Un médico para papá
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un joven doncel ciego que vive recluido en su casa desde los 12 años, verá su vida modificada cuando su hermano mayor le traiga un nuevo médico para ayudarle. Sasuke que no sabe nada del mundo exterior empezará a enamorarse poco a poco de su médico sin darse cuenta… que éste es uno de los muchos culpables de su oscuro pasado. Narusasu, Itadei. Advertencia: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Encerrado

**Aviso: El fic tiene contenido violento en algunos capítulos y como está en el resumen... el pasado de Sasuke pues no va a ser un camino de rosas, pese a que la mayor violencia la tendrá la pareja de Itachi-Deidara. Para gente sensible recomiendo no leer el fic. Un saludo a todos.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha POV**

 _Miraba el reloj… ¡Qué ganas de salir de la clase! No aguantaba más este aburrimiento. Los alumnos a mi alrededor miraban atentos a la profesora explicando pero yo no podía prestar atención. Veía en aquella pizarra números y más números, esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo ya me sabía todo lo que explicaban, sólo me apetecía volver a mi casa._

 _Miré hacía uno de los chicos de al lado y cuando éste se giró, me miró sonriendo con cierta malicia, pero yo le ignoré mirando hacia el otro lado, justo a la ventana por donde se veía los árboles moverse con el viento. Me centré esas hojas verdes, un verde brillante y precioso que empezaba a oscurecerse sin motivo alguno ¿Qué ocurría? Todo empezaba a perder la luz, empezaba a perder los colores. Me agobié un poco y levanté mi cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre mi mano mirando la pizarra, los números se difuminaban ante mis ojos, no podía estar seguro de qué números habían colocado._

\- _Sasuke – escuché a la profesora llamarme y todos se giraron a mírame – Ey Sasuke… sal a la pizarra y escribe el resultado – me dijo acercándose a mi mesa y dándome la tiza._

 _No quería salir, no podía ver bien y tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo. Tenía miedo de levantarme y que al no poder ver lo que había a mí alrededor me hiciera daño o me golpease contra las mesas de mis compañeros en el intento de ir a la pizarra. Miré a la profesora que ahora utilizaba un tono más duro dándome la tiza aún y acerqué mi mano para cogerla._

 _La tiza se difuminaba… no podía verla bien y mis dedos trataron por lo menos tres veces de cogerla antes de conseguir agarrarla, todo lo veía doble, lo veía borroso, no podía enfocar mi vista en nada. Sentía mi respiración acelerarse, estaba entrando en pánico ¡Yo Sasuke Uchiha en pánico! No podía creérmelo. Esto jamás me había pasado._

 _Notaba la tiza entre mis dedos, pero la veía borrosa, mi mano se duplicaba ante mis ojos y la cogí con la otra con violencia tratando que se estuviera quieta a mis ojos ¿Qué me ocurría?_

\- _Sasuke, sal a la pizarra – insistió la profesora y la miré… su cara se desfiguraba, la clase entera se movía y cuando me levanté, era como si estuviera mareado, todo se movía a mi alrededor._

 _Me agarré a las mesas caminando despacio por el pasillo tratando de llegar a la pizarra, pero era difícil para mí no perder el equilibrio cuando todo se movía a mí alrededor. Sentía la gente reírse a mi espalda y susurrar cosas mientras la profesora les mandaba callar, pero a mí no me importaba, sólo quería salir de aquí, quería que todo se estuviera quieto, quería ver con claridad como hacía unos segundos._

 _Llegué a la pizarra y la toqué con mi mano asegurándome de que estaba frente a mí. Apenas podía ver. No entendía nada. Coloqué la tiza en posición para escribir y ni siquiera sé dónde la había puesto, no podía ver si estaba escrito o no dónde yo pensaba escribir pero… ¿Qué escribir? No veía los números, no sabía el resultado. Me puse muy nervioso y más al escuchar los murmullos a mi espalda._

\- _Sasuke ¿A qué esperas? – me preguntó la profesora desde mi mesa donde se había quedado._

 _La tiza chirrió por la pizarra cuando la apreté con fuerza y la lancé al suelo caminando con gran dificultad hacia la puerta de la clase. Casi me caí, de hecho no me caí al suelo porque me golpeé contra la puerta. La abrí y salí al pasillo buscando la pared para tener un punto de apoyo, un punto de seguridad. Caminé por el pasillo tocando la pared, no quería separarme de la pared y a cada paso que daba hacia la puerta de salida del edificio, perdía visión, todo se estaba oscureciendo ante mí. La profesora salió tras de mí, podía escucharla pero yo estaba centrado en seguir caminando, en mantener mi equilibrio, en intentar respirar por el ataque de pánico._

\- _Sasuke ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y escuchaba sus tacones viniendo hacia mí – Sasuke vuelve a clase – me insistía._

 _Llegué yo antes a la puerta principal y entonces me di cuenta, de que no veía absolutamente nada, la oscuridad más absoluta estaba frente a mí. Abrí la puerta pensando que salir a la luz del día aliviaría este terror, este problema, pero cuando abrí, no había nada._

Me desperté de golpe gritando, no podía dejar de gritar y llorar hasta que escuché una puerta abrirse. Por los pasos apresurados… era mi hermano y lo distinguí enseguida por ese olor que tenía a menta, él siempre olía de esa forma tan peculiar, no sé si era por la loción de afeitado que solía utilizar, o por el dentífrico o simplemente por una colonia, pero me daba igual, era él. Se lanzó hacia mí abrazándome y me agarré a él.

\- Ya está Sasuke, ya está, sólo era una pesadilla.

Seguía sin ver nada… pero esto era normal, las grandes pesadillas de mi vida eran por culpa de esto… eran por culpa de mi maldita ceguera y es que me había convertido en un inútil. No podía ver nada, seguramente la luz estaría encendida, Itachi estaba aquí frente a mí y yo todo lo que veía era una pantalla negra, todo oscuridad.

\- Papá – escuché que gritaba una vocecita femenina desde la puerta.

\- Yuuki vuelve a la cama – le dijo Itachi.

\- Pero papá estaba gritando ¿Está bien? – preguntó la niña.

\- Está bien, ha tenido una pesadilla, nada más, enseguida se le pasa.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme aquí con papá? – preguntó con esa voz que me demostraba que tenía sueño, pero también estaba preocupada.

Intenté relajarme, respirar hondo y mentalizarme de que ya llevaba ocho años ciego. Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, no quería que mi hija me viera llorar. Yuuki desde que nació hace siete años, había sido lo más importante para mí. Tener a una niña con apenas trece años era una auténtica locura, yo jamás lo planeé, todo en mi vida había resultado un desastre desde que me quedé ciego, ahora ya ni siquiera quería salir de casa, todo allí fuera era un peligro para mí. Yuuki era lo único en mi vida que merecía la pena, era una niña inteligente y a mí me gustaba pensar que era preciosa. Me habían contado que tenía el cabello oscuro como yo y unos preciosos ojos azules. Por lo que yo había podido notar cuando la abrazaba o la tocaba, era simplemente lo delicada que era, su nariz era como la de Itachi, graciosa y respingona, me encantaba tocarle la nariz y sus orejas eran como las de un elfo o a mí me gustaba meterme con ella diciéndole esas cosas, porque siempre le sobresalía la puntita entre su largo cabello liso.

Me gustaba mucho su risa, me alegraba las mañanas, me alegraba los días poder escucharla jugar y reír. Me encantaba decirle lo de las orejas de elfa, porque ella se reía y trataba de sacarse el cabello de detrás de las orejas para ocultarlas, era lo mejor de mi vida sin lugar a dudas.

\- Está bien Yuuki, quédate – le dije a Yuuki y sentí sus pasos corriendo hacia la cama. Se lanzó encima y me abrazó.

\- Te quiero papá – me dijo con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Y yo a ti Yuuki.

\- ¿Estas seguro que prefieres que se quede? – me preguntó mi hermano.

\- Sí, estoy bien. De todas formas no creo que pueda volver a dormirme.

\- ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla de siempre?

\- Sí – le dije – otra vez la misma pesadilla.

\- ¿Te duele el brazo? – me preguntó y toqué aquel vendaje con mi mano sana.

\- No mucho – le mentí porque mi hija estaba agarrada a mi cuello y no quería que se preocupase.

\- Tranquilo, buscaré un buen fisioterapeuta para que te ayude a recuperar su movilidad.

El brazo me seguía doliendo horrores y es que fue una torpeza mía, sabía que Yuuki estaba jugando por la casa y no tuve cuidado. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que nadie de mi familia tocaba las cosas, nadie me movía nada de donde siempre estaba y yo me sabía de memoria dónde estaba todo, podía caminar perfectamente sin tener que llevar el bastón, podía ir donde quisiera y encontrar lo que quería, pero aquel día no me acordé que Yuuki me había dicho que iba a salir al jardín a jugar. Qué estúpida fue mi caída cuando pisé aquel dichoso juguete y me fui escaleras abajo hasta el jardín y menos mal que no eran muchos peldaños, sólo me había fracturado un poco el brazo, nada que no se pudiera recuperar con escayola unas semanas.

Yuuki se había asustado muchísimo cuando me caí y no era para menos, la pobre se culpaba por no haber tenido cuidado de dónde dejaba los juguetes y aunque traté de consolarla diciéndole que estaba bien y no pasaba nada, ella no se apartó de mi lado ni un solo segundo. Era un amor de niña.

Mis padres no querían que volviera a salir de casa… así que ahora todos los médicos venían a visitarme aquí, pero claro… solía venir el mismo siempre, nuestro médico familiar, Kakashi Hatake. Él era de plena confianza, siempre había tratado a mi familia y prometió a mis padres guardar el secreto de todo lo que me había ocurrido en mi vida, pero ahora… necesitaba un fisioterapeuta al parecer. A mí me daba igual, yo no quería ver a nadie que no fuera mi médico, no quería a gente desconocida en mi casa y mucho menos que tuviera que tratar conmigo, pero mis padres e incluso Kakashi, se empeñaron en que lo necesitaba para recuperar la plena movilidad de este brazo y es que había estado un par de semanas en cabestrillo.

\- No quiero extraños por la casa – le dije.

\- Ya sabes que este tema no está en discusión, necesitas un fisioterapeuta y te lo vamos a traer.

\- Haced lo que queráis, en esta casa mi opinión no cuenta mucho de todas formas.

\- No te me hagas la víctima conmigo Sasuke, sabes que no te lo consiento. Yo siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy capaz, eres inteligente pero te estás volviendo demasiado cerrado y antisocial.

\- Oh perdóname por no ser suficientemente sociable con todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida – le dije.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me dijo de golpe – sé que has sufrido mucho, sé que aún lo haces, pero no puedes estancarte aquí, tienes que vivir Sasuke, hay un mundo lleno de posibilidades ahí fuera.

\- No saldré Itachi – le dije – no pienso salir de esta casa y los papás lo entienden.

\- Los papás te tienen entre algodones, creen que así te protegen de todo pero no se dan cuenta de que tú necesitas una vida.

\- Esta es mi vida Itachi – le dije – mírame bien, estoy ciego, tengo una hija que cuidar y tengo un brazo fracturado porque sólo de intentar salir al jardín ya tengo accidentes. – me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy duro con mi hermano y bajé un poco el tono – lo siento Itachi, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no estoy preparado para salir, no estoy preparado para conocer gente nueva. Compréndeme por favor.

\- Te entiendo, pero el fisioterapeuta va a venir. Ese brazo no te lo vamos a dejar como está, vas a recuperar su movilidad completa. Dejaré que descanses un rato más, te veré por la mañana.

Itachi supongo que habría apagado la luz, porque escuché el ruido del interruptor, lo que sí escuché claramente, fue la puerta al cerrarse. Tapé bien a Yuuki que ya prácticamente se había quedado completamente dormida y le acaricié el cabello con dulzura. Cuanto me habría gustado poder verla, poder saber a ciencia cierta cómo era su rostro porque aunque podía imaginármelo al tocarla, no era lo mismo que poder ver. Me tapé yo también y me tumbé abrazando a mi hija tras darle un beso en la frente. Al menos con ella a mi lado conseguí dormir un rato más sin tener pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2: Fisioterapia

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Por fin había conseguido mi plaza como médico en el mejor hospital de la ciudad de Tokyo, tras un año siendo fisioterapeuta, ahora a mis veintisiete años había podido sacarme la plaza fija para trabajar de lo mío, traumatólogo. Toda la carrera había sido una pesadilla, me gustaba la carrera y sabía que quería ser médico así como mi hermano Deidara, dos años mayor que yo, sabía que quería ser veterinario, pero aún así, había sido muy duro y eso que prácticamente me la saqué a curso por año. Fueron los años más tristes de mi vida, me dedicaba a estudiar como el que más para poder llegar pronto a ser médico y es que mi familia no era precisamente que estuviera sobrada de dinero, siempre íbamos muy justos.

Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki trabajaba en un pequeño periódico. Estaba muy ocupada y liada con su trabajo, pero cuando llegaba a casa, siempre tenía esas dulces sonrisas con nosotros. Era la mejor madre de todas, sé que lo intentaba con toda su alma y aunque el trabajo la mantenía siempre muy liada, sacaba tiempo para estar con su familia. Mi padre, Minato Namikaze era profesor de instituto, daba matemáticas y a veces… le mandaban dar un montón de clases más cuando faltaban el resto de profesores y es que ese director que tenían era horrible, siempre trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a mi padre pensando que él quería ser director, pero mi padre ni siquiera se lo había planteado, él sólo quería ser profesor, le gustaban los niños y quería enseñarles, darles clases, no quería ocuparse de la burocracia de un instituto, pero el director pensaba que la popularidad de mi padre entre la junta de profesores, los alumnos y los padres, harían que se plantease quitarle el puesto, cuando no era cierto.

Mis padres habían tenido tres hijos, Deidara que era el mayor, yo como el segundo y finalmente nuestra hermanita favorita, Ino que aún estaba en el instituto. Supongo que les vino de rebote cuando ya no se la esperaban y aunque me gustaba meterme con ella diciéndole eso, ella sonreía siempre, era la chica más alegre que jamás había visto. Supongo que mis padres aún tenían demasiada fogosidad en su interior.

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital hacia mi consulta… ¡ _Mi consulta_! Que bien sonaba eso, era perfecto. Konan, mi enfermera de recepción me saludó cortésmente al verme entrar y le pedí que empezase a llamar a los pacientes. Me encantaba ser traumatólogo, me encantaba poder sanar las lesiones y es que además… en mi tiempo libre que ya no era mucho, iba como médico deportivo a los partidos de un equipo de balonmano. El mejor amigo de mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha jugaba en él.

Aún no me había puesto la bata cuando el teléfono sonó y al descolgarlo, Konan me avisó que tenía una llamada de mi hermano. Sonreí y le dije que me la pasase de inmediato, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él y es que desde que se había casado con ese tal Orochimaru… casi no le veía el pelo, pero sé que estaba bien, él siempre me hablaba de que se había montado su propia clínica veterinaria y que el trabajo le iba estupendo… yo no sé si podía decir lo mismo de su matrimonio, porque jamás me hablaba de su esposo. De hecho… ni siquiera le veía enamorado pero jamás se lo dije, supongo que para haberse casado con él debía quererle.

\- Naru - me llamó mi hermano en tono cariñoso – felicidades por la plaza, ya me han llegado las noticias.

\- Parece que las noticias vuelan – le dije sonriendo – muchas gracias Dei. ¿Cómo te has enterado? Creí que vendrías mañana a comer a casa de nuestros padres y aprovecharía para darte la noticia – le comenté.

\- Ya sabes como son los papás, no han podido aguantar la noticia, pero yo me alegro mucho, sé que lo harás muy bien y quería darte ánimos en tu primer día.

\- Gracias Dei. ¿Te va todo bien? Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Cuándo quedamos a tomarnos unos sakes? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Pronto – me dijo – he estado algo ocupado, ya sabes… la clínica me tiene hasta arriba de trabajo.

\- Tranquilo, avísame cuando puedas quedar.

\- Claro, te avisaré pronto Naru. Pasa un buen día y llámame para decirme que tal te ha ido todo.

\- Lo haré – le dije sonriendo – cuídate mucho ¿Vale?

\- Vale, igualmente Naru – me dijo colgando el teléfono.

De verdad que no entendía por qué Deidara se había casado con ese hombre… a mí no me gustaba para nada, era tan cínico, tan… arrogante. Se creía que por ser un empresario de éxito y fortuna podía hacer lo que quisiera y a mí ese carácter, no me gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada si era el hombre que mi hermano había elegido. Lo que tenía claro… es que desde que se casó… le veía cada vez menos y aunque él trataba de disimular y parecer alegre, sé que estaba agobiado por algo, seguramente por todo el trabajo de la clínica y me habría gustado que saliera a tomarse algo conmigo para que se despejase, pero nada. Tampoco pude pensar mucho más porque los pacientes empezaron a entrar uno a uno y empecé con mi trabajo.

Volví a casa tras haberme quedado una hora más de la que me tocaba, pero así era mi trabajo… me quedaba más tiempo del debido con los pacientes pero es que disfrutaba atendiendo a la gente, no era como algunos de mis compañeros que sólo deseaban despachar con rapidez para coger más pacientes, yo quería ser bueno, quería ser el mejor y la confianza de los pacientes se ganaba trabajando y esforzándote porque estuvieran a gusto además de poder resolverles sus dolencias.

Llegué a mi apartamento en el centro de Tokyo y sé que era un desastre… todo estaba por el suelo, la ropa, las bebidas aún encima de la mesa, cajas de pizza esparcidas por otra mesa más al fondo… yo siempre fui muy desordenado. Creo que todo mi orden se había quedado en la medicina, porque cuando trabajaba… todo estaba impecable, pero en casa… siempre llegaba cansado, comía cualquier comida basura y me iba a dormir esperando un nuevo día para levantarme a trabajar. Hoy por no tener ganas de cocinar, me hice un Ramen instantáneo ¡ _Adoraba el Ramen_!

Me puse un rato la televisión y cuando me di cuenta… abrí los ojos de golpe asustándome con la alarma del despertador de mi móvil. La televisión seguía encendida y la luz entraba por la gran cristalera del salón ¡ _Me había quedado dormido en el sofá_! Me estiré quejándome por la maldita hora ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner un sábado un partido a las nueve de la mañana? A mi equipo… ¡ _Como no_! Miré el reloj… eran las siete y tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarme, desayunar y llegar al pabellón.

Fui corriendo al armario a recoger la ropa y me duché como alma que lleva el diablo saliendo a todo correr de mi casa y comprando un café para llevar en el puesto bajo mi casa. No me daba tiempo a más. Entré por el garaje cogiendo el coche y salí disparado rezando para que el pabellón no estuviera muy lleno y pudiera aparcar con rapidez. Por suerte, pude aparcar bastante rápido.

Entré por el pabellón y todos los del equipo me saludaron, allí estaba Itachi Uchiha hablando con los de su equipo. La verdad es que este año teníamos un gran equipo, creo que podríamos llegar lejos en el campeonato, Pain era el mejor capitán que podíamos tener y entre Itachi y Sasori, teníamos unos buenos delanteros que marcarían muchos puntos, de eso estaba seguro. El único que me causaba algo de dudas era haber puesto a Tobi en la portería con lo patoso que era… pero esperaba que nuestra defensa con Kakuzu y Hidan aguantasen.

Itachi se acercó a mí enseguida con una gran sonrisa y es que nos conocíamos desde pequeños… de hecho no entendía por qué mi hermano se había casado con Orochimaru si siempre estuvo enamorado de Itachi, supongo que jamás se atrevió a decírselo, quizá encontró el amor en Orochimaru o puede que simplemente se le pasase aquella obsesión que tuvo por este chico moreno de físico perfecto.

\- Ya creía que se te habían pegado las sábanas – me comentó Itachi entre risas.

\- Algo así, me quedé hasta tarde trabajando.

\- ¿Y tú hermano qué? ¿Se apunta al equipo o no hay forma de convencerlo? Hace años que no le veo – me dijo sonriendo – desde antes de que acabase la carrera, ¿Por qué la ha terminado, verdad?

\- Sí, la terminó.

Sí… Itachi siempre iba por la facultad de Deidara para ir a la biblioteca… siempre habían estado juntos, desde el parvulario, cuando mi hermano inició la carrera de veterinario, Itachi iba todos los días a estudiar sus oposiciones para bombero a la biblioteca con él. A sus veintinueve años… hacía tanto tiempo que había terminado sus estudios y se habían puesto a trabajar, que ya casi ni se veían, quizá fue eso lo que los alejó definitivamente y Deidara… acabó encontrando el amor en otra persona, no lo sabía.

\- Mi hermano sigue como siempre – le dije – ha montado su clínica y está trabajando, siempre está muy ocupado, apenas le veo yo – le sonreí para quitarle importancia – no creo que quiera unirse al equipo, pero si quieres intentarlo, puedes llamarle, supongo que aún tendrás su número.

\- Sí – me dijo – quizá un día de estos lo haga. Oye Naruto… - me dijo poniéndose serio y apartándome del resto de los presentes – la verdad es que tengo que pedirte un enorme favor… necesito un fisioterapeuta.

\- ¿Tú? – le pregunté – tú estás como una rosa.

\- No es para mí, es para otra persona muy importante en mi vida, pero nadie puede enterarse de esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es mi hermano Naruto – me dijo.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, muy poca gente lo sabe y son más de la edad de tu hermana.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – le pregunté.

\- Porque confío en ti, sé que eres de confianza y eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo, por favor, ayúdame.

\- Está bien, me pasaré por tu casa a verle tras el partido.

\- Muchas gracias Naruto, pero por favor… de todo lo que vayas a ver, prométeme que no dirás nada.

\- Itachi… tengo secreto de profesión, no diré nada, tranquilo.

\- Gracias, eres un gran amigo.

Me quedé en el partido, básicamente yo sólo estaba aquí por si tenían alguna lesión, pero no hubo ninguna y al finalizar el partido, esperé a que Itachi saliera y nos marchamos fuera del pabellón. Iba de camino hacia mi coche seguido por Itachi cuando aparecieron dos chicos gemelos de cabello azulados con ojos azules que detuvieron a mi acompañante unos segundos.

\- ¿Eres Itachi uchiha, verdad? – preguntó uno de ellos – Soy Sakon y él mi hermano Ukon. Que alegría habernos encontrado contigo – comentó.

\- Lo siento, no os conozco.

\- No, pero sí nos conoce tu hermano – dijo y yo me sorprendí, se supone que nadie lo conocía y creo que Itachi estaba igual de confuso – el instituto – aclaró aquel tal Sakon – hace años que no le vemos.

\- Se fue a estudiar fuera – dijo Itachi y estaba seguro de que mentía, porque yo iba a su casa a ver a ese chico, no estaba fuera, seguía aquí.

\- Vaya, es una lástima. Bueno nos vamos ya. Hasta luego – dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

Conduje tras Itachi hasta su casa, sé que Deidara sí había venido por aquí alguna vez cuando eran tan amigos, pero yo jamás había venido por su casa. Entré y fue Itachi quien me presentó a su madre que estaba allí con una compañera creando unos diseños ¡Creo que era diseñadora de moda! Me saludó muy amablemente y tras saludarla comentándole que era el médico que iba a tratar a su hijo, lo único que se le ocurrió decir es que era muy guapo y muy educado.

Seguí a Itachi hacia el piso superior, su padre no estaba por casa, trabajaba en una gran empresa de informática y llegaría tarde por lo que me contaron. Cuando llegué a la segunda planta, Itachi frenó de golpe frente a una puerta que daría seguramente a una habitación, supuse que a la de su hermano.

\- Naruto… tengo que avisarte de algo. Te he llamado para hacer fisioterapia, mi hermano se cayó por unas escaleras y se fracturó el brazo.

\- Vale – le dije – puedo hacerlo y lo sabes.

\- Si, pero Naruto… mi hermano ha sufrido mucho en el pasado, es un chico complicado de tratar, ten un poco de paciencia con él y por favor… no digas nada de todo lo que ocurra aquí, ni mis padres ni yo queremos que se sepa nada de mi hermano, pero es cierto que me gustaría que pudieras ayudarle, me gustaría volver a ver a mi hermano ser feliz. Naruto… sólo avisarte de una cosa… hagas lo que hagas… no le toques, se pone muy nervioso cuando un extraño intenta tocarle.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda Itachi – le dije – te lo prometo.

Itachi abrió la puerta y pidió permiso a su hermano para entrar, pero nadie contestó y entramos. Veía un bulto en la cama, sólo mantas que le tapaban y no podía ver a ese chico. Me quedé en mitad de la habitación viendo como Itachi se acercaba y lo zarandeaba para despertarle.

\- Sasuke… ey venga, despierta, ha venido tu nuevo médico – le dijo con una leve sonrisa y luego se giró hacia mí – discúlpale ha pasado una mala noche.

\- No pasa nada – le dije.

\- ¿Ya está aquí? – escuché que preguntaba Sasuke.

\- Sí, iré a por tu desayuno. Te dejaré a solas con él unos minutos, sé amable – le comentó marchándose – ahora vengo, te traeré un café – me dijo tocándome el hombro.

Intenté acercarme a Sasuke y entonces se incorporó y me gritó que me detuviese. Recordé como su hermano me había avisado de que no le tocase y me detuve. Le miré bien, era un chico muy atractivo, de unos veinte años, moreno y con un cuerpo de escándalo, era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida pero cuando me miró… me di cuenta de que sus ojos habían perdido la luz, estaba ciego.

\- Me llamo Naruto Namikaze – le dije.

\- No me importa como te llames, quiero que te largues, no necesito ningún médico.

\- Ese brazo – le dije mirando su cabestrillo – necesita rehabilitación Sasuke, déjame ayudarte.

\- No, nadie me tocará – me dijo gritando – quiero que te marches.

Me acerqué un poco más y entonces vi otra melena bajo las sábanas, una niña que dormía plácidamente y que ahora empezaba a desperezarse. Me sorprendí muchísimo de ver a aquella niña ¿De quién era esa niña?


	3. Chapter 3: Yuuki

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Una niña durmiendo con ese chico gruñón, eso sí me había sorprendido. Creí que podría ser su hermanita pequeña, pero también me fijé en Itachi y es que tenía la edad de mi hermano… podría ser de él aunque nunca había visto a la madre ¿Itachi con una chica? Él era de ir con muchas y jamás le vi en alguna relación seria con ninguna en concreto, así que me extrañaba un poco, pero quién sabía…

\- ¿Por qué no te has largado ya? – escuché que preguntaba Sasuke malhumorado – lárgate de una maldita vez.

Resoplé y caminé hacia la puerta para marcharme cuando Itachi me detuvo y me dijo que le acompañase al despacho. No era mi intención quedarme a aguantar los caprichos de un chiquillo mimado y consentido, había accedido venir por hacerle un favor al que fue el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero no tenía intención de quedarme a aguantar los desplantes de un crío de veinte años, ya estaba yo muy crecidito para sus tonterías infantiles. Itachi cerró la puerta tras de mí en cuanto entré por el despacho y se disculpó como de veinte formas diferentes por la actitud de su hermano, pero ya no aguanté más tiempo callado.

\- Mira Itachi, agradezco tus disculpas, pero ese chico no quiere ser ayudado – le dije – sé que es tu hermano, pero es un chico mimado que no entiende nada, yo no puedo ayudar a alguien que no desea que le ayuden a recuperarse.

\- Ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles Naruto – me intentó explicar – por favor… sé que eres el único capaz de ayudarle, confío en ti, no le des por perdido tan pronto, sé que es muy borde y que tiene un orgullo como un castillo, pero es un buen chico, te lo prometo, sólo… la vida le ha tratado mal, por favor.

\- No Itachi, lo siento – le dije – me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con un chico como él.

Salí del despacho enfadado y cuando me iba hacia la puerta, tras el sofá había una niña, creo que la que había visto antes. Era una niña guapísima, de un cabello igual de oscuro que el de Sasuke o el de Itachi, con unos ojos espectacularmente azules y sonreí sin poder evitarlo al verla sonreír.

\- Ey… ¿Y cómo se llama esta chica tan guapa? – le pregunté pero ella sonrió y no dijo ni pío.

\- Es bastante tímida con los desconocidos – me dijo Itachi desde atrá.

\- ¿A sí? Bueno… entonces déjame presentarme a mí, yo soy Naruto Namikaze. ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? – le pregunté pero ella negó con la cabeza – Así que eres tímida, bueno… quizá lo que quieres es que adivine tu nombre, haber… ya sé lo que haremos, dímelo por gestos y te aseguro que te lo adivino, yo soy muy bueno jugando a estas cosas – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió y señaló al techo - ¿Te llamas techo? – le pregunté y ella negó riéndose.

Vi a la niña salir corriendo hacia la ventana y me indicó hacia arriba, supuse que querría decirme el cielo y sonreí.

\- ¿Te llamas Cielo? – ella negó - ¿Nube? Ya sé… te llamas Luz – le dije y ella seguía negando.

La niña salió corriendo hacia la cocina y cogió un salero empezando a moverlo para que la sal cayese en su mano y creo que ya lo entendía. Sonreí aún más.

\- ¿Te llamas nieve? – le pregunté y ella me señaló un cuadro que estaba en japones - ¿Yuuki? – pregunté y ella afirmó – Anda… Yuuki es un nombre muy bonito ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

\- Su padre – me dijo Itachi – tiene una gran imaginación cuando quiere.

\- Ya veo. Así que Yuuki. Oye Yuuki ¿Has desayunado? – la niña negó – oh, pues tienes suerte, porque yo hago las mejores tortitas de la ciudad – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió también - ¿Quieres probarlas?

\- Naruto… no hace falta, tenemos cocineros.

\- No me importa, es más, me apetece hacerlo – le dije – es una niña preciosa, estaréis orgullosos de ella.

\- Sí, lo estamos. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta familia desde hace demasiado tiempo, la alegría de la casa, sin lugar a dudas.

Los cocineros se quedaron atónitos cuando me vieron entrar y le pasé a la niña un cuenco con la masa de las tortitas para que fuera removiendo mientras yo preparaba los fogones. Itachi nos miraba sentados desde una silla de la barra americana y sonreía, supongo que le hacía gracia ver a la niña trabajando. Yo quería preguntar de quién era la niña de la casa, supuse que no podía ser de Itachi porque habría sido mucho más cariñoso con ella, así que supuse que podría ser su hermana. Si ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano de veinte años… como para saber que tenía una aún más pequeña, pero esta chica era una ternura, me encantaban los niños, siempre me habían gustado mucho.

Preparé las tortitas bajo la atenta mirada de los cocineros que sonreían y se divertían viendo a la niña trabajar conmigo para hacerlas y cuando las servimos, Itachi también se apuntó a desayunar. Estaba probando el primer bocado y viendo a la niña comérselas con todas sus ganas cuando se giró hacia mí aún con la boca llena y sus mofletes hinchados por la comida cuando por fin… se dignó a hablarme.

\- Naru-kun – me dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreír también.

\- Naruto por favor – me comentó Itachi – ayuda a Sasuke, te lo suplico.

\- Itachi ya lo hemos hablado, Sasuke no es de los que se van a dejar ayudar.

\- Lo sé, pero tú eres persistente y nunca te rindes, por favor… no te rindas con mi hermano antes de empezar a trabajar con él.

\- No puede ser Itachi.

Me acabé las tortitas y me levanté de la silla despidiéndome de Yuuki y de Itachi, pero cuando ya me iba por el pasillo, Yuuki se enganchó a mi camisa y a cada paso que yo daba, ella hacía fuerza hacia atrás tratando de pararme, pero en lugar de eso, yo la iba arrastrando por el pasillo, hasta que al final me detuve y la miré a esos preciosos ojos que ahora querían llorar.

\- Por favor – me pidió – ayúdale

¿Cómo iba a resistirme a esos ojos? Yo sabía que ese chico no estaba bien, pero no era precisamente de traumatología, no era una lesión lo que tenía mal, era su actitud, su forma de ser, su arrogancia, su prepotencia, su orgullo, sé que era un Uchiha y conocía muy bien a Itachi como para saber el orgullo que tenían innato, pero lo de ese chico se pasaba de castaño oscuro, era tremendo, menudo carácter tenía. Era casi como si estuviera enfadado con todo el mundo y sé que no había tenido que tener una vida fácil tal y como me había dicho Itachi, se le veía a la legua, era ciego, estaba enfadado con todo el mundo y no quería saber nada, pero no podía ir así por la vida.

Pero luego estaba esta niña y es que mirarla hacía que se me cayese la baba con ella, era una monada, una ternura de chica. Era lo más lindo que había visto en años y estaba aquí pidiéndome y casi suplicándome que ayudase a ese chico arrogante de ahí arriba. No pude remediarlo, caí ante los encantos de una niña de siete años.

\- Esta bien – le dije a Itachi – intentaré ayudarle, pero no sé que es lo que podré hacer, ese chico es… demasiado terco –le dije por no decir nada peor delante de la niña. De todas formas, ese chico no me aceptará como su médico.

\- Créeme que lo hará, Yuuki tiene el poder de conseguir que todos acepten. Ella irá a convencerle, Sasuke no puede resistirse tampoco a sus encantos.

Yuuki me dio un abrazo o al menos lo intentó agarrándose con fuerza a mi cintura y me agaché para que llegase mejor, haciendo que esta vez se agarrase a mi cuello con fuerza y me diera un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias – me agradeció antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba a tratar de convencer a Sasuke

La vi perderse escaleras arriba y me senté en el sofá mientras tanto a esperar. Hoy al ser fin de semana al menos tenía el día libre de la consulta, pero me habría gustado poder ordenar algo mi apartamento y es que yo era un desastre para todo lo que era orden y limpieza, lo admitía, se me daba fatal.

\- ¿Hablaste con mi hermano al final? – le pregunté a Itachi que se había sentado también frente a mí.

\- No – me dijo muy serio – la verdad es que no creo que tu hermano quiera hablar conmigo.

\- Deidara ya sabes como es… es muy introvertido, no suele contar nada de su vida, así que no sé que es lo que os pasó para que os distanciaseis.

\- Lo que ocurrió es que me comporté como un capullo con él Naruto – me dijo tremendamente serio – y para cuando quise arreglar el lío que había montado, él ya había desaparecido, no quería saber nada de mí, por eso no estoy seguro de que me coja el teléfono.

\- Entonces ve a su consulta. Toma – le dije buscando en mi cartera la tarjeta de la clínica de mi hermano – es su clínica veterinaria, si vas no podrá impedírtelo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – me preguntó.

\- Porque sé lo buenos amigos que erais y no os merecéis acabar así.

En aquel momento escuché que bajaba Yuuki corriendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa y se tiraba encima de Itachi abrazándole mientras éste la cogía y la sentaba en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Dónde está la niña de mis ojos? – preguntó Itachi divertido recibiendo el abrazo de la niña y sonreí, de verdad que esa niña era un encanto.

Sasuke bajó más despacio por las escaleras, contando escalones y guiándose por la barandilla y la pared hasta que llegó al final de la escalera y contó los pasos hasta el sofá apoyando sus manos en el respaldo.

\- Está bien, acepto la rehabilitación – dijo al final – pero sólo por Yuuki, sé que le preocupa lo de mi brazo y quiero que deje de sentirse culpable de mi estúpida caída.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Itachi mirándome mientras me sacaba la lengua dándome a entender que Sasuke decía aquello sólo para no disculparse por su comportamiento de antes y yo sonreí ante el gesto.

Desde luego Sasuke era un chico interesante, muy borde pero imaginaba que era debido tal y como me dijo su hermano, a todo lo que había vivido y ser ciego no creía que fuera algo muy agradable, así que le daría un voto de confianza. No quería tratarle mal y me había mordido antes la lengua para no mandarlo a tomar viento, así que aquí estaba… mañana debería de hacer rehabilitación a un chico al que no podía tocar y que no quería hablar.

Sasuke se marchó está vez hacia la cocina dispuesto a desayunar y nos quedamos allí los tres, aunque Itachi sonrió con malicia intentando picar a su hermano.

\- Sasuke… tienes las mejores tortitas de la ciudad encima de la mesa – le dijo y todos nos reímos mientras escuchábamos como gruñía Sasuke con un "Chss" demostrando que no se creía ni una de las palabras que su hermano le había dicho – te dije que aceptaría – me dijo Itachi en susurro.

\- Te he oído – gritó Sasuke desde la cocina y menudo oído tenía, aunque era normal, estaba estudiado que cuando se perdía un sentido, los demás se afinaban.

\- Bueno Yuuki… ¿Y por qué te pusieron ese nombre? – le pregunté a la niña y ella sonrió.

\- Porque papá dijo que cuando nací, estaba nevando por la ventana – dijo la niña con una amplia sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4: Casado

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Mis padres me habían dicho que Naruto había sacado por fin la plaza y no pude resistirme a llamar. Acababa de levantarme y me puse una bata para no coger frío mientras bajaba a la cocina, allí estaba Orochimaru desayunando su café de todos los días mientras leía el periódico.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días Deidara – dijo Orochimaru sin mirarme tomando un sorbo de su café - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – le mentí – creí que ya te habías marchado al trabajo.

\- Hoy voy un poco más tarde. Ven cielo, siéntate a tomar un café conmigo – dijo sonriendo y cogí una taza de café sentándome frente a él.

Miré a Orochimaru tomarse el café tranquilamente, a él le gustaba el silencio en la mesa mientras se informaba leyendo el periódico. Sus hijos no tardaron en bajar y es que él ya había tenido una esposa antes, cuando me casé con él, estaba viudo desde hacía bastantes años y tenía deseos de encontrar el amor de nuevo o eso me hizo creer a mí, creo que me equivoqué al creerle, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapado en esta familia.

\- Buenos días niños – dijo Orochimaru y los tres se callaron de golpe.

\- Buenos días – les dije y tanto Sakon como Ukon se sentaron a la mesa.

Kabuto, el mayor de los hijos de Orochimaru ya con veintinueve años, dio la vuelta a la mesa pasando tras mi silla y sentándose a mi lado.

\- Buenos días Deidara – me dijo sonriendo

Fui a tomar un sorbo de mi café cuando sentí la mano de Kabuto bajo la mesa acariciando mi pierna y agaché la mano tratando de quitarla, pero él sonreía y continuaba intentando llegar a mi miembro mientras los gemelos delante veían mi cara de sufrimiento y sonreían sabiendo lo que ocurría. Orochimaru seguía leyendo el periódico sin darse ni cuenta y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¿Cómo era posible que sus hijos hicieran estas cosas? Así era mi matrimonio… tratando de huir de los hijos de mi esposo, viviendo atemorizado de que Orochimaru se enterase de lo que sus hijos me hacían cuando él no se enteraba y sus hijos disfrutaban chantajeándome para salirse con la suya.

\- Por favor – le dije a Kabuto tratando de que parase de hacer esto delante de su padre.

\- Ven luego a mi cuarto y te prometo que paro ahora mismo, él no se enterará – me amenazó.

\- Vale pero para – le supliqué y Kabuto apartó su mano de mi pierna.

¿Qué había pasado con mi vida y con mi carácter? Yo nunca fui así, siempre supe poner a todos en su lugar y ahora ya no podía, tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal, tenía miedo de los hijos de mi esposo… tenía miedo de mi esposo. Desayuné en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Kabuto. Cuando acabaron, se marcharon los gemelos a preparar sus cosas para ir al instituto y Kabuto se marchó a su habitación a estudiar recordándome que subiera luego a verle.

Miré a Orochimaru cuando nos quedamos a solas y me dispuse a hablar entonces pero él me mandó callar mientras terminaba de leer la última página, así que mantuve el silencio y empecé a recoger la mesa.

\- Habla ahora Dei – me dijo y me giré a mirarle.

\- Quería poder llamar a mi hermano – le comenté – me han dicho que ha sacado la plaza fija en el hospital y quería felicitarle.

Orochimaru me miró y sonrió.

\- Claro que puedes llamar a tu hermano Dei, ahí tienes el teléfono.

\- Gracias – le dije dejando las cosas en la fregadera y llamando a Naruto.

Me dieron ganas de llorar cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano, me daban ganas de contarle todo y que me sacasen de aquí, pero no podía, Orochimaru controlaba todas mis llamabas y podía ver desde aquí como me miraba escuchando mi conversación para que no dijera nada extraño que le comprometiera. Fingí entonces estar bien, sonreí y le hablé de lo único que Orochimaru me dejaba, de mi trabajo, de lo ocupado que estaba, de lo bien que me iba y por supuesto… tuve que darle largas a la idea de quedar para vernos, porque Orochimaru no permitiría que fuera a solas con mi hermano por miedo a lo que le pudiera contar de mi vida de casado.

Colgué el teléfono tras felicitarle y me miré unos segundos en el espejo de mano que había en la mesilla, mi ojo se estaba amoratando y me dolía, pero no podía decir nada, ni siquiera podía llorar delante de Orochimaru. ¿En qué familia me había metido? ¿Con qué hombre me había casado? Me di cuenta de la persona real que era una vez me tenía atrapado, él siempre fue dulce y cariñoso conmigo… ahora sabía que fingió muy bien para atraparme. Todas las veces que saqué mi carácter y le planté cara acabé peor y ahora… ya ni siquiera podía luchar contra él, sólo me quedaba la resignación.

\- ¿Qué tal estaba tu hermano? – me preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Está bien – le comenté.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste Dei? – preguntó acercándose a mí y agachándose al otro lado de la mesilla, pues yo me había sentado en el suelo y aún tenía el teléfono entre mis manos.

\- No es nada, estoy bien.

\- Siempre es algo Dei ¿qué es?

\- Echo de menos a mi hermano – le dije mintiendo – eso es todo, ya se me pasará.

\- ¿No estás a gusto conmigo Dei? – me preguntó – te he dado todo lo que me pediste, tu familia está fuera de ese gran apuro económico, tienes tu clínica, tu trabajo, tu familia está bien, puedes disfrutar de mi dinero.

\- Si, gracias – le dije para que se callase, no quería que me recordase las cosas, no necesitaba que me echase en cara todo lo que hacía por mí para que siguiera aquí a su lado, no podía escapar de él – te lo agradezco – le mentí.

\- Ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, pero te prometo que vendré pronto y pasaremos un buen rato juntos ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda… directo del trabajo a casa y limpia bien nuestro humilde hogar para cuando vuelva, si te portas bien no habrá motivo para que esté enfadado.

\- Sí – le dije y me dio un beso en los labios

\- Maquíllate ese ojo… no quiero que nadie piense que no te trato bien ¿De acuerdo? – me preguntó marchándose.

Subí a maquillarme en ojo y es que tenía que ir a trabajar. Maldije el día en que me casé con Orochimaru pero todo fue por mi familia, jamás se lo dije a ellos, prefería que creyesen que me casaba por amor pero esto no era más que un buen acuerdo para mí, era un buen trato… supongo que lo era a costa de mi vida entera. Ahora estaba casado con un hombre sin escrúpulos, con un empresario de éxito que tenía tres hijos que sólo me chantajeaban con contarle a mi esposo las cosas que según ellos "me dejaba hacer", pero yo no me dejaba… si le contaba algo malo de mí Orochimaru era capaz de darme la paliza de mi vida, de mandarme al hospital o de incluso matarme, a él le daba igual, no le importaba nada, habría hecho parecer mi muerte como un accidente y sus hijos se aprovechaban de ese temor mío para manipularme.

\- ¿Por qué no has venido aún por mi habitación? – preguntó Kabuto desde la puerta y odiaba que no hubiera un puñetero cerrojo en ninguna puerta de la casa excepto la puerta principal.

\- Lo siento, ahora iba a ir – le dije y él cogió la esponja donde estaba el maquillaje y me ayudó a extenderlo por el ojo, pero yo tenía miedo de él.

\- Te dio fuerte ¿Verdad? – me preguntó serio.

\- Que más da – le dije sacando un poco de mi carácter.

\- No Deidara… ese no es el modo para estar en esta casa, no nos gustan los chicos dominantes, ni los inteligentes, sólo tienes que obedecer y callar, así es como todo va bien y dejara de golpearte.

\- Yo no soy un chico que se deje dominar – le dije – y tú eres el hijo de mi esposo, me debes respeto.

\- ¿Respeto? – me preguntó riéndose

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre se case con alguien tan joven como tu, me excitas mucho Deidara y te quiero para mí.

Le di un puñetazo por la insolencia y empezó a reír mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que había sacado, pero me empujó con más fuerza contra los azulejos del baño y me sentó en la taza del retrete. Tampoco es que pudiera defenderme mucho frente a él, tenía prácticamente mi edad y a él no le golpeaban todos los días, él no tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo ni le dolía, podía defenderse mejor que yo.

\- A mí padre le gustan dóciles – me dijo – te está amaestrando muy bien, cada vez tienes menos carácter Dei, pero a mí me gusta que te revuelvas, es más placentero ver como destrozo el poco orgullo que te queda, es divertido ver como cada vez estás más humillado, así que revuélvete si puedes Dei – me amenazó pero no podía, intentaba apartarlo de mí y no podía.

Cogió mi muñeca con fuerza y estuvo a punto de partirla, pero con mi grito de dolor dejó de apretar y me obligó a mirarle cogiendo mi rostro con fuerza. Aún tenía dibujada esa sonrisa macabra en sus labios.

\- Haz lo que te ordene y no tendrás que buscar una excusa para explicarle a mi padre cómo te rompiste esa muñeca – me dijo y al final no tenía remedio, si no era Orochimaru eran sus hijos… estaba condenado a esta vida de servidumbre y dolor.

\- Vale – le dije – tú ganas.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer entonces encanto – me dijo con esa sonrisa y tal y como estaba sentado en la tapa del retrete, bajé la cremallera de su pantalón y le desabroché hasta que cayeron al suelo – Eres muy lento Dei – me dijo cogiendo su miembro y metiéndolo de golpe en mi boca – ahora muévete y hazme disfrutar.

No tuve más remedio que mover mi cara lamiendo su miembro mientras le escuchaba jadear y animarme a que siguiera. ¿Cómo había acabado en esta situación? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de no ver lo que me esperaba? Supongo que mi rencor y mi desesperación por lo que me ocurrió con Itachi me cegó, las formas agradables de tratarme Orochimaru en mi momento más débil me hizo no ver lo que realmente tramaba y ahora y no podía hacer nada, me había casado y no podía huir.

\- No te pongas así Deidara – dijo Kabuto limpiándome una lágrima traicionera que se me había escapado – sé que lo disfrutas.

Aún le oía disfrutar pidiéndome que siguiera hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y vi a los gemelos allí de pie mirando el espectáculo con su hermano mayor. Kabuto los miró sonriendo y aunque traté de separarme de él, volvió a coger mi rostro metiendo de nuevo su miembro y obligándome a seguir.

\- Yo no te he dicho que pares Dei… los gemelos tienen que estudiar biología, supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en ayudarles con su tarea ¿Verdad?

Me asusté por toda la situación de la casa, pero aquellos dos se acercaron a mí metiéndome mano bajo la camiseta, tocando y pellizcando mis pezones, lamiendo mi cuello mientras yo lloraba de la impotencia y Kabuto sostenía mi cabeza impidiéndome marcharme. Me quitaron los pantalones entre los dos gemelos y vi a Kabuto sentarse en el suelo obligándome a arrodillarme y ponerme a cuatro patas para poder seguir con su miembro en mi boca.

Sentí como cogían mi miembro y lo masajeaban a la vez que uno de los gemelos tocaba mi trasero metiendo sus húmedos dedos en mí. Cerré los ojos y traté de no llorar por la situación… ni siquiera era capaz de ganarme el respeto de los hijos de mi esposo, no era capaz de hacer nada. Mi esposo me violaba por las noches, me golpeaba lo que quería y más y ahora… sus hijos me obligaban a hacer esto, ya no podía más ¿Cuánto tenía que aguantar estas humillaciones?

Sentí como metían algo por detrás y estaba seguro de que era un consolador por las sonrisas de los gemelos. Sentía dolor pero no pararon hasta que lo metieron entero en mí y entonces empezó a vibrar dentro dándome placer. Yo no quería tener placer pero era algo inevitable, no quería correrme aquí frente a ellos, no quería darles el gusto y traté de resistirme. Los gemelos se masturbaban a mi lado mirando como su hermano disfrutaba de mi boca, de los gemidos que yo trataba de ocultar, del temblor de mi cuerpo por el placer que intentaba esconder y todos ellos sonreía.

\- Eres demasiado joven para mi padre Dei, date cuenta – me dijo Kabuto – con nosotros disfrutarías más que con él, pero tranquilo, no dejaremos que te aburras, vamos a ayudarte.

\- Dejadme ya, por favor – le supliqué y él cogió su miembro entre sus manos masturbándose frente a mí.

\- Sé que te gusta Deidara, no te hagas el difícil, abre la boca.

\- No – le dije apartándome como pude pero él me cogió el rostro con fuerza agachando mi cabeza hasta su miembro.

\- He dicho que la abras, todo lo que tengo es para ti Dei

\- No por favor – le supliqué llorando

\- Sakon, Ukon – llamó a sus hermanos y me cogieron poniendo mis brazos a la espalda.

Aquellos dos mantuvieron mi boca abierta y aunque traté de cerrarla no me dejaron ni un segundo. Kabuto se levantó dejando su miembro a la altura de mi boca y lloré aún intentando soltarme, pero con un gran gemido de Kabuto todo aquel líquido empezó a caer en mi boca que era imposible de cerrar. No podía tragarlo, no quería tragarlo, toda mi cara estaba siendo salpicada y no podía abrir los ojos, pero sentí a Kabuto cogerme con fuerza.

\- Aún no hemos acabado… faltan mis hermanos – dijo riéndose lamiendo mi cuello y no me dejó cerrar la boca hasta que sus hermanos se corrieron también en mi rostro y mi boca.

Lloré como nunca y en cuanto salieron de allí riéndose, escupí todo lo que pude atragantándome, tratando de recuperarme de esto y saqué de mi interior el consolador que aún vibraba. ¿Cómo iba a contar estas humillaciones a Naruto? Él al menos era feliz, tenía lo que siempre había querido, su trabajo de médico, su carrera, él estaba bien.

Me duché con rapidez queriendo quitarme toda la esencia de esos desgraciados de mí y me vestí para irme a trabajar. Llegué tarde y cuando entré por la consulta, no esperé encontrarme a Itachi con un cachorro de pastor alemán en sus brazos. Me quedé con la mano en el pomo aún con la puerta sin cerrarse del todo por la sorpresa de verle allí.

\- Hola Dei – saludó Itachi y yo me había quedado completamente absorto, paralizado al verlo, no creí volver a encontrarle nunca. Me habría gustado poder lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle que me sacase de mi infierno, pero sé que era una tontería, él jamás me vio como nada más que un buen amigo y después de nuestra discusión… ni eso.


	5. Chapter 5: Rehabilitación

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Llegué aquel día a casa agotado y pensativo… nunca había conocido a un chico como Sasuke, de verdad que ese chico me traía de cabeza, era un maldito cabezón que no consentía que le ayudasen y no sé cómo nos iba a ir al día siguiente. No creí que Sasuke fuera a ser un chico fácil de tratar y desde luego no sé si estaba por la labor de hacerme caso a los ejercicios que tenía que realizar.

Pedí a mi restaurante tailandés favorito que me trajesen la cena y mientras esperaba a que llegasen, estuve leyendo los informes médicos, se había fracturado el húmero en la caída y había estado algo más de un mes escayolado. Iba a empezar a planificar los ejercicios que necesitaba hacer ese chico cuando tocaron el timbre y abrí la puerta encontrándome a mi hermana Ino allí con las bolsas de comida del restaurante tailandés.

\- Hola hermanito – me dijo sonriendo – te he traído la cena, me los he cruzado abajo y no te preocupes… - dijo sin dejarme intervenir aún en la conversación – ya he pagado yo, no la he robado ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Ino?

\- ¿Sabías que no es nada bueno comer este tipo de comida todos los días verdad?

\- Ino – la llamé de nuevo.

\- Menos mal que estoy yo por aquí para ayudarte, mira que desorden.

\- Ino – le grité para que callase y me miró por fin.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Al menos un abrazo a tu hermano lo primero ¿no? – le dije sonriendo y ella vino con una sonrisa a abrazarme.

Al final me tocó poner la mesa para los dos o más bien… hacer sitio en la mesa porque como siempre, yo tenía todo tirado por todos los lados. Ino me reprendió como siempre por ser un desorden, pero ella me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que cuando vivía con nuestros padres mi habitación siempre estaba igual, de hecho… sólo estuvo recogida, limpia y ordenada el tiempo cuando era pequeño y compartía habitación con Deidara y porque era mi hermano quien limpiaba y recogía, él siempre fue el maniático del orden… así se hizo veterinario.

Cené con Ino y le pregunté por sus clases, ella acababa de entrar en la facultad y aproveché a preguntarle por si conocía a Sakon y a Ukon ya que Itachi les había mentido, ellos debían de tener la edad de mi hermana, la edad de Sasuke… unos veinte años, así que quizá los conocía y sí que los conocía, de hecho me dijo que ojala no los hubiera conocido nunca, eran hijos de un gran empresario, de hecho… eran los hijos de Orochimaru y yo me extrañé, pero claro… yo no pude ir al compromiso de mi hermano y no los había conocido.

\- ¿Cómo son esos chicos? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Raros – me dijo Ino – siempre andan en problemas y no sé… espero que Deidara sepa donde se ha metido y pueda controlarlos, quizá pueda hacerles ver el buen camino, pero por el momento siguen siendo chicos problemáticos, es mejor no conocerles. Si puedes evitarlos es mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

Acabamos de cenar y empecé a hacer el listado de los ejercicios que Sasuke necesitaría para recuperar su brazo. Ino mientras yo trabajaba, me arregló un poco la casa, pero cuando llegó a la mesa y vio el nombre del paciente, se alarmó.

\- ¿Trabajas con Sasuke Uchiha? – me preguntó.

\- Sí ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunté.

\- Vino a mi clase un tiempo, pero lo dejó muy pronto, el primer año de instituto desapareció, no volvimos a saber nada de él. Me llegaron rumores de que se había ido al extranjero a estudiar. No sabía que había vuelto.

\- Su hermano me ha contado que lo pasó bastante mal en el pasado ¿Sabes algo de eso?

\- No – me dijo muy nerviosa y yo sabía cuando me mentía.

\- Ino… ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé – me dijo molesta

\- ¿No lo sabes? – le pregunté dudando de eso, estaba seguro de que sabía algo.

\- No quiero hablar de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Vale? – me dijo nerviosa – sólo fue un chico que dejó el instituto, no sé nada de él, estuvo apenas unos pocos meses en mi clase.

No quise insistirle más, pero sé que algo ocultaba mi hermana para ponerse tan nerviosa, quizá en otro momento la interrogaría algo más, ahora no creo que fuera el momento por cómo se había puesto. Estaba claro que sabía algo de Sasuke Uchiha que yo desconocía y también tenía claro… que ese chico no había salido de su casa desde… ¡Hice la cuenta!... desde los trece años y ahora tenía veinte. Este caso se me iba de las manos, yo no era bueno con los sentimientos de la gente, no estudié psicología, sólo estudié cómo rehabilitar músculos del cuerpo, como curar lesiones, yo no sabía nada acerca de traumas psicológicos y lo que ese chico necesitaba, era apoyo y alguien que le ayudase a poder superar sus miedos fueran cuales fueran. Yo no era el indicado para eso, sólo podía recuperar su brazo.

Ino se quiso quedar aquí a dormir y a mí me preocupó un poco. Sé que mi familia era exigente a la hora de estudiar, de hecho yo mejoré gracias a las clases intensivas de mi padre Minato, pero siempre lo habían hecho por nuestro bien, así había pasado de ser el más cazurro de todos en el colegio e instituto a sacarme la carrera y la plaza fija en el hospital, había mejorado mucho mis notas pero sabía lo exigente que era mi padre. Ino no era ni de lejos tan mala estudiante como lo fui yo, ella sacaba buenas notas, así que no sé por qué hoy decidió quedarse a dormir en mi casa, supongo que era simplemente que me echaba de menos, porque mi familia nunca tuvo problemas graves en la comunicación, éramos felices y nos reuníamos siempre que podíamos.

\- ¿Qué tal están los papás? – le pregunté.

\- Como siempre, bueno… os echan de menos a ti y a Deidara, desde que os habéis independizado la casa está un poco solitaria, pero están bien, se alegran por vosotros y de que os vaya bien.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Deidara? – le pregunté – ayer me llamó pero… estaba un poco extraño, se lo notaba en la voz.

\- No sé, cuando yo he hablado con él parece contento, quizá un poco desorientado aún, hace muy poco que se ha marchado a vivir con su esposo, estará acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar – me comentó Ino.

\- Sí, es posible – le dije – pero me dejó preocupado.

\- Seguro que está bien, ya sabes el carácter que tiene Dei, no hay nadie que lo controle. Fíjate como le plantó cara a Itachi después de lo que le hizo.

\- Sí lo sé, pero también estaba vulnerable cuando discutió con él y no sé… bueno ya hablaré con él un día – le dije sonriendo.

Nos fuimos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté temprano, me fui a la casa de los Uchiha a empezar con mi trabajo con Sasuke. Sus padres me hicieron firmar un documento de conformidad para asegurarse de que no saldría nada de información sobre Sasuke y lo firmé, total… era su médico, no podía dar información de mis pacientes ya de por sí.

Itachi me acompañó a uno de los cuartos del piso superior y al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Sasuke leyendo un libro frente a una chimenea y es que hoy hacía frío, estábamos entrando en la primavera pero aún hacía frío. Me quité la bufanda y la chaqueta dejándola en el perchero para luego caminar hacia el sofá blanco donde estaba sentado Sasuke siguiendo su lectura.

Itachi desapareció por la puerta dejándonos solos. Me asomé por encima de su hombro y vi ese libro en braille mientras Sasuke paseaba sus dedos por encima concentrado en lo que sentía para poder descifrar lo que ponía. No quise molestarle y me senté en una silla frente a él hasta que acabó la página, entonces cerró el libro.

\- Estoy listo para la rehabilitación – me dijo.

\- De acuerdo, empezaremos con algo sencillo y veremos cómo reacciona tu brazo. Estira el brazo Sasuke y trata de flexionar muy lentamente.

\- ¿Flexionar? – Me preguntó – yo he leído que es bueno hacer los ejercicios con carga.

\- Miré el libro que había estado leyendo en braille momentos antes para ver que era de fisioterapia, sonreí, había estado informándose y ahora venía a decirme un chiquillo de veinte años que no había salido de su casa cómo hacer mi trabajo.

\- Sasuke… me halaga que te informes sobre el tema, es una cualidad muy buena, pero podías haberme preguntado. No puedo ponerte peso, has estado más de un mes con el brazo escayolado, empecemos despacio y que el brazo vaya acostumbrándose al movimiento, empezaremos con la flexión muy lentamente y cuando vea que tu brazo es capaz de hacerlo perfecto, le añadiremos fuerza, necesito que confíes en mí, voy a recuperar tu brazo como estaba antes.

\- Vale – me dijo a regañadientes.

Estiró el brazo hacia mí y trató de flexionar aunque no pudo, apenas se flexionaba, estaba claro que le dolía, demasiado tiempo había tenido el brazo en la misma posición.

\- Vale inténtalo de nuevo – le dije – con suavidad.

\- Duele – me dijo y yo pensé que el cabezota quería hacerlo con peso cuando no podía ni flexionarlo.

\- Ya sé que duele Sasuke, es algo normal, ha estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición, cambiarlo duele, pero hay que hacerlo. Ven, te ayudaré.

\- Intenté coger su mano para ayudarle con la flexión más lentamente pero él apartó su mano en cuanto sintió que me acercaba, ni siquiera le había rozado.

\- No me toques – me gritó y es que así era imposible.

¿Cómo iba a recuperar el brazo de este chico si no me dejaba tocarle? Él no forzaría, en cuanto le doliese dejaría los ejercicios y así no había forma de recuperar el brazo.

\- Vale, pues inténtalo tú, no te tocaré, pero por favor Sasuke… pon un poco de ganas.

\- Le estoy poniendo ganas – me gritó enfadado – esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- No me sirve esa excusa Sasuke – le dije – estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que olvídate delante de mí de decirme frases como "no puedo" o "me duele", entiendo perfectamente lo que es, por si no te has dado cuenta aún estudié mucho para llegar aquí, sé perfectamente cómo tratar esas lesiones y sé lo que duelen, así que sólo te pido que pongas un poco de ganas en ponerte bien.

\- Eres muy persistente – me dijo.

\- Y tú muy cabezón, vamos, inténtalo de nuevo – le pedí y volvió a intentar la flexión.

Llamé a Itachi cuando acabamos la sesión de hoy y prácticamente no movía nada el brazo, era algo que me imaginaba, nadie lo hace a la primera ni a la segunda sesión, necesitaría trabajar mucho, pero yo seguía teniendo mis dudas de si este chico sería capaz de acabar el tratamiento o se rendiría antes.

Itachi vino enseguida y le pedí una toalla con hielo para calmarle el dolor y la hinchazón que pudieramos haber generado al mover el brazo repetidas veces. Me lo trajo enseguida y le dije que se lo pusiera él ya que a mí no me dejaba tocarle. Itachi se quejó porque él no sabía colocarlo así que me tocó explicarle como se hacía y en qué lugar tenía que ponérselo, cómo tenía que ir moviendo el hielo por el brazo.

\- Déjaselo diez minutos, que no pase nunca de quince.

\- Vale – me dijo Itachi.

Le expliqué los ejercicios que tenía que ir haciendo Sasuke por su cuenta, cosas no muy complicadas. Itachi me miró sorprendido y creo que quería preguntarme algo, pero no lo hizo hasta que terminé de explicarle todo.

\- Naruto… ¿Ha sido muy borde? – me preguntó, yo sonreí.

\- Lo normal para Sasuke – le dije – tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

\- No es como piensas, se pone así de idiota cuando hay gente que no conoce cerca, pero es un buen chico, te lo prometo. Ten paciencia a que te coja un poco de confianza, verás como mejora, pondrá más interés.

\- Sí, bueno se nota que está haciendo esto obligado – le dije – o convencido por otra personita – me referí a Yuuki – porque le pone bastantes pocas ganas. Itachi… si no me deja tocarle, no sé si en el futuro con ejercicios más complicados voy a poder ayudarle a recuperar el brazo.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – lo siento Naruto, intentaré hablar con él, pero no te prometo nada.

\- Vale. Nos vemos mañana para su siguiente sesión. Que descanse el brazo por ahora y a la noche que repita los ejercicios.

\- Vale, me aseguraré de ello.

A la salida me crucé con Yuuki que estaba comiendo Ramen y es que yo el olor del Ramen lo conocía muy bien. Pasé por allí a saludarla y le tapé los ojos, pero ella se preocupó bastante moviéndose incómoda y disculpándose.

\- Que soy yo Yuuki, tranquila – le dije sonriendo.

\- Que susto – me comentó – creí que era papá… a él no le gusta el Ramen, dice que es una comida asquerosa.

\- Oh… pues a mí me encanta el Ramen.

\- Toma un poco – me dijo amablemente y cogí unos palillos cogiendo un poco sólo para probarlo

\- Está delicioso – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió volviendo a comer.

Tras un leve rato con Yuuki, me marché de nuevo a mi casa para descansar… creo que los días iban a ser muy largos ahora con las consultas y la atención privada al terco y borde de Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6: Despedido

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Por fin se había largado ese plasta, no me gustaba nada la idea de que un médico al que no conocía de nada estuviera aquí cerca de mí. No me gustaba la gente nueva, no me gustaba salir de mi casa y a veces… tenían que obligarme a salir al jardín, casi siempre Yuuki porque yo lo odiaba, no quería nada de la calle, estaba muy bien dentro de mi casa, en mi habitación, en la azotea leyendo un libro en los cómodos sofás o haciendo lo que me diera la gana. ¿Echaba de menos mi vista? Continuamente porque yo no había nacido ciego, sabía lo que era el mundo y para mí… el mundo era un lugar terrible, tenía inseguridad y sólo traía desgracias, en casa no había nada de eso.

Sé que mi hermano Itachi estaba muy preocupado por mí, que deseaba verme salir de la casa, pero llevaba desde los trece años encerrado aquí entre estas cuatro paredes, ciego y sin nada qué hacer excepto leer. Leía mucho y agradecía haber pasado por esa incesante ayuda cuando me quedé ciego, porque tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo. Mis padres habían contratado a un profesor particular que venía un día a la semana a darme lecciones, bueno… actualmente venía una vez por semana, cuando me quedé ciego con apenas doce años, venía todos los días a ayudarme.

Me enseñó a leer, a hacer caso a mis sentidos, me enseñó todo. Me caía bien aquel profesor, se llamaba Pain y era él quien me traía libros y más libros en Braille para que yo pudiera leer. Mis padres o mi hermano a veces también me compraban alguno, tras tantos años aquí encerrado, ahora tenía una gran biblioteca, pero es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer en esta casa. Solía estar solo por las mañanas, mi hermano trabajaba, mis padres también y Yuuki iba a la escuela.

Odiaba que ella fuera a la escuela, no me gustaba que saliera al mundo. Yo siempre había pensado de él que era demasiado trágico, había demasiados problemas ahí fuera ¿Por qué querría una vida desgraciada para mi hija? No la quería, pero mis padres me obligaron a escolarizarla, así que no me quedó más remedio ya que vivía aún bajo su techo que hacerles caso.

Puede que odiase salir fuera, pero también es cierto que a veces echaba de menos muchas cosas, no podía ir a una cafetería, no podía ir a un videoclub a coger películas, ni siquiera podría verlas… no podía ir al parque con mi hija, no iba a presenciar sus obras de teatro, era mi hermano quien siempre iba a las reuniones de los padres en el colegio… muchas cosas normales yo no podía estar con ella, pero es que la calle ya no era para mí. Supongo que mi hija era mucho más valiente que yo. Yo sólo me había recluido aquí dentro para protegerme de todo y de todos, sólo era un cobarde que alejaba a la gente de mí por miedo a que me fallasen, por miedo a que me hicieran daño de nuevo, pero jamás les diría que tenía miedo, era un Uchiha y como tal me comportaría, mi orgullo siempre estaría por encima.

Del médico que habían traido… creo que era simpático, era un buen chico pero yo ya no necesitaba a gente a mi alrededor, me había acostumbrado a la soledad de la casa, a no tener visitas excepto las puntuales, Pain de vez en cuando, mi profesor particular dos días a la semana, nuestro médico Kakashi y poco más, ni siquiera conocía a los jardineros, no me interesaba.

Yuuki volvió aquel día muy animada del colegio y subió enseguida a la azotea pataleando como siempre hacía al subir corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y sentí aquel ruido estruendoso en el sofá, había lanzado su mochila contra él seguro. Al segundo, ya sentía como se abalanzaba sobre mí y aparté el libro dejándolo en la mesa para poder abrazarla mejor y sentarla en mis rodillas.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el colegio? – le pregunté.

\- Ha ido genial – me dijo – ¿Quieres ver mis notas? – me comentó divertida.

\- Léemelas – le dije sonriendo y es que las notas nunca venían en Braille, no podía verlas.

Sus notas eran como siempre muy buenas, pero no esperaba menos de una Uchiha, en nuestra familia siempre habíamos sido buenos estudiantes. Mi hermano Itachi era el único que aún teniendo grandes notas, prefirió hacerse bombero en lugar de seguir los pasos de mi padre y ser un gran empresario, pero cada cual tenía sus objetivos en la vida, yo nunca quise decirle nada, porque sabía que desde pequeño siempre había dicho que quería ser bombero.

Yuuki me leyó las notas una a una mientras yo sonreía, me gustaba escucharla y recordé el día que nació mientras ella seguía hablando.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era invierno y hacía mucho frío en la calle pero yo no lo notaba, la calefacción estaba encendida y el médico me había recomendado no moverme de la cama por el riesgo que suponía para el bebé en estos últimos meses. Había sido un embarazo horrible, dolores continuos, patadas de la niña que no me dejaban a penas dormir, insomnio, pérdida de apetito en ocasiones, náuseas tremendas todas las mañanas… no entendía cómo la gente podía quedarse embarazada, esto era lo peor y encima… estaba gordo, fue la primera vez que me alegré de no poder ver nada, de no poder ver mi lamentable estado._

 _No tenía mucho que hacer, estar tumbado, descansar y ni siquiera me dejaban bajar para comer, me traían la comida en una bandeja a la cama. Había empezado a sangrar algunos meses atrás y desde entonces, por miedo a que pudiera perder al bebé, empezaron a prohibirme moverme, estaba un poco cansado de estar en la cama. En esos meses… me aficioné a la lectura con Pain, venía todos los días a enseñarme a leer en Braille y se lo agradecía._

 _Pain era un buen chico, amigo de mi hermano Itachi, estaba estudiando para profesor y trabajaba de voluntario para una organización o para un programa de ciegos, así que encantado vino a ayudarme cuando se enteró de mi accidente. Él era él único que me contaba cosas de fuera, sus experiencias, sus historias, las cosas que le ocurrían generalmente y me alegraba el día. Kakashi sólo venía para verme como médico, me revisaba y se marchaba así que tampoco es que tuviera un gran trato con él, excepto para el parto…_

 _Aquella fría noche de Enero, Yuuki quiso salir, yo aún no tenía ni siquiera el nombre decidido, ni siquiera entendía aún por qué quise tener a la niña, al principio no la quería pero a medida que iba creciendo en mi interior… yo sabía que no podía matar a una vida inocente y menos algo que era de mi sangre, empecé a quererla sin darme cuenta aunque jamás conocí a su padre, para mí su padre era un maldito desgraciado que sólo disfrutó de mi cuerpo y que no quiso responsabilizarse de nada, me había dejado tirado y abandonado igual que lo hizo con la pequeña. Si alguna vez lo tenía frente a mí… se arrepentiría de lo que me hizo, aunque dudaba que volviera a verle, ni siquiera reconocía su voz, ni su cuerpo, no podía reconocer nada de él._

 _El día del parto podría haber dicho que fue el peor de mi vida, pero habría sido mentir… había tenido días peores, había vivido peores situaciones a mis apenas trece años. Yo no podía dejar de gritar por el dolor y sé que mi hermano estaba al otro lado de la puerta junto a mis padres realmente preocupados. No querían decírmelo, pero yo había escuchado claramente a Kakashi decirles que había un gran riesgo de que muriese durante el parto, era demasiado joven… era un doncel… tenía la negra en mi vida, todo me salía mal._

 _Grité aún más por el inmenso dolor, llegó un momento en que creía que me estaba rompiendo, me desgarraba y aún así Kakashi junto a sus enfermeras eran los únicos que estaban aquí conmigo comentándome que siguiera empujando pero yo no podía más, el dolor me destrozaba, el cansancio podía conmigo y sólo deseaba que pasase ya de una maldita vez._

 _Empujé todo lo que pude con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y es que este parto a parte de complicarse… se estaba alargando demasiado, sólo quería que todo esto pasase, quería que esa niña saliera de una maldita vez de mi interior y cuando lo hizo… intenté recuperar mi respiración mientras la escuchaba llorar y Kakashi pedía algo. Estaba muy débil como para escuchar algo de lo que pedían entre ellos, pero sí le oí cuando se acercó a mí inyectándome algo._

\- _Sasuke, quédate conmigo, vamos, ya está pequeño, la tenemos._

\- _¿Está bien? – le pregunté._

\- _Sí Sasuke, está perfectamente, es una niña muy sana._

\- _Estoy cansado – le dije cerrando los ojos para dormirme pero él me lo impidió._

\- _No te rindas ahora Sasuke – me dijo – vamos, lucha un poco más._

 _Le escuché pedir algo para estabilizar mi pulso, le escuché pedir tantas cosas que perdí la cuenta de lo que hacía, pero yo me encontraba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado y al final… me quedé dormido. Cuando me desperté, podía oler ese aroma a menta de mi hermano y sonreí._

\- _¿Itachi? – pregunté y escuché su sonrisa._

\- _Hola Sasuke – me dijo acariciándome el cabello – Por fin despiertas._

\- _¿Y la niña? – pregunté preocupado._

\- _Está aquí conmigo Sasuke – me dijo cogiéndome los brazos y dándome a la niña con suavidad – está dormida, ten cuidado de no despertarla, es igualita a ti… complicada para hacerla dormir – me dijo Itachi sonriendo._

\- _¿Cómo es Itachi? – le pregunté sonriendo al sentirla en mis brazos._

\- _Es una Uchiha – me dijo – cabello negro, tú misma nariz, muy cabezota – sonrió – no se quería dormir, he tenido que meterla aquí en tu habitación y hasta que no ha sentido que estabas cerca no se ha dormido._

\- _Daría lo que fuera por poder verla._

\- _Es preciosa Sasuke – me dijo – créeme, es como tú ¿Cómo la vas a llamar, Sasuke? – me preguntó._

 _Yo miré hacia la ventana aunque todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada y sé que mi hermano al verme pensativo intentando encontrar un nombre, miró también hacia la ventana y se sorprendió._

\- _Vaya… está nevando – me dijo._

\- _Yuuki – le comenté yo con una sonrisa y él me miró – se llamará Yuuki_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

La puerta sonó sacándome de aquel recuerdo, aquel espantoso y a la vez hermoso recuerdo, uno de los peores días de mi vida y a la vez el mejor. Yuuki se levantó enseguida de mis piernas para ir a ver quien era y cuando dio permiso para entrar, sentí como se lanzaba a los brazos de alguien… de Naruto, era la voz de Naruto que le preguntaba como estaba y ella contenta le enseñaba sus notas ante la sonrisa y alegría de mi nuevo médico.

\- Yuuki… ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a merendar mientras yo hago la rehabilitación? – le pregunté.

\- Vale, hasta luego – dijo la niña marchándose y yo sonreí.

\- ¿La quieres mucho, verdad?

\- Es mi vida – le dije – esa niña es la alegría de la casa.

\- Oye Sasuke… - me llamó sentándose en la mesa de enfrente de mí - ¿por qué no hacemos la rehabilitación fuera en el jardín? – preguntó y yo me tensé.

\- No – le dije – prefiero aquí.

\- Pero es primavera, las flores están preciosas.

\- ¿No ves que soy ciego idiota? – le pregunté cabreado – me dan igual lo preciosas que estén, no puedo verlas.

\- Sasuke… tienes más sentidos que la vista, puedes disfrutar de la vida aunque te falte un sentido – me dijo – Vamos… hace un tiempo espléndido hoy.

\- He dicho que no.

\- ¿Por qué no Sasuke? No es bueno que estés todo el día encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

\- No quiero salir y punto – le dije cabreado.

\- No te he pedido salir a la calle, sólo al jardín, te hará bien el aire fresco.

\- Lárgate – le dije.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te largues, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie que venga a controlar mi vida.

\- Eres increíble.

\- Itachi – grité a mi hermano – Itachi – mi hermano apareció en la entrada asustado y preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

\- Acompáñalo a la salida, dadle el finiquito o lo que os dé la gana, está despedido – le dije

\- Oh no, de eso nada – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – yo me largo, me despido yo, quedaos vuestro dinero yo tengo el mío y un trabajo, pero no pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más a aguantar a un crío impertinente y maleducado que no conoce nada del mundo.

\- Naruto por favor… - dijo Itachi – quédate.

\- Ni hablar – dijo Naruto enfadado – este crío ha colmado mi paciencia, no está dispuesto a recuperarse y si no quiere, yo me largo, no sé que narices hago aquí, sólo es un chico cabezón y orgulloso que no atiende a razones. Espero que disfrutes de tus cuatro paredes con un brazo inutilizado.

\- Imbécil – le grité.

\- Malcriado – me dijo él marchándose y aluciné de que se atreviera a contestarme, nadie lo había hecho jamás, a todos les daba lástima mi estado y no se metían conmigo, pero él lo había hecho.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorpresas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Itachi se había quedado helado en el sitio viendo como Naruto se marchaba y sé que me estaba mirando ahora con cara de mal genio, que no le había gustado mi reacción pero cuando yo decía algo era para cumplirlo, yo era Sasuke Uchiha… todos hacían lo que yo decía, absolutamente todos y si ese médico no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que yo decía no me interesaba. ¿Era un mandón? Sí, lo era, me gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a mi manera y que no me llevase la contraria, así era yo.

\- Pídele disculpas – me dijo Itachi.

\- No – le dije – que me las pida él a mí, es él quien intentaba controlarme.

\- Sasuke… nadie intenta controlarte, es el médico, sólo te está diciendo lo que es mejor para tu salud.

\- Pues que se guarde sus estúpidos consejos, sé cuidarme solo.

\- No tienes remedio… - dijo mi hermano - ¿A quién narices has salido tan terco, cabezón y dominante? – me gritó.

\- A toda la familia – le dije – incluido tú.

\- No me metas a mí en tu saco, yo no soy igual de dominante.

\- Venga ya Itachi que nos conocemos, cuando pierdes el control te largas.

\- No es cierto.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué ocurrió con Deidara?

\- Eso es un tema diferente.

\- No es diferente Itachi ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ese chico te amaba pero tú no te dejabas dominar por nadie, te equivocaste con él, te dio miedo y te largaste, lo dejaste sólo porque no controlabas la situación, perdiste el control y eso te aterra.

\- ¿Te aterra a ti perder el control Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije claramente – porque cuando pierdo el control suceden cosas malas, yo lo tengo todo perfectamente planificado, no ocurrirá nada que yo no desee que ocurra ¿Queda claro? Y en mis planes no entra salir al jardín para hacer una estúpida rehabilitación.

\- Dios mío Sasuke… no estás perdiendo el control de nada por salir al jardín.

\- Yo no dejaré que nadie me controle, nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Perderás muchas cosas si no bajas ese orgulloso y esa prepotencia que tienes Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué perderé Itachi? ¿A algún chico al que pudiera amar así como tú perdiste a Deidara?

\- Sí – me gritó – lo perdí porque fui imbécil Sasuke, porque no supe tragarme mi orgullo Uchiha, porque pretendí controlarle demasiado, porque no fui capaz de mostrarle mis sentimientos reales. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por culpa de mi orgullo Sasuke y no quiero que a ti pueda pasarte lo mismo.

\- No me pasará, porque yo no tengo amigos, no los necesito, tampoco siento nada por nadie, así que lo único que quiero es que me dejen vivir mi penosa vida tranquilo.

\- No me extraña que nadie quiera estar contigo Sasuke, tienes un carácter horrible.

\- Quédate ciego tú haber que carácter tendrías – le dije y luego me arrepentí de lo que le había dicho.

\- Voy a acompañar a Naruto a la puerta.

\- Lo siento Itachi – le dije – no quería decir eso.

Sé que me había escuchado pero pasó de mí, cerró la puerta y me hizo sentir aún peor. Sé que mi carácter era horrible, lo sabía… desde el día en que me quedé ciego lo había sido, no terminaba de aceptar mi nueva situación y no soportaba no dominar o controlar las situaciones, menos ahora que no veía, estaba muy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía y que viniera ese médico a intentar convencerme de hacer algo que no quería hacer no me gustaba.

\- Papá… - escuché la vocecita de mi hija llamándome y me sorprendí, sé que se había asustado con la discusión.

\- Yuuki – le dije – ven aquí hija – le sonreí y se acercó con cuidado sentándose en mis piernas.

\- ¿Por qué te peleas con el tío? – me preguntó.

\- No estábamos peleando… sólo era un cambio de opiniones.

\- No sé que es eso, pero estabais gritando.

\- Te prometo que no volveré a gritarle ¿Vale? – le comenté.

\- Vale… ¿Y Naruto? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué se ha ido tan enfadado?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba enfadado?

\- Porque siempre juega conmigo antes de irse, pero hoy ha salido hasta sin despedirse, estaba enfadado.

\- Bueno… creo que ha sido culpa mía eso – le dije – he sido un poco borde con él.

\- ¿Por qué? Él quiere ayudarte a recuperar el brazo.

\- Ya pero no necesito que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero.

\- Pero necesitas a alguien que te ayude con el brazo – me dijo.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, yo no tengo ni idea de medicina.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no le haces caso a lo que te manda?

\- Porque tu padre es muy tonto y no sabe callarse cuando tiene que hacerlo – le dije sonriendo y ella sonrió.

\- ¿Vas a disculparte con Naru? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé

No pensaba disculparme con ese dobe, era lo que me faltaba… no podía venir a mi casa exigiéndome cosas, obligándome y haciendo que perdiera el control, yo no era un chico al que podían manipular como quisieran.

\- Naru es bueno – me dijo mi hija.

\- Es posible – le comenté – ya pensaré que haré.

\- Yo quiero que vuelva – me dijo llorando – porque es mi culpa… yo te hice daño en el brazo y si no te recuperas será mi culpa.

Desde luego Itachi tenía razón en algo, mi hija había salido como yo, igual de manipuladora, jugaba con mis sentimientos de padre y eso era lo peor, sabía que acabaría haciéndole caso siempre.

\- Está bien Yuuki, haré que vuelva Naruto, tranquila.

\- ¿Le pedirás perdón?

\- Yo no he dicho eso. Un Uchiha jamás pide perdón.

\- Papá… - me dijo con tono de riña.

\- Vale… haré lo que sea para que vuelva pero deja de poner esa voz.

\- Gracias papá, te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Yuuki, y yo a ti.

No tenía más remedio que hacer algo para que Naruto volviera pero yo no quería disculparme… no tenía por qué hacerlo, no me gustaba que me controlasen y eso era información de dominio público, yo era Sasuke Uchiha… orgulloso y cabezón, me encantaba salirme con la mía siempre pero reconocía algo… ese médico había tenido ya bastante paciencia conmigo, generalmente el primer día desaparecía la gente que no me había visto nunca y es que no podían con mi carácter, pero ese chico había aguantado. Tenía mucha paciencia pero también me sorprendió la forma en que me habló.

¿Era un crío malcriado? Era posible, desde que me había quedado ciego mi familia había tenido mucho cuidado conmigo, desde que me quedé embarazado… no había vuelto a salir de esta casa y es que ni mi familia ni yo nos fiábamos ya de la gente. Sólo los que siempre habían estado con nosotros entraban en esta casa y Naruto no era uno de los de siempre.

Bajé a merendar algo acompañando a mi hija y volví a oler ese aroma a menta de mi hermano. Supongo que se merecía una disculpa porque me había pasado antes.

\- Oye Itachi… siento lo que te dije antes, no debí meterme en tu historia con Deidara.

\- No hay ninguna historia entre nosotros Sasuke, no pudo haberla porque yo no le di la oportunidad – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Lo que ocurrió… es que él estaba enamorado de mí y yo lo utilicé pero mi orgullo me cegó y no fui claro con mis sentimientos, le hice daño Sasuke, mi orgullo le hirió y se llevó consigo también su amistad, no le he visto en años y es mi culpa.

\- ¿De qué conoces a Naruto? – le pregunté – sé que no dejais entrar en la casa a nadie que no conozcáis.

\- Es el hermano pequeño de Deidara – me dijo.

\- ¿Enserio? No sabía que Deidara tenía un hermano.

\- No se lo preguntaste nunca, te recuerdo que no hablabas mucho hace unos años.

\- Lo sé, pero me caía bien, me extrañó cuando dejó de venir por la casa, no imaginaba que tú tenías la culpa.

\- Fui un capullo con él, no debí haberle alejado. Debí haberle llamado… es irónico… una única llamada a su teléfono habría cambiado todo entre nosotros… pero no lo hice porque Itachi Uchiha tenía un gran orgullo y jamás llama primero para disculparse, él no se atrevió llamarme y lo entiendo, era algo que tenía que hacer yo y le fallé. El orgullo no es bueno Sasuke, créeme, perdí a mi mejor amigo por la mayor tontería del mundo.

\- Itachi… ¿Podrías llamar a Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Para qué quieres llamarle? ¿No le habías despedido?

\- Quiero que vuelva – le dije – se lo he prometido a Yuuki, se siente culpable porque me resbalé con un estúpido juguete que ella había dejado mal puesto, no quiero quedarme inútil de un brazo y que me hija al verlo se sienta culpable – le dije cabreado.

\- Entonces date prisa y llámale, quizá aún estés a tiempo de que te dé la rehabilitación, aunque se fue bastante enfadado de aquí.

\- ¿No vas a llamarle tú Itachi? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- No Sasuke… aprende de mis errores. Yo lo convencí la primera vez para que viniera a darte rehabilitación en sus horas libres, ahora te toca convencerle a ti.

\- Que tu no llamases a Deidara para disculparte no quiere decir que me ocurra a mí lo mismo, llámale – le ordené.

\- No Sasuke… aprende a afrontar tus errores, llámale tú y discúlpate.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Tú no lo hiciste con Deidara.

\- Si no lo llamas te pasará igual que me pasó a mí, él no te llamará Sasuke… espabila de una vez, has metido la pata con él, aprende a asumir tus errores y tus responsabilidades, ya eres muy mayor para que yo tenga que hacerte las cosas.

\- Te odio – le dije.

\- Lo sé Sasuke, me voy a trabajar, volveré tarde, no me esperéis a cenar.

Itachi me dejó el teléfono inalámbrico a mi lado encima de la mesa y se marchó dándome un beso en la frente. Yo busqué con la mano el teléfono hasta que lo encontré y cuando iba a marchar me di cuenta de que no me sabía el número de teléfono de ese médico cabezota. Busqué por el salón algo que me pudiera dar el número de teléfono pero claro… ni mis padres ni mi hermano escribían en Braille, así que por mucho que encontré la guía telefónica, no pude saber el número.

\- Esto es un asco – grité y sentí como una mano se enganchaba a mi camiseta y tiraba de ella - ¿Qué pasa Yuuki?

\- Yo puedo dictarte el número – me dijo – dame el teléfono, yo marcaré.

\- ¿Vas a llamar a Naru por mí? – le pregunté entusiasmado de no tener que disculparme.

\- No, sólo voy a marcar por ti, tú te pones al teléfono.

\- Todos en esta casa están contra mí – le dije y ella sonrió mientras escuchaba como marcaba el número.

Decidí ya con el teléfono en la mano, marcharme hacia la azotea dejando a mi hija en el salón de la primera planta y es que no quería que me escuchase pedirle perdón a ese dobe, de hecho ni siquiera quería pedirle perdón, sólo quería que viniera, me arreglase en brazo y se marchase para siempre de mi vida.

\- ¿Sí, dígame? – escuché al otro lado la voz de Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunté y hubo un tenso silencio.

\- Oh por dios… - escuché al final - ¿Ahora que quieres Teme? – me preguntó insultándome

\- Serás Dobe – le dije enfadado.

\- ¿Me has llamado para insultarme? – me preguntó - ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Lárgate a leer tus libros infantiles y deja a los adultos trabajar, Teme – me dijo para mi sorpresa… nadie me había hablado jamás así y no pude evitar sonreír, ese chico tenía genio, tanto como yo y eso me gustaba.


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Disculpas?

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente al escuchar la voz de ese Dobe y es que sé que no se había portado mal conmigo pero yo le había estado complicando su trabajo desde que llegó, no le había dejado tocarme, no le dejaba sacarme al jardín, le rebatía todos y cada uno de los ejercicios que me mandaba aunque yo no tenía ni idea de si estaban bien o mal y me guiaba por libros… era absurdo, me estaba comportando como un niño mimado como él había dicho y al final… me tocaba tragarme este inmenso orgullo para pedirle disculpas y hacer que regresase a ayudarme. Sé que habrían contratado otro médico, pero sería volver a empezar, otra persona nueva y al menos a Naruto ya lo conocía, le prefería a él.

\- No me cuelgues – le dije cuando sentí que iba a colgarme – por favor no me cuelgues

Sé que iba a colgar, pero se quedó unos segundos más la línea abierta, escuchaba su respiración aunque no me hablaba, estaba aún al otro lado y no me había colgado, ese chico era un trozo de pan en el fondo.

\- Por favor, ¿Puedes volver? Quiero hacer la rehabilitación.

\- Por si no te has enterado… me he despedido – me dijo – o bueno… si prefieres… me has despedido, no voy a volver Sasuke.

\- Por favor, yo… yo… - traté de buscar la palabra y no quería decirla, así que al final decidí decirla lo más rápido posible – lo siento, vuelve por favor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho que lo siento ¿Vale? – le grité – necesito un médico.

\- Pues busca uno que te caiga bien y al que le dejes hacer su trabajo – me dijo – yo no puedo ayudarte.

\- Dejaré que me toques – le dije sonrojándome – por favor… no me traigas a otro médico, no quiero otro desconocido por favor – le supliqué – te necesito a ti Naruto – le dije a punto de llorar.

\- Vale – me dijo al final – iré, pero hablaremos de algunos términos en cuanto llegue, llegaremos a un acuerdo que ambos deberemos cumplir, así que ve pensando tus condiciones, porque yo ya tengo las mías bien claras. Te veo en diez minutos – me dijo colgando el teléfono.

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé encima de la mesa, por lo menos había conseguido que regresase pero a costa de mi orgullo, a costa de rebajarme para que volviera ese maldito Dobe, pero por otro lado… estaba contento, porque aunque hubiera tenido que bajar un poco de mi orgullo, había conseguido lo que quería, que volviera, seguía teniendo yo el control aunque me asustaba un poco las condiciones que tenía pensadas para que esta relación de trabajo funcionase.

Lo que aún no podía creerme es que le hubiera dicho que podía tocarme, yo no permitía que nadie me tocase desde que me dejaron embarazado, desde que un desgraciado me tomase a la fuerza en aquel maldito baño del instituto… si sólo supiera quien fue le haría pagar muy caro todo el daño que me había hecho, pero ya no había más opción, odiaba que desconocidos me tocasen y yo se lo había gritado a Naruto por teléfono, le había dado permiso y aún así… sentía que no estaba preparado para que nadie volviera a tocarme.

Cogí un libro de la estantería y traté de relajarme mientras esperaba a que Naruto llegase. No sabía exactamente qué pedirle, no tenía nada en su contra, era un chico que no me había causado desconfianzas ni nada parecido, un chico normal y corriente que sólo parecía querer ayudarme. Lo único que tenía claro, es que no era capaz de concentrarme en la lectura, sólo pensaba en él y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… ¿Cómo era Naruto? ¿Sería algo o bajito? ¿Musculoso o delgado? ¿Moreno o rubio? ¿De ojos claros u oscuros? Jamás lo había pensado hasta ahora y me sonrojaba levemente intentando imaginármelo, lo único que sabía de él, era su carácter, que era médico y que no había tratado de pasarse conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

El timbre de la casa sonó y me sobresalté, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba nervioso de lo que diría ese hombre y es que… yo jamás había pedido disculpas a nadie, no sé si él vendría muy enfadado o no, no sé cómo se tomaría mi comportamiento y para colmo… estaba demasiado nervioso por su presencia.

Escuché como desde abajo le decían que estaba donde siempre, en la azotea leyendo un libro y podía oír sus pasos por la escalera, subiendo uno a uno los peldaños con tranquilidad. Sé que era una estupidez, pero cuanta más calma se tomaba él, más nervioso me ponía yo ¿Por qué no llegaba de una maldita vez y me decía todo lo que tenía que decirme? Abrió la puerta tras golpear y ni siquiera me atreví a contestar, estaba demasiado nervioso.

\- Sasuke Teme – me dijo acercándose hacia el sofá.

\- Dobe – le dije yo respondiendo a su insulto y de repente le escuché hacer una mueca de sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás listo para hacer nuestro contrato? – me preguntó.

\- Sí ¿Qué quieres a cambio de hacerme la rehabilitación?

\- Quiero que seas más educado, no me importa explicarte las cosas las veces que sea necesario pero siempre y cuando me preguntes con educación y no me vengas creyendo que sabes más de mi trabajo que yo.

\- Vale, creo que eso puedo hacerlo – le dije.

\- ¿Tu condición? – me preguntó y yo dudé.

\- No quiero salir al jardín – le dije.

\- Vale, no volveré a decírtelo, haremos la rehabilitación en este cuarto. Tocarte… - me dijo de golpe y me tensé – no lo haré si no quieres, pero tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga en cuanto a los ejercicios de rehabilitación, no te estoy obligando ni trato de dominarte Sasuke, sólo trato de ayudarte a mover ese brazo y sé lo que es mejor para él, así que me obedecerás sin rechistar, al menos solo en la rehabilitación, luego puedes volver a ser tan obstinado y terco como siempre.

\- Intentaré tocarte – le dije – pero voy a necesitar tiempo.

\- Te lo daré Sasuke, siempre que tú sigas mis normas yo cumpliré las tuyas.

\- Vale… no quiero hablar de mi pasado – le dije claramente – nada de preguntas sobre él.

\- De acuerdo, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de algo, te escucharé. ¿Empezamos con la rehabilitación? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije intentando sonreír.

\- Vale, venga, siéntate bien y estira el brazo.

Estiré el brazo y dolía horrores, aunque ya no era lo mismo que la primera vez. Ahora podía moverlo un poco mejor que las primeras veces, empezaba a doler menos y casi podía flexionarlo entero. Sonreí y sentí a Naruto sonreír también.

\- Muy bien, vamos a probar algo nuevo – me dijo – a ver como te lo explico sin tocarte – me comentó.

\- Hazlo – le dije – pero…

\- Tranquilo, sólo lo necesario.

Sentí sus dedos tocando los míos con suavidad y estuve a punto de apartarlos por la sensación, pero me contuve, me quedé completamente quieto sintiendo como Naruto cogía mis dedos con suavidad y colocaba la otra mano en mi codo con mucho cuidado para no asustarme mientras lo giraba. Me quejé cuando hizo la rotación y es que me dolía.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – pero este es el movimiento que tienes que hacer, sé que duele, pero verás como cada día dolerá menos.

\- Vale – le dije – puedo hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo soltando mi brazo y volviendo a su lugar - ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sido incómodo? – me preguntó.

\- No, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Seguí yo solo y Naruto no volvió a tocarme tal y como prometió, sólo me tocó lo justo y necesario para enseñarme el nuevo ejercicio que tenía que hacer y a partir de ahí, él controlaba que lo hiciera correctamente. Dolía mucho hacer la rotación que él me había dicho que hiciera, pero sé que tenía que hacerlo, así que no me quedaba más remedio que seguir.

Mientras hacía el ejercicio, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería este chico y cómo no tenía otra forma de saciar mi curiosidad, decidí preguntarle mientras seguía con los ejercicios del brazo.

\- Oye Naru… - le llamé.

\- ¿Sí? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo eres? – pregunté – como verás… no puedo verte – le sonreí.

\- Soy un chico normal de veintisiete años – me respondió sonriendo - ¿Qué quieres saber Sasuke?

\- Tú color de cabello, tu estatura, no sé... todo

\- Mido uno ochenta actualmente, tengo el pelo rubio y liso, un poco rebelde – me dijo sonriendo – tengo los ojos azules.

\- ¿Azules? – le pregunté – me gustan los ojos azules – le dije sonriendo.

\- Entonces te habría gustado verlos, lamento que no puedas hacerlo.

\- Me estoy acostumbrando ya.

\- ¿Cuánto te quedaste ciego Sasuke? – me preguntó

\- Nada de hablar de mi pasado ¿Recuerdas? – le dije – pero por esta vez te contestaré. Llevo ciego desde los trece años, un accidente – le comenté – supongo que fue eso, todos dicen que era un accidente.

\- ¿No crees que fuera un accidente?

\- No – le dije – bueno puede que sí, pero no lo sé, la cuestión es que estoy ciego y no se puede evitar, me da igual si fue un accidente o no, ya no hay solución.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me dijo – me habría gustado que pudieras ver, tienes un ojos preciosos, en realidad, eres un chico muy guapo… aunque te falla un poco ese carácter – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí, es posible, lo siento, he sido un poco borde.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, entiendo que no es fácil por lo que pasas, pero a veces… tienes que tratar de confiar en la gente, algunas personas te sorprenden.

\- Gracias Naruto, por ayudarme con esto.

\- Venga, acaba los ejercicios y te pondré las bolsas de hielo.

Acabé los ejercicios y mientras él iba a la cocina a buscar el hielo y un trapo, yo terminé los ejercicios pensando en cómo sería, un chico rubio de ojos azules, debía de ser guapo, quizá hasta tenía novia ya porque con veintisiete años… debía de tener a todas las chicas detrás. Jamás había conocido a un chico rubio.

La puerta se abrió y vino Naruto con el trapo. Me lo colocó en el brazo con cuidado de no tocarme se lo ató dejándolo unos diez minutos tratando de relajar el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo. No hablamos nada más en esos diez minutos pero por primera vez, me sentía cómodo estando con alguien a quien apenas conocía, parecía un chico agradable y me alegraba de haberme disculpado con él y que hubiera vuelto a trabajar conmigo.

\- Yo ya me marcho Sasuke – me dijo – tengo cosas que hacer aún.

\- ¿Trabajo? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – trabajo en el hospital, soy médico.

\- Creí que eras fisioterapeuta.

\- Y lo soy, hice un curso sobre ello y trabajé mucho tiempo como fisioterapeuta, pero ahora me he sacado la plaza fija en el hospital.

\- Enhorabuena entonces

\- Gracias Sasuke… bueno mañana regresaré ¿Vale? Descansa hoy el brazo para mañana, si conseguimos que haga bien la rotación, empezaremos a trabajar en pocos días con el peso.

\- Vale Naruto, te veo mañana.


	9. Chapter 9: verdades

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Supongo que era blando… una llamada de disculpa y aquí estaba de nuevo en la casa de la familia Uchiha tratando de ayudar a ese chiquillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan blando? Debería haberme hecho un poco más el duro y hacer que sufriera un poco para que se diera cuenta de que su comportamiento no era el adecuado, pero por otro lado… no quería verle sufrir de ninguna de las formas, ese chico tenía algo especial que me llamaba la atención, como decía Itachi… no era tan malo cuando lo conocías de verdad, creo que sólo era un chico asustado que se recluía en la protección que le brindaba su casa, que le brindaba un lugar que él controlaba y en el que se sentía tremendamente protegido.

Sasuke lo que necesitaba era perder el control de vez en cuando para darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran siempre como él las pintaba. Supongo que haber discutido por algo tan trivial como salir al jardín había supuesto para Sasuke una pérdida del control que generalmente ejercía en casa, no lo soportaba y por eso como medida drástica había decidido despedirme para recuperar su control, para seguir demostrando que él mandaba y se hacía lo que él quería, cómo él quería y cuando él lo deseaba, pero conmigo no iba a jugar ningún chiquillo mimado y consentido de papá y mamá, yo no era de los que me dejaba amedrentar por su discapacidad.

Puede que todo el mundo se callase y no le dijera cuatro verdades bien dichas a ese chico porque le tenían lástima, pero yo no se la tenía, para mí seguía siendo un chico normal que puede que hubiera tenido una racha de mala suerte, que puede ser que en su vida todo le hubiera ido mal, pero no me daba lástima y la gente que le trataba de esa forma no tenían ni idea de lo que ese chico necesitaba.

Sasuke no necesitaba estar lamentándose de su pasado todo el día encerrado en su casa, necesitaba salir, despejarse, ser un chico normal, recuperar el control de su vida porque aunque él pensase que ahora tenía todo bajo control, la verdad era que no, estaba encerrado, atrapado en esa casa, atrapado en su miedo a salir, eso no era dominar la situación y tenía que aprenderlo. Yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero él no se dejaba, no quería salir de su lugar de protección. Supongo que no debía de ser algo fácil enfrentarse a tus propios temores, pero yo no podía soportar que un chico tan joven que podría tener un gran futuro, verle desperdiciar su vida allí encerrado, no podía comprender eso y sentía la necesidad de ayudarle.

Llegué al trabajo y Konan, mi recepcionista, me comentó la cantidad de pacientes que tenía hoy esperando. Sé que llegaba un poco tarde, así que me cambié rápido por la bata y empecé a trabajar. Aún así… entre paciente y paciente, no dejaba de venirme a la mente ese chico de apenas veinte años de edad. De verdad que Sasuke era guapo, era de los chicos más guapos con los que me había cruzado pero es que ese carácter… sé que era un carácter que se había forjado muy defensivo por lo que le hubiera tocado vivir en el pasado, pero aún así… ese chico tenía que aprender a confiar en la gente.

Volví a casa y aunque era tarde… quería hablar con mi hermano, él siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba y le echaba de menos. Quería poder desahogarme y contarle todo lo que me pasaba, claro que evitando el tema de Sasuke porque no podía hablar de ello, ordenes restrictivas de su familia, pero al menos… podía comentarle mis preocupaciones, hablar con él me relajaba, siempre tenía las soluciones para todo y se preocupaba de la familia.

Marqué el número de teléfono de la nueva casa donde ahora vivía con su esposo pero no fue él quien cogió el teléfono, creo que era su esposo, Orochimaru. Me preocupé un poco de que no fuera Deidara quien lo cogiera, pero mirando el reloj… era posible que no estuviera ni siquiera despierto, él siempre madrugaba para ir a trabajar.

\- Vaya Naruto, que sorpresa que llames, aunque lamentablemente a estas horas tú hermano ya se ha ido a dormir – escuché que decía Orochimaru.

\- Lo siento, acabo de llegar de trabajar ¿Está muy dormido? ¿Ni siquiera puede ponerse unos minutos?

\- Estaba agotado del duro día de trabajo, pero le diré que has llamado y que te llame ¿Te parece bien?

\- Si, claro, qué remedio – le dije con fastidio – dile que le llamaré mañana de todas formas.

\- Esperaremos tu llamada entonces, buenas noches Naruto.

Colgué el teléfono y no sospechaba precisamente nada malo, era normal que mi hermano durmiera pero el tono de Orochimaru nunca me gustaba, odiaba ese tonito que empleaba generalmente tan cordial, era como si escondiese siempre algo. Quizá era sólo mi imaginación, al fin y al cabo, Deidara decidió casarse con él, seguro que todo estaba bien y era mi malestar hacia ese hombre lo que me ponía tan a la defensiva.

Cené algo rápido y me marché a la cama, había sido un día agotador y quería descansar. Esa noche soñé con Sasuke y era muy extraño, porque soñé que probaba por primera vez sus labios, podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de nuestro beso y el despertador me arrancó de golpe de aquel sueño provocando que me cayese de la cama por el susto. Creo que el tortazo me lo merecía por estar soñando esa clase de cosas con un chico tan joven… era siete años menor que yo ¿Cómo podía soñar con él? Yo siempre me había fijado en chicos más mayores.

Me duché con rapidez y no quise ni encender el agua caliente, me duché con el agua fría para ver si bajaba el calentón que tenía después de ese maldito sueño con Sasuke, porque si el despertador no hubiera sonado… a saber qué habría soñado después de ese beso. No quería ni imaginarme al pobre Sasuke lo que pensaría de mí si se enterase de esto. Dios mío… estaba fatal de la cabeza por soñar en estas cosas con ese crío.

Me subí en el coche y conduje hasta la casa de la familia Uchiha. Me abrió la puerta Mikoto que al parecer estaba más cerca por tener su despacho justo en la sala de al lado. Me saludó con la mano mientras seguía hablando por teléfono sobre su negocio, supuse que algún cliente. Le di las gracias y ella con una sonrisa volvió hacia su despacho donde le esperaba su ayudante diseñando uno de los vestidos.

Al acercarme por el salón, me encontré a Itachi sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico y me acerqué a él para saludarle. Parecía algo tenso y al verme intentó sonreírme. Le pregunté por Sasuke y me comentó que aún era pronto, acababan de despertarle y estaría cambiándose, así que me senté un rato en el sofá con él para esperar a que Sasuke estuviera listo para la rehabilitación.

\- ¿Llamaste al final a mi hermano? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Sí – me dijo – y me colgó el teléfono en cuanto escuchó mi voz.

\- Menudo carácter tiene – le dije sonriendo – ya sabes lo cabezón que es.

\- Sí, por eso fui a la clínica, de hecho… he adoptado a ese perro como excusa para ir a verle – me dijo señalando por la ventana una caseta de perro.

\- ¿Y te recibió bien? – pregunté.

\- Me trató como a un cliente más, revisó al perro y se marchó – me comentó y yo me reí, mi hermano era un caso para sus enfados.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste? – le pregunté.

\- No disculparme, ni explicarme, ni mostrarle mis sentimientos, ni llamarle – me dijo de forma rápida y resumida – básicamente… no hice nada de lo que tenía que hacer, metí la pata hasta el fondo con él. Me pilló en una mala época y supongo que tuvimos una discusión que no debíamos haber tenido, pero no fui capaz de disculparme, orgullo Uchiha… ya nos conoces.

\- Sí, empiezo a hacerlo – le dije – tu hermano tiene ese mismo carácter.

\- Lo sé y empeoró desde su accidente y desde la niña.

\- ¿La niña? – pregunté y pude ver los ojos de sorpresa en Itachi.

\- Si, la niña – me dijo - ¿No sabías que esa niña era de mi hermano? – me preguntó.

\- No, creía que era vuestra hermana o incluso hija tuya.

\- Más me gustaría – me dijo Itachi sonriendo – es de mi hermano, Sasuke es su padre.

\- No tenía ni idea – le dije sorprendido - ¿Y la madre? – pregunté.

\- El padre más bien – me comentó Itachi – eso es tema tabú en esta casa, mi hermano sufrió mucho con aquello, de hecho al principio ni siquiera quería tener a esa niña, con el tiempo fue cambiando su mentalidad y al final… cuando ya estaba todo listo para que abortase, se echó atrás, decidió tenerla.

\- No sabía que Sasuke fuera doncel – le dije – tampoco es que él hable mucho.

\- Ya te dije Naruto… ha tenido una vida difícil, dale tiempo, se irá abriendo poco a poco, sólo necesita cogerte confianza.

Aquella noticia me había dejado paralizado y sorprendido, no habría imaginado jamás que Sasuke pudiera ser un doncel, no lo parecía para nada y menudo carácter tenía. Había conocido algún doncel, no muchos… pero los que yo conocía eran mucho más dulces, más comprensibles, Sasuke era… como un tornado, algo incontrolable, con un carácter fuerte y destructivo, no dejaba pasar ni una, con esa lengua mordaz que a veces hería a la gente sin darse cuenta, era un chico increíble, pero terco, cabezón y tremendamente orgulloso. Aún hasta dudaba de que Itachi me estuviera tomando el pelo con aquello, pero no podía ser, él no tenía motivos para mentirme.

Vi a la niña aparecer en pijama en dirección a la cocina y al vernos allí, sonrió y se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de Itachi dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego venir hacia mí abrazándome también. Qué diferente era de carácter a Sasuke, porque físicamente… cada vez veía más el parecido con él.

\- ¿Has venido a desayunar conmigo? – me preguntó Yuuki.

\- Claro – le dije - ¿O es que no querías un buen plato de Ramen? – le pregunté y ella sonrió.

\- Sí, pero hay que darse prisa antes de que bajé papá, a él no le gusta el Ramen – me dijo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar que era Sasuke… Sasuke era su padre.

\- Claro – le dije.

Desayuné junto a Yuuki, bueno… realmente desayuné por segunda vez, porque ya lo había hecho antes de salir de casa, pero no quería dejarla sola ni desanimarla, así que tuve que volver a desayunar. Hoy no podía dejar de mirar a esa niña, era la hija de Sasuke ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke en el pasado? ¿Quién era su padre? ¿Había estado saliendo con algún imbécil que lo abandonó? ¿Qué ocurría aquí? no pude evitar pensar que Sasuke era demasiado joven y haciendo las cuentas de la edad de la niña… Sasuke tuvo que tenerla con tan sólo trece años, eso era un gran riesgo en el parto, era demasiado joven, su vida se acababa con esta niña… preocuparse de la pequeña le quitaba tiempo a él para estudiar, enamorarse, para salir con los amigos… le había cambiado la vida radicalmente, su vida ahora era esta niña. Una niña te obligaba a madurar demasiado pronto y él no estaba preparado para ese cambio con trece años, empezaba a entender un poco su actitud de enfado con el mundo, él no era ni había sido jamás un chico normal, un adolescente como cualquier otro.

Sasuke bajó justo cuando acabábamos de desayunar y le miré atentamente. Era realmente guapo y me sonrojé al recordar lo que había soñado con él. Sinceramente… me daba igual si tenía una niña, dos o veinte, creo que me estaba enamorando de ese niño egocéntrico y cabezón, de ese chiquillo dominante de veinte años.

\- ¿Por qué huele a esa basura del Ramen? – escuché que preguntaba Sasuke. Yuuki y yo nos miramos cómplices sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los ayudantes de Mikoto que traían más telas para el trabajo y el cachorro de pastor alemán se coló corriendo por la puerta poniéndose a los pies de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué es esto que hay a mis pies? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Un perro – gritó Yuuki más feliz que una perdiz bajando de su asiento para ir a por él – el tío ha traído un perro.

\- ¿Un perro? ¿Estáis locos? – preguntó Sasuke enfadado – esta cosa se mueve por todos los lados ¿Cómo queréis que camine sin pisarlo? Por si no os habéis dado cuenta no lo veo.

\- No hagas un mundo de esto Sasuke – le dijo Itachi – sólo es un perro, si lo pisas un par de veces seguro que aprende a que tiene que apartarse de ti.

\- Qué gracioso eres – le dijo de forma burlona - ¿Para qué has traído un perro?

\- Quería tener uno – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Puedo quedármelo? – preguntó Yuuki jugando con el cachorro.

\- No – dijeron al unísono Itachi y Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la niña.

\- Porque lo necesito – dijo Itachi.

\- ¿Lo necesitas? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo – es decir… que me das la charla sobre el orgullo y lo malo que es y te compras un perro porque no te atreves a ir a ese chico a disculparte… eres más orgulloso que yo hermanito – le dijo Sasuke – el orgullo no es bueno – le dijo sarcásticamente repitiéndolo lo que al parecer Itachi ya le había dicho.

\- Haré con mi vida lo que quiera, el perro es mío – dijo Itachi cogiéndolo y marchándose de la sala.


	10. Chapter 10: Veterinario

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Llegué de trabajar agotado y al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento me di cuenta de que seguía tan vacío como siempre. No me gustaba mucho estar en mi propia casa, la había comprado hace años y aunque la amueblé a mi gusto seguía sintiendo que era un lugar frío al que le faltaba algo. Siempre me venía aquí a dormir, al fin y al cabo era mi casa, pero por la mañana temprano en cuanto me levantaba, me iba a casa de mis padres y me quedaba allí todo el día a excepción de los días que tenía trabajo.

¿Echaba de menos a Sasuke? Es posible, también era muy posible que me recordase este lugar todo lo que perdí, todo el daño que le hice a Deidara, no me gustaba mi casa. Tantas ganas que tuve de independizarme en su día y ahora… sólo quería estar en casa de mis padres de nuevo. ¿Cómo pude meter tanto la pata con Deidara? Ahora llevaba años sin verle, nuestros amigos en común preguntaban algunas veces el motivo por el que nos habíamos enfadado pero yo nunca les contestaba con la verdad y Deidara hacía años que nos evadía, no salía con los amigos si yo iba a salir, huía de mí y lo entendía.

A veces aprovechaba para preguntarles a los demás por él, sé que cuando yo trabajaba y ellos habían quedado, Deidara solía ir a tomarse algo con ellos, de eso ya hace unos meses… porque las últimas veces que pregunté por él, sólo me contestaban que había dejado de salir desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué había cambiado en su vida para que hiciera a sus amigos de lado? ¿Tan ocupado estaba con el trabajo que no tenía tiempo de salir a tomarse una cerveza con ellos? Ni siquiera con Hidan ni Sasori que eran de sus mejores amigos.

Me sentía mal estar ahora tan separados… todos nos conocíamos desde el parvulario, habíamos sido grandes amigos prácticamente desde que nacimos y ahora… Deidara se había marchado así sin más, sin darnos una explicación a ninguno. Echaba tanto de menos a ese chico, habíamos estado tantos años juntos, siendo amigos y ahora… por un maldito error mío… porque fui un bocazas y un chiquillo malcriado que tenía las ideas claras le había destrozado, arruiné nuestra relación. Echaba de menos a mi amigo.

Me acosté a dormir sin siquiera cenar y sinceramente… no tuve fuerzas ni para ir a la cama, no quería volver a tocarla, odiaba esa cama ¡ _Tenía que ir a comprar una nueva_! De hecho… tendría que cambiar todo el maldito apartamento. Me tiré en el sofá y me tapé con una de las mantas tratando de dormirme, pero no podía, siempre me costaba mucho y es que tenía tantos recuerdos de Deidara en esta casa, discutí con él en tantos lugares que cada rincón ahora me recordaba todas y cada una de las frases que le habían destrozado a ese muchacho.

Cuando me desperté, era muy temprano y hoy no trabajaba. Trabajar tres días seguidos en turnos demoledores tenía una gran ventaja luego… me daban cinco días libres y eso lo disfrutaba. Me levanté incómodo y fui al baño para asearme. No había hecho nada más que llegar al espejo lavándome los dientes cuando al escupir al agua me llegó la voz de Deidara.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- _¿Qué te ocurre conmigo? – me gritó desesperado y con lágrimas en sus ojos._

\- _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté yo enfadado – ¿somos amigos desde hace años y no se te había ocurrido decirme que eras gay?_

\- _Te lo estoy diciendo ahora – me gritó - ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que me gusten los hombres? No te lo dije antes porque no creí que le dieras importancia, confiaba en ti, eres mi mejor amigo Itachi._

\- _No Deidara… tú y yo no somos mejores amigos ¿Se lo has dicho a los demás? – le pregunté por lo de nuestro grupo de amigos._

\- _No – me dijo – no se lo he dicho a nadie ¿Vale? Lo siento Itachi, por favor mírame – me pedía mientras yo daba vueltas por el cuarto de baño y buscaba un albornoz para taparme._

\- _Joder Deidara, tenías que habérmelo dicho antes._

\- _¿Te arrepientes de ser mi amigo? – me preguntó llorando – por Dios Itachi, deja ese albornoz, ¿Piensas que voy a tratar de violarte o qué? Suéltalo, me estás haciendo daño, si llego a saber que te lo tomabas así jamás te lo habría dicho, no te habrías enterado de nada, creí que podías entenderme – dijo tratando de coger mi brazo pero yo me aparté._

\- _Ni se te ocurra tocarme Deidara – le dije por su nombre completo, ya ni siquiera me salía llamarle "Dei" como siempre hacía._

\- _Vale – me dijo Deidara – creo que todo esto ha sido un gran error, me voy a mi casa – me dijo – lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto._

 _Deidara recogió sus cosas y se marchó de mi casa llorando después de la tremenda discusión que habíamos tenido, porque esto… sólo había sido el final de toda nuestra historia_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Escupí el agua y me di cuenta de lo imbécil que fui, yo sólo era un maldito adolescente que no entendía las cosas y le hice daño, no pude comprender a mi mejor amigo y lo destrocé, aquel recuerdo era únicamente un fragmento de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche que tuvo que llevarme a mi casa. Habíamos salido de fiesta y él al verme tan borracho por la ruptura con mi novia me llevó a casa preocupado dejándome en la cama para que durmiera. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? Él se había preocupado de no dejarme tirado, era un gran amigo y yo… yo no pude comprenderle cuando me contó su mayor secreto.

Algo tenía que hacer para remediarlo, pero él no quería verme, me echó en cara que jamás fuimos amigos, que sólo fui un interesado que le utilizaba cuando estaba mal, pero que no le importaban nada sus amigos y tenía razón, mi adolescencia fue horrible, sólo me había preocupado de mí, creí que los amigos estarían ahí siempre para ayudarme a mí, pero jamás pensé en ellos, ahora había madurado y me daba cuenta… de que había perdido al mejor amigo que jamás tuve, me había enamorado de aquel chico al que ya no pude volver a recuperar. Yo y mi maldito orgullo, mis malditas hormonas de adolescente que me habían hecho perder lo más importante en mi vida y ya no había solución.

Miré hacia la mesa del salón aún secándome la cara con la toalla y vi mi teléfono móvil allí, aún recordaba que Naruto me había dicho que le llamase ¿Me cogería el teléfono después de tantos años? ¿Después de esa discusión que le hizo olvidarse de mí? Me acerqué a la mesa a por el teléfono y mi mano tembló cuando fui a cogerlo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme, tendría toda la razón para odiarme, me necesitó, quería mi apoyo y yo… le tiré a la calle, dejamos de ser amigos por una tontería, a mí me daba igual lo que fuera, pero…acababa de romper con mi novia y sentí en aquel momento como si todos me mintieran, él me había ocultado algo así durante tantos años que me hizo cabrearme en general, no era por él… era por las mentiras, pero no tuve opción a intentar poner una solución a esta tontería.

Marqué el número de Deidara, aún lo tenía en el listín telefónico. Coloqué el móvil en mi oreja y escuché los timbres de llamaba justo antes de un "¿Sí?", me puse muy nervioso, incluso más que antes, era su voz, aquella voz que tanto había añorado durante años, estaba al otro lado del teléfono pero supe una cosa… había borrado mi número, no sabía quien le estaba llamando, me había borrado de su vida.

\- ¿Dei? – le llamé y hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos, sé que había reconocido mi voz y fui a hablar cuando escuché el sonido de que había colgado.

¿Quería guerra este chico? Muy bien… pues la íbamos a tener, nadie le cuelga a Itachi Uchiha, tengo mi orgullo y por mis narices… ese chico no se saldría con la suya, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Naruto había dicho que había terminado la carrera, me dio la dirección de su clínica… pues si no quería hablarme por teléfono ni volver a contestarlo… iba a presentarme allí mismo, iba a tener que darme la cara y hablarme en persona. Esta situación no iba a tolerarla más tiempo, quería que regresase mi mejor amigo y lo lograría, iba a luchar por él, iba a luchar para que me perdonase, sé que no podía haber olvidado todos esos años que habíamos sido amigos, eran demasiados para olvidarlos.

Me vestí con un vaquero y una americana saliendo del apartamento. Me dirigí a la primera casa de acogida de animales que encontré y aunque me enseñaron miles de perros… yo no tenía tiempo de elegir uno, cogí el primero que vi, tampoco entendía de animales, eso era cosa de Deidara que siempre tuvo muy claro a lo que se quería dedicar. Yo no había tenido ninguna clase de animal jamás a mi cuidado, de hecho… no sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer con un perro o si sería capaz de cuidarlo correctamente, pero aquí venía yo dispuesto a arreglar el problema con Deidara aunque eso implicase acoger a esta cosa en mi casa.

Cogí al más pequeño que vi, firmé los papeles de adopción y me marché de allí poniéndolo como nombre "Kiba". Dejé al chucho en el asiento de delante y me senté al volante mirando la dirección que Naruto me había dado de la clínica. Según los de la adopción, tenía que llevarlo al veterinario a que le hicieran la revisión y le pusieran las vacunas. Estaba buscando en el gps dónde diablos estaba la consulta, cuando escuché un ruido intrigante… al mirar al perro, vi claramente como salía ese chorro amarillento en mi asiento.

\- Hijo de… - exclamé como si él me entendiera – son asientos de cuero, ohhhh – dije dándolos por perdidos – joder… vale para ti el asiento, no creo que nadie quiera sentarse ya ahí.

Conduje hasta la clínica, ya limpiaría luego el asiento. Lo bueno, es que no parecía marearse el chucho, así que lo agradecí. Aparqué el coche y enganché al perro en brazos llevándolo hacia la clínica. La recepcionista me comentó si tenía cita y claramente no… acababa de pensar todo así a lo rápido. Como no había mucha gente, me comentó que podía pasar el primero antes de que llegasen los demás, porque hoy el veterinario tenía una cita muy apretada. Me recordó que pidiese la cita para la próxima vez y me pasó a una de las salas indicándome que enseguida llegaría para atenderme.

Esperé diez minutos y entonces escuché la voz de Deidara hablando con su recepcionista e indicándole que sentía llegar tarde. Su recepcionista con una risilla le comentó que tenía una agenda apretada y que su primer cliente ya estaba en la sala de consulta, yo sonreí… menuda sorpresa iba a darse en cuanto me viera aquí. La puerta se abrió dejándole ver y cuando entró… se le congeló la sonrisa en la boca viéndome allí.

\- ¿Itachi? – preguntó dudando mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

\- Hola Dei – le dije.

\- No me llames así – me dijo enfadado – para ti soy Deidara. Bueno… dime que puedo hacer por ti.

\- He comprado este chucho y me han dicho que lo vacunase – le dije dejando al perro encima de la mesa para auscultarle – Deidara empezó a reírse de golpe y no podía creerme eso - ¿He dicho algo gracioso o qué? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Un perro? Itachi… no puedes cuidar ni una planta, de hecho ni siquiera puedes cuidar a tus amigos – me dijo enfadado - ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de un perro?

\- Por eso necesito que me indiques cómo hacerlo, si no… no estaría aquí – le dije enfadado.

\- Madre mía… hablas enserio – me dijo de forma seria – has cogido a un pobre perro, Dios mío… devuélvelo – me dijo – no hagas sufrir al animal.

\- Quiero al perro, se va a quedar conmigo.

\- Está bien, le haré la revisión ¿Cómo le has llamado?

\- Kiba aunque tenía que haberle llamado meón – le dije enfadado

Deidara empezó a reírse como el que más pero le hizo la revisión sin decir nada fuera de lugar, ni siquiera quiso mirarme.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo grande que se hará este perro? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- No será muy grande, mira que pequeño es – le dije incrédulo.

\- Itachi… es un pastor alemán – me dijo como si eso para mí significase algo – es grande, ahora sólo es un cachorro pero va a crecer.

\- Mierda, me dijeron que no crecería mucho – Deidara volvió a empezar a reírse sin poder parar y en parte lo entendía… yo era un negado para los perros.

Me dio las indicaciones supuestamente necesarias para mantener al perro y me recordó que la próxima vez pidiese cita… o que lo llevase a otro veterinario para no tener que verme. Si éste se creía que iba a librarse de mí con tanta facilidad… iba apañado, iba a tener que verme muy a menudo por aquí, porque este perro meón era el que me daría la oportunidad y la esperanza de volver con él.


	11. Chapter 11: Profesor particular

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mi hermano había comprado un perro… bueno según él… lo había adoptado, era lo que me faltaba por la casa, no tenía suficiente con caerme con algunos de los juguetes que mi hija dejaba tirados por la casa, que ahora tenía un perro andante que iba por toda la maldita casa ¿Cómo se supone que esquivaría eso? En esta casa cada vez estaban peor.

\- ¿Te lo llevarás a tu casa, verdad? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

\- No papá… - dijo Yuuki – deja que se quede con nosotros, yo quiero un perrito.

\- No podemos tener un perro Yuuki – le dije

\- Sí, me lo llevaré a casa – me dijo mi hermano.

\- Genial, entonces quítalo de mis pies. Haber cuánto tiempo cumples lo que dices.

\- ¿Crees que no me lo llevaré a casa?

\- Itachi… vives más aquí que en tu casa

\- Es que te echo de menos – me dijo en ese tono que yo reconocía perfectamente que era mentira.

\- No me vengas con esas Itachi, hay algo en tu casa por lo que no estás a gusto.

\- No es cierto, estoy muy a gusto en mi casa.

\- La sientes vacía Itachi, no tienes nada en tu casa ¿Es por eso por lo que has adoptado un perro? ¿Para no sentirte solo?

\- Déjame en paz Sasuke – me dijo marchándose hacia otro cuarto.

Una vez arreglado el problema del perro y mi hermano, me giré hacia donde provenía ese horrible olor, era de al lado de la cocina y olía a Ramen. ¿Quién narices le compraba el ramen a mi hija? Yo no quería oler esa porquería por la cocina.

\- Yuuki – la llamé – No comas Ramen, a saber lo que lleva eso.

\- No lleva nada malo Sasuke – escuché a Naruto – está muy bueno, deberías probarlo alguna vez.

\- No voy a probar esa cosa – le dije – y te agradecería que no incitases a mi hija a comer lo que yo le prohíbo terminantemente.

\- A Yuuki le gusta el ramen Sasuke, venga… no hay nada malo en comerlo, si no te gustan estos ya medio precocinados déjame un día invitarte a un buen local, conozco el mejor lugar para comerlo.

\- No pienso salir de casa.

\- No te lo he pedido – me dijo – te lo puedo traer y comerlo aquí. Vamos… acepta – le dije.

\- No – me negué rotundamente.

\- Oh… ya entiendo… Sasuke Uchiha no se atreve a probar algo nuevo, apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera lo has probado nunca, por eso no te atreves – me dijo sonriendo y me enfadé.

Sinceramente… no lo había probado nunca, él tenía razón pero había escuchado a la gente cuando yo había estado en el instituto decir que era horrible. ¿Por qué probaría algo que era horrible? Y para colmo… Naruto se atrevía a llamarme cobarde a mí, eso no podía consentirlo.

\- Vale… acepto, traerás un día ese Ramen del mejor lugar de la ciudad que tú dices, lo probaré. Ahora vayamos a la rehabilitación.

Subí delante y aún así escuché como chocaba la mano seguramente con mi hija porque habían conseguido que fuera a comer Ramen un día de estos. Conté los peldaños hasta mi cuarto de siempre y entré sentándome en el sofá, siempre en el mismo lugar y es que ya me había acostumbrado a mis rutinas. Naruto se sentó frente a mí en la mesa para indicarme los ejercicios que tenía que hacer.

Escuchaba algunos ruidos y creo que estaba preparando tal y como prometió las cosas para el peso. Me moría de ganas de empezar a poder coger cosas con este brazo, cada vez lo sentía mejor, al menos había empezado a moverlo concierta soltura, no podía coger cosas con peso, pero veía su mejoría.

\- ¿Así que no te gusta el Ramen? – me preguntó Naruto y me sonrojé ahora que estábamos a solas.

\- Supongo – le dije girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo.

\- ¿Lo has probado alguna vez, Sasuke? – me preguntó – quiero la verdad.

\- No – le dije.

\- ¿Entonces de dónde has sacado esa idea?

\- De unos alumnos del instituto, lo escuché una vez.

\- No te fíes nunca de los rumores Sasuke – me dijo – compruébalo por ti mismo

\- Naruto… - le llamé aún sonrojado - ¿Qué es el ramen? Quiero decir… ¿Qué lleva?

\- Son fideos con salsa y caldo, algunos llevan verdura y carne, a mí me encantan con carne – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Suena bien – le dije al final bajando un poco mi orgullo.

\- Te traeré un día, te lo prometo. Nos lo hemos apostado ¿Verdad? Sé que te gustará.

\- ¿Apostado? – pregunté extrañado – jamás he apostado a nada con nadie.

\- ¿No? – me preguntó sorprendido mientras me vigilaba que seguía haciendo bien el ejercicio – pues… apostemos Sasuke. Si el Ramen te gusta… querré un beso tuyo de agradecimiento por haberte enseñado algo nuevo.

\- ¿Un beso? – pregunté con miedo.

\- En la mejilla Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – no te asustes.

\- Entonces… si yo gano y el Ramen no me gusta… harás lo que yo te pida durante la hora de la rehabilitación – le dije sonriendo.

\- Trato hecho Sasuke.

Estuve toda la hora con Naruto entrenando mi brazo y cuando estaba con él, sentía algo muy extraño, sé que al principio nuestro inicio no había sido para nada bueno, pero ahora mismo, me llevaba bien con él, me alegraba haberle conocido, era un buen chico y creo… que empezaba a sentir algo por ese chico. Estaba mal, yo lo sabía, era mucho más mayor que yo, seguramente tendría novia o no le gustarían los chicos, sabía que no querría nada con alguien como yo que había tenido una niña con tan solo trece años, que no querría nada con alguien que jamás podría verle, yo no servía para nada. Tenía mucho miedo aún a que la gente me tocase ¿Cómo podía pensar en que ese chico me gustaba si ni siquiera le dejaba tocarme? El terror era enorme, yo no podía enamorarme… siempre lo había sabido, el amor no estaba hecho para mí, la gente solo me utilizaría por mi discapacidad.

Naruto terminó de hacer conmigo la rehabilitación y se marchó a trabajar al hospital. Yo me quedé aquí con el hielo puesto en el brazo mientras lo descansaba. Suspiré y es que hoy me tocaba con mi profesor particular. Cuando sonó el timbre, supe que llegaba y escuché sus pisadas subiendo la escalera, esas pisadas tan pesadas y casi me atrevía a decir que cansadas, parecía que caminaba a desgana. Tocó a la puerta y cuando le di permiso para entrar, lo hizo.

\- Buenos días Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Kabuto – le saludé.

\- ¿Preparado para el estudio?

\- Sí – le dije sentándome en la mesa de estudiar.

Empezamos a estudiar y sé que Kabuto era bueno explicando las materias pero… a mí había algo en él que no me convencía. Llevaba muchos años en esta casa siendo mi profesor y jamás había intentado nada extraño, pero llevaba un tiempo algo pesado con tocarme y odiaba que la gente me tocase. No quería ser descortés con él porque me ayudaba, no quería que viniera otra persona desconocida, quería a los que ya conocía, pero me ponía muy tenso que intentase tocarme, no a malas, pero lo intentaba.

\- Así no Sasuke – me dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro una de las cuentas y yo revisé con el dedo para leer la parte de braille, pero Kabuto ya estaba poniendo su mano por encima de la mía haciendo que soltase el lápiz.

Sé que no lo hacía con mala intención, que al tener sólo un brazo ahora mismo me lo quería coger para indicarme la línea, pero prefería hacerlo yo solo, principalmente por dos motivos, uno porque yo ya no era ese chico ciego que no podía valerse por si mismo, había cambiado, había mejorado, podía escuchar, oler, degustar… mis sentidos se habían intensificado al perder la vista, veía con el resto de mis sentidos, no necesitaba los ojos para poder valerme por mí mismo y en segundo… odiaba que me tocasen, me hacía recordar los malos momentos de mi vida.

\- Vale, puedo yo – le dije moviendo mi mano para apartar la suya de golpe – no estoy inválido.

\- Sasuke… más respeto – me dijo de golpe.

\- Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que me toquen y lo sabes – le dije.

\- Cierto, lo lamento Sasuke, ha sido un lapsus.

\- Vale – le dije volviendo al ejercicio.

Kabuto empezó a dar su lección de historia pero yo estaba un poco lejos de esta lección. Me gustaba estudiar, de hecho me encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, por eso siempre estaba leyendo, pero ahora mismo, aunque oía a Kabuto de fondo, no le estabas escuchando, no podía prestarle la atención necesaria, mi mente había decidido irse bien lejos…estaba con Naruto.

Me sonrojé al momento en que me vino a la mente, no sé cómo sería… pero yo me lo imaginaba rubio de ojos azules tal y como me había dicho y con una bata de médico, debía de ser un chico muy guapo o yo quería creer eso. Supongo que lo que más me llamaba la atención de él era su personalidad, siempre sonreía, se preocupaba por mi, a parte de hacerme la rehabilitación trataba de animarme como lo de traerme una comida nueva, no sé… era un chico especial ¿Qué decía de un chico? Era un hombre, de veintisiete años y me había pedido un beso.

Jamás había besado a nadie, tenía un poco de miedo y a la vez de vergüenza, más que nada… por si Naruto se reía de mi patosa forma de besar pero bueno… supongo que era mi imaginación la que hablaba, porque ni siquiera me había pedido un beso, sólo un beso en la mejilla y ya hasta eso me costaba. ¿Cómo iba a superar este miedo a que me tocasen? Naruto al menos sé que respetaba mis decisiones, hasta habíamos hecho ese contrato para entendernos perfectamente, él era amable, dulce y sabía tratarme bien, me gustaba su forma de ser.

\- Sasuke – escuché que me llamaban de golpe - ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha ido tu cabeza?

\- Lo siento – le dije a Kabuto – estaba… pensando en la vida fuera de aquí – le mentí.

\- ¿Quieres salir de la casa, Sasuke? – me preguntó con sorpresa.

\- No – le dije – sólo pensaba que hay tantas cosas que no aprendí del mundo de ahí fuera. Ey Kabuto… ¿Has probado alguna vez el Ramen?

\- ¿El Ramen? Sí, pero no creo que te gustase – me dijo – es una comida horrible.

\- ¿Seguro? Naruto dice que está muy bueno.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Quién es Naruto?

\- Mi médico – le dije – el que me ayuda con la rehabilitación del brazo.

\- Yo conocía un Naruto… bueno me han hablado de él, no sé si será el mismo. Es el hermano del nuevo esposo de mi padre.

\- No lo sé… Tokyo es muy grande y ese nombre puede ser muy común ¿No? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, es posible Sasuke. Venga, sigamos con la lección, presta atención Sasuke.

Traté de hacerle caso, de verdad que lo intenté, pero no había forma, estuve concentrado durante cinco minutos y por suerte, antes de que me preguntase, me mandó hacer una simulación de examen para ver cuánto había aprendido últimamente. Me dejó la hoja en la mesa y toqué con el dedo buscando las letras en Braille para poder leer.

Estaba concentrado en el examen, una pregunta y detrás otra, todos las iba contestando pero entonces sentí unas manos que tocaban mi cintura, sentía la respiración de alguien cerca de mi cuello y sé que Kabuto estaba mirando por encima de mí para ver lo que estaba apuntando, pero odiaba que me tocasen. Me levanté de golpe moviendo la silla y escuché como se quejó al haberle golpeado con el borde del respaldo en el abdomen, pero yo me moví y le grité que dejase de acercarse tanto mientras cogía la puerta y me marchaba. No soportaba que nadie… absolutamente nadie me tocase. Pensé un segundo en Naruto… ¿Cómo iba a pagarle la apuesta si perdía? Yo no podía acercarme ni siquiera a darle un beso en la mejilla.


	12. Chapter 12: Dudas

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Llegué a mi casa muy confuso, había aparentado estar bien con Sasuke pero no lo estaba… no podía apartar de mi cabeza la idea de que sólo era un chiquillo de trece años el que pasó por un parto, eso debía haber sido demasiado duro para él y empezaba a entender su carácter, sabía que los Uchiha eran altaneros y orgullosos de por sí, pero también sabía que este chico escondía un gran miedo detrás de esa gran coraza que se había puesto, detrás de sus malas contestaciones estaba el deseo de apartar a la gente de él para evitar que le hicieran daño, eso era miedo.

Si Sasuke era la mitad de lo que era Itachi… debía tener un pánico atroz a perder el control, por eso se comportaba de esa forma, por eso no salía de su casa, siempre estaba escondido en lugar seguro y que conocía a la perfección, no quería salir fuera a un mundo desconocido y que no podía controlar, pero yo estaba convencido en eliminar ese gran miedo que tenía y sustituirlo por algo positivo, por experiencias agradables, pero para ello… habría que ir paso a paso hasta que quisiera salir de su casa, esto sería una larga sesión de rehabilitación y ya no me refería a su brazo, porque era lo único que parecía avanzar, su carácter seguía igual, quizá un poco más abierto ahora conmigo, pero nada más.

Llamé a mi hermano de nuevo pero esta vez, preferí hacerlo a la clínica veterinaria y es que pasaba de volver a llamar a su nueva casa y que me contestase su esposo. Me parece… que ni siquiera le había pasado el mensaje de que le había llamado la otra noche, no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre. Por lo que mis padres me habían contado… tenía tres hijos, creo que mi hermano no sabía dónde se metía al casarse con alguien que le doblaba prácticamente la edad, que ya tenía la vida resuelta y encima… con tres hijos, aunque yo no podía hablar mucho, me estaba empezando a gustar un chiquillo de apenas veinte años que ya tenía una niña.

Muchos se habrían echado atrás al saber que tenía una niña, pero yo no, me gustaban los niños, yo mismo quería tener niños en un futuro, a mí me daba igual si no era mi hija, la querría como tal, era un encanto de niña, pero el problema estaba en Sasuke, ese chico era muy complicado y encima había que sumarle a todo este problema mi edad, era mayor para Sasuke.

Cogió el teléfono la secretaría de mi hermano y enseguida me pasó con él, al menos sé que esta vez si podría hablar personalmente con Deidara. Me alegré de escuchar su voz y sonreí, adoraba a mi hermano y me encantaba hablar con él.

\- ¿Dei? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué tal estás Naru? – me preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

\- Bien… bueno… un poco confuso, ya te contaré.

\- ¿Un chico? – me preguntó con cierta sonrisa.

\- Algo así, sí – le dije.

\- Ay Naru… ¿Es un buen chico? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – es un buen chico pero es muy joven – le comenté.

\- Naru… estoy casado con un hombre que me supera en diez años ¿Tan grave te parece? ¿Cuánto te llevas con él?

\- Siete años – me dijo

\- No es tanto Naruto, si ese chico es al que de verdad amas, estará todo bien Naru – me dijo.

\- Dei… ¿Por qué te casaste? – le pregunté por la duda – siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Itachi.

\- Con Itachi no tenía posibilidades Naru, no le gustan los chicos, él sólo es un chico mimado que quiere tener todo lo que no puede, una vez lo consigue lo deshecha. Enserio Naruto… no había oportunidad con él.

\- ¿Aún le quieres Dei? – le pregunté.

\- Que más da ya Naruto… estoy casado, es todo lo que importa.

\- Hablando de eso… te llamé anoche, pero al parecer tu marido no te ha pasado el mensaje.

\- No me dijo nada, se le pasaría, lo siento, se lo diré luego cuando llegue a casa.

\- Vale. Dei… cuando tengas un tiempo me gustaría verte, tomarnos un café y hablar de esto que me está pasando.

\- Claro Naru – me respondió sonriendo – haré un hueco en mi agenda.

\- ¿Estás bien Dei? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Sí Naruto, todo está bien – me dijo intentando convencerme, pero yo notaba que su voz no era la de siempre, estaba triste aunque trataba de fingir.

\- Vale Dei, nos vemos, llámame para lo que sea.

\- Sí Naru, tranquilo.

Me fui directo tras desayunar a la casa de los Uchiha aunque hoy llegaba algo más tarde, de hecho… cuando entré Yuuki ya no estaba, se había ido a clase. Itachi hoy tampoco estaba, supongo que estaría trabajando, no me explicaba aún por qué teniendo su propia casa aún seguía viviendo más aquí que en la suya, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle por si le ofendían mis preguntas.

Subí a la azotea donde siempre estaba Sasuke y esta vez cuando entré, aunque él me saludó bastante animado, yo no podía apartar de la cabeza que había tenido una niña con trece años, era increíble ¿Qué le había ocurrido a este chico en el pasado? Le miraba con ojos lastimeros pero también sabía que era un chico fuerte, me gustaba mucho este joven, me gustaba su sonrisa de sabelotodo, me gustaba su prepotencia, su orgullo, su carácter fuerte, yo no creía que él se hubiera simplemente dejado dominar en el pasado, no creí que hubiera sido tan idiota como para quedarse embarazado sin tomar precauciones, algo tuvo que pasar con él, era un chico listo y dominante, no podía creer que se hubiera abierto de piernas frente a cualquiera que le dijera cuatro cosas bonitas.

\- Hola Naruto – me dijo sonriendo girándose hacia mí y yo miré unos segundos sus preciosos ojos oscuros que no veían nada.

\- Buenos días Sasuke – le dije sonriendo - ¿Listo para la rehabilitación?

\- Sí – me dijo

Empecé a hacer con él los ejercicios y traté a la vez de intentar mantener una conversación con él, quería saber más cosas sobre Sasuke aunque claro… prometerle que no hablaría de su pasado era difícil pero intentaba cumplirlo aunque me moría de ganas de saber qué había ocurrido en su vida.

\- ¿Y qué aficiones tienes Sasuke? – le pregunté mientras comprobaba que hacía bien el ejercicio – digo… a parte de la lectura.

\- Antes pintaba – me dijo – me gustaba mucho pintar, ahora ya no puedo.

\- ¿Y tendré el privilegio de ver algún día alguno de tus antiguos cuadros? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Es posible – me dijo – puede que si te portas bien y no me obligas a hacer muchos ejercicios… te premie enseñándote alguno – comentó y sonreí.

\- Oye Sasuke… siento si esto te sienta mal pero… yo no sabía que Yuuki era tu hija – le comenté.

\- ¿No te lo dijeron? – me preguntó refiriéndose a su familia.

\- No

\- La tuve a los trece años – me dijo un poco serio – dudé mucho tiempo si tenerla o no, al final me decidí por tenerla.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté por curiosidad - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea Sasuke?

\- Pensar que ella no tenía la culpa, pero si alguna vez vuelvo a tener frente a mi a su padre… me encargaré de que lo encierren de por vida – me dijo enfadado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Sasuke? – pregunté.

\- Su padre era un desgraciado que sólo disfrutó de mi cuerpo en un servicio dejándome el regalo.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, no lo sabía – le dije empezando a entender un poco lo que significaban sus palabras.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello Naruto, aún así… no me apetece hablar más de ese asunto, quédate con la mejor parte… tengo a Yuuki – me dijo tratando de sonreír – y ella es lo más importante en mi vida.

Me entristecía saber que un desgraciado había aprovechado la debilidad de Sasuke de ser ciego para aprovecharse de él, pero por otra parte, me alegré de que no fuera un chico incrédulo que se abriese de piernas ante cualquiera, era un chico listo y sé que le había tocado tomar decisiones muy duras en su vida, pero aquí estaba… había preferido tener a esa niña a matarla y esa decisión necesitaba mucho valor y coraje, no todo el mundo habría sido capaz de aceptar algo así, pero para él, Yuuki se había convertido en lo más importante.

\- ¿Quieres ver los cuadros? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Claro Sasuke, me encantaría.

Se levantó del sofá y le acompañé hacia una puerta de la habitación. Me pidió que sacase la llave del primer cajón del escritorio y cuando lo abrí, cogí la llave abriendo la puerta. No era una estancia muy grande pero estaba llena de cuadros apelotonados unos encima de otros. Podía ver colgado en la pared alguno, pero la mayoría se encontraban simplemente los lienzos apoyados contra la pared.

Me acerqué a los lienzos mirándolos, estaban realmente bien, era un gran dibujante. Podía ver un poco de todo… retratos de su familia, paisajes, casas… entre los cuadros me encontré un retrato de mi hermano y me sorprendió, lo cogí entre mis manos y lo miré atentamente. Era muy extraño, porque Itachi siempre había sido muy amigo de Deidara, pero ellos nunca me contaron a mí nada de Sasuke, pero Sasuke sí parecía conocer a mi hermano.

\- Es mi hermano – le dije mirando el cuadro.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó y me di cuenta de que él no podía ver lo mismo que yo.

\- Deidara – le dije - ¿De qué lo conoces?

\- Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano – me contestó – solía venir por aquí, me caía muy bien. No sé que ocurrió exactamente entre ellos, simplemente… Deidara dejó de venir, él siempre me traía chucherías – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Tampoco sé nada de lo que pasó – le dije – mi hermano… estaba muy enamorado del tuyo, supongo que ya no hay solución.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Mi hermano se ha casado, hace menos de un mes.

\- ¿Lo sabe mi hermano? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé, yo no se lo he dicho, casi prefiero que sea Deidara quien se lo diga, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar.

\- Oye Naru… - me llamó por la abreviación de mi nombre y me sonrojé un poco, era la primera vez que se tomaba esa confianza.

\- Dime Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué aficiones tienes tú?

\- ¿Yo? pues la verdad es que no lo sé, la música – le dije – me gustan los conciertos, de joven iba a todos, no me perdía ni uno – le comenté sonriendo y él empezó a reírse.

\- Nunca he estado en uno.

\- Te gustaría Sasuke, quizá algún día.

\- No lo creo – me dijo – yo no saldré de aquí… ni volveré a ver.

\- No hace falta ver para la música Sasuke, si quieres, puedo enseñarte a tocar la guitarra, aprendí de pequeño, supongo que esa es mi afición.

\- Entonces tráela un día.

\- La traeré el próximo día – le dije – te lo prometo.

Cuando acabé la rehabilitación con Sasuke, me marché a trabajar al hospital como de costumbre. Supongo que hoy iba aún más distraído de lo normal y es que no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía abusar de un chiquillo que se había quedado ciego ¿Cómo era posible? Encima en el instituto… uno de esos críos que ahora tendrían entre veinte y veinticinco años era el padre de una niña a la que no habían conocido porque sólo deseaba el cuerpo de ese chico. Sabiendo parte de su verdad… aún hacía que le quisiera más, quería a esa niña, le quería a él, quería ser ese hombro en el que él podía llorar, ser el que le abrazase para consolarle, quería ser quien le hiciera feliz de verdad… pero había tantas cosas en mi contra… empezando por el carácter de Sasuke, él jamás dejaría que nadie se acercase de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13: Sakon y Ukon

**Sakon POV**

Otro día más en el instituto, odiaba tener que venir pero bueno… en realidad tampoco es que hiciera mucho, tanto mi hermano gemelo Ukon como yo, estábamos generalmente más tiempo por el despacho del director que por las propias clases, supongo que a ninguno de los dos nos convencía la idea de asistir a esa pérdida de tiempo.

Me encontraba sentado en la silla del pasillo frente a la puerta del director esperando a que me dieran permiso para acceder, seguramente volvería a ponerme otro parte, otro castigo o alguna expulsión ¿Cómo si esas cosas tuvieran efecto en mí? No lo tenían. A la cabeza me vino el día que vimos al hermano mayor de Sasuke… ese crío estúpido… supongo que no supo elegir bien a sus enemigos. En parte creo que lo echaba de menos, no había gente interesante para meterme con ellos, Sasuke era el que más había aguantado con diferencia, me encantaba meterme con él, me encantaba humillarle y destrozarle, pero él siempre sacaba ese maldito genio Uchiha, aunque supongo que un día se le acabó.

Sonreí al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos, las peleas en las que había participado contra él, las veces que le golpeamos, que hicimos que le castigasen, que la gente le viera como el marginado… me gustaba ver el sufrimiento en los demás y Sasuke era todo un saco de sorpresas, porque cuánto más trataba de humillarle y dejarle solo, más carácter sacaba para enfrentarme en lugar de venirse abajo como los demás, ese crío había luchado contra mí y mis compañeros todo lo que pudo. Ahora llevaba casi ocho años sin saber de él, ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? Me dijeron que se había marchado fuera a estudiar, yo no me creí nada, ese crío debía estar escondido en algún lugar después de todo lo que había vivido, convertí de su vida el mayor de los infiernos y no podía evitar sonreír al recordarle. Me apetecía mucho volver a ver a ese chico.

\- Pasa Sakon – dijo la recepcionista indicándome que entrase al despacho del director.

Me levanté de la silla y con una gran sonrisa pasé de largo de la recepcionista, me esperaba el director para hablar conmigo seriamente por todos los problemas que causaba. La verdad es que ya había conseguido que varios alumnos dejasen el instituto después de meterme con ellos, me encantaba hacerles sufrir, pero seguía pensando en Sasuke, en cómo me había plantado cara durante tanto tiempo.

El director estaba ocupado con el papeleo y resopló cuando me vio entrar, estaba acostumbrado y harto de verme por aquí. Me senté con mi habitual sonrisa y coloqué los pies encima de su mesa, pero él me pegó un empujón en los pies lanzándolos al suelo y apartándolos de la mesa.

\- Quedas expulsado una semana – me dijo sin miramiento alguno – y quiero hablar con tus padres en cuanto puedan.

\- Mi padre siempre está ocupado – le dije sonriendo – pero quizá pueda convencer a su nuevo esposo de que venga a que le des el discurso.

\- Me da igual quien venga – me dijo en tono borde – quiero hablar con ellos y urgentemente, porque si tu actitud no cambia, no hay sitio para ti en este instituto, puedes ir buscándote otro.

\- No serás capaz de expulsarme, mi padre paga mucho dinero para que esté aquí.

\- Me da igual tu padre y su dinero – me dijo – puede llevárselo a otro instituto, no soportaré ninguna lesión más a los alumnos. Lárgate de mi despacho, recoge tus cosas y vete a casa, la expulsión empieza ahora mismo.

\- Ha sido un placer dialogar con usted – le dije en forma de burla levantándome y marchándome.

Me marché de aquí hacia clase, recogí mis cosas y me marché al lugar de siempre donde estaban mis amigos. Mi hermano Ukon ya me esperaba sentado en uno de los muros fumando y me sonrió al verme.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí? – me preguntó - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

\- Le pegué un poquito a un chiquillo de primero – le dije sonriendo – ya sabes cómo es el director. ¿Te estás saltando las clases de nuevo?

\- Sí – me dijo – ya sabes que odio ir a clase, aquí estoy mejor, coge uno – dijo dándome el paquete de tabaco y me encendí un cigarro sentándome a su lado.

\- Oye… ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- Sigue encerrado en su casa – me dijo sonriendo – ese chaval está traumatizado, no creo que vuelva a salir.

\- Pues yo echo de menos meterme con él – le dije.

\- Ya sabes lo que ha dicho nuestro hermano… está complicado ahora, no dejan que nadie se acerque a ese crío. Según Kabuto… nadie puede tocarle aún, él no se deja.

\- No fue para tanto – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿No lo fue? – me preguntó mi hermano – fue divertido.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos llegar a ese chico?

\- No lo sé, ya te he dicho… no sale de casa para absolutamente nada.

\- Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, quiero volver a saber de ese chico.

\- Preguntémosle entonces a nuestro hermano.

Nos fuimos hacia casa andando con tranquilidad. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de decirle a mi padre que me habían expulsado, de todas formas le daría igual, siempre habíamos sabido que acabaríamos trabajando para su empresa, así que nos daba exactamente igual todo lo demás y ahora me convencía bastante más la idea de que estaría en casa todo el día… tendría a Deidara en casa para martirizarle, al menos las horas que no fuera al trabajo.

\- ¿En qué piensas que sonríes tanto?

\- En lo bien que me lo voy a pasar esta semana con nuestro nuevo "papá" – le dije y Ukon también sonrió.

\- Tendría que empezar a plantearme también que me expulsen – me dijo.

\- No te hace falta, ni siquiera vas por clase.

\- Cierto – me dijo sonriendo – sólo bromeaba, vayamos a ver a "papá"

Llegamos a casa y Deidara que acababa de llegar del trabajo para la hora de comer, se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida. Se sorprendió de vernos tan pronto por la casa pero siguió con su trabajo. La verdad es que Deidara hacía un gran trabajo, supongo que limpiaba perfectamente hasta el último rincón de la casa para que mi padre no le diera esas palizas que a veces escuchábamos. A mí personalmente… me daba igual lo que mi padre hiciera con ese muchacho rubio de ojos claros, a mí me venía perfecto para poder amenazarle y tenerle comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Comimos allí en un momento pero no podía dejar de mirar a mi hermano y sonreír mientras él me devolvía esas sonrisas. Nuestro hermano Kabuto tampoco tardó mucho en llegar y Deidara le sirvió la comida. Sonreí aún más por la cara que puso Deidara al sentir la palmada de Kabuto en su trasero.

\- Gracias encanto – le dijo Kabuto en forma picarona.

\- No soy tu encanto – le comentó Deidara cabreado apartándole la mano de su trasero.

Mi hermano cogió la muñeca de Deidara y lo empujó hacia él provocando que se desequilibrara y se cayese sentado encima de sus piernas sonrojado quejándose y tratando de levantarse mientras Kabuto sonreía y lo agarraba por la cintura evitando que se fuera.

\- Tú serás lo que yo quiera que seas – le dijo y tanto mi hermano gemelo como yo sonreímos.

\- Suéltame – le dijo Deidara a nuestro hermano – soy tu padrastro.

\- Repíteme eso entonces – le dijo mi hermano tirándolo contra la mesa mientras le sostenía la cabeza contra la mesa y le retenía las manos a la espalda – Sakon… bájale el pantalón, creo que hay que enseñar a nuestro "padrastro" cuál es su sitio en esta casa.

\- Déjame – gritó Deidara tratando de soltarse pero yo ya le había bajado el pantalón.

Ukon se sentó en la mesa mientras Kabuto le obligaba a Deidara a llevar su cabeza hacia el miembro de mi gemelo, pero Deidara trataba de resistirse hasta que Kabuto de malas formas consiguió que abriera la boca metiéndole el miembro de Ukon. Podía escuchar como trataba Deidara de resistirse pero no había forma, Kabuto mantenía su cabeza presionada para evitar que la levantase y podía escuchar sus quejas, pero pasé de él para arrodillarme en el suelo y meterme su miembro en la boca.

Disfruté lamiéndolo mientras metía mi mano bajo mis pantalones masajeando mi miembro para darme placer. Veía como intentaba moverse hacia atrás tratando de evitar que siguiera lamiendo su miembro pero no había forma, Kabuto lo tenía bien sujeto. Se removió violentamente cuando Kabuto empezó a humedecer sus labios y los metió en él. Si mi padre se enteraba de esto nos iba a caer una buena bronca, pero… ¿Quién iba a decírselo? ¿Deidara? ¿Para que le golpease a él por "haberse dejado"? lo teníamos acorralado, no podía hacer nada y nos aprovechábamos de la situación. A mí personalmente, me encantaba que mi padre se hubiera casado con un chico tan joven, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y por mucho carácter que tuviera, seguíamos siendo tres contra uno, siempre teníamos más opciones de ganarle.

Deidara se quejó o lo intentó cuando Kabuto entró en él, pero su boca seguía bastante ocupada mientras Ukon gemía como un loco metiendo y sacando su miembro de la boca del rubio.

\- ¿Qué tal vas Sakon? – me preguntó Kabuto entre gemidos entrando y saliendo de él.

\- Sigue dándole, este chico va a correrse, parece que le gusta lo que le hacemos.

\- Claro que le gusta – dijo Kabuto sonriendo y aunque yo veía las lágrimas de Deidara pasé de él para seguir lamiendo su miembro – Vamos Dei… dale todo lo que tengas a mi hermanito, está deseando saborearte.

Notaba como Kabuto cada vez iba más rápido y yo sólo deseaba que se corriera este rubio, iba a tomarme todo su líquido, quería saborearle y sé que Deidara trataba de no correrse, pero en algún momento lo haría y cuando empecé a masajearle los huevos, se corrió en mi boca dándome lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Escuché como Kabuto también daba sus últimos embistes gimiendo con desesperación corriéndose en su interior y enseguida me llamó para cambiar posiciones, así que mientras Kabuto le sostenía las manos, yo ocupé su posición penetrándole. Estaba muy lubricado ya, supongo que mi hermano se había llevado la mejor parte, la estrechez del comienzo pero para algo era el mayor. Al entrar sentí el líquido de mi hermano invadiéndolo todo, pero me dio igual, empecé a moverme porque yo también quería darle todo lo que tenía a este chico.

\- No llores Dei – dijo Kabuto – eres un buen padre, estás enseñando a los gemelos sobre anatomía, eso está muy bien.

\- Voy a correrme – escuché a Ukon justo cuando se iba en la boca de Deidara.

\- Yo estoy a punto – le dije gimiendo y a la tercera embestida que daba, me fui dentro mezclando mi líquido con el de mi hermano.

Salí de Deidara y Kabuto lo soltó por fin. Nos quedamos los tres allí mirando como Deidara caía de rodillas al suelo llorando y trataba de escupir todo lo que pudo del líquido de Ukon de su boca.

\- Yo de ti recogería todo antes de que venga nuestro padres, no querrás que te descubra ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Kabuto a Dei y los tres nos marchamos hacia el piso superior dejándole allí solo.

\- Oye Kabuto… ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke Uchiha? – le pregunté.

\- Sigue encerrado en su casa, pero ¡Dios…! Deberíais ver lo guapo que se ha puesto – nos dijo con una sonrisa – me lo follaría todos los días si no fuera tan cabezota, no deja que nadie se le acerque.

\- ¿Podríamos acercarnos a él? – le pregunté.

\- Eso no lo veo posible, pero podéis asustarle un poco, tengo el número de teléfono de la casa – nos dijo sonriendo – preguntad por él.


	14. Chapter 14: Inesperado

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Una semana con el perro y era una tortura, la primera noche traté de dejarlo dormir en la terraza de mi apartamento… pero no paraba de llorar. Coloqué la almohada encima de mi cabeza tratando de tapar mis oídos pero no había forma, ese chirriante aullidito seguía ahí, clavándose en mi cabeza e impidiéndome dormir. Di vueltas en la cama, me levanté a decirle que callase, le grité, le golpeé en el cristal… hice de todo y nada funcionaba con el dichoso perro. Cuando escuché el grito de un par de vecinos diciendo que hicieran callar a ese chucho, no me quedó más remedio que meterlo en casa y me siguió en silencio por toda la casa hasta mi habitación.

Cuando me metí en la cama a dormir, el perro se colocó en uno de los rincones y se durmió prácticamente al momento, al parecer sólo quería compañía, no quería estar solo y por lo menos… pude dormir un rato. Como ese día habían sido varios… ahora ya dormía dentro de casa en mi habitación con tal de que estuviera callado pero a las siete de la mañana… volvía a llorar porque quería salir a mear. Me tocaba levantarme, vestirme y sacarlo aunque tenía algo bueno… todas las chicas e incluso algunos chicos se paraban a saludar al cachorro, era un imán para ligar, aunque yo con el único que quería ligar, era con Deidara… ese chico que ahora mismo me odiaba.

Necesitaba verle y eso quería decir que pasaría por la clínica veterinaria. Cogí al perro, le tocaba la segunda vacuna de tres que tenía que ponerle… es que encima era caro mantener al chucho, pero yo hacía todo lo que podía, incluso le estaba cogiendo cariño, ahora a veces hasta le dejaba dormir conmigo en la cama, debía reconocer que me hacía mucha compañía y cuando iba a casa de mis padres, "Kiba" sólo quería irse con Sasuke.

Me daba la ligera sensación de que Sasuke estaba empezando también a cogerle cariño al perro, porque cuando estaba por casa se lo llevaba a todos los lados con él. A las nueve y media me dispuse a llevar al perro a la clínica de Deidara, tenía la cita a las diez y esta vez sí me aseguré de coger la cita para que no tuviera nada que echarme en cara… al menos de su trabajo, porque en lo personal, podía echarme muchas cosas a la cara.

Llegué a la clínica y tuve que esperar un poco pero cuando me dejaron pasar, Deidara no tardó en venir revisando la cartilla del perro para ponerle la segunda vacuna. Yo le miraba pero él pasaba de mí, no entendía cómo podía pasar de esta forma de mí, yo me estaba volviendo loco de tenerle tan cerca. Habíamos sido tan amigos y ahora estábamos tan distanciados… Vi que iba a ponerle la inyección y cuando acabó, le detuve la mano mientras se alejaba de mi perro, se paralizó por completo.

\- Deidara… mírame por favor – le dije - ¿Por qué ni siquiera puedes mirarme?

\- Itachi… déjalo ¿vale? Lo… lo nuestro terminó, ni siquiera sé exactamente que es lo que había.

\- Éramos grandes amigos.

\- Tú no tienes amigos Itachi, sólo gente para no sentirte solo y yo no puedo seguir ayudándote, me hiciste daño.

\- Lamento todo lo que te hice Dei.

\- No es cierto Itachi, aunque agradezco tus disculpas, sé cuánto le cuesta a un Uchiha decir esas palabras, pero llegan tarde – me dijo sonriendo marchándose hacia la mesa soltándose de mi agarre.

\- Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado conmigo Dei, me lo merezco, todo lo que me digas es poco, pero me he dado cuenta de mi error.

\- ¿Has comprendido que los homosexuales podemos vivir en tu mundo o qué? – me preguntó extrañado – admítelo Itachi… no me comprendiste, quería que mi mejor amigo estuviera a mi lado y me apoyase pero te largaste, me insultaste y te marchaste.

\- Lo sé y lo siento Dei, te entiendo de verdad, ahora entiendo todo lo que querías decirme, era un capullo en aquella época, un adolescente con hormonas revotadas, mi novia me había dejado y estaba enfadado con el mundo, por favor… perdóname.

\- No puedo Itachi.

\- ¿Y nuestros amigos? – le pregunté haciéndole dudar - ¿Por qué ya no sales con nosotros? Entiendo que no quieras verme pero no te alejes también de ellos.

\- Tengo otra vida ahora Itachi, ya no puedo hacer lo mismo que antes.

\- Juega otra vez al balonmano con nosotros – le dije

\- No – fue su contestación – ya te he dicho que no puedo, no insistas Itachi.

\- Dei – le dije cogiéndole del brazo de nuevo antes de que se marchase por la puerta.

Le giré hacia mí porque odiaba cuando no me miraba, odiaba que pasase de mí y él se tensó girándome la cara y aunque lo apoyé contra la pared… no quería mirarme ¿Qué le ocurría hoy? Me acerqué a él cogiendo su rostro con mis manos para obligarle a mirarme. Notaba su respiración acelerarse, su cuerpo temblar y sabía que seguía queriéndome, este chico me amaba tanto como yo le amaba a él salvo que yo aún no me había atrevido a confesárselo.

Acerqué mis labios con lentitud hacia sus labios, quería besarle, quería probarlos y creo que Deidara a parte de nervioso, estaba alucinando, no podía creerse que yo pudiera besarle después de todo lo que le dije a él cuando me contó que le gustaban los chicos.

\- Aléjate – le escuché susurrar sin fuerza cuando mis labios ya estaban rozando los suyos, pero yo no me detuve.

Deidara ni siquiera trataba de alejarme, su cuerpo temblaba ante mi presencia y sé que aún le gustaba, este chico aún sentía algo por mí, lo podía percibir, quería que le besase tanto como yo deseaba hacerlo. Junté mis labios con los suyos en un beso dulce que fue convirtiéndose cada vez en algo más pasional. No pude evitar sentirme feliz de tenerle entre mis brazos y no se estaba resistiendo, sabía que me aún me quería, por muy difícil que pudiera hacerse en algún momento, por mucho que dijera que me odiaba, por mucho que estuviera enfadado… me quería, aún lo hacía.

Coloqué mis manos en su trasero y lo levanté hasta la mesa colocándole encima sin dejar de besarle. Aparté mis labios de los suyos apenas dos segundos antes de volver a atraparlos. Por fin volvía a tenerle ante mí, por fin volvía este chico a ser mío, estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía, dispuesto a jugarme por lo que sentía por él pero cuando aparté su cabello del cuello y bajé un poco la bufanda que llevaba me fijé en el moratón alrededor de su cuello, pero él fue más rápido apartando mi mano y bajándose de la mesa para alejarse de mí mientras se recolocaba la bufanda.

Me había quedado paralizado ¿Por qué tenía esa marca en el cuello? Ya me había parecido extraño que llevase la bufanda puesta aquí dentro, hacía calor en la clínica. Podía entender que se la hubiera puesto para este clima tan frío en la calle ¿Pero aquí dentro? La tenía para taparse esa marca y me cabreó, porque si alguien le estaba haciendo algo lo mataría yo mismo, nadie tenía derecho a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Nadie – se atrevió a mentirme a la cara – soy torpe, ya lo sabes.

\- Tú nunca has sido torpe Dei, eras el mejor deportista de la clase, no eras torpe. Esa marca es de alguien ¿Quién se ha atrevido a pegarte? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – le pregunté de nuevo.

\- No me han pegado, Itachi.

\- No… casi te ahogan, esa marca alrededor del cuello es de una mano ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

\- Qué más te da – me dijo – tú ya no eres nada mío

\- Para no ser nada tuyo me besabas muy bien hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Crees que quería besarte? – me preguntó – sólo te estaba demostrando lo que te perdiste cuando me heriste, yo no volveré a ti Itachi. Ahora tengo pareja y no eres tú, coge al perro y vete por donde has venido, olvídate de mí como hiciste todos estos años, porque eso se te da de lujo, no sabes cuidar nada, no valoras la amistad, no sabes lo que es querer a alguien – me dijo.

\- Te quiero a ti Dei.

\- No es cierto – me dijo enfadado – sólo quieres tenerme ahora que sabes que me has perdido, es una obsesión. Quieres lo que ya no puedes tener pero una vez me tuvieras, me dejarías abandonado como haces siempre.

\- Déjame ver eso, por favor – le dije – enséñame tu cuello Dei.

\- No – me dijo – vete, no quiero volver a verte Itachi ¿No lo entiendes? Tú me tiraste de tu vida, no puedes volver a aparecer como si nada y querer salirte con la tuya como haces siempre, márchate y déjame vivir mi vida tranquilo.

\- Dei…

Le llamé pero él salió de la sala marchándose de aquí. No me quedó más remedio que coger al perro y salir también. Pagué la consulta en la recepción y me marché a casa bastante intranquilo tras haber visto ese moratón en su cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando en la vida de Deidara? ¿Tenía pareja? Naruto no me había contado nada sobre eso pero de algo estaba completamente seguro… si ese tipo se había atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo a Deidara lo mataría.

Llegué a casa de mis padres y vi a Sasuke muy nervioso, pero no quiso hablar conmigo, cogió un vaso de zumo y se volvió a subir. Me senté en el sofá y el perro se subió conmigo durmiéndose a mi lado. No podía dejar de pensar en Deidara, en cómo había metido la pata con él pero al menos… había conseguido besarle y sé que me mentía cuando comentó que sólo me besó para que supiera lo que me perdía, él quería besarme, sino hubiera visto el moratón de su cuello habría podido estar con él, no me habría puesto ningún impedimento, en sus besos sentía que me quería, que me amaba, me daba igual si tenía pareja o no, lucharía por él y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo de todo este asunto, quería saber absolutamente todo de la vida de Deidara, ¿Qué me había perdido en todos estos años?

Miré al perro durmiendo, hasta le estaba cogiendo cariño y era gracias a este pequeño animalito por el que tenía aún una mínima posibilidad de estar con Deidara, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que conseguir que volviera a mirarme como antes de nuestra discusión. Él siempre me había ayudado, siempre me había apoyado, incluso cuando tuve novia… él estaba allí aconsejándome, quedaba conmigo, era quien me escuchaba y yo no pude ver sus sentimientos, no pude ver cómo sufría mientras yo le hablaba de mis novias, de los ligues o de lo que fuera, él sólo escuchaba y me entendía, pero yo no pude hacerlo con él ¿Qué clase de amigo fui con él? Le utilicé en mis malos momentos y no pude ver lo que él sufría cada vez que yo le hablaba de alguna chica, le rompí el corazón tantas veces y él seguía allí, apoyándome y animándome, le destrocé, supongo que era justo que ahora él me rechazase como yo hice, era muy justo que él me rompiera el corazón a mí, pero aún así… no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera la mano encima. Nadie iba a osar pegarle, no delante de mí, porque aunque en el pasado no pude demostrárselo… yo seguía siendo su amigo, seguiría luchando y apostando por él.


	15. Chapter 15: Enseñar

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me encontraba en el instituto y yo mismo sabía que tenía que estar soñando, yo jamás habría salido de mi casa. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía estar consciente de que esto no era real… pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa pesadilla, me quedaba ciego y nadie me ayudaba, mis compañeros de clase se reían, la profesora salía tras de mí pidiéndome que regresase al aula y yo volvía a tener ese asfixiante ataque de ansiedad en el que no podía respirar, sólo deseaba salir y justo cuando abrí la puerta, el sol me dio de lleno y me desperté volviendo a mi realidad… no veía nada.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama pero me detuve cuando sentí algo a mi lado, había un bulto y al tocarlo con suavidad, me di cuenta de que era mi hija. Sonreí, porque Yuuki solía escaparse de su habitación donde mis padres solían dejarla para venirse a dormir conmigo. Era un encanto de niña y no podía evitar pensar que estuve a punto de abortar cuando me enteré de la noticia.

No fue nada fácil asimilar todo esto, desde aquella vez en la que me violaron en el baño… todo había cambiado. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era un doncel por aquel entonces, mis padres esperaban a que tuviera los dieciséis años por lo menos para contármelo. Querían contarme las cosas cuando tuviera la edad de fijarme en chicos, supongo que nadie se imaginó que me quedaría embarazado a los trece años por una violación en los baños del instituto.

Mi padre demandó al instituto, le cayó una buena, pero el culpable no salió. Desde aquel día… no volví a pisar la calle, estaba más seguro en casa y poco tiempo después, cuando empecé a notar los primeros síntomas del embarazo sin saber lo que era realmente, es cuando finalmente Kakashi vino a casa para darme la gran noticia, ese cabrón que me había violado me había dejado embarazado ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Mi primera reacción fue no querer a este niño que nacía ya dentro de mí, no lo quería dentro, quería que muriese porque sabía que cada vez que esa niña estuviera a mi lado, cada vez que me sonriera o me hablase yo recordaría al bastardo de su padre o mejor dicho… lo que me hizo. Mis padres me dejaron tomar la decisión a mí y tuve largas conversaciones con mi hermano Itachi sobre qué hacer.

Por una parte deseaba abortar, por la otra… ¿Quién era yo para decidir sobre la vida de ese niño? ¿Quién era yo para decidir quien vive y quien muere? No tenía porque salir como su padre, yo podía educarle con mejores valores, no tendría ni siquiera que conocer a su padre, daba igual, yo lo sería todo para el niño, tendría una familia, tendría mi familia, no le faltaría de nada y mucho menos cariño, pero para eso… tenía que mentalizarme de que no tenía la culpa este bebé, sólo fue una consecuencia de todo aquello, este niño sufriría tanto como yo cuando descubriera la realidad… cuando descubriera lo que era su padre, un criminal, un bastardo sin principios ni ética moral.

Decidí abortar, lo tenía muy claro pero cuando llegué al a clínica… no pude hacerlo, ya estaba en la sala de espera junto a mi hermano y al final… le dije que nos marchásemos porque no podía pasar por ahí, yo no me sentía capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, los remordimientos por lo que hice, la culpa por la pérdida sería aún peor que vivir con esto y es que yo no había tenido la culpa, fue ese desgraciado, tanto mi hija como yo podríamos salir adelante sin él.

Ahora la tenía aquí, iba a cumplir este año los siete años y me alegraba de no haber tomado la primera decisión, porque me habría arrepentido. Era la mejor hija que pude desear, ni siquiera me preguntaba ya por su padre, sabía que me dolía hablar de ese tema y lo evitaba, era una niña estupenda y la quería con locura. Le acaricié el cabello sonriendo y me volví a tumbar a su lado escuchando su tranquila respiración. Seguía pensando que me asustaba que mi hija saliera de esta casa, no quería que le pudiera pasar nada, pero mis padres tenían razón en algo… no podía dejarla toda la vida encerrada, necesitaba amigas, necesitaba salir, divertirse, aprender, yo no podía protegerla de todo. Eso me hizo pensar que quizá la idea de Naruto de salir aunque sólo fuera al jardín tampoco estaría mal, no me había pedido salir a la calle… sólo al jardín, quizá debería empezar a plantearlo.

Volví a dormir un rato abrazado esta vez a mi hija tratando de olvidarme de esa pesadilla que me perseguía una y otra vez… era un sueño y lo sabía… ni siquiera mi ceguera se había producido así de simple, pero mi mente tenía aún miedo a no ver pese a que ya no podía ver, quedarme ciego fue una de las cosas más traumáticas que viví, seguido de cerca por la violación, pero al menos… eso tuvo algo bueno, tenía a Yuuki, quedarme ciego no me había traído nada bueno, todo mi mundo era oscuridad y soledad, nada más.

Esa mañana tenía que estudiar con Kabuto y esperaba que hoy se comportase mejor que la última vez o tendríamos un serio problema. Yo no era aquel chiquillo de trece años que se quedó ciego, era un chico de veinte años, con una hija y capaz de defenderse aunque no pudiera ver, no iba a permitir que nadie me tomara el pelo, no permitiría que nadie más me hiciera sufrir, yo era quien dominaba y controlaba todas las situaciones.

Parecía que al menos hoy había venido Kabuto algo más tranquilo. Estaba sentado a mi lado explicándome la lección, pero cuando casi llegaba la hora de finalizar la clase, sentí como su mano tocaba mi pierna y subía a ritmo lento hacia mi entrepierna, por lo que me aparté lo más rápido que pude echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándome para alejarme. Creo que no era normal lo de este hombre y me tensé mucho, más que tensarme… me enfadé.

\- Lárgate de mi casa – le dije.

\- Vamos Sasuke, lo siento, se me ha escapado.

\- No se te ha escapado nada, lárgate.

\- Me gustas mucho Sasuke – me dijo de golpe

\- He dicho que te marches – le grité empujándole.

\- Sasuke… sé que en el fondo tú sientes lo mismo por mí, no te hagas el difícil.

\- No me hago nada, lárgate de una maldita vez, estás despedido, no quiero volver a verte, yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti excepto repugnancia por tu abuso de confianza, no tienes derecho a tocarme sin mi permiso – grité.

Escuché como Kabuto abría la puerta y le decía a alguien que se apartase de malas formas, sé que era Naruto, porque le tocaba trabajar conmigo en la rehabilitación. Me tensé de que viera esto, pero no me dijo nada, sólo se acercó hacia mí cerrando la puerta y cuando estuvo enfrente, me dijo que me sentase en el sofá sin siquiera tocarme, él siempre había respetado la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, se me pasará.

\- ¿Era tu profesor particular? – me preguntó.

\- Si, era… está despedido. Dije muy claro que no quiero que nadie me toque.

\- No he dicho nada Sasuke, tus motivos tendrás.

\- Oye Naruto… ¿Cuándo vas a traer Ramen? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Para este fin de semana que no trabajo ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale – le dije.

Hice la rehabilitación con Naruto y se marchó enseguida, hoy tenía una agenda bastante apretada por lo que me había comentado. Creo que ser médico le ocupaba mucho tiempo pero no se podía hacer nada con eso, para mí Naruto era una buena persona, me hacía sentir seguro y no había tratado de pasarse conmigo nunca. Me gustaba escuchar su sonrisa, me habría encantado poder verla y grabarla a fuego en mis recuerdos, pero yo jamás podría verla, tenía que conformarme con imaginarme a Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora, así me lo imaginaba.

Bajé delante de Naruto… iba algo más lento de lo que seguramente bajaría él, pero yo tenía que ir contando los peldaños ya que no tenía más punto de referencia. Naruto iba detrás y me sentía muy nervioso al tenerle tan cerca, de verdad creo que me estaba empezando a gustar un poco este chico. Me giré hacia Naruto y escuché su sonrisa, podía oírla y sonreí pero la sonrisa se me congeló en la boca cuando escuché que abajo seguía hablando Kabuto con mis padres por lo del despido.

Iba a bajar a decirle cuatro cosas a ese idiota cuando el teléfono sonó y mis padres me pidieron al escuchar que estaba bajando si podía cogerlo por estar más cerca. Llegué al pasillo del segundo piso y acerqué mi mano hasta la pared guiándome hasta la mesilla de donde procedía el ruido del teléfono. Lo cogí contestando y me tensé el doble al escuchar una respiración al otro lado.

\- ¿Dígame? – repetí por si no habían escuchado bien que ya había cogido el teléfono.

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – me preguntó aquella voz y me tensé, esa voz la conocía muy bien - ¿Eres tú verdad? Te he echado de menos Sasuke, ¿Por qué no sales a jugar con nosotros? – me preguntó y colgué el teléfono, pero volvió a sonar y lo cogí por miedo a que lo cogieran mis padres – Vamos Sasuke, no seas así de borde.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sakon? – le pregunté con mi tono de voz serio y enfadado.

\- Te quiero a ti Sasuke, sal de una maldita vez de esa casa.

\- Vete al infierno – le dije.

\- Tú siempre con ese carácter tan arisco.

Lo peor de todo… es que esa voz me resultaba demasiado temible, había algo en ella que hacía que mi cuerpo temblase ¿Por qué diablos temblaba? Miles de veces se había metido él conmigo pero yo también me defendí, no me causaba miedo entonces… ¿Por qué ahora mi cuerpo le tenía miedo? Habían pasado siete largos años desde que les había visto u oído, me recluí en casa tras la violación ¿Por qué llamaban ahora?

\- No vuelvas a llamar a esta casa, la próxima vez, llamaré a la policía – le dije amenazándole y colgué.

El teléfono no volvió a sonar y traté de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pasé al lado de Naruto aún con la mano en la pared pero cuando iba a llegar a la escalera, la cabeza me dio un pinchazo agudo que me hizo quejarme del dolor. Agarré mi cabeza apoyando mi hombro contra la pared para no caerme y traté de quitar todas esas escenas que venían a mi cabeza.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero sentía un frío recorrer mi columna vertebral, sentía el miedo y desde luego… escuchaba voces a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera me sentía en casa, estaba muy lejos de aquí, estaba en ese frío suelo del baño del instituto gritando y pidiendo ayuda ¿Por qué me venían ahora estos recuerdos? Grité intentando quitarlo de mi cabeza y se fue… al menos la primera escena porque llegó otra, casi podía sentir el dolor cuando me penetraron, aún podía notar la sangre, podía sentir los golpes y cómo me cogían las manos y los pies para que evitase moverme, no me dejaban defenderme y tan sumergido estaba en esos recuerdos… que mi pie en un mal gesto casi me tira escaleras abajo pero Naruto me cogió antes de que resbalase.

\- Sasuke – le escuché gritarme para que tratase de volver a esta realidad, pero yo intentaba apartarlo, no quería que nadie me tocase.

\- Suéltame – le dije cuando me dejó sentado en el suelo.

\- Sasuke cálmate – le escuché decirme – estoy aquí, estás bien Sasuke, cálmate, vamos, escucha mi voz, escúchame a mí.

Podía oír los pasos de mi madre subir preocupada y me eché hacia atrás aún con el trasero por el suelo buscando la pared. Naruto no intentó tocarme y yo aunque había salido de aquellos asquerosos recuerdos… seguía llorando, seguía temblando y no quería que me tocasen ahora mismo ni siquiera mis padres, no podía ver y no necesitaba que me tocasen tras haber recordado aquellas malditas caricias de los agresores, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme, pero mi respiración estaba desacompasada, no podía respirar bien y sabía que estaba entrando en un ataque de ansiedad de nuevo como hacía años.

\- Traedme una bolsa de plástico – pidió Naruto al ver que me ahogaba – vamos.

Mi madre corrió escaleras abajo buscando lo que Naruto le había pedido y cuando la trajo me dio la bolsa indicándome que me la pusiera en la boca y respirase dentro, pero mis manos estaban tan nerviosas que no podía hacerlo, no dejaban de temblar así que fue Naruto el que con cuidado de no tocarme colocó la bolsa obligándome a respirar dentro mientras mi hermano que llegaba ahora subía a sujetarme para calmarme.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó mi hermano en general a todos los que allí estaban.

\- No lo sé, recibió una llamada de teléfono y se ha puesto así.

\- Vale Sasuke, no te preocupes – me dijo Itachi – estamos aquí contigo. ¿Está bien? – le preguntó Itachi algo más bajo hacia Naruto, pero yo igualmente lo escuché.

\- Sí, es un ataque de ansiedad, se recuperará en unos segundos. Dejadle hoy en la cama y que descanse, necesita tranquilidad absoluta.

\- Vale – le comentó mi hermano – me encargaré de que sea así.

\- Yo tengo que irme a trabajar ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza ahora que estaba mejor, por lo que Naruto apartó la bolsa de mi boca para que respirase con normalidad – llamadme si le ocurre otra vez y vendré a echarle un ojo.

\- Gracias Naruto – le agradeció mi hermano y yo lo habría hecho si no fuera porque no podía hablar en estos momentos.


	16. Chapter 16: Carácter Uchiha

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Me quedé preocupado por la situación de Sasuke, estaba claro que se había puesto muy nervioso y que algo le estaba pasando. Nunca le había visto tan afectado como hoy por algo, él jamás parecía perder el control pero lo había hecho y eso le aterraba. No sé si podría ayudarle pero tenía que dejar de sentir miedo cada vez que tenía una situación en la que se encontraba perdido y no sabía qué hacer, tenía que empezar a reaccionar, pensar cómo podría volver a tomar el control de una situación que se le iba de las manos, pero para ello… habría necesitado que Sasuke saliera de su colchón de comodidad, que fuera a algún lugar donde no hubiera estado, que se sintiera perdido y desorientado, la casa no servía, se la conocía de memoria, sabía dónde estaba todo lo que necesitaba, así era imposible quitarle el control y que superase ese miedo.

Sé que no me tocaba a mí decidir estas cosas ni hacer terapia, necesitaba un buen psicólogo que le ayudase, pero yo no había estudiado nada de psicología, bueno… lo más básico, pero nada tan complejo como por lo que podía estar pasando ese chico. De verdad que me preocupaba mucho, parecía un chico tan inteligente, tan guapo… lo habría tenido todo en su vida, podría haber hecho grandes cosas y ver como se consumía su vida en esa casa me desesperaba y me entristecía, necesitaba salir de su burbuja.

Cuando llegué a mi casa por la noche y miré el calendario, me acordé del maldito partido que tenía Itachi y su equipo mañana por la mañana, así que me tocaría ir por si alguien se lesionaba. Me habría encantado que mi hermano estuviera entrenando con el equipo, que estuviera jugando con ellos como antaño, pero supongo que ahora en su nueva vida de casado ya no tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

Esa noche soñé con Sasuke pero no fue un sueño precisamente agradable, me habría gustado que fuera así pero no… simplemente soñé que volvía a tener un ataque de ansiedad, que estaba mal, que no podía ayudarle, sólo deseaba poder serle de ayuda pero no podía ni imaginarme por el trauma que había pasado ese chico.

Me levanté bañado en sudor por la maldita pesadilla, soñar que no podía ayudar a ese chico me causaba ansiedad ¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado de ese chiquillo? ¿Qué tenía él para que yo estuviera tan loco ahora mismo? No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Me metí en la ducha para quitarme todo el sudor y seguía pensando en él… no había forma de apartarlo de mi cabeza. Quería ayudarle pero mi pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Fui al partido para ver jugar a mi equipo y menudo partidito me dieron… Hidan estaba desconcentrado, Itachi aún peor que Hidan, no acertaba ni una hoy ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? El entrenador enfadado los llamó a todos al banquillo para cambiar la estrategia y le pidió a Itachi que se sentase. Estaba claro que iba a quejarse… Itachi era de nuestros mejores jugadores y no sé que narices le ocurría que no podía hacer nada, estaba en otro lado, yo le notaba preocupado y cuando todos volvieron al campo, me senté a su lado quitándole la toalla de encima de su cabeza para que me mirase.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté.

\- Nada Naruto, estoy un poco espeso hoy

\- ¿Un poco? No has hecho nada ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Nada – me respondió con un tono seco.

\- ¿Qué te ronda la cabeza Itachi?

\- Tu hermano – me dijo cabreado – estoy preocupado por tu hermano, fui a verle a la clínica y está muy raro.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Dejaste de hablarle hace años, está molesto contigo.

\- Sé que me lo merezco todo lo que hace, de hecho ni siquiera se está portando tan mal como yo esperaría, creía que me habría tratado peor después de todo lo que hice, pero no, sigue cordial aunque se le nota enfadado.

\- Mi hermano siempre es cordial con todo el mundo.

\- No sé qué hacer para que me perdone.

\- Darle tiempo e insistir con él. Le hiciste daño, es normal que no quiera verte al principio, perdisteis el contacto durante mucho tiempo.

\- Quiero recuperarle – me dijo mirándome fijamente y al final, acabó cambiándome de tema para distraerse de toda esa preocupación - ¿Vas a ir luego a la rehabilitación con mi hermano?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Pues buena suerte… hoy se ha levantado de muy mal humor.

\- La que me espera entonces… carácter de Uchiha – le dije mirándole y él sonrió.

Pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Itachi mientras iba hacia la casa de los Uchiha, quería ver a ese chico pero ahora mismo… sabiendo el carácter que tenían los Uchiha, tenía que armarme de valor para poder enfrentarle si estaba enfadado. Sé que no era conmigo, yo no había hecho nada, pero Sasuke tenía mucho genio y lo pagaba siempre con los más cercanos, seguramente por la confianza que tenía. Supongo que siempre se paga con las personas a las que más quieres.

Entré por la casa y podía escuchar los gritos de Sasuke, estaba muy enfadado y trataba de argumentar por qué quería echar a su profesor particular. Yo no quise meterme en medio de todo eso y me senté con Yuuki en el sofá a ver los dibujos que veía mientras esperaba a que terminara de discutir en el despacho de su padre para poder empezar la rehabilitación. Sasuke no tardó mucho en salir del despacho hecho una furia y se giró hacia nosotros… creo que nos había sentido de alguna forma pero claro… cuando alguien pierde un sentido se desarrollan los demás, era muy probable que me hubiera escuchado hasta cuando salí del coche.

\- ¿Podemos empezar la rehabilitación cuanto antes? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Claro – le dije tratando de parecer calmado para que no lo pagase conmigo.

Subí tras él a la azotea donde siempre hacíamos la rehabilitación pero hoy Sasuke estaba muy criticón, todo estaba mal, no le importaba nada y encima… no era capaz de girarse y mirar hacia mí como solía hacer. Hoy me ponía la oreja en mi dirección y no sé si era porque al estar gritando él esa cantidad de chorradas no escuchaba si yo le hablaba y por eso me acercaba el oído. Desde que entré a trabajar aquí… había descubierto algo, Sasuke nunca me miraba fijamente y cuando lo hacía… desviaba el rostro con rapidez, creo que era porque sus ojos estaban completamente locos, pero era algo normal en personas ciegas, no podían controlar donde mirar, pero Sasuke se negaba a utilizar gafas oscuras en casa, así que simplemente, me desviaba el rostro para que no pudiera verle.

\- ¿Me explicas por qué quieres echar al profesor particular? – le pregunté

\- Porque no controla las distancias, se está pasando y no lo aguanto – me dijo.

\- ¿No será uno de tus caprichos, verdad? – le pregunté

\- ¿Qué? Tú no te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

\- ¿O me despedirás? Ya lo hiciste Sasuke, admite que tienes que salirte siempre con la tuya, dame una buena razón para que te crea.

\- No me da confianza – me dijo.

\- Eso es un buen motivo.

\- No entiendo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, sólo eres mi rehabilitador.

\- Y tú brazo está perfectamente, dentro de poco no tendrás que aguantarme más – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Te irás? No quiero que te vayas

\- No me queda más remedio Sasuke, tu brazo está bien y además… siempre puedes preguntarle a tu hermano donde trabajo o dónde vivo y venir de visita.

\- No seas idiota – me dijo enfadado – yo no puedo salir de casa.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Sasuke, no sales por que no te da la gana. Sólo necesitas volver a confiar en ti mismo, tienes miedo a salir al mundo de fuera porque piensas que algo malo puede pasarte, pero no te das cuenta de las cosas buenas que te pierdes.

\- No me pierdo nada bueno – me gritó – eres como los demás, sólo me fuerzas para que salga ahí.

\- No te estoy forzando Sasuke, te estoy diciendo la realidad… tú realidad, tienes miedo, te sientes demasiado seguro en esta casa pero no pasa nada si vas a algún lugar que no conozcas, eres capaz de valerte por ti mismo, no eres un inválido y no te trataré como tal – le dije.

\- No puedo hacerlo – gritaba aún – soy inútil.

\- No eres inútil y voy a demostrártelo – le dije cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza y arrastrándolo tras de mi.

Bajé las escaleras con él, lo paseé por varios lugares y lo confundí para que no supiera donde estaba. Yuuki nos vio bajar y se sorprendió de que llevase arrastras a su padre, pero no había más opción para demostrarle a este cabeza hueca que él mismo podía valerse por sí solo, no necesitaba a nadie, sólo tenía que confiar en sí mismo.

\- ¿Hay algún maldito sitio en esta casa que Sasuke no conozca? – les pregunté.

\- El sótano – dijo su padre sorprendido de mi reacción.

\- No te atrevas – dijo Sasuke – no quiero bajar ahí, es oscuro.

\- Te da igual, tu vida es oscura Sasuke.

\- No sé donde están las cosas, podría hacerme daño.

\- No te harás daño, créeme, eres un chico listo y sabrás qué hacer para no hacerte daño.

Bajamos las escaleras y aunque Sasuke trataba de soltarse no lo consiguió. Tenía razón con el sótano, era un lugar inmenso y estaba lleno de trastos viejos, pero a mí me servía. Si no era capaz de confiar en sí mismo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, yo le demostraría que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, no por ser ciego estaba inválido, es más… él tenía más sentidos que yo, utilizaba mejor sus otros sentidos, veía más de lo que yo podría ver sólo que no tenía vista, no todo es una imagen, para él los sonidos, el tacto, el gusto… todo le daban una imagen perfecta sin tener que verlo y era mucho más sensible que nosotros.

Le dejé tras marearle un poco por el inmenso sitio en una de las esquinas del fondo y le avisé de que este ejercicio no acababa hasta que no llegase a Yuuki, a la cual mandé al salón pese a sus quejas de lo que le hacía a su padre, pero tras explicarle que era por el bien de Sasuke… accedió a regañadientes.

\- No te atrevas a dejarme aquí – me gritó Sasuke inmóvil donde le había dejado pero yo cerré la puerta del sótano sin marcharme y me senté en las escaleras observándole, sólo necesitaba que él pensase que me había ido, nada más – Naruto… Maldita sea, imbécil – me gritó pero yo esperé allí sentado.

Le vi mover sus manos con lentitud buscando un punto de referencia hasta que encontró una pared y se movió por ella tratando de salir, aunque se tropezó como cinco veces con los obstáculos casi cayendo al suelo y a la sexta vez que se golpeó contra una lavadora vieja, la golpeó con sus puños cabreado pero fue entonces cuando pude ver el cambio de actitud. Ahora empezaba a escuchar los ruidos de las tuberías, caminaba despacio pero seguro tratando de apartar las cosas que sentía en su camino y siguió hasta que llegó a la escalera. Le costó al menos quince minutos cruzar esta estancia pero me daba igual, lo que quería es que cogiera confianza en que podía hacerlo solo.

\- Sé que estás ahí, idiota – me dijo al llegar a mí y pasar a mi lado subiendo los peldaños con calma – oigo tu respiración, puedo oír el pálpito de tu corazón, te siento ahí sentado – me dijo.

\- Enhorabuena Sasuke… espero que te des cuenta de que no necesitas tus ojos para hacer lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo Sasuke, vamos… sigue, ya te he dicho que esto no acaba hasta que llegues a Yuuki.

Le acompañé tras él y todo el mundo nos miró pero siguieron haciendo sus tareas pasando de Sasuke. Yo permanecí tras él hasta que me detuvo.

\- Quédate quieto – me dijo – necesito escuchar, tus pisadas son como las de un elefante dobe

Yo sonreí al ver que volvía a ser el Sasuke de siempre y se concentró para encontrar las pisadas de su hija. Era sorprendente el cerebro humano… como podía distinguir tantas cosas sus sentidos, cosas que para los que veíamos eran inapreciables pero que para él era importante, es lo que le hacía ver, lo que le hacía saber donde estaba todo.

Llegó hasta su hija y se agachó abrazándola mientras ésta le correspondía casi llorando. Sé que Yuuki también lo había pasado mal, pero era una dura lección que Sasuke tenía que aprender, él podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo, no era inútil, era el chico más inteligente y aplicado que había visto en mi vida.

\- ¿Podemos acabar ya la rehabilitación? – me preguntó girándose hacia mí.

\- No… por hoy has tenido suficiente Sasuke… descansa. Vendré mañana si es que no me has despedido por esto.

\- No te he despedido… aún – remarcó pero su sonrisa me expresó que todo estaba bien.


	17. Chapter 17: Recuerdos

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Me desperté bañado en sudor. Me costó un tiempo reaccionar hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía en el salón, tumbado en el sofá de mi casa tapado con una mísera manta. Odiaba tener pesadillas y más cuando se trataba de Deidara, porque me hacía recordar lo imbécil que había sido con él, lo mal que me había portado con el que era mi mejor amigo. No podía entender qué me pasó en aquel momento por la cabeza para decirle todas aquellas atrocidades y ahora que trataba de enmendar mi error… era él quien no quería saber nada de mí y lo entendía, lo había traicionado y le había hecho daño, era comprensible que estuviera muy enfadado conmigo, yo le había decepcionado como amigo, ya no podía aportarle nada excepto recuerdos dolorosos.

Moví el brazo buscando el teléfono móvil de la mesa para mirar la hora. Las cuatro de la mañana y yo seguía aquí sin poder dormir ¿Qué narices me pasaba? ¿Era la culpabilidad por lo que le hice a Deidara? Menudo crío estuve hecho para hacer algo así a Deidara y lo peor de todo… es que después de insultarle, después de decirle todo lo que le dije, de echarle de mi vida… me di cuenta de que no podía querer a nadie, de que nadie me importaba, sólo él, me di cuenta cuando le perdí que le amaba. Me levanté y me fui hacia el trabajo, sé que llegaría pronto pero me daba igual, prefería estar allí ya.

Mis compañeros se sorprendieron de verme tan pronto por aquí pero no dijeron nada. Sonó una de las alarmas y tuvieron que salir con el camión así que me quedé aquí sin tener alternativa alguna, mi turno empezaba a las seis. Me metí a la ducha de este desierto vestuario y es que todos estaban trabajando ya. Dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí y traté de relajarme cerrando los ojos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tenía apenas diecinueve años y acababa de romper con mi novia. Había acudido como siempre a la Universidad para ver a Deidara, estaba estudiando su segundo año de veterinaria y me encantaba ir a estudiar con él, pero hoy no tenía cabeza para estudiar, estaba cabreado y triste por la pérdida de mi novia. Supongo que tampoco me había molestado mucho en saber lo que sentía mi novia, no había estado atento a ella o no lo suficiente como ella deseaba, decía de mí que era un egoísta y al final… aquí estaba, entrando por la biblioteca de la universidad buscando a mi mejor amigo._

 _Lo encontré estudiando con Sasori y es que ambos eran muy amigos desde la guardería. Yo también había ido con ellos a la misma guardería y siempre habíamos estado muy unidos. Cuando me acerqué a ellos estaban estudiando en silencio, uno frente al otro y yo me fijé en Deidara que llevaba ese cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta tan característica de él y escribía en su cuaderno las notas de un libro._

\- _Hola chicos – saludé sentándome al lado de Sasori y éste se sorprendió._

\- _Vaya, que alegría verte por aquí… te hacía con tu novia – me dijo Sasori y Deidara sonrió._

\- _Sí que es extraño, son muy empalagosos, siempre andan juntos para todo – dijo Deidara sonriendo._

\- _Hemos roto – les dije y los dos se pusieron serios al momento y se miraron._

\- _Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse Dei – no lo sabía._

\- _No pasa nada Dei, es algo que tenía que pasar… me ha llamado egoísta ¿Creéis que soy egoísta?_

\- _Un poco – dijeron los dos a la vez y aquello me sorprendió pero cuando miré a Deidara agachó la cabeza hacia sus apuntes de nuevo._

\- _Gracias por la poca confianza – les dije._

\- _Vale, venga iremos a tomarnos algo y te relajas, nos cuentas todo con tranquilidad, ahogamos las penas y mañana será otro día ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Sasori._

\- _Está bien ¿Vienes Dei?_

\- _Tengo mucho que estudiar – nos dijo._

\- _Venga Dei – comentó Sasori – mírale… está mal ¿No es tu amigo? Está pasando por un mal momento, nos necesita._

\- _Esta bien – dijo al final – os acompaño, llamaré a los demás._

\- _Perfecto, allí les esperaremos._

 _Deidara llamó a todos los demás y nos fuimos a un bar cercano para que yo ahogase mis penas. Sasori, Deidara y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar y pedí unas cervezas para todos aunque Deidara comentó que no le apetecía beber, pero yo le pasé una directamente a la mano y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla._

 _No sé cuánto bebió Deidara, creo que no mucho porque recuerdo que habló bastante conmigo tratando de consolarme por la pérdida de mi novia, el resto de compañeros sí bebieron bastante, aunque supongo que yo me pasé demasiado por mi depresión. Realmente tampoco estaba deprimido… me daba igual lo de la novia, lo peor era que me sentía irritado por todo lo que había dicho de mí, yo no me consideraba egoísta ¿Lo era?_

 _Todos habíamos bebido mucho excepto Deidara que decía una y otra vez que tenía que volver a casa para ponerse a estudiar, tras mucha insistencia, todos acabamos decidiendo marcharnos. A Deidara le encargaron la tarea de llevarme a casa por la borrachera que llevaba y aunque él se negó, al ver como me dejaban todos allí mientras se iban hacia sus casas, resopló y acabó cogiendo mi brazo pasándolo por encima de su cuello para ayudarme a caminar hasta casa._

\- _Lo siento Dei – le dije._

\- _No pasa nada. Te dejaré en casa y me iré a la mía a estudiar._

\- _¿A estas horas Dei? – le dije mirando el reloj – es muy tarde._

\- _Sí, tengo que estudiar Itachi. Tengo una beca, no puedo permitirme perder ninguna asignatura, tengo que sacármelo a curso por año, mis padres no se lo pueden permitir._

\- _Te agobias demasiado._

\- _Bueno… no he tenido tanta suerte como tu, mi familia no es rica Itachi, sólo somos clase media, tengo que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que me da la vida._

\- _Me encanta hablar contigo, siempre pareces tener los pies en el suelo._

\- _No te creas, tengo mis propios problemas – me dijo entristecido._

 _Llegamos a mi casa y al sacar las llaves se me cayeron al suelo, fue Deidara quien se agachó a coger las llaves y abrió la puerta. Me metió dentro de la casa y me acompañó hasta la cama tirándome en ella. Se despidió de mí pero yo no podía parar de reír en este momento._

\- _Ey Dei… no te vayas, no aún, ayúdame con el pijama._

\- _Itachi… tengo que irme, enserio._

\- _Por favor, sólo un último favor._

\- _Está bien – me dijo al final acercándose a la cama y buscando mi pijama bajo la almohada._

\- _Dei…_

 _Agarré su mano justo cuando Deidara ya había cogido el pijama. Le hice mirarme fijamente y ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de algo, su mirada no era la de siempre._

\- _¿Por qué nunca te veo salir con ninguna chica? – le pregunté de golpe y él se sorprendió_

\- _Yo no… no sé Itachi – dijo como si me ocultase algo – supongo que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada._

\- _Pero… eres muy guapo, tendrían que hacer cola por ti._

\- _La persona que me gusta no me ve – me dijo claramente – venga Itachi, duérmete, necesitas descansar._

\- _Eres guapo, inteligente, un gran amigo, siempre haces lo que sea por los demás ¿Cómo no puede verte?_

\- _Supongo que es porque ha salido con demasiada gente y no se ha parado a mirar lo que tiene al lado – me dijo con una triste sonrisa – no pasa nada Itachi… yo lo entiendo, tiene mejores opciones que yo, pero siempre le apoyaré, quiero verle feliz y si su felicidad es con otra persona todo está bien._

\- _No está bien ¿Qué pasa con la tuya?_

\- _Créeme Itachi cuando te digo que no tiene ojos para mí. No le des importancia._

\- _¿Es alguien del grupo? – le pregunté con aquello de que quería verlo feliz._

\- _Sí – me dijo._

\- _Tienes que decírselo Dei ¿Quién es?_

\- _Eres tú – me dijo sin rodeos – tengo que irme ya, mañana tengo clase._

\- _No te vayas – le cogí del brazo evitando que se marchase._

 _Deslicé mi mano de su brazo hasta su muñeca sintiendo su suave piel mientras él me miraba atónito, no entendía qué es lo que ocurría. Yo no paré de mirar mi mano deslizando por su brazo y cuando desvié mis ojos a los suyos, me perdí en aquel azul tan intenso que tenía. ¿Cómo podía ser que le siguiera gustando después de la cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida? Le había utilizado siempre como un paño de lágrimas y no me había dado cuenta de que su sonrisa cuando le decía que me había enamorado de alguna era falsa, era una sonrisa que trataba de animarme cuando él se rompía por dentro, yo no me había dado cuenta de que siempre era él quien estaba a mi lado apoyándome en todas las situaciones, tanto las buenas como las malas._

 _Cogí con fuerza su muñeca y lo empujé tirándolo en la cama. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer mirándome fijamente. ¿Cómo no podía haberle visto a él? ¿Tan ciego estaba? Le conocía desde la guardería, era el único que me aguantaba, era al único al que yo soportaba, era el único con quien siempre quería estar y a quien siempre le contaba todo, él era mi mayor apoyo y no me había dado cuenta de que posiblemente… era a él a quien amaba, era por él por quien habría hecho cualquier cosa._

\- _¿I-Itachi? – me preguntó con algo de miedo – tengo que irme, por favor._

\- _Shh – le mandé callar acariciando el lateral de su cabello apartando su largo pelo rubio de la cara._

 _Me acerqué a él viendo como se sonrojaba, estaba algo asustado o quizá algo avergonzado de la confesión que acababa de hacerme, quizá él jamás creyó que yo pudiera sentir algo por él, por eso nunca me decía nada. Agaché mi rostro hasta el de él y rocé mis labios con los suyos hasta que se me apoderó las ansias por hacer mío a este chico, entonces no pude remediar besarle con pasión metiendo mi lengua para jugar con la suya. No sabía cuánto le deseaba hasta que le besé, no lo supe hasta que no sentí las tímidas manos de Deidara agarrarse a mi cuello y acariciar mi cabello soltándolo de la coleta._

 _Ahora mismo no era capaz de frenar, sólo tenía en la mente tener sexo con él pero no vi que él se quejase. Metí mi mano con rapidez bajo su camiseta quitándosela mientras acariciaba su abdomen y me centraba el lamer sus pezones haciéndole gemir mientras se agarraba a mi cabello con fuerza. La forma en que encorvaba su espalda hacia mí me encantaba, me excitaban sus jadeos, me excitaban sus caricias y me obligaban a continuar con lo que hacía. ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a este chico? Supongo que el alcohol que llevaba encima tampoco me hacía pensar mucho._

 _Le quité los pantalones con rapidez y cogí su mano llevándola hasta mi miembro empezando a jadear en su boca cuando sentí como lo agarraba con fuerza y lo movía. No dejé de besarle ni un segundo, creo que sólo me separé de él para tomar aire y dejar a Deidara respirar. No entendía cómo narices podía estar tan excitado. Metí mis dedos en la boca de Deidara para que los lubricase y los llevé hasta su entrada para dilatarle._

 _Se quejó cuando metí los dedos pero sus quejidos los ahogué en mi boca jugando con su lengua para tratar de que se olvidase del dolor. La cabeza me daba vueltas pero aún así… no podía parar, este chico me excitaba mucho o quizá era simplemente que me había dejado llevar por el momento, no lo sabía, pero me preparé para entrar y lo hice con cierta rapidez ahogando aún más el quejido de Deidara. Quizá había sido poco cuidadoso con él, pero no pensaba muy bien ahora mismo con tanto alcohol en mi tardé mucho en correrme y creo que aprisioné de tal forma a Deidara que no le dejé moverse de debajo de mi cuerpo._

 _Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, tenía un dolor de cabeza que no me tenía en pie. Sinceramente… de algo me acordaba, pero cuando vi a mi lado un bulto de cabellera rubia, pensé que a saber a qué chica me había traído a casa, lo que no esperé, fue encontrarme a Deidara cuando se giró hacia mi lado totalmente dormido._

 _Me asusté tanto que me caí de la cama golpeándome en la cabeza contra la mesilla y despertando de golpe al rubio asustado por el ruido. Al verme a mí en el suelo desnudo se sonrojó al momento y se cubrió con las sábanas como pudo. ¿Qué narices había hecho yo por la noche? ¿Me había acostado con mi mejor amigo?_

\- _¿Qué narices haces en mi cama Deidara? – le pregunté._

\- _¿Qué hago? Tú me metiste en ella – me dijo sonrojado a más no poder – pero deja de mirarme._

\- _Es que me parece irreal._

\- _¿Qué? Yo sólo quería traerte a casa y tú me besaste._

\- _Deja de mentir – le dije sonriendo con prepotencia tal y como era yo – a mí me gustan las chicas… ¿No me digas que tú…?_

\- _¿Qué pasa? Ya te lo dije anoche._

\- _No… a mí no me eches la culpa – le dije levantándome – tú te aprovechaste de mí que estaba borracho._

\- _¿Qué? – Se enfadó él – eres idiota, no sé cómo pude dejarte, no sé como pude enamorarme de ti, tenía razón tu exnovia, eres un maldito egoísta._

\- _Por favor Dei… sabías perfectamente que me excitan las chicas, tú sólo eres…_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que soy Itachi?_

\- _Un gay reprimido – le dije por decir algo._

\- _Eres un capullo integral – me respondió levantándose de la cama y vi su cara de dolor cuando trató de ponerse en pie pero él no me dejó acercarme – quédate donde estás, no quiero que te acerques ni que me toques, vete a ligar con toda la que se te ponga en tu camino y olvídate de que esto ha ocurrido alguna vez._

 _Deidara se levantó caminando hacia el baño y le seguí enfadado cogiéndole del brazo mientras él se quejaba. Tenía que haberme contado hace tiempo que él era homosexual, si lo hubiera sabido quizá nada de esto habría ocurrido._

\- _Podías haber parado – me dijo._

\- _Podías haberte negado a tener sexo – me defendí yo._

\- _Quería tener sexo contigo Itachi, yo te quiero, al menos uno de los dos tiene sus sentimientos en orden, tú no sabes lo que quieres._

\- _¿Qué quieres Dei? ¿Crees que yo soy Gay? ¿Crees que puedo enamorarme de ti así sin más? Sólo eres mi amigo, un error que hemos cometido, nada más, podías haberlo impedido, no eras tú el que estaba borracho – le dije._

\- _¿Qué te ocurre conmigo? – me gritó desesperado y con lágrimas en sus ojos._

\- _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté yo enfadado – ¿somos amigos desde hace años y no se te había ocurrido decirme que eras gay?_

\- _Te lo estoy diciendo ahora – me gritó - ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que me gusten los hombres? No te lo dije antes porque no creí que le dieras importancia, confiaba en ti, eres mi mejor amigo Itachi._

\- _No Deidara… tú y yo no somos mejores amigos ¿Se lo has dicho a los demás? – le pregunté por lo de nuestro grupo de amigos._

\- _No – me dijo – no se lo he dicho a nadie ¿Vale? Lo siento Itachi, por favor mírame – me pedía mientras yo daba vueltas por el cuarto de baño y buscaba un albornoz para taparme._

\- _Joder Deidara, tenías que habérmelo dicho antes_

\- _¿Te arrepientes de ser mi amigo? – me preguntó llorando – por Dios Itachi, deja ese albornoz, ¿Piensas que voy a tratar de violarte o qué? Suéltalo, me estás haciendo daño, si llego a saber que te lo tomabas así jamás te lo habría dicho, no te habrías enterado de nada, creí que podías entenderme – dijo tratando de coger mi brazo pero yo me aparté._

\- _Ni se te ocurra tocarme Deidara – le dije por su nombre completo, ya ni siquiera me salía llamarle "Dei" como siempre hacía._

\- _Vale – me dijo Deidara – creo que todo esto ha sido un gran error, me voy a mi casa – me dijo – lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto._

 _Le vi volver a la habitación y vestirse aunque él trataba de hacerlo sin quitarse la sábana, no quería que le viera desnudo y claro que no quería verle desnudo, yo no era gay pero aún así, miraba de reojo a Deidara cambiándose y no podía dejar de sentirme mal al verle llorar. Terminó de cambiarse y dejó la sábana arrugada encima de la cama caminando con paso rápido hacia el salón cogiendo su chaqueta._

\- _Deidara – le llamé._

\- _Ni me llames ¿Te queda claro? ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Tú paño de lágrimas para cuando estás mal? ¿Crees que me gusta ver como te revuelcas con todas? ¿Qué tengo que estar aquí para cuando estés mal? ¿Y yo qué Itachi? ¿Te has preocupado alguna vez por mí? Tú no eres un amigo, sólo eres un maldito interesado, espero que disfrutases de tu noche de sexo porque conmigo es la última, te odio Itachi, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. Borra mi número de la memoria porque me largo, tú y yo ya no somos nada ¿Me has entendido bien? Nada – me repitió._

\- _Deidara – le dije cogiéndole del brazo._

\- _No me toques – me gritó enfadado – ya me ha quedado muy claro… soy un error Itachi nada más, siento no haberte detenido, siento haberte hecho tener que mantener sexo conmigo, con alguien de tu sexo, cálmate… no diré nada si es lo que te preocupa, puedes seguir diciendo que eres el gallito de corral que se liga a todas las chicas._

 _Deidara se marchó enfadado de allí y yo supe en aquel momento… que aquel chico no volvería su decisión atrás, estaba decidido a cumplirlo y es que era casi más cabezón que yo. Fui a mi habitación intentando recordar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche cuando al sentarme, vi las sábanas echas un matojo frente a mí. Las cogí y me asusté cuando vi algo de sangre en ellas, era de Deidara… estaba seguro. Ahora no me cabía duda de que había tenido sexo con él y de que encima… era su primera vez y yo no había tenido cuidado, encima le había insultado. ¿Cómo iba a disculparme ahora por esto? sólo tenía que llamar… sólo tenía que decirle que me perdonase, él lo entendería, sabía que estaba en un mal momento, pero… no llamé. No tuve valor de hacerlo._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

\- Itachi – escuché que me llamaban – Ey, Itachi

\- ¿Sí? – me giré para ver a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo que me llamaba.

\- Tío… vas a arrugarte si sigues ahí, sale de una vez, entras al turno en unos minutos.

\- Sí, lo siento – le dije saliendo de la ducha.

Habían pasado años desde aquello y seguía lamentándome de cómo le traté, sólo tuve que ser más comprensivo, sólo tuve que apoyarle, yo fui quien más daño le hizo, él no quiso acostarse conmigo… fui yo quien empezó y él sólo se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía por mí. ¿Cómo iba a arreglarlo? Ahora sabía que le amaba a él, me di cuenta poco después de perderle y es que creo… que no te das cuenta de lo que tenías hasta que lo perdías.


	18. Chapter 18: confianza

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Iba a matar a Naruto por haberme hecho de las suyas, pero también era cierto que me había ayudado un poco a intentar confiar un poco más en mi mismo y en mis posibilidades. Desde que me había quedado ciego había tratado de sacar lo mejor de mí para poder ser lo más independiente posible, lo único a lo que jamás me había atrevido…era a salir de casa o a salir de mi lugar de seguridad, pero Naruto se había empeñado en ayudarme y no había forma de detenerle cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, aunque se lo agradecía, con él me sentía en cierta forma a salvo.

Tocaron a la puerta y entró Yuuki bastante desanimada, lo notaba en que no había entrado corriendo como otras veces, ella siempre solía correr hacia mí nada más abrir la puerta y tirarse a darme un gran abrazo, pero hoy no, la puerta se había abierto muy despacio y supe que estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yuuki? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – me preguntó ella.

\- No ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?

\- Por lo que hizo ayer Naruto – me comentó – yo no quería dejarte allí solo, verdad.

\- Ven aquí Yuuki – le dije para que se acercase y lo hizo.

La cogí sentándola en mis rodillas y la abracé para que se sintiera protegida. ¿Cómo iba a reñirla si era un encanto de niña? Yo no sé cómo había salido tan buena después de lo bastardo que había sido su padre.

\- Yuuki, yo no estoy enfadado ni contigo ni con Naruto.

\- ¿No lo vas a despedir?

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

\- Es que siempre que te enfadas despides a la gente – me dijo seria – y Naru me cae bien, come conmigo Ramen, me ayuda a veces con los deberes, juega conmigo, me divierto mucho con él.

\- Si… es un buen hombre – le dije casi susurrando.

\- Ey papá… ¿Por qué no te casas con él? Así yo tendría otro papá como el resto de los niños de clase, todos tienen una mamá y un papá… yo sólo te tengo a ti.

\- No es tan fácil Yuuki, eso es un sentimiento que tiene que salir de ambos y sinceramente... yo no sé si estoy preparado para volver a sentir algo por alguien – le dije.

\- Pero… has dicho que es un buen hombre.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a una niña de siete años que a veces las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían? ¿Quién me decía a mí que yo podría enamorarme? ¿Quién podría asegurarme de que Naruto podría quererme? Él tenía que ser guapo, era educado, médico… lo tenía todo, seguro que todas iban tras él, ni siquiera me había comentado si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas… o ambos, realmente ahora me daba cuenta que sabía muy poco de él aunque él si se había interesado más por mí.

\- Me gusta Naru para ti – me dijo Yuuki apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho recostándose.

\- No sabía que me buscabas ahora pretendientes – le dije sonriendo.

\- Es que me cae muy bien, creo que sería un gran padre – me aclaró.

\- No es fácil Yuuki – le dije.

\- Yo quiero que él sea mi padre ¿Puedo proponérselo?

\- No le agobies con esto Yuuki, creo que Naruto estará muy ocupado.

\- ¿No te gusta? – me preguntó y me sonrojé.

\- ¿Qué preguntas son esas Yuuki? – le pregunté extrañado

\- Te gusta – me dijo sonriendo sin poder parar – lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba Naru-kun.

\- No… no es cierto – le dije sonrojado pero Yuuki se levantó corriendo y se marchó ilusionada – Ey… Yuuki – le grité temiendo que fuera a hacer alguna de las suyas… como decírselo a Naruto.

Me quedé aquí sentado pensando en lo que decía Yuuki, era cierto que me había empezado a gustar Naruto. Sentí unas patas golpear por el parqué y cuando golpeó mi pierna, me agaché cogiendo al perro que Itachi había traído. Cada vez que Itachi venía por casa con este perro, al final acababa quedándomelo yo y es que aunque me enfadé un poco con él cuando lo trajo, reconocía que ahora le había cogido cariño y me gustaba tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? Tu dueño ya no aguantaba más en su solitaria casa ¿Eh? – le pregunté justo cuando me lamía la mejilla y reí.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo reír – escuché a mi espalda la voz de Naruto y me sonrojé.

\- No te he oído – le dije de golpe.

\- Y eso ya es raro, porque tienes mejor oído casi que "Kiba" – dijo refiriéndose al perro.

\- No es cierto – le dije dejando al perro a mi lado en el sofá - ¿Ya toca la rehabilitación?

\- Si… pero hoy te he traído algo especial, así que voy a llamar a Yuuki – me dijo sonriendo y escuché como dejaba algo encima de la mesa.

Naruto se fue a buscar a mi hija mientras yo inspeccionaba o trataba de averiguar que era, parecía comida por el olor y olía muy bien. Toqué la bolsa de plástico con mis dedos y quise meter la mano para intentar adivinar qué era por el tacto, pero al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Yuuki, me volví hacia atrás como estaba antes haciéndome el desinteresado.

\- Ramen, Ramen, Ramen – gritaba Yuuki subiéndose por los sofás.

\- Yuuki, siéntate – le dije con voz suave.

\- Mira papá, Naru ha traido Ramen.

Yo me acordé de nuestra apuesta, quería un beso si le decía que me gustaba esa comida y por el olor que desprendía… era posible que me gustase. No se parecía este olor al Ramen preparado que comía mi hija, este parecía más sabroso, más artesanal, sabía que lo habían hecho a conciencia. A mí lo que me preocupaba es que Naruto me pidiera un beso, yo jamás había besado a nadie y aunque me lo pidió en la mejilla, en parte deseaba besarle, pero mi miedo a tocar a la gente era demasiado fuerte aún aunque estaba tratando de superarlo después de haber hecho aquel ejercicio de confianza con Naruto, quería poder tener más confianza en mí mismo, atreverme a hacer lo que no me atrevía, pero creo que aún tenía miedo.

Naruto preparó las cosas y mi hija que estaba a mi lado sentada, no paraba de sonreír y hablar divertida con Naruto exigiéndole que le pusiera más y más en el plato, esos dos eran prácticamente iguales, por lo menos en cuanto a Ramen se tratase. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi hija feliz, sonriendo y bromeando con Naruto como si casi lo considerase como alguien de la familia… con a su propio padre. Ella nunca había tratado a nadie con tanta familiaridad.

\- Toma Sasuke – me dijo Naruto dándome el cuenco. Espero que te guste.

Cuando dijo aquello, me paralicé unos segundos antes de coger el cuenco, más que nada por lo que significaba aquella frase, significaba tener que besarle si le decía que me gustaba. No sabía ahora qué hacer… decirle que me gustaba o decirle que no, decidí esperar a probarlo.

\- Gracias – le agradecí cogiendo el cuenco y Yuuki me pasó los palillos.

Lo probé con algo de temor pero el gran problema vino en que estaba delicioso ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora eso a Naruto? ¿Admitir que me equivocaba? No me lo podía creer, yo no podía admitir algo como eso y menos sabiendo que tendría que besarle. Me sonrojé al momento en cuanto lo pensé y me centré en mi hija que jugaba con Naruto y sonreía como nunca la había sentido. Ella era feliz con ese Dobe que hacía el tonto para hacerla sonreír. Creo que Naruto también se estaba encaprichando un poco de la niña.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Yuuki se quedó completamente dormida en las piernas de Naruto que se había sentado a mi lado mientras yo leía un libro. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con Naruto y no sé por qué no se había marchado ya.

\- Naruto… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Porque hoy no he venido como médico Sasuke, he venido como tu amigo. Te prometí que te invitaría a Ramen – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué tal estaba? ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Para nada – le mentí.

\- Vaya, lo lamento, creí que te gustaría – me dijo algo entristecido – entonces tendré que seguir buscando alguna comida que te guste y te haga decidirte a salir fuera para comerla – me dijo sonriendo de nuevo y sonreí.

\- Vale, buena suerte en esa búsqueda Dobe.

\- Oye… Sasuke… ¿Cuándo te quedaste ciego? – me preguntó.

\- A los doce años – le dije.

Naruto pareció quedarse callado, sé que querría preguntarme muchas cosas pero como le había prohibido hablar de mi pasado, dudaba si preguntarlo o no. Al final acabé hablando yo.

\- Tuve un accidente – le dije – me caí, me golpeé en la cabeza contra el bordillo de una acera ¿Vaya tontería verdad? – le pregunté forzando una sonrisa – tengo pesadillas con quedarme ciego, nunca es la forma en que me quedé, pero… siempre es la misma consecuencia, pierdo la vista.

\- Es el miedo – me dijo – es como cuando sueñas que pierdes los dientes, puedes soñar mil cosas de perderlos, pero el miedo siempre es el mismo… perder los dientes. Tú sueño no significa cómo perdiste la vista, sino simplemente… el miedo que tienes de no poder ver.

\- Sólo era un crío cuando pasó todo. Nunca me habría imaginado que mi vida cambiaría todo por un golpe. Podía haberme matado, de hecho me quedé en coma una semana. Cuando desperté no podía ver nada. Al año siguiente… tuve a Yuuki, yo aún no era muy bueno intentando defenderme con mi ceguera.

\- Ahora eres bueno Sasuke, puedes hacer muchas cosas tú solo y harías muchas más si practicases. Yo podría salir contigo a la calle si quisieras.

\- No Naruto, gracias… pero no quiero salir de aquí.

Ambos permanecimos un rato en silencio. No sabíamos qué decir… yo no tenía nada que contarle, no quería hablar más de lo que necesitaba saber. Mi pasado era algo que prefería guardármelo para mí mismo, porque no creí jamás que nadie pudiera fijarse en mí si descubrían absolutamente todo lo que me había pasado, aunque Naruto sabía demasiado ya, sabía de mi violación, sabía de mi ceguera… ¿Por qué no salía corriendo como hacían todos? ¿Por qué no me mostraba lástima como los demás? Siguió allí y podía sentir como acariciaba el cabello de mi hija que dormía en sus piernas.

\- ¿Te gustan los niños?

\- Me encantan los niños – me dijo sonriendo

\- Le has cogido cariño a mi hija por lo que veo

\- Es una gran chica – me dijo Naruto – es fácil cogerle cariño. Te adora.

\- Te tiene mucho aprecio – le dije – últimamente sólo me habla de ti, de cómo os divertís juntos, del Ramen.

\- Eso me recuerda… que te debo el trato, dijiste que si no te gustaba, debería hacerte caso.

\- Dejémoslo entonces para mañana, estoy un poco cansado hoy.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – me preguntó.

\- Todas las noches, sí

\- Mañana entonces haré lo que tú quieras, piénsalo bien Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – voy a llevar a Yuuki a la cama, está muy cansada.

\- Gracias, Naruto. Eres un gran chico – le dije.

Acompañé a Naruto hacia el cuarto, prefería que dejase a Yuuki en mi habitación, seguramente acabaría durmiendo conmigo como casi todos los días, así que al final entramos en mi cuarto y la dejó en la cama tapándola. Podía sentir como le acariciaba el cabello y escuché el beso que le dio, seguramente en la frente a modo protector. A cada gesto que hacía ese chico rubio… a mí más me gustaba, porque aunque no pudiera ver ese cabello dorado, yo podía ver su carácter, podía ver su interior y le adoraba, era increíble.

Naruto se marchó y yo me quedé aquí tumbándome al lado de mi hija para dormirme. La abracé y apoyé mi frente a la suya cerrando los ojos para dormir.


	19. Chapter 19: Partido

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Estaba en la cama aún escuchando a Orochimaru moverse por la habitación buscando su ropa y arreglándose para irse a trabajar. Quería que se marchase y permanecí inmóvil. Sus hijos también se marchaban al instituto y el mayor tenía otra entrevista de trabajo… quería que todos se largasen y me dejasen solo.

Me dolía la muñeca y aunque no lloraba, el carril que habían dejado mis lágrimas durante la noche permanecía ahí. Para Itachi sólo fui… un pringado, el que iba detrás de él preocupado tratando de que alguna vez… alguna de esas improbables veces me viera pero sabía que jamás lo haría, fui un tonto… pero un tonto de gran utilidad para Itachi cuando tenía que secar sus lágrimas en mí, no fui nada más que eso, su pañuelo de lágrimas al que desechó cuando ya no me necesitó más. Con Orochimaru era más bien su saco de boxeo con el que pagar su frustración y sus enfados, también seguía siendo algo desechable en un futuro ¿Qué narices era yo? creo que solo era la persona más idiota del mundo, intentaba ayudar a los demás y sólo me perjudicaba yo mismo.

\- No llores Dei – dijo Orochimaru acercándose a mí y apartando mi rostro de mi rostro amoratado – me voy a trabajar, te prometo que hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva.

No quise contestar, sabía que para él hablar acabaría en golpes, así que ya todo me daba igual, prefería quedarme aquí tumbado, dolorido y sin contestar nada para no ponerle de peor humor.

Escuché la puerta cuando se cerró y hundí mi rostro entre las mantas preocupado, dolorido y tratando de entrar en calor. No quería ir a trabajar, no tenía fuerzas y me dolía el cuerpo demasiado como para ir. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio en cuanto se marchó Orochimaru y podía aún oír a todos bajar para marcharse de la casa. No me quedé tranquilo hasta que la puerta de fuera se cerró con la llave. Me levanté como pude casi arrastrándome por la pared y fui hasta la ventana corriendo un poco la cortina para poder ver como se largaban todos, como subían en el coche y arrancaban.

Fui al baño y me miré en el espejo. Estaba decaído, tenía ojeras y un moratón en la mejilla que no sé cómo iba a ocultarlo, yo no era una mujer… no tenía maquillaje ni cosas de esas, creo que tendría que empezar a comprar al menos base para poder tapar estos golpes. Busqué el teléfono y llamé a Konan, con ella siempre había tenido confianza, era la novia de Pain y a Pain lo conocía desde la guardería. Creo que era la única que sabía todo lo que me había ocurrido con Itachi, que sabía lo de mi matrimonio… que sabía prácticamente todo.

\- ¿Dei? – me cogió el teléfono.

\- Konan… ¿Puedes venir? Por favor – le pedí casi llorando.

\- ¿Estás bien, Dei?

\- No – le dije – por favor… ayúdame.

\- Dei… ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? – yo no respondí y ella dio por sentado que sí, que Orochimaru me había golpeado de nuevo – voy para allí ahora mismo – me dijo.

Tardó en venir unos veinte minutos y sé que se había dado toda la prisa que pudo. Cuando abrí la puerta se lanzó a abrazarme preocupada por mi estado. Me acompañó al aseo y me hizo sentarme con cuidado en la tapa del retrete maquillándome el golpe, tratando de ocultarlo todo lo que pudo y la verdad es que hizo un buen trabajo, cuando acabó, prácticamente no se veía nada.

\- Gracias – le dije.

\- De nada Dei pero… esto no puede seguir así ¿Mírate? Estás destrozado. Déjame ver esa muñeca – me pidió y la cogió haciendo que me quejase al momento – Está rota, tengo que vendártela Dei, necesitarás antiinflamatorios para esto y mucho hielo. Dios… esto se te va a hinchar mucho.

Konan trabajaba como secretaria de mi hermano, sé que no le contaría nada porque yo se lo había pedido, pero también sabía que estaba preocupada por mí. Había estudiado enfermería en mi facultad y de ahí la conoció Pain, siempre estudiaba con ella así que cuando Pain venía a vernos o algo se encontraba también con ella. Poco después ambos empezaron a salir y ya llevaban unos años viviendo juntos.

Me colocó antiinflamatorio en la muñeca y la vendó inmovilizándola. Sé que estaba preocupada por mí y que deseaba ir a mi hermano a contárselo pero por el aprecio que me tenía prefería estar bien conmigo y no decirlo, aunque se moría de ganas de hablar. Acompañé a Konan hasta la salida de casa una vez me cambié y caminamos juntos bajo este encapotado cielo hasta que tuve que separarme en el cruce próximo hacia mi consulta.

Mi secretaria ya estaba allí y cuando entré… al primer paciente que mi vista se encontró, fue a "Kiba" en brazos de Itachi y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. No creí tener que volver a verle. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz con mi desastrosa vida? Ya no podía más, él me agobiaba, Orochimaru me tenía aterrado ¿Qué más me faltaba por soportar? Le indiqué a Itachi que pasase tras de mí a la sala de consulta y me siguió en silencio por el pasillo mientras cogía la bata de la percha.

\- Déjame adivinar… no te hace gracia que esté aquí.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas en seguir viniendo – le dije.

\- Dei… ya te lo dije, quiero tu perdón.

\- ¿Te largarás si te lo doy? – le pregunté – pues ya lo tienes, puedes dejarme vivir tranquilo ya.

\- Oye… lamento lo que te hice.

Le di acceso a la sala mientras me ponía la bata y él entró aún con el perro en brazos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y le quité a "Kiba" de entre las manos colocándolo en la mesa para la revisión pero como siempre… estaba perfectamente, creo que Itachi no venía para la revisión del perro, venía todas las semanas a verme a mí porque el perro hasta dentro de unos meses si no le ocurría nada no hacía falta que viniera de nuevo.

\- Tú perro está perfectamente – le dije – no hace falta que vengas en al menos tres meses, le tocarán entonces las pastillas para desparasitar.

\- Dei… oye.

\- No Itachi, ¿Crees que no sé lo que te ocurre? Te sientes culpable por como acabamos y lo siento, me hiciste daño, tus disculpas llegan tarde, no puedo aceptarlas, si crees que porque vengas ahora a traerme un perro a la consulta cambia nuestra relación estás muy equivocado.

\- Te quiero.

\- No es cierto maldita sea, tú sólo te quieres a ti mismo, como mucho a tu familia y yo no soy nada para ti.

\- ¿Qué eres entonces?

\- Puedo decirte lo que siempre he sido para ti Itachi. He sido tu lameculos, siempre detrás de ti ayudándote en todo, siempre siendo tu paño de lágrimas cuando rompías con una chica, pero tú sólo me utilizabas, fue el tonto de turno que tenías para sentirte mejor pero no te preocupaste ni una sola vez de mí y ahora crees que por ser el gran Itachi Uchiha tienes el derecho a venir aquí a intentar ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres exactamente Itachi? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Te lo di todo y tú me rechazaste, te di mi virginidad y me humillaste, me trataste como si fuera un cualquiera ¿Y quieres mi perdón?

\- Siento aquello Dei, estaba borracho y sé que no es excusa para haberte arrebatado tu virginidad de esa forma tan poco cuidadosa, ni siquiera sabía que eras virgen Dei.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste… yo no había estado con ninguna chica, tampoco estuve con ningún chico, quería ser sólo tuyo Itachi y cuando me tuviste me tiraste a la calle, ni siquiera me llamaste para disculparte.

\- No me arrepiento de haber sido tu primer chico Dei, me siento honrado de ello, pero sí lamento haberte tratado mal, haberlo hecho con demasiada fuerza sin haber tenido en cuenta que eras virgen, te hice daño tanto físico como psicológico, pero ahora sé que te amo, no te vi en el pasado y necesitaba que me abrieras los ojos, vamos Dei… no quiero perderte… eras mi mejor amigo.

\- No puedo Itachi – le dije llorando y me limpié la lágrima que derramaba.

\- Sé que aún me amas Dei, por favor. Hazme un favor… sólo uno, ven esta tarde a vernos al partido, si no vienes sabré que ya no te importo y te prometo que te dejaré en paz para siempre, pero por favor… quiero recuperar tu amistad, quiero recuperarte Dei, si hay una mínima posibilidad, la más mínima que sea, ven a ese partido, porque me da igual lo que tenga que luchar por recuperar tu confianza, haré lo que sea, me cueste lo que me cueste.

\- No voy a ir Itachi.

\- Piénsalo, yo te estaré esperando. Es la dirección – me dijo dándome un papel – no quiero rendirme contigo Dei… por favor, acude.

Itachi se marchó de allí y yo agradecí que no hubiera visto la venda de mi muñeca, ya se había enfadado bastante la última vez que me vio con la marca del cuello. Arrugué el papel en mi mano y lo tiré a la papelera, no pensaba ir, era lo mejor para todos, hacer que se olvidase de mí.

Miré el reloj cuando tuve que cerrar la consulta, eran las ocho y pensé que ahora mismo ya estaría jugando Itachi ese partido. Konan apareció cuando ya empezaba a caminar. Me convenció al final para ir a una cafetería a tomar algo, creo que quería hablar conmigo de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, imagino que quería que denunciase los abusos de esa familia pero… ella no sabía toda la historia, yo no podía abandonar a Orochimaru, me tenía bien agarrado. Estábamos llegando al centro cuando empezó a caer el diluvio universal, la gente corría por la calle buscando un lugar para ponerse a cubierto y Karin me indicó un lugar al que corrimos ambos. Cuando entré escuché el ajetreo ¿Era un partido?

\- Ey… mira Dei, ahí están los chicos – me dijo ilusionada al ver a su novio y se marchó hacia dentro empujando a la gente para poder ver.

Dudé si irme, si quedarme aquí alejado de la vista del campo o acercarme y ver un poco lo que ocurría, al final decidí acercarme, hacía mucho que no veía a mis amigos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Hidan, ni a Sasori, ni a Pain… a ninguno de ellos. La gente me tapaba pero aún así podía ver algo desde la entrada. Allí estaban todos jugando y me agarré a la barandilla de al lado observándoles jugar, seguramente donde estaba no me verían, demasiada gente gritando y animando como para fijarse en mí. A mí lado vi a una niña pequeña que trataba de ver algo, venía con unas bebidas y no la dejaban pasar.

\- Ey… ¿Quieres ver? – le pregunté.

\- Sí por favor – me dijo sonriendo y la aupé por encima de la barandilla para que pudiera ver por encima de las cabezas.

\- Me hice daño en la muñeca al levantarla pero supongo que era por una buena causa.

\- Muchas gracias – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Estás sola? – pregunté.

\- Mi tío está jugando, es ese de ahí – me dijo señalando a Itachi.

\- ¿Eres Yuuki? – le pregunté y ella se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre.

\- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te conocí cuando apenas tenías unos días de vida – le dije sonriendo – has crecido mucho.

\- ¿Eres amigo de papá?

\- Algo así – le dije

\- ¿Entonces conoces a mí tío?

\- Algo así – le dije deprimido mirando como caían las gotas de mi empapada ropa y cabello al suelo.

\- Mira… ahí está mi tío… Tio – gritó la niña haciendo gestos y él acabó abriendose paso hasta Yuuki viéndome aquí.

\- ¿Has venido? – preguntó con sorpresa y yo me fijé en lo sudado que estaba.

\- No es lo que crees – le dije – sólo me resguardaba de la lluvia Itachi, esperaré a que pase un poco y me iré.

\- Está empapado Dei… espera, te traeré una toalla.

\- No… no hace… - pero Itachi ya se había marchado a por una toalla de su mochila.

\- Le gustas – me dijo Yuuki de golpe y me sonrojé – tío Itachi nunca hace nada por desconocidos y muchas veces… ni por amigos.

\- Erámos amigos hace mucho tiempo – le dije a Yuuki.

\- ¿Estás enfadado con él?

\- Algo así – le respondí como las anteriores veces.

\- Si te hizo alguna de las suyas… le reñiré – dijo divertida Yuuki y sonreí.

\- Eres una chica interesante y te has hecho muy guapa. Eres tan parecida a tu padre – le dije sonriendo – voy a irme… dile a tú tío que tenía prisa.

\- No te vayas… de verdad que él viene enseguida – me dijo.

\- Otro día Yuuki, otro día. Encantado de haberte vuelto a ver, me has alegrado el día – le dije sonriendo.


	20. Chapter 20: Atreverse

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me había quedado dormido abrazado a Yuuki. No había dormido nada bien y creo que me habían dejado dormir demasiado tiempo al verme cansado, porque sentía como si fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando me levanté mi madre se sorprendió al verme bajar en pijama y yo pregunté tanto por "Kiba" por Yuuki y por mi hermano, porque era raro que esos tres no estuvieran por aquí dándome por saco.

\- Tú hermano se ha ido a llevar a "Kiba" al veterinario y tu hija se ha ido de excursión con Naruto a ver el museo de la ciencia, le hacía mucha ilusión y como yo tenía mucho trabajo aún por hacer, Naruto decidió llevársela al ver que tú aún estabas durmiendo.

\- Entonces comeré algo mientras les espero – le dije – tendrán que volver en algún momento para mi rehabilitación.

\- Llegarán tarde, tu hermano hoy tenía partido a las ocho y Yuuki quería verle jugar, así que imagino que Naruto ya que es el médico del equipo, se la llevará para que vea a Itachi.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- ¿Vale? – preguntó mi madre preocupada – tú nunca dejas a tu hija salir con nadie que no sea tu padre, tu hermano y yo.

\- Me fio de Naruto, supongo – le comenté.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? – preguntó mi madre.

\- Estoy perfectamente.

\- Sasuke… antes siempre me contabas todo ¿Por qué ya no lo haces?

\- Está bien – le dije buscando con las manos el sofá y dando la vuelta para sentarme.

Sentí como mi madre apartó algo del lugar donde iba a sentarme y una vez ya estuve colocado, acercó una tela a mis manos sonriendo y preguntándome qué me parecía para un vestido de noche que estaba diseñando, yo sonreí.

\- Es suave – le dije.

\- ¿Si, verdad? Va a ser un vestido muy provocativo.

\- ¿Es para las bodas de plata con papá? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Oh no cariño, esto es más para una chica joven.

\- Tú eres joven mamá.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? – me dijo con dudas – no… este vestido no es para mí.

\- Creo que a papá le gustaría, deberías quedarte uno después de que saques el diseño – le dije.

\- Ya veré – me dijo – venga cuéntame ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿Crees que yo puedo enamorarme de alguien? – le pregunté dudando.

\- ¿Estás enamorado cielo?

\- No lo sé… ni siquiera sé que es eso ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?

\- ¿Es Naruto?- me preguntó – es un joven interesante.

\- No sé qué pensar, a veces pienso que es muy mayor para mí, otras pienso que quizá me estoy confundiendo y no es amor lo que siento por él, sólo no sé… admiración.

\- He visto como te comportas con él Sasuke… creo que no te había visto sonreír desde tu accidente, pero desde que Naruto está por esta casa, estás más feliz, creo que eso significa algo ¿No crees? ¿Ese chico te hace feliz?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Entonces no sé qué haces hablando conmigo en lugar de ir a decírselo a él.

\- No creo que le guste yo, sólo soy un pobre chico ciego.

\- Ey… no eres un pobre chico, tienes muchas cosas buenas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunté.

\- Eres un cielo de chico Sasuke, cualquiera querría estar contigo.

\- No todos quieren comprometerse con una niña y tengo que pensar también en su futuro.

\- A Naruto le gusta Yuuki y creo que Yuuki anda muy encaprichada también con él. No creo que para Naruto esa niña sea un impedimento, se le ve un buen chico que te aprecia.

\- No sé si le gustan los chicos – le dije.

\- Pues pregúntale. Creo que Naruto se puede hablar cualquier cosa, siempre está dispuesto a resolver tus dudas.

\- ¿Y si meto la pata?

\- Todos metemos la pata Sasuke, hasta la declaración de tu padre para salir conmigo fue horrible, pero luego esas cosas se quedan en el recuerdo y te hacen gracia. ¿Crees que no nos han rechazado a los demás? Se supera Sasuke, si ese chico no te acepta por cómo eres, él se lo perderá.

\- Oye mamá… ¿Es guapo? – le pregunté sonriendo y ella sonrió también.

\- Sí, es muy guapo.

\- Dijo que tenía el cabello rubio ¿Es cierto?

\- Sí, dorado como los rayos del sol cielo y unos ojos azules como el agua más cristalina que puedas imaginarte.

\- ¿Y su sonrisa? – pregunté.

\- Encantadora y pegadiza, creo que su vitalidad ha hecho que esta casa haya dejado de ser tan… no sé… tan sosa como era antes.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.

Una de las cocineras me trajo algo para comer y comí allí con mi madre mientras me hablaba de su trabajo. Sé que a mi madre le gustaba lo que hacía, era una gran diseñadora y siempre se esmeraba en hacer un trabajo perfecto. Sé que ella me hablaba… pero realmente yo estaba más centrado en cómo iba a hacer para contarle todo lo que me pasaba a Naruto ¿Sería buena idea? ¿Me aceptaría o me rechazaría? No quería perderle como médico y sé que si me rechazaba… sería muy incómodo para los dos seguir trabajando juntos en la rehabilitación.

Volvieron muy tarde, casi a las diez de la noche y yo me había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá. Sé que no había nadie y Naruto le comentó en susurro a Yuuki que se marchase a su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie. Yo no quise decir nada, me quedé inmóvil y sentí como Naruto daba la vuelta al sofá apartando la manta que me había puesto encima y cogiéndome en brazos. Me agarré a su cuello haciéndome el dormido y sentí que me subía escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

Me dejó en la cama con cuidado tapándome pero cuando fue a marcharse le detuve del brazo y él se sorprendió. Supongo que haberme dejado coger ya era toda una sorpresa, pero quería y necesitaba empezar a confiar en alguien y Naruto me daba mucha confianza. Quería creer que él era la persona perfecta para empezar de nuevo a vivir como un chico normal.

\- No te vayas – le dije.

\- Creí que dormías – me dijo.

\- Hágamos la rehabilitación.

\- Es muy tarde Sasuke, son más de las diez, lo dejamos para mañana ¿Vale?

\- Vale. Oye Naruto… ¿Se lo ha pasado bien Yuuki?

\- Sí, en grande – me dijo sonriendo – estaba muy cansada hoy, no creo que se levante en toda la noche.

\- Naruto… yo… quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó – bueno está bien, dime

Sentí como el colchón se hundía un poco sentándose más o menos a mi lado aunque no llegaba a él, seguía estando lejos de mí, demasiado.

\- Yo… quería decirte que… quería preguntarte – repetí poniéndome nervioso sin saber muy bien qué decir - ¿Tienes novia? – pregunté al final.

\- No Sasuke, no tengo novia.

\- ¿Y alguien especial en tu vida?

\- Tengo a alguien especial en mi vida, se llaman Deidara e Ino y son mis hermanos – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No me refería a eso Naruto.

\- No tengo a nadie en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales si es a lo que te refieres.

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – le pregunté y él se quedó pensativo.

\- Es posible, sí.

\- Y… ¿Cómo es? Digo… enamorarse.

\- Es una sensación única Sasuke, te sientes completo. Cuando estás con esa persona quizá no lo notas pero cuando no está… sientes que te ha dejado un vacío, esa persona es la que te completa a la perfección y una vez la has encontrado, es imposible vivir sin ella. La imagen de esa persona te inunda por completo, supongo que a veces vas por la calle y sonríes como un idiota al pensar en ella y la gente te mira raro creyendo que estás loco y es posible, pero también te sientes a gusto, te sientes feliz – me explicó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es la persona correcta?

\- Eso no se sabe Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – supongo que hay que arriesgarse por lo que sientes, no hay más secreto que ese.

\- ¿Te has arriesgado alguna vez?

\- Sí, a veces sale bien a veces sale mal.

\- No puedo creerme que no salgas con nadie.

\- He salido con gente Sasuke y he aprendido una lección importante de la vida… no quiero estar con alguien que no me valore, muchas de las personas con las que he estado eran egoístas, pensaban en ellos antes que en los demás y yo necesitaba que pensasen en mí de vez en cuando. Encontrar a la pareja perfecta no es fácil Sasuke, pero si no sales de este cuarto… es posible que no llegues a conocerla, tienes que armarte de valor y salir al mundo, salir y decirles a todos que estás aquí, tienes que arriesgarte igual que te arriesgarías por la persona a la que amases.

\- Naruto… ya sé que quiero que hagas por lo de la apuesta.

\- ¿Ah sí? Sorpréndeme entonces.

\- Quiero que te acerques un poco más a mí y que cierres los ojos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Sólo quiero saber cómo eres – le dije y noté como se acercaba más.

Llevé mis manos temblorosas hacia su rostro y toqué su frente con mis yemas apartándolas un segundo antes de animarme y volver a tocarle dejando esta vez mis dedos rozando su frente. Quería hacerme una idea de cómo era Naruto y subí mis manos hacia su cabello notándolo despeinado, suave y yo me lo imaginaba rubio como mi madre me había dicho, no pude evitar sonreír. Naruto se estuvo quieto dejándose tocar y bajé mis manos por su frente de nuevo hacia sus mejillas rozando primero sus ojos y su nariz antes de seguir por las mejillas. Me hacía una leve imagen de él en mi mente y lo juntaba con la información que sabía de él.

Me pensé unos segundos sí tocar sus labios o no, dudaba y es que me daba vergüenza, pero Naruto no había dicho nada, sabía que intentaba hacerme una idea de cómo era y era un gran avance para mí conseguir tocar a alguien.

\- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije armándome nuevamente de valor y colocando mis dedos sobre sus labios.

Toqué sus labios, eran suaves y delineados, no eran para nada gruesos, eran muy finos y sonreí al sentirlos entre mis dedos, me gustaban tal cual eran. Me acerqué hacia él muy despacio y dudé otra vez si seguir acercándome a él. Acaricié con mis manos sus orejas y las bajé hacia su cuello agarrando su nuca mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos.

Creí que se movería, que se alejaría de mí, pero extrañamente se quedó paralizado aunque sé que había abierto los ojos al momento por la sorpresa. Cogí su labio superior entre los míos con suavidad y dulzura hasta que Naruto no aguantó más y movió sus labios sobre los míos agarrando mi labio inferior con ternura. Cuando quise darme cuenta, él llevaba el ritmo del beso y es que yo no sabía qué hacer, era mi primer beso, pero Naruto parecía un experto y ni siquiera trató de acelerar, me besó con mucha delicadeza, con mucha suavidad y mucha tranquilidad haciéndome sentir todos y cada uno de los movimientos que atrapaban mis labios, dejándome sentir como humedecía mis labios pasando la punta de su lengua para hacer el roce más placentero.

Sentí las manos de Naruto querer agarrarse a mis mejillas para acercarme más pero las echó atrás sabiendo que tenía miedo de que me tocasen.

\- Hazlo – le dije separando mis labios unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás seguro Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, quiero sentir tus manos – le dije volviendo a atrapar sus labios entre los míos.

Las manos de Naruto se colocaron en mis mejillas y sentía su pulgar masajearla intentando calmarme. Tenía unas manos cálidas y pasé mis manos hasta tocar las suyas colocándolas encima.

\- Esto no está bien – me dijo de golpe aún besándome.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero no puedo evitarlo, me atraes mucho.

\- Tengo un problema contigo Sasuke…

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y no es correcto hacerlo.

\- Hazlo, porque creo… que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti. Por cierto… el Ramen estaba muy bueno.

\- ¿Me mentiste? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – quería romper mis miedos Naruto y sólo podía hacerlo afrontando el problema. Quería empezar yo y no que tú me pidieses ese beso, pero… te lo debía.

\- Pedí un beso en la mejilla Sasuke… pero éste es mucho mejor. Gracias Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por confiar en mí.


	21. Chapter 21: Cruces inesperados

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Salí corriendo del pabellón de deporte, no quería permanecer más tiempo en este lugar. Necesitaba salir de aquí y alejarme de Itachi. ¿Cómo había podido acabar en este lugar? ¿Pensaría que quería darle una oportunidad? Él había dicho que viniera si creía que podría llegar a perdonarle algún día pero no creo que pudiese… sólo acabé aquí por un maldito error… ¿Era el destino quien había hecho caer esa intensa lluvia en el preciso momento en que pasaba por el pabellón donde jugaba Itachi? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Salí de nuevo a la lluvia mojándome y me daba igual. Empecé a correr aunque el cuerpo me dolía horrores por los moratones, por los golpes de Orochimaru. Lloré aunque no se podía notar si eran mis lágrimas o la lluvia y cuando llegaba a la entrada del metro, una mano me detuvo la muñeca sacando un quejido de mi parte.

\- Lo siento Dei – escuché a Itachi a mi lado girándome hacia él.

No había nadie en la calle, tan solo nosotros dos y los vehículos que no paraban con el limpiaparabrisas. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros y me sentía perdido cuando miraba los ojos suplicantes de Itachi, me perdía en su forma de ser. ¿Por qué tenía que amarle a él? ¿Con todo el daño que me había hecho cómo podía amarle? No lo entendía ¿Tan masoquista era como para quererle? La lluvia seguía intensamente cayendo sobre nosotros y yo sólo podía pensar en una cosa… en que Itachi se estaba mojando ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme por él cuando nadie se preocupaba por mí? Se supone que debía preocuparme un poco más por mí pero no podía.

\- Vete Itachi – le dije – aléjate de mí.

\- No puedo Dei, te amo – me dijo besándome.

No pude evitar que todos esos sentimientos que había recluido a lo más profundo de mí ser salieran con sus labios ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? Sentía que me ahogaba en mis propios sentimientos por él. Su mano se apretó un poco más en mi muñeca cuando profundizó el beso y me quejé al momento soltando el beso.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? – me preguntó – lo siento.

\- Por favor… Itachi vete, déjame en paz.

\- No puedo – intenté irme pero él me retuvo de nuevo y a la tercera vez que me quejé se dio cuenta de la venda - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Un accidente.

\- No puedo creérmelo Dei… tú nunca has sido torpe y es la segunda vez que te veo herido ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Nada, de verdad Itachi. Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que ocuparme de mi familia.

\- Tus padres pueden aguantar un poco más sin ti.

\- Itachi por favor… - traté de irme sin decirle que no era esa familia, no quería que supiera nada.

\- Sécate al menos en mi casa Dei… permíteme ayudarte aunque sea sólo una vez. Pasa a mi casa, sécate y espera a que amaine la lluvia, está aquí al lado y lo sabes.

Miré hacia los apartamentos de al lado y sé que vivía allí pero no quería entrar en su casa, me traía malos recuerdos ese lugar.

\- No es buena idea – le dije

\- Estás empapado, vas a coger una pulmonía hasta tu casa.

\- Ya no vivo donde crees… me he cambiado.

\- Por favor Deidara, déjame cuidarte aunque sea una vez, sé que no lo hice en el pasado así que déjame demostrarte esta vez que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

\- Vale, pero sólo estaré hasta que amaine la tormenta – le dejé muy claro.

\- Me vale ese rato. Gracias Dei, gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

\- No te confundas Itachi… no tienes oportunidades conmigo como nada más que un amigo del pasado.

Acompañé a Itachi hacia su apartamento y no volví a hablar con él en todo el camino aunque no fue un gran camino, su casa estaba al lado. Estaba un poco preocupado de que algún conocido pudiera verme irme con Itachi o más que nada… Orochimaru o alguno de sus hijos, porque eso sería aún peor. En el ascensor me apoyé contra una pared y esperé hasta que llegué a su piso. Salí tras de él sin pronunciar palabra y entré en su apartamento.

\- Ahora vengo con una toalla – me dijo

Me quedé inmóvil en la entrada y es que recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. No sé si podía entrar en su casa, aquí perdí mi virginidad con él, aquí tuve mi gran discusión con el hombre al que realmente amé, aquí descubrí lo idiota que era por intentar animar a alguien que jamás se preocupó por mí, aquí perdí a mi mejor amigo. A partir de ese momento todo fue a peor en mi vida.

\- Ey… ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó Itachi acercándome una toalla.

\- No puedo Itachi – le dije – yo… ya no soy el que era, tengo que irme.

\- Deidara… ¿Tienes algún problema? – me preguntó cuando tenía la manivela en la mano para irme.

\- No lo sabes bien – susurré.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Deidara?

\- Tengo que irme

\- Dei… por favor, si necesitas ayuda, llámame, yo estaré siempre aquí. Me gustaría que intentásemos hablar como antes.

\- Está bien, entraré pero diez minutos.

\- De acuerdo, preparé un café.

\- No tomo café Itachi, no me gusta – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde siempre.

Aquello ya me daba entender lo poco que se había esmerado Itachi en conocerme, para él sólo fui ese amigo que tenía cuando él estaba mal, no se había preocupado de saber nada de mí en tantos años y me entristecí. Me senté en el sofá cuando me trajo un té y le di vueltas con la mirada triste y perdida.

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que querías Itachi? – le pregunté

\- Sí Dei… conseguí ser bombero pero te perdí a ti.

\- Nunca entré en tus planes Itachi, sólo querías llegar a ser bombero y ya está.

\- No me di cuenta de que por perseguir cosas más lejanas, perdía lo más cercano – me dijo – haría cualquier cosa para recuperarte Dei.

\- Llegas tarde Itachi. Tengo que irme, enserio.

Cogí mi chaqueta y me marché. Ni siquiera quise mirar atrás, sabía que si seguía mucho tiempo con Itachi caería de nuevo en sus redes y ahora ya no me lo podía permitir. ¿Itachi había cambiado? No lo sé ¿La gente podía cambiar realmente? Supongo que esa era la gran pregunta que todos nos hacíamos en algún momento de la vida.

Iba hacia mi casa cuando saqué el anillo de matrimonio del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo miré y dudé ¿Tenía que decirle esto a Itachi? ¿Tenía que contarle que me había casado con el hombre equivocado? ¿Con un hombre al que no amaba? Ya todo daba igual, estaba atrapado y nadie podía ayudarme, ni siquiera Itachi. Me alegraba de que su vida fuera tan bien ahora, me alegraba por él porque yo ya no tenía ningún futuro.

Corrí hacia uno de los portales para resguardarme cuando me choqué contra alguien y me sorprendí al ver a Hidan. El anillo se cayó de mi mano y me agaché corriendo a recuperarlo antes de que Hidan lo viera, pero él fue más rápido que yo cogiéndolo.

\- Se te ha caí… - dejó la frase a medias al ver que era un anillo de matrimonio - ¿Te has casado? – me preguntó.

\- Gracias Hidan, tengo que irme – le dije cogiendo el anillo pero Hidan cogió mi brazo deteniéndome.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Dei? ¿Por qué te casaste? Tú sólo amabas a Itachi, lo dijiste tantas veces.

\- Lo siento Hidan… él no me quería, mi vida tenía que seguir.

\- ¿Lo sabe Itachi? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – no he tenido el valor a decírselo.

\- Necesitas ayuda Dei – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Porque con la lluvia se está corriendo la base, puedo ver el moratón de tu mejilla.

\- Joder – le dije intentando ocultarlo.

\- Deidara… ¿Es por tu marido por lo que ya no sales con nosotros? Te extrañamos. Por favor… si necesitas ayuda podemos ayudarte.

\- No podéis, nadie puede – le dije – sabes que te aprecio Hidan pero créeme… me metí en un problema del que no puedo salir – le di un beso en la mejilla por su preocupación – hasta luego Hidan, nos vemos – le dije marchándome.

Por suerte para mí… hoy con todo el lío de la tormenta Orochimaru estuvo muy ocupado dando órdenes a sus subordinados para evitar que su empresa sufriera algún daño y es que hasta la luz saltaba cada pocos minutos. Hoy por lo menos estuve tranquilo.

Por la mañana me fui a trabajar antes de que todos se despertasen y es que no quería que me encontrasen. Necesitaba marcharme de esta casa y era el momento perfecto. Salí rápido hasta sin desayunar y me fui a abrir la clínica. Hoy seguía lloviendo, muchas calles estaban inundadas y los bomberos no daban para llegar a todo el trabajo que tenían para sacar agua de los bajos de los locales. Supe que Itachi trabajaba cuando se presentó en mi local con el traje de bombero y enfadado. Debía tener un trabajo por aquí cerca, seguramente estaban sacando el agua de nuestra acera y vino directo a por mí metiéndome en una de las salas y cerrando tras de sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Casado Dei?

\- Sí Itachi – le dije – me he casado. Siento habértelo ocultado, no quería hacerlo pero… tenía miedo de cómo te lo tomarías.

\- ¿Cómo querías que me lo tomase? ¿Con quién Dei? ¿Quién es el desgraciado que se atreve a hacerte esto?

\- ¿Hidan te lo ha contado, verdad?

\- Sí, me llamó anoche preocupado por ti. Te vio y sabemos que estás en un gran problema. Háblanos Dei… déjanos ayudarte, estamos aquí, cuenta con nosotros… somos tus amigos. Yo aún quiero ser algo más que tu amigo.

\- No puedo ser nada más que tu amigo ahora Itachi, ya saber que me he casado.

\- Me da igual que me utilices Dei… yo lo hice durante demasiado tiempo, lo comprendería.

\- No puedo tener amantes Itachi si es lo que insinúas.

\- ¿Te pega? ¿Te está maltratando?

\- Sí – le dije llorando.

\- ¿Cómo acabaste metido en esto Dei?

\- Necesitaba dinero – le dije – lo siento Itachi, de verdad que lo siento.

\- ¿Dinero Dei? ¿Enserio?

\- Tú no entiendes nada, Ino se puso muy enferma, necesitaba un medicamento muy caro y mis padres no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar lo que le hacía falta. Naruto estaba terminando la carrera, costaba mucho mantenerle en la carrera y no tuve más remedio. Me casé para que solucionase las deudas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te sacrificas por los que quieres Dei? Ven aquí – me dijo abrazándome – voy a ayudarte Dei, te ayudaré.

\- No quiero que te pase nada Itachi, por favor… abandóname, no te hundas conmigo.

\- No voy a dejarte ahí en esa trampa, te amo y sé que hice las cosas mal contigo desde el principio pero ahora haré lo correcto, te lo prometo. ¿Aún me quieres Deidara? Sé sincero por favor, ¿Aún puedo tener tu amor o es muy tarde?

\- No es tarde Itachi – le dije al final – nunca he dejado de amarte, siempre has sido tú quien ha tenido mi corazón, pero ya no puedo escapar de este matrimonio.

\- Conseguiré liberarte Dei, haré lo que sea por ti.

Itachi se quitó el casco y me besó con pasión acariciando mi mejilla. Me agarré a su chaqueta con fuerza dejándome besar y por primera vez, sentí que era real, que sus besos eran para mí, que me estaba viendo a mí, no estaba borracho, lo hacía voluntariamente porque quería hacerlo.

\- Lucharé por ti Deidara, esta vez tengo muy claro lo que quiero. Estaré toda la vida si es necesario hasta que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice.

\- Te perdono Itachi… pero por favor… no vuelvas a decepcionarme, no lo soportaría.

\- No lo haré Dei. Tenme fe, sólo confía en mí una última vez y te juro que no te fallaré.


	22. Chapter 22: Discusiones

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

No podía dormir y por primera vez… no era por las pesadillas, era porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza ese beso con Naruto, había sido simplemente perfecto. Naruto besaba muy bien y yo tuve mucho miedo a que él descubriera que yo no sabía besar, no había tenido una infancia como los demás, sólo era un niño asustadizo que no salía de su casa, que no había disfrutado de las experiencias de la vida.

Naruto decidió quedarse un rato conmigo y se tumbó en la cama a mi lado. No me cogía, creo que tenía miedo a que pudiera despedirlo o a que sufriera algún ataque de pánico cuando me tocase. Sé que aún tenía miedo, pero quería tratar de superar esto con Naruto a mi lado, pensaba que si quizá él seguía a mi lado todo lo podría hacer.

\- Sasuke… tengo que contarte algo.

\- ¿El qué? – le pregunté.

\- Tu brazo ya está recuperado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Naruto?

\- Que ya no me necesitas, te he dado toda la rehabilitación durante estos meses, ya lo mueves perfectamente.

\- ¿Te vas a ir?

\- No me voy a ir… puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando pero ya no soy tu médico.

\- No volverás, tienes muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital – le dije.

\- No es cierto, siempre puedo sacar un hueco para ti.

\- Lárgate – le dije enfadado – todos me dejáis solo al final.

\- Eso no es cierto Sasuke, yo sigo estando aquí pero mi trabajo contigo ha finalizado. Deberías estar contento de haberte recuperado.

\- Pues no lo estoy. Ahora te marcharás y encontrarás en el hospital a alguien más interesante que yo.

\- No hay nadie más interesante que tú.

\- Los habrá, yo sólo soy un pobre chico ciego que no sabe nada del mundo.

\- Porque no me dejas enseñarte el mundo.

\- No puedo verlo – le grité.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras Sasuke, para disfrutar el mundo no hace falta verlo, tú ves muchas más cosas de las que yo veo, las sientes, sabes todo lo que hay, escuchas más cosas que yo y eso no tiene precio Sasuke, eres increíble.

\- No me mientas. ¿Me vas a decir que es genial ser ciego? – le pregunté – no sabes nada de mi vida Naruto, es un maldito infierno, cuento los pasos para ir a cualquier sitio de la casa, tengo memorizados todos los peldaños de la casa, he memorizado donde está hasta la mínima cosa para no tropezar con nada, he aprendido a leer en Braille, tuve que aprender a descifrar sonidos que antes jamás habría escuchado, puedo oír tu maldito coche desde que das el giro de la calle, he tenido que aprender demasiadas cosas porque mis ojos no funcionan. Echo de menos pintar, echo de menos mirar por la ventana, ver la nieve caer, no puedo ver a mi hija… a mi propia hija Naruto… Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente.

\- No, no lo sé – me dijo – es algo que sólo tú puedes saber, pero sigues vivo Sasuke, estás aquí y debes aprovechar el momento. Tienes que armarte de valor y salir ahí fuera, ese mundo te espera. Tú puedes hacer frente a cualquier cosa, si has conseguido aprender todo eso tú solo en estos años… aprenderás más cosas ahí fuera. Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, estaré a tu lado. Vamos… confía en mí Sasuke, sigue confiando en mí.

Me lancé abrazándole y le besé con pasión. Sé que mis labios temblaban y que era inexperto, que no sabía llevar el ritmo de un beso, pero él sí sabía. Cogió mis labios con dulzura tumbándome en la cama sin soltar ni un segundo mi boca. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar lamiendo mi labio inferior. Abrí la boca dándole paso, jugando con su lengua, dejando que inspeccionase cada rincón como quiso. Mis manos temblaban y me agarré a su cabello con fuerza tratando de camuflar ese temblor.

La mano de Naruto paseó por encima de mi camiseta recorriendo mi cintura y agarrándome. ¿Cómo me estaba dejando acariciar? Sé que aún estaba tenso y que sentía miedo, pero necesitaba confiar en alguien, necesitaba ser fuerte y dejar mis recuerdos en mi pasado, Naruto no era como ese desgraciado que me violó hace años, él era diferente, él me quería o eso quería creer.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho Sasuke? – me preguntó aún rozando sus labios con los míos - ¿Qué me has hecho para no poder separarme de ti? No puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios, en tus ojos, en tu escasa pero preciosa sonrisa.

\- Quiero estar contigo Naruto – le dije – pero… tengo miedo de que me rechaces.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría Sasuke? Tú eres todo lo que he estado buscando en mi vida. Sé que no tienes apenas experiencia pero me da igual, tengo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarte lo que quieras, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero ser parte de tu vida y sé que está mal… estoy faltando a mi ética profesional, soy tú médico, no debería haberme enamorado de ti, pero no he podido evitarlo.

\- Nadie se había enamorado de mí – le dije serio – en cuanto saben que tengo una hija todos salen corriendo.

\- Yo no voy a salir corriendo, me encanta tu hija – me sonrió – y te amo como no he amado a nadie ¿Cómo lo has hecho para robarme el corazón? Ahora ya soy tuyo Sasuke, lo tienes tú, es sólo tuyo.

\- Te amo Naruto, siento haber sido un problema para ti y tú ética profesional.

\- Sé que no está bien visto Sasuke… pero tú eres mayor de edad y yo soy bastante grandecito también para saber por quién merece la pena jugarme y tú la mereces. Sé que te han hecho daño en el pasado, pero yo no quiero defraudarte nunca.

\- No lo harás, quiero confiar en ti Naruto, quiero que seas tú el primero en mi nueva vida, te prometo que trataré de cambiar, intentaré lo que sea por ti.

\- Iremos despacio Sasuke, no quiero forzarte a salir si no estás preparado, así que hagámoslo despacio.

Naruto se marchó bastante tarde esa noche y yo juro que traté de dormir, pero sobre las tres de la madrugada, Yuuki no podía dormir y vino a mi cama metiéndose dentro conmigo. Seguramente habría gente que diría que era mayor para esto, era probable, pero me gustaba que viniera conmigo, me hacía compañía a mí y además… Era mi niña, la luz de mi vida. Por ella habría hecho lo que fuera.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuki se despertó con una gran energía revolviendo todo por donde pisaba, abriendo las cortinas y sonriendo gustosa hablándome de Naruto. Estaba claro que a mi hija le caía bien ese chico rubio de ojos azules que besaba de escándalo.

\- ¿Cuándo viene Naruto? – me preguntó con una gran sonrisa lanzándose sobre la cama.

\- No va a venir Yuuki

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – me preguntó.

\- Porque hemos terminado la rehabilitación. ¿Ves? Mi brazo ya está perfecto – le dije moviéndolo.

\- Pero yo quiero que venga.

\- Quizá cuando acabe de trabajar se pase un rato y sino, otro día Yuuki – le dije.

\- Pero quiero verle, me prometió que iríamos al teatro – me dijo ahora algo seria.

\- Tiene trabajo Yuuki, mañana seguro que te lleva ¿Vale?

\- ¿Por qué no me llevas tú? – me preguntó

\- Ya sabes que no puedo salir.

\- Por favor papá… tú nunca vienes fuera conmigo. Llévame al parque.

\- Yuuki… no insistas – le dije – cuando venga Itachi puedes convencerle de que te lleve.

\- ¿Es que no me quieres? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? – me preguntó.

\- Yuuki, te quiero más que a mi vida, pero no puede ser ¿Vale? Yo… yo no puedo ir a la calle – le dije – te prometo que haré el intento de salir de casa, pero no hoy, necesito tiempo.

\- Vale – me dijo al final entendiéndome.

Bajé a desayunar y mi madre hoy tenía que ir a un desfile de moda, sus prendas desfilaban hoy y yo le sonreí pensando en aquel vestido tan sugerente que me había enseñado la última vez.

\- ¿Te lo vas a poner para la cena con papá? – le pregunté.

\- No seas cotilla Sasuke – me dijo a regañadientes, pero luego sonrió y me imaginé que sí.

\- Pásalo bien mamá – le dije.

\- Gracias cielo, vendremos tarde, no nos esperes despierto.

\- No lo haré – le dije.

Me quedé solo en casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me atreví a hacer algo que hacía ya demasiados años que había dejado atrás… me acerqué al piano y me senté en la butaca para tocar alguna pieza que recordase de memoria. Me gustaba tocar el piano, al menos antes porque desde el accidente lo había dejado muy atrás. Toqué las teclas con las yemas de mis dedos y presioné haciendo que sonasen. Me di cuenta tras terminar de tocar la canción, que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Sé que nos habíamos quedado solos Yuuki y yo, pero hacía rato que la no la oía por la casa. Cuando una de las sirvientas que había estado limpiando por la planta de arriba bajó, la detuve un segundo.

\- ¿Has visto a Yuuki? – le pregunté.

\- No señor, no la he visto, arriba no estaba, creí que estaba con usted.

\- Puede buscarla, por favor.

\- Sí, por supuesto – me dijo empezando a buscar a mi hija y yo también la busqué llamándola.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos buscándola cuando ya empecé a preocuparme. Esta niña habría sido capaz de cualquier cosa. La sirvienta apareció de golpe por la escalera comentándome que había encontrado una nota de la niña diciendo que se iba a buscar al hospital a Naruto, que quería verle y yo maldije todo lo que pude. Subí a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude y me cambié el pijama por lo primero que encontré en el armario. Saqué una de las chaquetas y me dispuse a salir. Llamé a Itachi a su móvil, pero no me lo cogía ¿Dónde narices estaba mi hermano cuando se le necesitaba?

\- ¿Va a salir señor? – me preguntó sorprendida la criada.

\- Por mi hija… hago lo que sea – le dije cogiendo el bastón de ciego que me compraron mis padres el primer día tras el accidente y que yo dejé abandonado en el paragüero – contacta con mi hermano y que busque a mi hija.

\- Si señor.

\- Y no salgas de casa por si aparece.

\- Le llamaré si aparece señor – me informó y abrí la puerta a la calle ¡ _Ahí íbamos de nuevo_!


	23. Chapter 23: Atrapado

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Había quedado hoy en ir a comer a casa de mis padres y aunque me calmaba los nervios estar con ellos, también sabía que no se me pasaría esta extraña sensación que me había dejado Itachi. ¿Quería ayudarme de verdad? Quizá no dudaba precisamente de sus intenciones… sino más bien de si podría hacerlo, no creo que nadie pudiera ayudarme a salir de las manos de Orochimaru, me tenía bien cogido.

A mi hermana Ino le habían detectado un tumor hacía algún tiempo. Mi padre aunque tenía un sueldo bastante bueno para vivir cómodamente, no era precisamente un gran sueldo que pudiera hacer frente a esta operación. Yo acababa de terminar la carrera, me había peleado con Itachi hacía unos años y Naruto se había mudado a la residencia de estudiantes de la universidad para acabar sus estudios. Ino aún estaba en el instituto así que todos los gastos de la unidad familiar recaían sobre mis padres y sobre mí. Me sentía inútil sin poder hacer nada por mi hermana, sin poder ayudar a mis padres.

No quisieron decirle nada a Naruto porque sabían que se habría puesto muy mal con la noticia y todos queríamos que se aplicase en los estudios y acabase, así que se lo ocultamos. No me sentía bien ocultando cosas como esta, pero reconocía que no quería preocupar a mi hermano y ahora que Ino ya se había operado y estaba bien, supongo que ya no hacía falta preocuparle, lo dejamos pasar. ¿Por qué me casé con Orochimaru cuando no le amaba? Por mi hermana, necesitaba ese dinero, yo no tenía dinero para montar una clínica veterinaria y ganaba muy poco en la que hacía las prácticas, no me quedó más remedio que aceptar el trato de Orochimaru.

Creí en parte que me quería y yo pensé que podría quererle con el tiempo, que mis sentimientos por Itachi se irían como se marchó nuestra amistad, lentamente y tortuosamente, pero no… seguían aquí y más vivos que nunca. Itachi era un hombre difícil de olvidar.

Gran parte de la ciudad aún estaba inundada, pero al menos se podía caminar. Cogí el autobús para ir a la casa de mis padres y durante todo el trayecto sólo podía pensar en los golpes de Orochimaru ¿Qué haría si se veían demasiado? ¿Qué excusa les pondría a mis padres? Ellos pensaban que mi matrimonio era perfecto y después de lo mal que lo habían pasado con todo lo de Ino, yo no quería preocuparles, así que no podía decirles nada. Todos pensaban que me había casado por amor, que de verdad quería a ese hombre, a ese rico empresario… pero no era cierto, no podía amar a alguien como él, lo había intentando antes de que me golpease y no lo conseguí… ahora ya no podría conseguirlo sabiendo de lo que era capaz. Sólo quería que me dejase tranquilo, sólo quería obtener de nuevo mi libertad pero sabía que eso no llegaría, me había convertido en su pájaro enjaulado incapaz de volar, me había cortado las alas y la libertad.

Llegué a la casa de mis padres y toqué al timbre. Tenía llaves de la casa, nunca quisieron quitármelas incluso aunque me había casado. Solían decirme que era bueno que las mantuviera por si alguna vez tenía alguna emergencia o ellos la tenían, así podía entrar siempre que quisiera, pero a mí me daba apuro entrar ahora con esas llaves, sentía que era su casa, ya no era mía, así que prefería llamar por si acaso.

Fue mi madre quien abrió la puerta y al verme, se sorprendió tanto que primero se quedó paralizada pero enseguida reaccionó eufórica como era ella y se lanzó a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Me quejé un poco por el dolor de mi cuerpo pero intenté acallar los quejidos y sonreír frente a mí madre que no quería soltarme.

\- Mamá – la llamé – me vas a desgastar si me sigues apretando tanto

\- Mi niño – me dijo sonriendo – Cuanto tiempo hacía que no venías a vernos, venga pasa corre, he estado cocinando. ¿Te quedas a cenar, verdad?

\- Claro – le dije sonriendo.

Me quedé con ellos a cenar y estuve sobre todo con mi hermana. Le sonreía y de vez en cuanto pasaba mi mano a su cabeza acariciándola mientras ella sonreía. Yo por mi hermana hacía cualquier cosa, en realidad por cualquiera de los dos y por eso estaba metido en este lío, pero no se lo diría a ellos, no quería que pudieran sentirse culpables por lo que me ocurría, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, fue una mala decisión mía pero que tuve que tomar en ese momento o Ino no estaría con nosotros, necesitaba esa operación.

Terminé de cenar y subí un rato a la habitación con Ino. Se tomó su medicación y me estuvo hablando sobre el instituto, las asignaturas y un poco en general de su vida pero cuando me preguntó por mi vida… le mentí, le dije que todo estaba genial, que era lo que deseaba y ella supo que mentía, pero no quiso preguntarme más. Supongo que Ino siempre supo los sentimientos que había tenido por Itachi y era un amor demasiado grande para olvidarle.

Cuando volvía hacia casa, pensé en Itachi y en cómo pensaba sacarme de este lío, no tenía ni idea pero si Orochimaru se enteraba de algo de esto… era capaz de lo peor. El gran problema de Orochimaru era que tenía ojos y oídos en todos los rincones, conocía a mucha gente y tenía que andar con cuidado, por eso ahora ya no podía salir con nadie, ni con mis antiguos amigos, él era muy celoso, jamás dejaría que nadie se acercase a mí.

Al entrar por casa, aún no había cerrado la puerta cuando me tumbó un puñetazo. Caí al suelo y supe que esta noche sería una de tantas en las que yo sería el saco de boxeo de mi esposo. Orochimaru cogió el cuello de mi camiseta girándome para que le mirase y pude ver sus ojos y su cara de enfado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a estar con alguien que no sea yo?

\- No he estado con nadie – le dije y recibí un bofetón que me partió el labio, lo supe por el sabor óxido que degustaba.

\- No me mientas Deidara. Te han visto con ese bombero, entró en tu clínica.

\- La clínica es un bajo, estaba entrando agua de la tormenta – le dije.

\- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? Te estabas revolcando con él como lo zorra que eres.

\- No tolero que me hables así – le grité enfadado – estoy harto de esto, esto se acabó.

\- ¿Se acabó? – me preguntó riendo – creo que olvidas quien pagó el tratamiento de tu hermana, tú accediste a ser mío si le salvaba la vida, ahora tienes que cumplir Deidara.

Iba a contestarle que me marchaba pero no me dio tiempo, me golpeó una y otra vez, no pude hacer nada excepto tratar de defenderme, pero con la muñeca partida como la llevaba, no hubo forma de resistirme, al final acabó golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas hasta que me quedé inconsciente y casi era mejor así, porque al menos ya no sentiría nada más aunque sabía que mañana… sería mucho peor.

Me desperté sobre las dos de la madrugada por el dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sé que algo no me cuadraba. Noté un empujón y como me desgarraban, pero no podía moverme, seguía bocabajo y hundí la cabeza en la almohada sabiendo que Orochimaru estaba disfrutando de mi cuerpo, a él le daba igual si estaba consciente o no, sólo le interesaba su propio bienestar, su propio placer.

\- Por favor… - le pedí casi suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Cállate Deidara, vas a tener todo un fin de semana para ti.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté aún mordiéndome el labio tratando de aguantar el dolor.

\- A Melburne – me dijo y yo lo asimilé a algún problema con una de sus empresas.

Seguramente se marchaba esta mañana, cogería un avión y se largaría todo el fin de semana a arreglar ese problema. En parte me encantaba la idea, porque seguro que sus hijos se largaban con él también, solían hacerlo cuando podían para aprender sobre la empresa o eso decía su padre. Eso significaba que me quedaba solo el fin de semana, pero con lo destrozado que me estaba dejando, seguro que no podría ni moverme todo el fin de semana y esa era su idea… asegurarse de que no me movería de aquí.

Lloré, no podía evitar que salieran las lágrimas aunque no quería. Sé que era una debilidad frente a él, sé que le gustaba verme llorar, verme gritar de dolor, le excitaba hacerme daño pero no podía evitarlo, dolía demasiado, sus golpes, las heridas, los moratones, la forma que tenía de tener sexo, todo era demasiado para mí, mi cuerpo ya no respondía, era imposible.

\- ¿No saldrás de casa, verdad Deidara? – me preguntó – y menos irás con ese bombero.

\- No haré nada – le grité – pero déjame ya, por favor

Sentí un corte en mi brazo y grité. Orochimaru sonreía y yo lo único que podía ver es como sangraba mi brazo mientras Orochimaru seguía sonriendo, seguía entrando y saliendo de mí y por supuesto… seguía con los cortes. Sé que no eran profundos, pero aún así dolían demasiado, no lo soportaba. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar toda mi vida con este hombre? Cuando finalmente se corrió y me dejó en paz, di gracias de que se quedase tan satisfecho que se durmiera enseguida. Lloré en silencio en mi cama sin poder moverme, era imposible, quería alejarme de este hombre pero ni siquiera podría haber movido ni un dedo sin sentir dolor.

No entendí cómo pude dormirme, pero cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba vacía, no había ruido. Suspiré tranquilo aunque traté de levantarme y no pude hacerlo. Lo único que conseguí fue mover la cabeza para mirar mi mesilla de noche donde estaba el móvil y lo cogí entre mis manos con gran dificultad, quejándome más que otra cosa. Conseguí ver un número de teléfono pero cuando fui a presionar el botón para llamar el teléfono se me calló al suelo y lo miré desde el colchón, ni siquiera llegaba pero escuché la voz de Itachi al otro lado preguntando por mí.

\- I-Ita… - fue lo único que salió de mi garganta antes de empezar a llorar.

\- ¿Dei? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?

No pude contestarle de nuevo, quizá por ese gran silencio que se hizo antes de que me desmayase por el dolor, es por lo que intuyó que necesitaba ayuda. Conseguí entender que venía hacia aquí, pero yo no sé si podría ir a abrirle la puerta, mi cuerpo no reaccionaría. Me quedé inconsciente al momento tras escuchar como colgaba Itachi.


	24. Chapter 24: Terror

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Salir de la casa era toda una Odisea para mí, no podía ser normal que tuviera tanto miedo a esto pero lo tenía. Intentaba mentalizarme de que era un Uchiha, yo podía con esta situación pero… por algún motivo mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Desde los doce años no había vuelto a salir de mi casa y eso me causaba una gran ansiedad, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que me armé de valor y bajé los peldaños de la casa en dirección a la calle.

Llegué hasta la puerta de reja y busqué con mis manos el picaporte abriéndolo. Escuchaba el ruido de los coches, el ruido de las personas hablando y murmurando cosas, había tanto ruido que me desconcertaba. Creo que haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado en casa no había sido la mejor de las ideas, ahora escuchaba demasiadas cosas, no era lo mismo la calle que el silencio de mi casa. Me mareaban un poco tantos sonidos, no estaba seguro de lo que oía, no estaba seguro de las distancias que había, pero era mi hija la que estaba ahí fuera y tenía que encontrarla.

Busqué con mi mano el muro de mi casa y me quedé unos instantes inmóvil tratando de serenarme, tenía que calmarme y empezar a buscar a mi hija. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y centrarme en los sonidos, pero había tantos… Empecé a caminar cuando un timbre sonó a mi espalda y me aparté de nuevo hacia el muro escuchando como algo pasaba veloz a mi lado, una bicicleta en la cual un "imbécil" me decía que tuviera cuidado ¿Por qué no lo tenía él con un ciego?, ¿Todos iban a ir así a lo loco? Porque entonces iba a tener más de un problema.

Por suerte para mí el hospital de Naruto no estaba muy lejos… o eso creía. Tampoco es que supiera muy bien dónde estaba, pero por las indicaciones que un día me dio Itachi, no debía de estar muy lejos de aquí. A él no le costaba mucho llegar aunque claro… mi sentido de la orientación y sobre todo mi sentido del espacio y el tiempo era un poco diferente, Naruto siempre venía en coche… ¿Eso es que estaba lejos? Empecé a caminar asegurándome de que llevaba el móvil en mi bolsillo y con el bastón traté de avanzar.

A cada paso sin chocarme con nadie ni con nada, empezaba a ganar confianza y es que el bastón me indicaba hacia dónde girar y dónde estaban las cosas. Por suerte, había personas que al verme se desplazaban quitándose de mi camino para no bloquearme ni perjudicarme, mejor que con lo de la bicicleta al menos. Cuando gané algo de confianza empecé a caminar con mayor seguridad y es que recordaba las palabras de Naruto de que si me lo proponía… podía hacer cualquier cosa, no estaba inválido, sólo ciego. Necesitaba hacer esto en algún momento y aunque me habría gustado que Naruto hubiera caminado a mi lado… no tenía tiempo para esperarle sabiendo que mi hija podría estar en peligro.

Sentí una mano cogerme del brazo y empujarme levemente hacia atrás. Me tensé enseguida al sentir como alguien me tocaba pero me soltaron al momento y escuché entonces el ruido de un coche delante de mí.

\- Cuidado chico – escuché que me decía alguien – el semáforo está en rojo.

\- Gracias – le agradecí.

\- De nada – me dijo sorprendido pero ahora ya sabía otra cosa… tenía que tener cuidado en las calles.

Crucé cuando escuché el ruido de cómo se ponía verde y lo supe gracias a que aquel chico me lo explicó, porque yo jamás había salido de mi casa. Al terminar de cruzar la calle el joven se desvió hacia otro lado y yo seguí de frente tratando de llegar a ese hospital. Le pregunté a una señora que conseguí encontrarme y me explicó cómo llegar al hospital, pero aún tenía que cruzar una gran plaza muy cercana a una gran empresa.

Seguí caminando y escuché el ruido de agua suponiendo que acababa de entrar en la plaza. Seguramente sería el ruido de las fuentes que habría por aquí. Tomé bastante cuidado cuando empecé a cruzarla y es que no quería encima caerme en alguna fuente. Llegué hasta unos escalones y no supe si había que subir o no, pero tampoco tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo cuando escuché una voz conocida tras de mí.

\- Vaya… ¿Sasuke Uchiha fuera de su casa? No me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kabuto?

\- Menudo oído más fino tienes – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Dónde vas? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

\- Pues pareces un poco perdido.

\- No lo estoy – le dije serio – sé perfectamente dónde voy. Ahora si me disculpas seguiré adelante.

Hice el amago de marcharme pero él me cogió del brazo con fuerza y le pedí amablemente que me soltase, no quería llegar a ser más bruto, pero desde luego mi paciencia tenía un límite y últimamente ese límite estaba muy bajo, sobre todo con Kabuto.

\- Suéltame – le dije serio.

\- ¿O qué me harás Sasuke?

\- No quieras saberlo – le amenacé.

\- Venga ya Sasuke… sólo eres un crío mimado y consentido.

\- Es posible – le dije – pero te estoy diciendo que me sueltes y lo harás.

\- No siempre puedes salirte con la tuya.

\- Es posible, pero esta vez sí – le dije golpeándole con el bastón en sus partes haciendo que me soltase de golpe.

Escuché su quejido de dolor, pero me dio igual, él se lo había buscado. Le había avisado un par de veces y desde luego yo ya no era ese niño asustadizo de doce años, tenía mis veinte años, tenía fuerza y sabía defenderme… más o menos, dentro de las posibilidades de mis sentidos agudizados, porque con mi vista no podía contar para nada. Yo creía en las palabras de Naruto de que podía cuidarme solo, quería creer en ellas. Volví a caminar cuando sentí como Kabuto me cogía y traté de gritar antes de que tapase mi boca y me obligase a ir hacia algún lugar, no sabía donde porque no podía ver nada.

Sentí mi espalda empotrarse contra una pared aún con la mano de Kabuto en mi boca. Traté de moverme y lo único que conseguí fue morderle la mano. Ante su quejido de dolor sentí una bofetada y yo también quise pegarle, pero él cogió mi mano ante de que llegase a él.

\- Suéltame – le grité.

\- No deberías haber salido de tu casa Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, ni tú ni nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Pues mala suerte para ti Sasuke, porque me encantan los chicos como tú, esos que no se dejan dominar, pero acabaré consiguiendo que me hagas todo lo que te pida.

\- Ni en tus sueños, imbécil – le dije.

\- Tuve a un chico como tú hace no mucho – me comentó sonriendo – rubio, de ojos azules… un chico muy guapo y tenía mucho carácter, creo que ya no lo tiene, de hecho iré luego a verlo.

\- Eres despreciable.

\- No seas así Sasuke, sé que conmigo disfrutarás mucho – comentó besándome el cuello mientras metía su mano bajo mi pantalón.

\- Ha dicho que le dejes – escuché la voz de Naruto de golpe y sentí como empujaba a Kabuto lejos de mí. - ¿Eres sordo o qué? – le preguntó enfadado – si le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima, juro que te daré de golpes hasta que no te reconozca ni tu madre.

\- Por esta vez pasa Sasuke… pero ya nos veremos.

\- Vete al infierno – le dije buscando con mi mano a Naruto y él se acercó dándome su brazo.

Kabuto se marchó y sé que a Naruto le habría gustado llamar a la policía o algo, pero yo estaba preocupado por mi hija… ahora mismo sólo pensaba en ella y me daba igual Kabuto, no había pasado nada más grave por suerte, así que lo primero era encontrar a Yuuki y luego hablaríamos de denunciar a ese capullo.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de casa Sasuke? – me preguntó

\- Buscar a mi hija ¿Está contigo?

\- No, por aquí no ha venido – me contestó – pero cálmate, la encontraremos. Vamos… mi coche no está lejos de aquí.

Me agarré a Naruto y me acompañó a un ritmo tranquilo hacia el parking. Le pregunté el motivo por el que me había salido del hospital y es que al parecer… iba a tomarse un café y como el hospital estaba al cruzar la plaza, había decidido salir a pedir una a un bar cercano. Tuve suerte de que viera como Kabuto me arrastraba hacia un porche con columnas apartado de la vista de los transeúntes.

\- No sé dónde me llevaba – le dije entristecido.

\- Bueno… yo si le vi – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo me iba a pasar desapercibido un chico tan guapo como tú? – me sonrió y yo sonreí.

\- Eres un caso perdido.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a buscarla? – le pregunté.

\- Creo que sé donde puede estar. Le prometí que iba a llevarla a ese museo de la ciencia, pero me surgió un contratiempo y no pude… estoy casi seguro que se ha ido hacia allí.

\- Yo… ahora que lo dices me lo comentó, pero no quise acompañarla, no quería salir a la calle y ahora mírame… estoy en la calle.

\- Eso es un gran paso Sasuke. De aquí ya pronto casi podré a invitarte a cenar… hasta podríamos tener una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? – pregunté – yo nunca he tenido una cita.

\- Pues va siendo hora que la tengas – me dijo acercándose a mí y acariciando mi cabello.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Naruto era todo un conquistador, me lo imaginaba con su rubio cabello viniendo en plan salvador como había hecho. Ahora resultaba que mi galán quería una cita conmigo y yo no podía decir nada excepto sacar una sonrisa tonta al pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué se hace en una cita? – le pregunté.

\- No sé que hacen los demás… pero yo te invitaría a cenar, daríamos un paseo por la playa y nos quedaríamos abrazados hasta el amanecer, me gustaría que pudieras verlo pero supongo que tendré que contártelo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Imbécil – le sonreí - ¿Y cómo acabaría? – le pregunté.

\- Así – me dijo besándome con dulzura metiendo su lengua con suavidad en mi boca.

Los besos de Naruto eran increíbles, tan sensuales, tan dulces, tan tiernos pero a la vez tenían ese toque fogoso y seductor, me encantaban, con él me sentía seguro y cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura… todo mi cuerpo se estremeció deseándole.

\- Busquemos a tu hija, porque si sigo besándote… al final no podré parar – me dijo susurrándome aunque no había separado sus labios de los míos.

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo.

Naruto me acompañó hasta la puerta del coche y la abrió cortésmente ayudándome a entrar, luego cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche entrando para conducir. Condujo hasta el museo de la ciencia, supuse… porque no vi nada del camino como era lógico. Esperé hasta que Naruto me abrió la puerta y es que no sabía dónde había aparcado y si corría riesgo de darle a alguien al abrir o salir a una carretera. Cuando la puerta se abrió, agarré la mano de Naruto y ya no volví a soltarla.

Entramos por el museo de las ciencias y podía escuchar a la gente animada viendo algo… no sabía el qué, seguramente artefactos extraños. Yo estaba demasiado preocupado por mi hija como para prestar atención a algo más.

\- ¿La ves? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo – ah sí, allí está, ven.

Naruto cogió mi mano y le seguí hasta que escuché la voz de mi hija llamándome y me agaché abriendo los brazos recibiéndola. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle de todo, pero supongo que no era el momento, lo había pasado tan mal estas horas que sólo pensaba ahora mismo en abrazarla y saber que estaba bien.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿Vale? – le comenté.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero es que tenía muchas ganas de ver el museo.

\- Vale, pero la próxima vez avísame.

\- Papá… - dijo sonriendo – has salido de casa.

\- Sí – le sonreí – supongo que si.

Al final… acabamos los tres dando una vuelta por el museo como si fuéramos una familia y es que al lado de Naruto… sentía que nada malo podía pasarme. Él me cuidaba, él me protegía y no se separó de mi lado ni un segundo.


	25. Chapter 25: Recuerdos

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Abrí los ojos mirando el reloj… había pasado una hora desde que hice aquella llamada. Me había despertado gracias a que el móvil que ahora estaba en el suelo, estaba sonando. Alguien me llamaba… pero yo no podía levantarme a cogerlo. Estiré el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo y dolía… todo dolía demasiado, mi cuerpo no sé cuánto más aguantaría sin desmayarme del dolor pero quería coger ese móvil pero cuando casi lo tenía, dejó de sonar y me rendí de nuevo en el intento de hacerme con él, no podía alcanzarlo.

Cerré los ojos agotado, necesitaba dormir y creo que si me quedaba dormido ahora no sé cuándo podría volver a despertarme… ya no respondía nada de mi cuerpo, sólo quería no moverme, dejar de sentir dolor, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y no tener que abrirlos de nuevo para no volver a esta miserable vida de sufrimiento. Otro ruido me hizo abrir los ojos, creo que era el timbre de la puerta pero si ni siquiera podía coger el teléfono en el suelo… ¿Cómo iba a moverme para abrir la puerta en el piso inferior? No podía. Dejé que sonase una y otra vez, daba igual ya quien fuera, si era algún vecino podía fastidiarse allí fuera y si era Itachi… no sabía cómo decirle que estaba aquí dentro sin poder moverme.

Cuando el timbre dejó de sonar, empezó de nuevo el teléfono del suelo y al tratar de cogerlo una última vez, me caí del colchón de la cama al suelo provocando que me quejase del dolor, pero no me moví, descolgué el teléfono escuchando la voz de Itachi llamándome, pero creo que lo único que podía salir ahora mismo de mi boca eran los gritos de dolor por la caída.

El teléfono lo dejé descolgado pero escuchando la voz de Itachi… me quedé dormido de nuevo recordando o casi diría que soñando… todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, cómo descubrí que me había enamorado de él, cómo había pasado de mí durante tanto tiempo y yo fui siempre ese idiota que estuvo esperando que alguna vez se fijase en mí… pero ese día jamás llegó.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Yo apenas tenía los dieciséis años cuando Itachi consiguió su primera novia, él era un año mayor que yo solamente y en principio… quizá me dolió un poco ver como hablaba de esa chica. Empezó a dejar poco a poco de ir con sus amigos, de venir con nosotros para irse con aquella chica y luego los pocos días que nos regalaba… nos hablaba de lo bien que estaba con su novia._

 _Para mi suerte, Itachi solía venir muchos días a jugar conmigo a la videoconsola y creo que el día que me confesó que había tenido su primera relación sexual… es cuando me di cuenta de cuánto me habría gustado ser a mí esa persona que hubiera estado bajo su cuerpo disfrutando el momento. Desde la guardería habíamos estado juntos pero jamás había sentido este ataque de celos, aún así yo me callé y le apoyé como buen amigo aunque por dentro me carcomían todos estos sentimientos. Era ver a Itachi y sonrojarme, sabía que le amaba… pero él no se fijaba en mí, sólo tenía ojos para su novia, así que lo único que podía hacer era ser su fiel apoyo._

\- _Dei… - dijo de golpe Itachi al ver como había dejado de jugar aunque el mando seguía en mis manos - ¿Qué te ocurre?_

\- _Nada, nada – le dije sonriendo – venga juguemos. Voy a darte la paliza de tu vida._

\- _Qué más quisieras – dijo Itachi empezando a jugar de nuevo._

 _Le miré y supe que esto sería lo máximo que yo sería para él… un amigo para jugar a la consola, sólo esa clase de amigos a la que le cuenta todo pero del que no se da cuenta de que le hace daño con sus palabras, pero era mejor esto a perderle. Si le decía que le amaba saldría corriendo y no volvería a dirigirme la palabra. No quería perderle también como amigo y entonces decidí fingir que no sentía nada por él._

 _Cuando entré en la universidad… Itachi ya había estado por lo menos con cinco o seis chicas diferentes y yo siempre fui su confidente. Me contaba con detalles todo lo que ocurría en su relación y sinceramente… me ponía enfermo escuchar todo eso, porque sabía que no hacía todas esas cosas conmigo, yo sólo tenía su compañía cuando él necesitaba un amigo con quien desahogarse y hablar de todo lo que le preocupaba, nada más, pero supongo que siempre fue mejor que no volver a tener a Itachi como amigo._

 _Sasori muchas veces cuando estábamos los tres me miraba con tristeza y es que él sabía lo que sentía por Itachi aunque me hizo el favor de no contar nada a nadie. Muchas veces a Sasori le dieron ganas de mandar callar a Itachi cuando empezaba a hablarme de sus relaciones con sus novias, pero yo siempre le miraba y le negaba levemente con la cabeza para que dejase el tema, prefería aguantar lo que tenía que decir. Si no me lo contaba a mí iría a otro a contárselas y el rato que estábamos juntos se reduciría aún más._

 _Cuando Itachi ese día se marchó a su casa feliz de haber estado un rato con Sasori y conmigo, yo me fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar la cena. Mis padres llegarían tarde y tanto Naruto como Ino debían de cenar algo, así que yo era el responsable hoy._

\- _¿Por qué no se lo dices? – me preguntó Sasori sentándose en una silla de la cocina – dile lo que te duele que te cuente esas cosas._

\- _Da igual Sasori – le dije – él está feliz así – le sonreí._

\- _No me des a mí esas sonrisas falsas Deidara, te conozco desde que llevábamos pañales, a mí no me puedes engaña._

\- _Sasori… - le dije entristecido - ¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?_

\- _Sí – me dijo muy seguro._

\- _¿Y como es? – le pregunté._

\- _¿No has besado a nadie aún Dei?_

\- _No – le dije._

 _Sé que había tenido millones de oportunidades, muchas chicas venían detrás de mí, supongo que alguna ventaja tenía ser rubio de ojos azules, pero yo sólo quería a Itachi y me había negado a experimentar estas cosas por miedo a hacerles daño luego a otras personas que no tenían culpa alguna de que yo me enamorase de un imbécil como Itachi que jamás se fijaría en mí. No quería estar con una persona por estar, no era justo para la otra parte sabiendo que no la amaría._

\- _¿Te has esperado a Itachi? – me preguntó dudando – Dei… ya sabes que Itachi…_

\- _Es un imbécil sí… lo sé, pero… le amo – le dije sin más sonriendo tristemente - ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo._

\- _Este amor acabará contigo Dei, Itachi no ve más allá de su propio ego, no te verá. Intenta enamorarte de alguna buena chica o un chico… me da lo mismo Dei, pero olvídate de Itachi, él sólo te hará daño. Sabemos como es._

\- _¿Tú… me besarías? – le pregunté dudando acercándome a él cerrando los ojos, quería probarlo._

\- _Sí – me dijo muy seguro casi rozando mis labios, pero se separó de golpe dejándome allí con dudas – pero no te amo Deidara, un beso sin amor sólo es eso, un roce de labios, no es lo mismo cuando sienten algo por ti y te llenas de felicidad, mi beso no movería nada en tu interior y no voy a darte algo tan material. Eres demasiado bueno… mereces que tu primer beso tenga sentimiento, así que no tengas prisa Dei._

 _Tras decirme aquello, agachó mi rostro y me dio un casto beso en la frente. Acarició mi cabello por la nuca y con una leve sonrisa se marchó de la cocina para buscar su chaqueta despidiéndose y comentándome que mañana nos veríamos._

 _Cuando empecé la universidad… con Itachi fue peor, se volvió aún más mujeriego, me contaba cada vez más cosas de su vida y Sasori acabó estando conmigo prácticamente a diario. Con él me sentía a gusto, estudiar con Sasori me venía bien, siempre fue un gran amigo. Era sobre todo… un gran estudiante y me concentraba en mi carrera, con él estudiar era perfecto, todo lo que yo no entendía me lo explicaba Sasori y se lo agradecía muchísimo, porque Itachi aunque era un maldito genio… sólo se preocupaba por sus oposiciones a bombero y no tenía tiempo para explicarme nada, supongo que intentar recibir ayuda de Itachi era como esperar que diluviase en plena sequía del desierto._

 _Tenía apenas los dieciocho años cuando Itachi vino tan preocupado entrando en la biblioteca porque su nueva novia había roto con él. Eso hasta sería un reto… porque era él quien siempre rompía las relaciones, que una chica dejase al gran Itachi Uchiha era toda una hazaña. Yo sonreí sabiendo que lo tenía otra vez libre, pero me entristecí sabiendo que no sería jamás para mí, así que traté de concentrarme de nuevo en los estudios… pero cuando quedaron para ir a tomar algo, yo enseguida me apresuré a decir que tenía mucho que estudiar y era cierto en parte. Otra parte es que no quería ir a que siguiera martirizándome hablándome de sus novias o sus ex, él no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacía, pero al final me convencieron para ir._

\- _De acuerdo, iré – le dije – pero un rato sólo._

 _Ese día todos se emborracharon y me dejaron tirado con Itachi. Podía haberle dejado allí pero me preocupaba demasiado dejarlo solo en este estado, así que le acompañé a su casa y no me esperé para nada cuando al meterlo en la cama, se lanzó sobre mí dándome mi primer beso. Sé que no fue muy cuidadoso conmigo y yo estaba asustado por ser mi primera vez, pero en parte sentía que sería la única oportunidad de estar con Itachi, así que accedí a tener sexo… a tener mi primera vez con un Itachi completamente borracho y con poco cuidado, pero era mejor que no tenerle jamás, me quedaría el recuerdo de haber podido tenerle una vez._

 _Como supuse a la mañana siguiente… se despertó de muy mal humor sin acordarse de que había sido él quien se había lanzado para tener sexo conmigo y aunque todo el cuerpo me dolía me levanté y tras la discusión me fui a mi casa. Quizá fui idiota y durante todo aquel camino que no paré de llorar, tuve el teléfono en mis manos esperando que sonase, esperando que Itachi llamase para disculparse, pero no lo hizo y las semanas pasaron… acabé la carrera, cinco largos años y no llamó jamás. Perdí a mi mejor amigo por una noche de revolcón en la que salí más herido que otra cosa, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, supongo que en mi vida no había nada más que sufrimiento. Cuanta razón tuvo Sasori diciéndome que si seguía enamorado de Itachi sólo me traería dolor, era completamente cierto, Itachi significaba dolor._

 _Al final… no valía la pena vivir esta vida que me había tocado, sólo fui en pañuelo de Itachi Uchiha, sólo fui el saco de boxeo de Orochimaru y sus hijos… no era nada más. Porque cuando acepté aquel trato con Orochimaru para salvar a mi hermana… podría haberle pedido ayuda a Itachi, pero tras tantos años sin hablarnos sabía que no accedería, así que hice la mayor locura de mi vida… casarme con un gran empresario._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí un fuerte ruido pero ya todo me daba igual. Alguien estaba abriendo puertas por el piso de abajo y al final escuché muchas pisadas que subían por las escaleras. Cuando abrieron la puerta de mi habitación escuché a Itachi gritar mi nombre, pero no pude contestarle, ni siquiera podía verle bien y sé que se asustó por la sangre que había, por mi mal estado, por los golpes y heridas que debía tener. Me cogió tratando de abrazarme y sentí como caía algo en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos viéndole llorar mientras apretaba mi cabeza contra su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello.

\- Lo siento Dei – me decía llorando – Dios mío… perdóname, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Intenté sonreír aunque no podía hacerlo y levanté mi mano hacia su cara con gran esfuerzo limpiándole una de las lágrimas que salían. Se que había más gente por la casa, seguramente policías, porque Itachi habría llamado a sus compañeros preocupado por mí. Al menos… ya podía morir tranquilo, una vez en mi vida… Itachi había venido a ayudarme, estaba cambiando su actitud respecto a aquel chiquillo egoísta y egocéntrico que fue en su adolescencia. Lo último que sentí cuando mi mano perdió fuerza y cayó, fue a itachi cogiendo mi mano con fuerza y apretándola preocupado intentando decirme que me quedase con él, pero tenía demasiado sueño y viendo sus labios abrirse y cerrarse… me dormí.


	26. Chapter 26: Pesadillas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

El día en el museo de la ciencia fue increíble, para ser mi primera vez fuera de casa en tanto tiempo, me lo pasé como un enano aunque aún tenía algo de miedo metido en el cuerpo. Había demasiado ruido, demasiada gente, demasiado ajetreo y mis sentidos no podían hacerse una idea clara de lo que había a mi alrededor, por eso no quería soltar la mano de Naruto en ningún momento y si me soltaba de él, cogía la de Yuuki enseguida.

Probamos varios experimentos científicos o juegos que tenían esparcidos por toda la sala y cuando acabamos, decidimos ir a cenar al restaurante que Naruto nos aconsejó, como no… era de Ramen pero a mí por primera vez me dio igual siempre que estuviera con mi familia, porque ya veía a Naruto como de mi familia, era mi novio, mi chico. Quizá no lo habíamos hablado con seriedad aún, pero yo lo consideraba como tal.

Entramos en el restaurante del Ramen y nos sentaron una mesa algo alejada de la puerta pero a mí me daba igual dónde ir siempre que estuviera Naruto conmigo. Naruto cogió mi bastón dejándolo en algún lado cercano y se acercó a mí indicándome donde sentarme. Le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Yuuki hablar animadamente con Naruto sobre todo lo que había visto en el museo.

Yo no dejé de sonreír en toda la noche y es que me encantaba oír las palabras de Yuuki tan animada, viéndonos a los dos juntos aquí con ella fuera de la casa, sintiéndose casi como en una familia y es que hasta yo empezaba a pensar que podríamos ser una familia. La edad me daba igual, sabía que Naruto era más mayor pero me daba igual, quería estar con él.

\- ¿Qué les sirvo para tomar? – nos preguntó un chico, imaginé que el camarero.

\- Dos Ramen con carne y… ¿Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- Otro – le dije.

\- De acuerdo, ahora mismo se lo traigo.

El camarero se marchó y al poco nos trajo los cuencos. Naruto muy alegre miró los platos y me acercó disimuladamente los palillos que estaba buscando por la mesa. Podía sentir como los había empujado con suavidad hacia mi mano para que los encontrase antes, pero seguía buscando que yo hiciera las cosas solo, ayudaba lo justo y necesario.

\- Buen provecho – dijo Naruto de golpe y yo también aproveché para decirle lo mismo empezando a comer.

Sinceramente… odiaba el ramen sin algún motivo aparente, porque desde que estaba con Naruto y él me obligó a probarlo por primera vez, me encantaba. ¿Cuántas más cosas había estado perdiéndome por no probarlo correctamente? Aquello me hizo pensar en mi más terrible miedo… el sexo. ¿Estaba preparado para tener sexo? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para ofrecerme a Naruto? Sé que él no me presionaría y que disfrutaba de nuestros momentos en familia, pero yo tenía dudas sobre eso, tenía miedo más que dudas.

Desde lo que me ocurrió en aquel baño del instituto… desde aquella violación en la que fui tan inútil como para no poder identificar a nadie, no había vuelto a hablar de este tema y mucho menos… me había atrevido a tocar a alguien. Ahora estaba aquí, frente a Naruto y le había besado, había dejado que él me besase todo lo que quiso y más pero… ¿Podría darle el último paso? Tenía un recuerdo horrible del sexo, lo sabía, pero también tenía un mal recuerdo del Ramen y ahora me gustaba, quizá al ser Naruto… al ser con la persona por la que tenía estos sentimientos hiciera que mi mente cambiase y disfrutase de algo… que ahora mismo me parecía lo más doloroso y traumático del mundo. No sé realmente si estaba preparado o no para el sexo.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke? – me preguntó – te has quedado muy callado de golpe y es raro en ti… siempre tienes algo que decir.

\- Es posible – le sonreí – estaba sólo en mi mundo. No era nada importante.

\- Vale – me dijo sin indagar más en mí aunque por el tono de su voz creí notar que no se lo había terminado de creer.

Yuuki nos contó sus experiencias en clase y yo no podía dejar de ver lo bien que se llevaban ambos, Naruto la adoraba como si fuera suya y cogía mi mano de vez en cuando tratando de calmarme. Me gustaba apretarle la mano cuando cogía la mía, era un intento mío de darle las gracias por cada gesto de preocupación que tenía hacia mí y es que este chico me volvía loco, me encantaba tal y como era Naruto. Aún no podía explicarme cómo había sido capaz de enamorarse de mí.

Cuando acabamos de cenar era bastante tarde por lo que nos comentó Naruto y como su casa estaba más cerca, nos invitó a ir a dormir allí. Yo al principio dudé, pero viendo la emoción de Yuuki por querer ver la casa de Naruto, acabé accediendo a pasar la noche allí. Cogí el teléfono móvil y llamé a mis padres para que no se preocupasen.

Naruto condujo hacia su casa y aunque escuché a Yuuki hablarnos los primeros minutos… creo que se había quedado dormida, porque dejé de escucharla enseguida. Debía de estar agotada con todo el día que había tenido. Sentí como Naruto se movía incómodo en el asiento y es que creo que estaba comprobando si Yuuki dormía de verdad.

\- ¿Está dormida? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo con una sonrisa – oye Sasuke… ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque hacía tanto tiempo que no salías de casa que me preocupaba un poco que pudieras sentirte incómodo.

\- La verdad es que estoy un poco incómodo – le dije – todos estos ruidos que casi no he escuchado, todas las cosas a las que acostumbrarse… salir a la calle es como tener un gran parque lleno de obstáculos que no puedo ver – le dije – es todo muy confuso, hay ruidos que se mezclan y no me dejan concentrarme como me gustaría.

\- Todo es acostumbrarse, imagino – me comentó Naruto – pero hasta que ese día llegue, te prometo que estaré a tu lado ayudándote en todo lo que pueda.

\- Oye Naruto… ¿Estamos saliendo? Quiero decir… ¿Somos novios? ¿Algo formal?

\- Sí Sasuke, quiero pensar que sí – me sonrió y yo sonreí – pero si no te gusta podemos dejarlo en amigos.

\- No, no… - me apresuré a contestar – quiero… quiero ser tu novio, Naruto.

\- Entonces me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Sasuke – me respondió con una sonrisa y es que podía sentir cada vez que ese chico curvaba sus labios.

Llegamos a su casa y aunque yo quise coger a Yuuki, Naruto me dio el bastón confirmándome que él iba a llevarla en brazos. Le pedí cuidado para no despertarla y él sonriendo, se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un casto beso en los labios para calmarme. Creo que sólo ese leve contacto ya me hizo sonrojar.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, no quiero despertarla tampoco – me dijo cerrando el coche – ven, agárrate a mi brazo que iremos hacia el ascensor.

\- Vale – le dije cogiéndole.

Subimos en el ascensor y una vez arriba, abrió la puerta y entramos. Mientras Naruto decía que iba a acostar a mi hija en la habitación de invitados, yo me tropecé con cincuenta cosas ¿Tan desordenada tenía la casa? Había ropa en el suelo y lo sabía por la forma en que algo atrapaba mi pie y al moverlo se venía conmigo. Me choqué contra la mesa pequeña del comedor cayéndome casi encima y haciéndome daño con unos platos que habían… al final… al escuchar tanto escándalo Naruto vino corriendo comentándome que no me moviera del lugar. Me quedé quieto y sentí como me cogía en brazos y me llevaba hacia el sofá.

\- Tu casa es un desastre – le dije

\- Lo sé, lo siento. No acostumbro a traer chicos ciegos por mi casa. La recogeré enseguida ¿Vale?

\- No hace falta enserio, es tarde, lo podemos hacer mañana si quieres. Lo único que necesito es que me indiques dónde está el baño desde la habitación dónde vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó – así que ya quieres dormir conmigo ¿Eh?

Me dijo de forma picarona y yo sonreí. Iba a contestarle cuando me cogió de nuevo en brazos y me agarré a su cuello. Me llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación y me indicó dónde estaba el baño aunque yo iba contando pasos y quedándome en que tenía que girar a la izquierda al octavo paso por el pasillo y girar en el sexto a la izquierda para poder llegar.

Cuando me acosté en su cama a dormir, quise no tener que salir nunca. Era muy cómoda y sobre todo… era muy calentita. Podía sentir los fuertes brazos de Naruto abrazarme dándome calor y eso era lo más reconfortante del mundo. Sé que antes no me habría dejado tocar, pero con Naruto últimamente tenía una confianza que no tenía con nadie más, con él todo parecía ser un lugar seguro, sabía que él me protegería, era un gran chico, un gran hombre y le amaba… estaba seguro de que esto que sentía era amor. No tardé en dormirme… pero no sé si había sido una gran idea hacerlo, porque la pesadilla fue peor que el remedio de dormir con Naruto.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Me encontraba en clase y sólo esperaba a que el timbre sonase de una vez. Miraba las agujas del reloj en la pared moverse y tenía ganas de irme a casa. Era ya última hora y estaba agotado. Miré hacia mis compañeros viendo como Ukon y Sakon me miraban con una sonrisa en la boca ¿Qué les sucedía a esos imbéciles? La verdad es que nunca dejaban de meterse conmigo… conmigo y con todos los del instituto, eran así de idiotas como para estar siempre metidos en problemas. Yo intentaba pasar de ellos, pero no estaba seguro del motivo por el que siempre me miraban y sonreían._

 _El timbre sonó por fin y pude salir de la clase. Recogí mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida. Mi casa estaba bastante lejos y al parecer mis padres hoy tenían algo que hacer porque no vi el coche, así que me senté en el muro a esperarles cuando Ukon se acercó hacia mí con su sonrisa. No esperé que me pegase pero me tiró de un puñetazo del muro hacia atrás. Me dolía la cabeza por el golpe y creo que me había roto una muñeca, pero cuando se abalanzó sobre mí giré y lo cogí a él haciéndole una llave para inmovilizarlo. Su hermano Sakon apareció por detrás pegándome con algo duro en la nuca y tirándome al suelo._

 _Conseguí bloquear al menos a Ukon y de hecho le dejé prácticamente sin respiración y sin movilidad, pero Sakon ya no tuvo compasión de mí y me dio patadas hasta que se cansó mientras yo estaba en el suelo. Me armé de valor y saqué todas las fuerzas que tenía para levantarme y arremeter contra Sakon, pero éste sacó el tronco con el que antes me había pegado y del golpe me tiró hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que mi nuca cayó contra un bordillo dejándome inconsciente._

 _Lo primero que vi al despertarme, era nada… la más absoluta oscuridad y me mentalicé que tenía que abrir los ojos, pero creo que ya los tenía abiertos ¿Por qué no veía? Podía escuchar a mis padres hablando con el médico y de golpe vinieron hacia mí intentando explicarme… que el golpe en la cabeza había tocado algo en mis ojos… estaba ciego. Tenía once años y estaba ciego… mi primer año de instituto y empezaba bien la cosa._

 _Los médicos me dijeron que tenía que aprender ahora muchas cosas… mi vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados, pero no podía hacer nada. Estuve días deprimido y me asustaba mucho estar ciego, no sabía cómo iba a afrontar esto en mi vida pero aún así… intenté recuperarme cuanto antes para ir a clase y no fue muy buena la experiencia de ir a clase estando ciego. Mucho menos con Sakon y Ukon por allí clamando venganza por lo que le hice a Ukon._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Me desperté de golpe sudando y respirando con dificultad cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me pedía que me calmase. Era la voz de Naruto y tras conseguir calmarme tras largos minutos de angustia… me hizo explicarle mi pesadilla… pero hoy no era una pesadilla, era lo que había ocurrido de verdad, era un recuerdo y llorando como estaba, le conté mi experiencia en el instituto cuando me quedé ciego. Lo último que sentí es como Naruto me abrazaba y me besaba con dulzura tratando de tranquilizarme.


	27. Chapter 27: Tratos beneficiosos

**Orochimaru POV**

Mis hijos habían decidido venirse conmigo y ver con sus ojos mi gran cadena hotelera, pero en el último momento, Kabuto decidió quedarse y se volvió, así que me fui con mis hijos gemelos y yo sé que interés en el hotel tenían más bien poco, seguramente querrían ver a algún empleado y encerrarlo en su habitación durante todos esos días que estaríamos allí para hacerle de las suyas, seguramente sexo. A mí me daba igual mientras el empleado no nos demandase y de eso se ocupaban mis abogados y un buen talonario de indemnización. ¿Consentía a mis hijos? Seguramente, pero ellos aprendían rápido de mi. Engañaban a todos y al final lograban lo que querían, como yo logré conseguir que ese crío mucho más joven que yo se casara conmigo y lo tuviera comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Llegué al hotel y todos los empleados se sorprendieron de verme allí, supongo que no me esperaban para nada, pero tenía que comprobar que todo funcionaba perfectamente, así que me quedaría unos días y lo comprobaría todo. Me alojé en una de las suites de mi hotel y bajé a revisar las cuentas. Supongo que podría ir mejor el hotel aunque ganaba una fortuna con el alojamiento pero para mí… todo era siempre poco, siempre se podía ganar más dinero.

Por la tarde tras haber recorrido los talleres, centros de actividades y haber comprobado la organización y las cuentas, me dispuse a relajarme un rato. Decidí ir a la piscina y me tumbé en una de las hamacas con mi cóctel mirando a la poca gente que había, no estábamos en temporada alta y por lo tanto se estaba genial, había mucha tranquilidad. Los únicos que estaban en la piscina era el socorrista y el chico que arreglaba las hamacas y traía los cócteles.

Pensé entonces en Deidara una vez relajado, si estuviera aquí estaría follándomelo como me diera la gana, le pediría de hacer cualquier cosa y él la haría sin rechistar, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos desde que nos casamos, sé que no me amaba, eso lo tenía asumido, pero mientras cumpliera con sus obligaciones matrimoniales todo era perfecto para mí, sólo quería su cuerpo, no me interesaba nada más de ese chico.

Supongo que debía agradecerle a aquel chico que había destrozado el corazón de Deidara porque lo mandó directamente a mis brazos. El problema de su hermana también fue de mucha ayuda, sus padres eran unos simples profesores y con su sueldo no podrían haber afrontado la carrera de Naruto y el gasto de aquella operación, al final… Deidara acabó accediendo a casarse conmigo con dos condiciones, ayudar económicamente a la familia sin que lo supieran y en segunda… no contar jamás el motivo por el que él se casaba conmigo, para todos fue una sorpresa que Deidara decidiese casarse, pero él alegó que estaba enamorado de mí, no había visto una mentira mayor en mi vida, pero tenía a ese chico en mis manos y era lo importante.

Llamé al chico que traía los cócteles y enseguida llegó creyendo que le iba a pedir otro ya que este se me estaba terminando, pero no sabía lo lejos que estaba de la realidad y es que tanto pensar en Deidara me había excitado demasiado, necesitaba que alguien me bajase la excitación que llevaba encima.

\- ¿Qué desea tomar? – me preguntó

\- Deseo una mamada – le dije sonriendo y él se sorprendió demasiado echándose un poco atrás.

\- Eso no está en las bebidas – me dijo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero soy el dueño de todo esto ¿Quieres conservar el trabajo? Pues empieza a trabajar – le amenacé – vamos… no tengo todo el día.

Aquel chico se había quedado completamente paralizado en el sitio por eso tuve que meterle prisa, quería que lo hiciera pero él seguía allí dudando hasta que al final se agachó frente a mi hamaca y con sus temblorosas manos tocó un poco mi torso. Yo cabreado por su inseguridad, cogí con fuerza su muñeca y bajando un poco mi bañador para liberar mi miembro le llevé la mano hasta mi pene.

\- Se hace así chico – le dije volviendo a relajarme cerrando los ojos y dejando su mano en mi miembro.

El chico empezó a mover su mano en mi miembro y yo le ordené que utilizase también la boca ¿Es que había que mandarlo todo? ¿No podían tener un poco de iniciativa estos nuevos chavales? Yo mientras tanto pensé en Deidara y en nuestro pasado… en nuestra primera cita de verdad como futura pareja, había dicho que se casaría conmigo y hasta que lo tuviera bien cogido, tenía que comportarme como un caballero.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era mi primera cena con Deidara después de haberle pedido definitivamente que contrajese matrimonio conmigo, él había aceptado por supuesto, yo iba a pagar la carrera de su hermano mediano y pagaría la operación de su hermana. Cuando llegó venía con una radiante sonrisa, él aún no sabía lo que le esperaba una vez se casara, porque ya me cansaba tener que estar haciéndome el bueno con él._

 _Se sentó frente a mí y me saludó con un leve beso en los labios. Este chico ni siquiera se atrevía a besarme o eso… o que no le gustaba para nada estar conmigo y se negaba a besarme, pero ya hablaríamos de eso una vez estuviera bajo mi poder, le metería la lengua hasta la campanilla si era necesario, tendría que hacer el amor conmigo, tendría que dejarme y él lo sabía igual que yo, yo sería su esposo y debía complacerme. Sólo unos días y él sería mío._

\- _¿Cómo te ha ido Deidara? – le pregunté._

\- _Como siempre, entrego el currículum en todos lados pero ya sabes… está complicado._

\- _¿Por qué no montas tú propia clínica veterinaria? – le sugerí._

\- _Porque ando un poco escaso de liquidez, ya lo sabes. No tengo dinero para montarla y al ritmo que voy buscando trabajo… no creo que consiga ahorra lo suficiente._

\- _Vas a ser mi esposo y yo tengo demasiado, puedo invertir en ti, sólo tenías que decírmelo._

\- _Sinceramente… te lo agradezco mucho pero ya te debo demasiado, no podría pedirte algo así._

\- _¿Puedes pedir para los demás pero no para ti? – le pregunté – ya le he pagado la carrera a tu hermano y le he pagado la operación a tu hermana. Déjame hacer algo por ti, al fin y al cabo serás mi esposo._

\- _No quiero causarte más molestias – me dijo._

\- _No son molestias, lo hago encantado._

\- _Está bien – dijo al final resignado._

 _El camarero vino a pedir nuestra orden y cogí ambas cartas, tanto la mía como de Deidara y pedí uno de los mejores vinos devolviéndole las cartas al chico. Luego pedí mi plato y por supuesto… pedí el de Deidara y aunque él trato de pedir, no le dejé, debía empezar a acostumbrarse de que yo era quien mandaba. No dijo nada ¿Cómo iba a decir algo con todo lo que yo había hecho por él? Claro que se callaba y se dejaba manipular, este chico sería mi nuevo juguete. Todo su carácter se esfumaba con tan sólo pensar en la gran deuda que ya me debía, me estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera y eso me gustaba._

 _Tras la ceremonia unos meses después, por fin supe que ese chico ya no se escaparía, iba a vivir conmigo y en cuanto entramos por la casa cerré la puerta tras de mí empotrándole contra una de las paredes y metiendo mi lengua hasta el fondo de su deliciosa boca. Él trato de resistirse un poco pero al ver que no podía conmigo se dejó hasta que me aparté yo._

\- _¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó asustado._

\- _¿Crees que me gustan tus dulces besitos sin nada más? De ti quiero todo Deidara. Debes complacerme, era el trato._

\- _Haré lo que quieras ya te lo dije, pero no hace falta que seas tan bruto – me comentó algo enfadado y le pegué un bofetón que lo tiré al suelo._

\- _No te atrevas a darme ninguna órden niñato, yo soy tu esposo y tú me obedecerás en todo._

 _Le agarré con fuerza de aquel largo cabello rubio y le atraje hacia mí abriendo la bragueta y metiendo mi miembro en su boca. Deidara se quejó y vi que le daba arcadas por cómo le había metido mi pene pero me daba igual, este chico tenía que aprender a las buenas o a las malas que su libertad se había acabado, ahora sólo vivía para servirme a mí. Aquella noche de bodas prácticamente le forcé a acostarse conmigo y sus gritos de dolor y de angustia fueron música para mis oídos, no dejé de moverme dentro de él, entraba y salía a mi ritmo, me daba igual si él disfrutaba o no, sólo quería sentir yo el placer y así sería._

 _Le escuché llorar y morder la almohada, le oí tratar de aguantar sus gritos mientras yo levantaba su trasero y seguía penetrándole en aquella cama. Deidara no se movió para nada, se quedó allí boca abajo mordiendo la almohada mientras yo le embestía una y otra vez y cuando acabé, solté finalmente sus caderas dejándole caer sobre la mullida cama. Lamí sus lágrimas con una gran sonrisa y le felicité por haberme dado tanto placer, el cuerpo de ese chico me excitaba mucho. Sin más ganas y cansado por el día tan largo que había sido esa boda, me dormí gritándole a Deidara que parase de llorar, no me dejaba dormir con tanto llanto._

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Ahora me encontraba aquí siendo bien atendido por el chico de los cócteles que metía mi miembro en su boca una y otra vez. Ojala Deidara fuera tan obediente pero él siempre tenía ese carácter rebelde. A veces parecía estar muy bien amaestrado pero en otros momentos volvía a sacarme ese detestable carácter que tenía. Gemí al imaginarme que era Deidara quien me estaba chupando el pene y cogí del cabello a aquel hombre obligándole a metérsela más en su boca dándome más placer.

Abrí un segundo los ojos viendo como el socorrista nos miraba sin decir nada ¿Quién se atrevería a decirme algo a mí? Yo era el dueño de todo esto. Entre sus manos tenía su miembro y se masturbaba viendo la escena, me encantaba ver esas cosas y con un par de dedos le indiqué a aquel hombre que viniera. Un trío hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y me apetecía mucho. Cuando llegó le miré sonriendo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves chico? – le pregunté y él asintió – pues únete a nosotros, tengo polla suficiente para los dos – le dije.

El vigilante se unió a nosotros y acabé mandándoles que se preparasen las entradas el uno al otro. Me levanté de la hamaca dejándole mi sitio al chico de los cócteles y mientras el vigilante lo penetraba… yo penetré al vigilante escuchando como gemían los dos debajo de mí. Tenía que pensar muy bien en hacer estas cosas con Deidara, tríos… cadenas de perro, eso sí le quedaría bien, tenía que pasar esta tarde a por un collar de perro, se lo llevaría de regalo. Sonreí ante la idea y me corrí enseguida junto a aquellos dos. Al final… me limpie y me fui a mi habitación a ducharme y a descansar.

Sólo estuvimos el fin de semana y tras esos pocos días en los que no vi a mis hijos para nada, volvimos a casa pero cuando entré… todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, Deidara no estaba allí.


	28. Chapter 28: Debilidad

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me desperté sobresaltado por la pesadilla, realmente no había sido una pesadilla, era un recuerdo, aquello fue lo que pasó y escuché el ruido de un interruptor, seguramente Naruto había encendido la luz de la mesilla, no lo sabía, para mí todo estaba oscuro. Respiraba con dificultad y toqué con mis manos algo en la mesilla, ni siquiera era mi casa y eso me ponía más nervioso aún.

\- Ey Sasuke, cálmate, era una pesadilla – me dijo cogiéndome la mano y parándola, porque no dejaba de moverla tirando algunas cosas de la mesilla, ni siquiera sabía lo que había tirado al suelo.

\- Lo siento –le dije a punto de llorar – lo siento.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, todo esta bien. Ven aquí – dijo abrazándome contra su pecho tumbándome encima de él mientras me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad – relájate, yo estoy aquí contigo, no dejaré que te pase nada.

\- Gracias, Naruto – le dije recostándome en su pecho.

Dormí un rato más sintiendo las suaves caricias de Naruto en mi cabello bajando hacia mi espalda. Me sentía muy a gusto y tranquilo con él aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel recuerdo, por culpa de aquellos chicos, por culpa de aquella estupidez yo estaba ciego, un maldito golpe en la cabeza y mi mundo había cambiado por completo. Ellos seguían siendo los mismos pero yo no, mi vida era completamente diferente, por ese accidente no podía ver a mi hija, no podía hacer muchas cosas en la vida que me gustaban, no podía pintar o yo por lo menos no lo había vuelto a intentar, si no podía verlo muchas veces me daba igual ya qué pudiera crear.

Conseguí dormirme otro rato al final entre los brazos de Naruto pero la enana me despertó cuando abrió la puerta corriendo y se lanzó sobre nosotros pidiendo abrazos y besos de buenos días. Menuda vitalidad tenía Yuuki por las mañanas. Naruto se quejó un poco y supuse que algún codazo le habría dado mi hija porque cuando se lanzaba, ella no miraba donde caía, simplemente jugaba sin darse cuenta de que a veces podía hacer daño, sin embargo a Naruto pareció importarle bien poco, porque sentí como la cama se hundía y mi hija sonreía ante seguramente… las cosquillas que Naruto le estaba haciendo.

Por primera vez, pensé en Naruto como un padre para Yuuki. Si me relación con él salía adelante, creo que sería un padre estupendo, me gustaba esa idea y la meditaba con frialdad. Creo que era el padre perfecto, no podría desear a alguien mejor que él y Yuuki lo adoraba. Me levanté de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno pero Naruto se me adelantó cogiéndome en brazos mientras Yuuki venía detrás de nosotros gritando que ella también quería subir al brazo, creo que al final, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Naruto y se subió a su espalda, así que nos llevó a ambos al salón y no pude evitar sonreír.

Naruto me dejó en el sofá y tiró también a Yuuki en él sonriendo mientras iba a preparar el desayuno, aunque mi hija deseaba tanto ayudarle que se fue con él. Yo estaba un poco perdido, su casa era un desastre y pude escuchar como me decía que hoy aprovecharía para recoger las cosas y así podría caminar con mayor tranquilidad por la casa sin temor a tropezar con a saber qué. Yo se lo agradecí, pero al final, acabaría ayudándole y es que no me gustaba sentirme inútil, yo también podía ayudar.

Entre los dos prepararon un desayuno delicioso y nos sentamos en la mesa todos juntos como si fuéramos una familia a comer. Pensar lo mal que habíamos empezado Naruto y yo y ahora… sólo había que vernos. Creo que ya no podía ver mi vida sin él.

Mi madre vino esa mañana a por Yuuki para llevársela al parque de atracciones, había quedado con otras madres y más niños de la clase de mi hija, así que se la llevó dejándome a solas con Naruto en su casa. Aquello me tensó un poco, creo que era normal pero enseguida me comentó de recoger todo este desastre, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Era cierto que su casa estaba hecha un desastre, no dejaba de golpearme contra cosas, de pisar ropa o tonterías que había en el suelo o de estornudar por el polvo acumulado en algún mueble. Naruto a veces me iba pasando algunas cosas y me decía el cajón en el que debía guardarlo, así que iba a ciegas tanteando con la mano hasta que encontraba el cajón y lo guardaba.

Tardamos casi dos horas en dejar la casa presentable, al menos podía andar por allí y es que menudo desastre. Sé que Naruto vivía más en el hospital que en su casa y que venía cansado de trabajar, pero eso no era excusa tampoco como para dejar las cosas tiradas de cualquier manera. Nos dejamos caer los dos en el sofá cansados y empezamos a reírnos sin poder parar, creo que incluso limpiando todos los días… yo podía ser feliz con Naruto, me alegraba de haberle conocido y me alegraba de haber salido de mi casa para estar hoy y en este preciso momento aquí a su lado.

\- Creo que necesito una ducha urgente, huelo que apesto – le dije riéndome.

\- Si, yo también la necesito – me dijo sonriendo, podía escuchar su sonrisa, debía ser preciosa.

\- Ve tu primero a la ducha si quieres – le dije.

\- Vale – me comentó moviéndose y es que yo estaba muy cansado hasta para moverme.

Escuché como Naruto se iba hacia la ducha y encendía el agua, yo me quedé un rato más aquí en el sofá, tenía un sofá muy cómodo y luego pensé que ya era hora de empezar a superar mis estúpidos miedos. Había conseguido lo más difícil… salir de casa pero ahora tenía que superar mi segundo miedo… tener relaciones con Naruto. Sé que él iba a tener cuidado conmigo, intentaba creerme que él sería diferente, tenía que concienciarme de que no se parecería en nada a la primera vez y me desnudé entero caminando hacia el baño y abriendo la puerta con cautela.

Aún podía escuchar el agua caer y me acerqué despacio hasta que toqué con mis manos la mampara de la ducha. La abrí y entré con sigilo aunque Naruto creo que se sorprendió. Me preguntó qué hacía allí dentro desnudo pero yo sintiendo el agua caliente encima de mi piel le dije que mantuviera su boca callada y le besé con dulzura. Naruto se dejó llevar por aquel beso pasando sus manos por mi cintura y acercándome más hacia él besándome con algo más de pasión, colando su lengua en mi boca con ternura y explorándome entero.

Mis manos temblaban, tenía miedo y lo sabía, pero también estaba decidido a superar esto porque como bien decía Naruto, yo era fuerte, era valiente, me consideraba así era mi orgullo Uchiha y quería estar con él, quería superar esto, así que tenía que afrontar la situación, yo era un Uchiha y jamás nos echábamos para atrás.

Acaricié su cintura con suavidad subiendo mis manos hacia su abdomen y tocando sus pectorales, era un chico fuerte, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, quizá porque nunca me había atrevido a tocarle tanto. Naruto gimió levemente rozando mis labios con delicadeza y sonriendo, sentía como sus labios se curvaban y aunque no podía verle, me imaginaba sus gestos por sus sonidos, por su respiración que aumentaban y se descompasaba. Quizá era ciego pero mis otros sentidos funcionaban perfectamente y me dediqué a hacer lo que mejor se me daba… a sentir.

Enredé mis dedos en su mojado cabello acercando su rostro al mío mientras Naruto me empujaba con suavidad contra la pared hasta que mi espalda la tocó. Me besó con pasión, devorando mis labios y cogiendo mis piernas me levantó enrollando mis piernas en su cintura. Sentía su miembro rozando con el mío y gemí, jadeé sintiendo ese placer tan intenso, me gustaba, tenía razón en algo… esto no se parecía en nada a lo que me había pasado con anterioridad, notaba el amor y el cariño que desprendía hacia mí.

Jadeé en su oreja por el placer de sentir su erecto miembro rozándose con el mío, para mí era una sensación nueva, sentirme tan querido y protegido era nuevo para mí y me gustaba. Naruto sonrió y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sensualidad antes de susurrarme al oído.

\- Vamos a la cama – me dijo – no quiero hacerlo aquí en la ducha, no tú primera vez.

\- Me parece bien – le susurré – contigo en cualquier lado estará bien.

Naruto apagó el agua y me llevó hasta la cama. Estábamos empapados pero a él le dio igual, me tiró en la cama y se dejó caer encima de mí con suavidad besándome con ternura. Fue a meter sus dedos en su boca pero yo cogí su mano antes de que la llevase a su boca y metí sus dedos en la mía lamiéndolos. Creo que si pudiera verlo en este momento estaría sonrojado, sonreí al pensarlo y es que se había quedado paralizado. Cuando aparté sus dedos de mi boca los condujo hacia mi entrada. Los metió en mí con suavidad y me besó y acarició entero hasta que sintió que estaba completamente dilatado para entrar en mí.

Entró con mucho cuidado y dolía, no podía negar eso pero sé que estaba tratando de tener cuidado, me besaba el cuello y la oreja intentando calmar el dolor. Entró en mí hasta el fondo y se movió con suavidad. Dolía al principio y sé que Naruto hacía todo lo posible por tratar de calmarme, al final dejó de doler, empecé a disfrutar, a gemir y jadear sintiéndole. Me centré en su respiración, me centré en sentir a Naruto, su cuerpo, su respiración, sus caricias, todo él era increíble y acabé corriendome en su abdomen. Tuve miedo en aquel momento de que se corriera dentro de mí, pero Naruto me calmó diciéndome que había prevenido, llevaba en preservativo y eso me calmó.

Cuando él llegó, salió de mí y nos quedamos juntos abrazados toda la tarde hasta que mi madre vino trayéndome a Yuuki. Nos contó en la cena lo bien que se lo había pasado en aquel parque de atracciones. Yo sonreía como un niño pequeño y es que creo… que hoy era el mejor día de todos.


	29. Chapter 29: Encontrarte

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Haber visto a Deidara allí tirado en el suelo tan herido me había destrozado ¿Con qué clase de monstruo se había casado? No podía entender como alguien diciendo que le quería y casándose con él podía llegar a tratar de esta forma a su esposo. Yo conocía a Deidara desde pequeño y admitía que tenía su carácter, pero también era un chico fantástico, un chico que intentaba ayudar a los demás despreocupándose por él mismo, un chico alegre y divertido que intentaba animar a la gente y ahora… lo tenía entre mis brazos herido, triste, lloroso, aquel chico de deslumbrante felicidad que irradiaba alegría y nos la infundaba a los demás había desaparecido, ya no quedaba nada de él.

Desde que había vuelto a verle, sólo podía ver tristeza y no me gustaba. Sus ojos azules antes tan brillantes ahora estaban apagados, ya nada le llamaba la atención, se había rendido ante la vida y no podía permitir eso, no iba a permitir que ningún desgraciado le hundiera la vida a este chico.

Los enfermeros se lo llevaron en la ambulancia y yo fui con él, quería acompañarle, estar a su lado. En el hospital lo metieron a cuidados intensivos y no me permitieron entrar con él. Dijeron que era un área restringida y fue entonces y sólo entonces… cuando solté su mano viendo como se lo llevaban en aquella camilla con la máscara de oxígeno e inconsciente. Me quedé paralizado viendo como se marchaba por el pasillo y decidí llamar a mis padres para avisarles de que hoy no iría por casa y a los padres de Deidara para comunicarles que su hijo estaba en el hospital.

Fue Minato quien cogió el teléfono y al contarle lo sucedido se me rompió la voz, no podía hablar con fluidez para contarle todo esto, no sabía cómo decirle lo mal que lo estaba pasando Deidara en ese matrimonio cuando ellos no se habían dado cuenta, yo tampoco sabía hasta qué punto estaba mal, nadie nos habíamos dado cuenta y es que Deidara fingía como nadie estar bien cuando no lo estaba.

Lloré en el pasillo y sé que Minato y su familia estaban muy preocupados porque enseguida comentaron que venían de camino. Colgué el teléfono y me dejé llevar por las lágrimas y la angustia. Si le pasaba algo a ese chico iba a destrozar a su esposo, le molería a golpes si era necesario. Sé que yo le había hecho daño en el pasado pero jamás se me ocurrió ponerle un dedo encima, yo no le había pegado en la vida ni le había hecho sentirse como una basura, quizá poco apreciado pero siempre fue un chico importante para mí.

Esperé allí un par de horas y saludé a la familia de Deidara en cuanto entraron por el hospital. Todos estabamos reunidos en la sala de espera mirando constantemente hacia el pasillo en busca de algún médico que nos dijera algo sobre su situación. Me levanté a cada médico que veía por el pasillo venir, pero nunca se detenía en nosotros ni preguntaba por la familia de Deidara, siempre preguntaban por otros y la sala de espera se iba vaciando lentamente. Me senté en mi sitio cuando Kushina se sentó a mi lado.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte Itachi – me dijo con dulzura – hacía muchos años que Deidara ya no nos contaba nada de ti.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no me di cuenta de por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sé que te preocupas por él y que tuvisteis vuestras discusiones, como cualquier adolescente, no todo en la vida es de color de rosa Itachi, a veces tardamos en darnos cuenta de lo que ocurre incluso con nosotros mismos.

\- Dei tenía muy claro lo que sentía por mí – le dije – fui yo el estúpido que no lo tenía claro y ahora… es mi culpa que esté ahí, yo lo desprecié y lo mandé a los brazos de un miserable. Si le hubiera dicho en aquel momento que le amaba no habría pasado por nada así.

\- Deidara siempre ha sido un chico con carácter – dijo Kushina sonriendo – sé que saldrá de esta porque ha heredado el carácter guerrero y combativo mío, pero también ha sacado el corazón de su padre, te perdonará, dale tiempo a que su corazón cicatrice. Él sigue amándote.

\- Lo sé – le dije intentando sonreír – pero no me quito de la cabeza lo que le ha pasado. No soporto verlo tirado en esa cama, no soporto ver sus ojos tristes.

\- Itachi… todos hacemos cosas ridículas y estúpidas en la adolescencia, pero lo importante es ver como maduras y tú lo has hecho, te diste cuenta así que lucha por él – me dijo sonriendo.

Agradecí el apoyo de su madre y es que yo conocía a su familia desde niño, habíamos estado juntos desde el parvulario, era algo normal, aún así me sentó bien saber que Deidara no me había olvidado, que su familia aún apoyaba lo nuestro, que aún tenía posibilidades con ese chico porque yo no le haría daño, no volvería a hacérselo, le haría el chico más feliz del mundo.

El médico finalmente salió comentándonos que Deidara estaba fuera de peligro y me alegré muchísimo de escuchar aquello. Le pedí entrar a verlo pero nos comentó que aún estaba débil y era mejor dejarle descansar, así que entraron solamente Kushina y Minato a verle. Cuando salieron me intentaron tranquilizar a mí de que estaba bien, al menos fuera de peligro más que bien, porque yo sabía que no estaba bien del todo, sino no estaríamos aquí.

Naruto entró en aquel momento como un loco por el pasillo preguntando por su hermano y diciendo que iba a matar a ese cabrón que le había hecho eso a su hermano. Era una reacción normal, yo mismo quería destrozar a ese imbécil que le había hecho esto a mi chico. Sus padres intentaron calmarle y finalmente lo consiguieron aunque no le dejaron entrar a verlo por lo nervioso que estaba y alegaron que Deidara necesitaba descansar.

Yo no quise irme a casa a descansar, estaba muy preocupado por Deidara y me quedé allí toda la noche. Al final una de las enfermeras al verme tan incómodo medio dormido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, me comentó que podía entrar a la habitación de Deidara a dormir en el sillón que tenían allí, pero que no despertase a Deidara, necesitaba descansar. Le agradecí el gesto y entré en la habitación.

Deidara estaba tumbado en la cama, veía sus moratones en su rostro, el corte en sus labios, ese idiota le había dado una buena paliza y agradecí no ver el resto de su cuerpo porque si no… era posible que fuera a buscar personalmente a ese desgraciado y que hiciera alguna locura. Me senté en el sillón y cogí su mano con suavidad recostando la cabeza encima de ella. Al final, me quedé dormido allí mismo y es que estaba muy cansado.

Me despertó la mano de Deidara moviéndose, sentía sus dedos y es que mi rostro estaba encima de su mano. Me incorporé comprobando que era de día y Deidara se estaba despertando con lentitud mirando por la ventana como si intentase descubrir dónde estaba.

\- Ey, Dei – le llamé y se giró hacia mí intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Ya estoy muerto? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – estás en el hospital.

\- Oh – dijo algo decepcionado.

\- Escúchame bien Deidara… tú no vas a morir, yo no pienso dejar que eso ocurra. ¿Dónde está ese chico que tenía tanta ilusión por vivir?

\- No lo sé – me dijo – desapareció hace mucho.

\- Pues yo quiero que vuelva, te prometí que te haría feliz y lo voy a hacer, yo siempre estaré contigo, voy a sacarte de este lío.

\- No puedes hacerlo… él volverá y repetirá esto una y otra vez.

\- No dejaré que lo repita, nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. En cuanto te den el alta te vienes a mi casa.

\- Estoy casado Itachi, no puedo irme contigo.

\- Pide el divorcio, porque no voy a dejarte allí en esa casa con él.

\- Le debo mucho, él pagó todo lo de mi hermano y mi hermana.

\- Denúnciale Deidara, si es necesario yo le pagaré tú deuda, pero tú no vas a volver a esa casa. Ven conmigo, iremos a la comisaría, lo denunciaremos, te divorciarás y no tendrás que pasar por esto nunca más.

\- ¿Tú me ayudarás? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí Dei, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. Ya te dije que te amo.

\- Me echaste de tu vida – me dijo a punto de llorar y sin poder evitarlo más le besé.

\- No volveré a echarte de mi vida jamás. Confía en mí una última vez Dei.

A Deidara le dieron el alta en un par de días y tal y como le prometí, se vino a mi casa a vivir. Él decía que en cuanto encontrase algo se marcharía pero yo no quería que se marchase, quería demostrarle que había cambiado, que ya no era aquel chiquillo y que le amaba, quería estar a su lado.

Tuve que ayudarle a bajar del coche y es que tenía la pierna rota por varios sitios, iba con muletas y las manos le dolían horrores por estar cargando el peso en ellas, así que al final, pese a su negativa, lo cogí en brazos y lo metí en casa. Lo dejé sentado en el sillón y preparé una cena deliciosa. A veces miraba a Deidara y sé que sonreía al verme tan protector y cariñoso con él pero cuando yo le miraba, desviaba la vista enseguida y se ponía serio, creo que costaría un poco demostrarle que quería estar con él, pero él ya sabía que había cambiado, sólo necesitaba afianzar nuestra nueva relación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos sido amigos, sólo necesitaba tiempo o eso quería creer yo.

Orochimaru regresó del viaje, pero la policía le estaba esperando por la denuncia que había puesto Deidara en su contra, ahora faltaría esperar al juicio. Yo preocupado siempre por él, prefería que no saliera de mi casa hasta que no se hubiera recuperado o al menos… que no saliera sin mí, prefería estar yo por si algo pasaba. Tenía un poco de miedo a que le volviera a pasar algo.

La noche en que tenía partido, decidí llevarle, habían pasado dos semanas desde su incidente y quería sacarlo un rato. Ganamos aquel partido y todos nuestros amigos estaban contentos de volver a verle, pero yo en cuanto el partido acabó y vi su sonrisa mientras aplaudía por mi último gol, me acerqué a él subiendo por las gradas y no pude evitar besarle frente a todos. Ahora mismo me daba igual lo que pensase la gente, yo sólo quería volver a ver sonreír a ese chico rubio que tanto había hecho siempre por nosotros y que nosotros… tan poco le habíamos agradecido. Deidara se dejó besar y no quise soltarle aunque Hidan tuvo que subir a por mí insistiéndome en que acabase los últimos minutos de partido.


	30. Chapter 30: Secretos confesados

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Llevé a Sasuke y a Yuuki a su casa por la noche, creo que necesitaban estar por su casa un rato tranquilos y sólo esperaba que Sasuke estuviera bien. En este momento habría pagado lo que fuera por saber los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Sasuke. Sé que el sexo era uno de los temas más traumáticos para él y habíamos tenido relaciones, me gustaría saber si había estado bien, si había estado a gusto o si había tenido tanto miedo que no querría repetirlo conmigo, pero él no había hablado del tema y yo no quería importunarle.

Sé que era un tema delicado todo lo que había vivido, tenía una hija de una violación y había tenido años para pensar sobre eso, para deprimirse, para enfadarse, había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo posibles para intentar asimilar aquella atrocidad y yo no quería sacar el tema a relucir, sólo quería que estuviera bien.

Yuuki era una niña increíble, me encantaba su forma de ser, siempre tan animada y sonriente que me alegraba el día, sus sonrisas eran lo que más me gustaban y sus ojos… estoy convencido de que no habían salido a Sasuke precisamente. A veces me preguntaba si esta chica estaba completamente bien sabiendo que no tenía padre, ¿Sabría realmente lo que había pasado? Yo no creí que Sasuke le hubiera contado lo desgraciado que había sido su progenitor.

La verdad es que casi los veía como a mi propia familia, me encantaría ser parte de ellos, cuidarlos, protegerlos, veía a Yuuki como a mi propia hija y me daba igual quién fuera el capullo que le hizo aquello a Sasuke, esa hija sería mía siempre, la querría como tal. Aún así, que no quisiera encontrarme con aquel capullo no quería decir que no quisiera conocer quién era, porque si algún día me enteraba… le partiría la cara yo mismo por haber hecho una salvajada de ese calibre a un chico como Sasuke.

Sé que Sasuke era difícil de tratar ¡ _Como cualquier Uchiha_! ellos eran así, orgullosos, arrogantes, tercos y muy cabezones, siempre intentaban salirse con la suya pero también sabía por Sasuke que eran tiernos, dulces, protectores, unas grandes personas con un corazón de oro.

Besé a Sasuke en cuanto le dejé en casa y por primera vez, me sentí a gusto cuando al girarse me dijo que estaba bien, que se había divertido con la excursión a mi casa y entendí a lo que se refería, aquello me relajó, saber que estaba bien y no había sufrido por los recuerdos de la violación que sufrió me hizo bien. Yo jamás le haría algo así, sólo quería que disfrutase y se sintiese a gusto estando a mi lado. Deseaba y amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Esperé hasta que Sasuke y su hija entraron en casa y con una gran sonrisa, me fui hacia mi coche. Ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda que me llamaba y al girarme, me encontré con aquel tipo que había agarrado a Sasuke la última vez en la plaza, ese tal Kabuto que tanto me recordaba a alguien y no podía identificarle con claridad.

\- Aléjate de ese chico – me amenazó y yo cerré la puerta de mi coche de nuevo acercándome a la acera por donde él venía.

\- Eso debería decirte yo a ti. No me pareció que Sasuke se alegrase mucho de verte la última vez que os visteis.

\- Ese chico es mío.

\- Creía que era mayorcito para decidir por sí mismo con quién quería estar – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Ese crío no sabe lo que quiere – me dijo.

\- Yo creo que lo sabe muy bien. Mantente alejado de él, ahora que ha conseguido superar sus miedos no quiero que se vuelva a encerrar por cruzarse con un idiota como tu – le dije volviendo hacia mi coche.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Crees que fui yo quien le hizo recluirse en su casa? – me preguntó riéndose – ya me habría gustado que esa cría fuera mía, así podría tener a Sasuke para mí solo pero no fui yo, te equivocas en eso Naruto.

Había dado por supuesto que Kabuto tenía muchas papeletas para ser el que violó a Sasuke, se conocían, trataba a la niña casi como si fuera suya y estaba agarrando a Sasuke aquel día en la plaza discutiendo con él como si fuera de su propiedad, seguramente si yo no hubiera llegado habría podido violarlo, dí por sentado que era él, pero si no era él ¿Quién entonces? ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Aquel par de gemelos que me ponían la piel de gallina? No estaba seguro.

Me marché de allí sin ganas de discutir, era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con gente como Kabuto, ellos no entenderían nada jamás, todo tenía que salir según sus planes pero esta vez… yo no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a Sasuke, jamás consentiría eso. Sasuke era el chico al que yo amaba y se merecía una vida feliz sin tener que estar asustado y retenido entre cuatro paredes, quería que saliera al mundo, que pudiera disfrutar de él con su hija, yo quería disfrutar de tener a ese par como mi familia.

Al llegar a casa no podía dormirme pensando en lo que decía Kabuto de que él no había sido. Recordaba que Sasuke dijo que ocurrió todo aquello en el instituto, toda su mala suerte había venido a consecuencia de esa maldita familia, Kabuto, Ukon, Sakon… los tres estaban siempre metidos en medio y aunque yo apenas los conocía de haber cruzado unas pocas palabras con ellos, me daba la sensación como si tuvieran demasiado que ver en todo esto. Di vueltas en la cama pensando que quizá no había sido Kabuto el responsable de la violación de Sasuke, quizá fueron sus hermanos, al fin y al cabo… eran hermanos y tenían la edad de Sasuke, podían haber sido ellos perfectamente. Eso tendría que averiguarlo y a la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté, me duché recordando mi momento con Sasuke aquí dentro y desayuné para irme a encontrarme con esos desgraciados, hoy tenían clase.

Llamé a Konan para avisarle de que hoy llegaría un poco más tarde, así que le tocaría aplazar un poco las visitas. Tras aquella llamada me fui al instituto, allí trabajaba mi padre desde hacía años así que lo primero que hice fue pasar a saludarle. Mi padre se encontraba en la sala de profesores hablando animadamente con sus compañeros mientras se tomaba un café. Uno de los profesores le indicó a mi padre que estaba en la puerta y cuando se giró le sonreí alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

Mi padre se disculpó con el resto de profesores con su brillante sonrisa y se aproximó a mí dejando el periódico en la mesa. Yo sonreí también al verle acercarse y tras saludarnos nos fuimos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería del instituto. Aproveché aquel momento por preguntarle por Sasuke Uchiha, él había dado clases en este instituto más tiempo.

\- Hace unos años ya de eso – me dijo – fue un escándalo muy sonado. Al parecer tuvo una pelea con unos chicos. Se cayó de espaldas golpeándose en la cabeza contra un bordillo, al menos dijeron que se cayó aunque se bajara la idea de que le empujasen – me comentó un poco en susurro – Después de aquello recuerdo que volvió a clase un tiempo, no mucho. Estaba ciego y le di clases particulares durante unos días para que se adaptase a su nuevo estilo de vida.

\- ¿Y luego? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé, desapareció un día porque si, no me dieron motivos ni explicaciones cuando me avisaron de que no volvería por el instituto. Creí que lo habían cambiado a un instituto más apto para sus nuevas condiciones, tampoco pregunté mucho.

\- Estoy saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha – le dije de golpe y mi padre casi escupió el café de la sorpresa.

\- Felicidades – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Por eso venían tantas preguntas sobre él?

\- No, bueno… le amo y es muy sincero conmigo, pero… hay un asunto no resuelto en su vida.

\- El rumor aquel – me dijo mi padre.

\- ¿Qué rumor?

\- Hubo durante un tiempo un rumor de que habían violado a un chico en el baño, pero el director calló aquel rumor enseguida y nos prohibió hablar de eso, decía que era todo mentira, un chico que se lo había inventado, pero viéndote la cara, creo que vienes por eso ¿Verdad? Sasuke se fue del instituto al día siguiente de aquel rumor, no volvió por mi clase y empecé a creer que el rumor no era tan falso como intentaban hacernos creer.

\- Tiene una niña, se llama Yuuki y la adoro – le dije sonriendo antes de ponerme serio - ¿Quiénes fueron papá?

\- No lo sé, no se habla de ese asunto. Siento no poder ayudarte más, espero encuentres la respuesta que andas buscando.

\- Si, yo también.

Me marché de allí cruzándome hacia la salida con Sakon y Ukon que aterrorizaban a un chiquillo. Lo supe por la forma en que estaban metiéndole mano, levantándole su camiseta y bajándole el pantalón. Les pegué un grito y dejaron al chaval largarse atemorizado mientras ambos me miraban. Creo que empezaba a saber quienes fueron los causantes.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

\- ¿No lo has visto bien? – preguntaron.

\- Si lo veo bien. Voy a denunciar esto – les dije.

\- Yo de ti no lo haría.

\- Le jodisteis la vida a Sasuke, sois unos desgraciados, era un buen chico.

\- Te equivocas… no fuimos nosotros – dijo Sakon muy seguro de si mismo – fuiste tú.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo ni siquiera estaba en el instituto cuando Sasuke estudiaba aquí.

\- Tú viniste a ver a tu padre, primer año de universidad. Sólo tuvimos que meterte una pequeña pastilla en tu bebida y tú perdiste la compostura. Fuiste directo a por ese chico. Tú lo violaste.

\- Mentís – les grité.

\- No mentimos – dijo Sakon – hay pruebas.


	31. Chapter 31: Apartamento

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Me sentía ridículo y estúpido ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera descubierto Itachi? Sé que los golpes que Orochimaru me daba eran cada vez peores, que en algún momento se notarían y no podría camuflarlos más pero… ¿Tenía que ser Itachi? Mi corazón se había roto en el momento en que le vi entrar por mi casa… o la casa de Orochimaru a Itachi.

Yo le había llamado, lo sabía pero… no esperé tener que verle la cara después de aquello, yo sólo quería decirle una última vez que lo amaba, creí que moriría allí sin que nadie me ayudase, en esa cama de la que sólo tenía recuerdos de sufrimiento y dolor, jamás imaginé que sería Itachi quien me rescataría de aquella cama, de mi tumba en vida porque eso era para mí la vida que llevaba ahora con Orochimaru, una tumba en la que moría todos los días y de la que no podía escapar.

Me desperté de golpe, todo estaba oscuro y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía dónde estaba y me costaba respirar. Grité y empecé a llorar pensando que volvía a estar atrapado en esa maldita casa con mi esposo pero cuando la puerta se abrió, fue Itachi quien apareció sentándose en mi cama y abrazándome con fuerza acariciándome el cabello que ahora llevaba suelto y tratando de calmarme.

\- Vamos Dei… tranquilo, estoy contigo – me decía.

Intentaba pensar… no estaba en mi casa, no estaba con mi esposo, después de que Itachi apareciera me había despertado en el hospital y él se había ofrecido a llevarme a su casa mientras se tramitaba el divorcio y la policía ponía en marcha el operativo para detener a Orochimaru por la denuncia. Estaba en casa de Itachi… no en la mía, intentaba mentalizarme de eso y me acurruqué en su pecho cogiendo con fuerza su camiseta sin poder parar de llorar.

\- Ya está Dei, estás a salvo, aquí nadie te hará daño, yo no dejaré que te hagan daño.

\- Lo siento – le dije – lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Por qué Dei? – me preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

\- Te he despertado, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho Dei? – preguntó asustado Itachi y le miré sin entenderle – nunca habías pedido perdón por cosas tan tontas ¿Te… Te pegaba si le despertabas? – preguntó y yo volví a llorar.

\- Sí – le dije

\- Yo no lo haré Dei, jamás te voy a pegar, no te haré daño alguno, puedes despertarme las veces que quieras y no hace falta que te disculpes. Ven aquí pequeño, ven aquí – me dijo abrazándome de nuevo con fuerza.

Podía sentir la ira contenida que tenía ahora mismo Itachi hacia mi esposo. Creo que todo mi carácter fuerte había desaparecido tras las palizas que recibía pero… ahora no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, Orochimaru me golpeaba por cualquier cosa y ahora… me sentía inútil, sentía como si fueran a maltratarme por cualquier cosa que saliera mal. No quería que esto se repitiera con Itachi, yo no quería ser su estorbo.

\- Ve a dormir – le dije – estaré bien.

\- No lo estarás – me dijo convencido sin soltarme – hazme un hueco, dormiré contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

\- No Dei. Por ti haría cualquier cosa. Venga… hazme un sitio.

Itachi abrió la colcha y se metió dentro conmigo. Le di la espalda pero a él no le importó, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó a él abrazándome. Me sonrojé porque era un maldito estúpido… Itachi me había traicionado en el pasado y sin embargo me sentía cómodo estando con él, me sentía seguro y protegido, empezaba a ver que realmente había cambiado, ese chico del que me enamoré estaba aquí conmigo velando mi sueño, intentando protegerme y cuidarme. Sonreí levemente y cerré los ojos tratando de dormirme mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la de él por encima de mi cintura.

Dormí muy a gusto hasta la mañana cuando los rayos del sol me despertaron. Miré hacia atrás al no sentir el brazo de Itachi encima de mi cintura y me extrañó no verlo en la cama ¿Se había levantado ya? Abrí las sábanas y caminé descalzo con este pantalón largo de deporte que arrastraba el bajo por el suelo y es que Itachi me había tenido que dejar un pijama, yo no quería pasar por aquella casa ni para recoger mis cosas, sólo necesitaba alejarme de aquel lugar, no quería volver.

Me miré en el espejo que había en la puerta del armario, me encontraba demacrado, con el labio aún partido, con moratones en mi cuerpo, metido en esta camiseta oscura de Itachi que me hacía ver más delgado aún, quizá porque Itachi tenía mucho más cuerpo que yo, él hacía deporte, tenía un cuerpo perfecto y yo… yo estaba demasiado delgado desde que me casé ¿Cómo podía fijarse en mí? Hasta mis ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos, estaban rojos de tanto llorar, no era para nada una mirada alegre, no entendía por qué se fijaba en mí, yo ya no valía nada.

Salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, allí no había nadie y eso que revisé todo el apartamento ¿Dónde se había ido Itachi? ¿Ya lo había asustado y sólo había pasado aquí una noche? Íbamos bien entonces. Fui a la cocina y preparé algunas cosas para desayunar y recogí la cocina. Dejé toda la comida en la mesa y me dispuse a fregar los platos mientras esperaba a Itachi, esperaba que viniera a desayunar.

Cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura me sobresalté y del susto el vaso que estaba fregando se me cayó al suelo rompiéndose al momento y cortándome levemente en el dedo. Me agaché de golpe aún con las manos mojadas y me acurruqué en el suelo acuclillado por el susto. Itachi que estaba frente a mí trató de calmarme.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no pretendía asustarte.

Lloré en aquel momento viendo el vaso bajo mis pies completamente hecho añicos y me miré el dedo que sangraba por el corte.

\- Lo siento – le dije – lo siento, lo recogeré ahora mismo.

Intenté recoger el vaso pero Itachi acuclillándose frente a mí me lo impidió cogiéndome de las muñecas y apartándome de los cristales obligándome a acompañarle hasta el sofá.

\- Siéntate, voy a curarte esto – me comentó.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, puedo curármelo yo.

\- Dei… siéntate – me ordenó - déjame verlo.

Le enseñé el dedo y lo miró antes de metérselo en la boca limpiándome la sangre. Se levantó de la mesa donde estaba y se fue al baño trayendo agua oxigenada, gasas y una tirita. No me dejó curármelo yo mismo, se empeñó en ser él y no tuve más remedio que dejarme. Le miré atentamente a esos ojos fijos en mi herida y me sonrojé, él era tan distinto a mi esposo. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si me hubiera casado con él y no con ese desgraciado? No lo sabía, pero Itachi en aquel tiempo en que le conocí era tan idiota… supongo que no esperé jamás que se fijase en mí y al final… rehice mi vida.

\- ¿Qué piensas Dei? – me preguntó extrañado y le miré algo sonrojado.

\- Sólo pensaba en lo diferente que eres de mi marido – le comenté con una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste con él Dei? – me preguntó – Mírate.

Itachi tocó suavemente con su pulgar el corte de mi labio y una lágrima rebelde brotó de mis ojos, pero él la recogió colocando su mano en mi mejilla y limpiándola con el pulgar.

\- Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño – me dijo.

\- No lo haces – le dije poniendo mi mano encima de la suya con suavidad – me casé con él por necesidad.

\- ¿Necesidad?

\- Mi hermana Ino estaba muy enferma, necesitaba una operación urgente pero mis padres no tenían los ahorros suficientes. Naruto no podría estudiar y mi hermana tampoco llegaría a la universidad si había que costear la operación, así que me casé y fue mi esposo quien pagó la operación y la carrera de Naruto – le comenté - ¿Soy idiota, no? – le pregunté con una triste sonrisa.

\- No, lo hiciste por tus seres queridos, el idiota es ese hombre con quien te casaste y que no ha sabido valorar lo que tenía. Eres increíble Deidara, y sé que ahora no te sientes capaz pero… a mí me gustaría volver a ver a ese chico seguro de si mismo, yo jamás voy a ponerte una mano encima aunque me rompas la vajilla entera – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí – compraré una nueva y me preocuparé de que no te hayas hecho daño o no te hayas cortado cuando se rompió, pero no pondré nada por encima de ti, yo no soy él y me gustaría estar contigo Dei. Sé que fui un imbécil y que te defraudé como amigo en el pasado pero… me gustaría una segunda oportunidad contigo, la necesito.

Itachi me miraba con esos ojos tan dulces y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar aquellos ojos, mirar sus labios. Terminó de colocarme la tirita con cuidado y la miré un segundo viendo que ya estaba todo curado, Itachi era simplemente así… no quería hacerme daño y lo sabía, tenía miedo por todo lo que había vivido con mi esposo pero eso no tenía que pasarme con Itachi, no creo que debiera tenerle miedo a él aunque aún tuviera un poco en general por todo lo que había vivido.

Sentí su mano en mi nuca acercándome hacia él y me dejé hasta que sentí sus labios atrapar los míos con mucho cuidado, muy lentamente y muy seductoramente. Itachi siempre era así, el perfecto caballero, era cuidadoso o eso creía porque mi primera vez fue un poco bruto, supongo que por el alcohol que llevaba encima aquella noche, pero hoy era diferente, se estaba preocupando por mí y no por él.

El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más hasta que sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca. Le dejé hacerlo cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, por los sentidos, disfrutando del beso, del contacto de su piel sobre la mía, de sus caricias… Itachi era el hombre al que yo siempre amé y mi corazón lo elegía una y otra vez.

Sentí mayor peso, Itachi se había levantado de la mesa y se subía encima de mis piernas a horcajadas besándome aún mientras me recostaba la espalda con suavidad contra el respaldo del sofá y lentamente me iba tumbando hacia el lateral para quedarse encima de mí tumbado. No podía concentrarme en nada más que en sus besos hasta que sentí miedo de nuevo, hasta que sentí que esto estaba mal, yo ni siquiera me había divorciado aún y estaba aquí queriendo sexo con Itachi.

\- Para – le susurré llorando – por favor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Dei? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Lo siento Itachi, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera me he divorciado.

\- No le debes nada a ese cretino Itachi.

\- Yo… lo sé pero esto está mal y yo no quiero hacer las cosas mal. Por favor… entiéndeme. Quiero estar contigo, pero no así, quiero estar contigo de verdad, cuando sea libre.

\- Te entiendo – me dijo – entonces sólo dormiré a tu lado, nada de sexo – me sonrió –arreglaremos esto te lo prometo. Ese divorcio llegará.

\- Si, llegará y seré tuyo Itachi, quiero estar contigo.


	32. Chapter 32: Vídeos

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

No podía creerme todo lo que habían dicho esos dos y me había paralizado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. ¿Tenían pruebas? ¿Tenían un vídeo? Yo estaba seguro de que tenía que ser una trampa porque yo no era de la edad de Sasuke, yo estaba en primer año de universidad cuando él estaba en el instituto, no habíamos coincidido, era imposible que hubiera podido hacer una atrocidad así, una atrocidad como violarlo en un baño público del instituto y dejarle embarazado. No podía haber sido yo, Yuuki no podía ser mía pero por otro lado… pensaba en el parecido, tenía los ojos azules como yo, el cabello oscuro como Sasuke ¿Podría ser yo? aquella duda me mataba, porque aunque tenía claro que yo jamás habría violado a nadie… ahora me habían hecho dudar de sí había ocurrido algo que yo desconocía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos crees? – preguntó Ukon con esa cara de satisfacción en su cara.

\- No – les dije poniéndome serio – Tan sólo sabéis decir mentiras. Nadie os creería nunca.

\- ¿Nos llamas mentirosos? – si les dije claramente.

Me giré para irme, sólo había venido para intentar averiguar algo de Sasuke pero en aquel momento mi teléfono sonó y miré el número, era mi padre. Era extraño que me llamase a estas horas y más estando en el instituto, acababa de verle ¿Sería algo referente a lo de Sasuke? No estaba seguro así que lo cogí.

\- Naruto, me voy al hospital, tú hermano está ingresado – me dijo de golpe y me asusté.

\- ¿Dei? ¿Qué le pasa a Dei? – pregunté sobresaltado.

\- No lo sé, Itachi lo llevó allí y me avisó. Ve en cuanto puedas.

\- Ahora mismo voy – le dije colgando y mirando aún a los gemelos – con vosotros ya hablaré, no me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que decís, yo no conocía a Sasuke.

\- Bueno no hemos dicho que nosotros no tuviéramos la culpa… quizá metimos algo en tu bebida, creímos que sería divertido – dijo Sakon.

\- Y lo fue, no veas lo bien que nos lo pasamos grabando como tenías sexo con ese crío – dijo Ukon ahora.

\- No os creo – les dije marchándome, ahora lo importante era mi hermano.

Cuando llegué al hospital Itachi estaba allí desconsolado pero al menos Deidara estaba fuera de peligro. Me quedé aquella noche con él pero seguía preocupado por lo que dijeron los gemelos. Los días pasaron y Deidara parecía mejor, Itachi se lo había llevado a su casa y aunque yo le dije que se viniera a la mía, Itachi prefirió llevárselo él. Creo que con él estaría más seguro, conocía a los policías, era bombero, estaría más seguro por si Orochimaru quisiera hacerle algo, así que no me opuse a que se marchase a su casa.

Tras dos semanas, yo aún seguía pensando en aquel asunto de Sasuke, estaba con él y disfrutaba mi vida con Yuuki y con Sasuke, pero no podía dejar de pensar si de verdad sería yo el culpable, pero juraría que no podía ser yo. Seguía pensando que yo no conocía a Sasuke, yo no había coincidido con él, no podía ser yo, empezaba a creer que esos dos tenían más que ver de lo que decían y ahora intentaban achacarme a mí el delito que seguramente… pudieron cometer ellos pero ¿Cómo? Decían que tenían un video mío pero yo no había visto nada.

Apenas dos días después de tener todos aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, me llegó un mensaje y era Sakon, lo decía abiertamente que como no habían vuelto a verme me mandaban el vídeo para que pudiera confirmar que fui yo quien lo hizo y efectivamente salía yo o lo que parecía ser yo teniendo relaciones con un chiquillo en un cuarto de baño, precisamente el del instituto. Me asusté y tiré el teléfono ¿Era cierto? ¿Me habían drogado y había abusado de Sasuke? ¿Cómo era posible? No entendía nada y cogí el teléfono de nuevo aterrorizado intentando ver si lo habían falsificado, si habían podido manipular el video y realmente no era yo, pero estaba oscuro, era un video de muy mala calidad y creo que era yo el que estaba haciéndole eso mientras aquel chiquillo gritaba que parase, que le dejase en paz.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me marché a casa de mis padres, necesitaba ahora mismo consuelo y ayuda, quería que alguien me explicase todo esto, quería que alguien me entendiese y sólo podía recurrir a mis padres. En el camino me crucé con Sakon y Ukon, no quería hablar con ellos pero cuando les vi sonriendo no pude evitar aún con mi mano temblando coger a uno de ellos y empotrarlo contra la pared.

\- ¿Cómo lo habéis falseado? Esto no es cierto.

\- Ya te lo dijimos Naruto, fuiste tú, habían pruebas.

\- Yo no haría algo así jamás – les dije.

\- Bueno… ahí está la prueba, créete lo que quieras, pero fuiste tú, no puedes acusarnos de nada.

\- Voy a denunciaros por esa droga – dije de golpe.

\- No tienes pruebas Naruto, será tu palabra contra la nuestra, jamás confirmaremos eso, diremos que no sabemos nada – dijo Ukon.

\- Sois unos desgraciados.

\- Es posible, pero no violamos a un chico de trece años ciego. ¿No te reconoció? Supongo que aún era un principiante, se acababa de quedar ciego y no controlaba sus sentidos ni sus capacidades, ese chaval no sabrá ni que fuiste tú. ¿Te lo follas ahora? Si que tienes valor… follarte al chico al que violaste, te has enamorado de él pero va a dejarte en cuanto sepa que fuiste tú el causante de todo su dolor y sufrimiento, ya no se sentirá seguro contigo, volverá a encerrarse en si mismo. Es una lástima con todos los progresos que estaba haciendo – dijo Sakon pero yo decidí largarme de allí.

Llegué a casa muy afectado y es que no sabía ya qué pensar de todo esto. ¿Había sido yo al final? Aquello era algo que aún no podía creerme, yo jamás habría hecho algo tan atroz como eso estaban en mí, quería encontrar la forma de poder denunciarles por haberme drogado, por haberme dejado hacer lo que le hice a Sasuke si es que eso era cierto, yo era el culpable de su sufrimiento.

Toqué el timbre de casa y mi madre fue quien abrió quedándose sorprendida de verme allí a estas horas, pero es que necesitaba volver a casa, estaba destrozado y no quería quedarme solo, aún no estaba seguro de cómo iba a soltar esta bomba en casa, me sentía terriblemente culpable y si eso era cierto… tenía que entregarme a la policía, no podía dejar que mi delito quedase impune.

\- ¿Estás bien cariño? – me preguntó mi madre pero yo me lancé a abrazarla y ella me cogió entre sus brazos acariciándome la espalda intentando consolarme.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí a dormir?

\- Claro mi vida, tu habitación siempre está lista, puedes dormir aquí siempre que quieras.

\- Gracias – le agradecí y al ver a mi padre también preocupado corrí hacia él abrazándole.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?

\- ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Estoy muy cansado hoy.

\- Vale. Ve a descansar, ahora te subiremos un caldo para que comas algo.

\- Gracias – les dije subiendo a mi habitación.

Me tiré en mi cama, en esa que había sido mía durante tantos años, porque aunque ahora tenía mi propia casa, este siempre sería mi cuarto, mi primer cuarto, me sentía protegido y en casa, era feliz aquí, este lugar tenía mis raíces. Lloré en mi cama agarrado a la almohada como solía hacer cuando era pequeño. La puerta sonó y entró mi hermana por allí dispuesta a hablar conmigo, yo no tenía ganas, pero al final no tuve más remedio. Se sentó a mi lado y la miré.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó.

\- Tú sabías lo de Sasuke ¿Verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Ya te dije que sólo sé parte de esa historia Naruto y no es algo que quiera recordar.

\- Sólo necesito saber algo – le dije - ¿Violé a Sasuke?

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó ella sorprendida – no – dijo muy segura.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- No al cien por cien, escuché decir a Sakon y a Ukon algo de una droga, pero no supe nada de ello hasta que te vi tan puesto en el instituto, estabas drogado, te la debieron meter en la bebida, pero te llevé a casa – me dijo – yo… no es posible que te acostases con Sasuke pero él desapareció al día siguiente, no volvió por clases.

\- Dios mío… pude hacerlo yo – le dije.

\- No es cierto, tú no harías algo así, estoy convencida de que fueron ellos. Están mintiendo, suelen mentir para salirse con la suya.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada si sabías todo esto? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- Porque no los conoces, tienen a todo el instituto amenazado, ahora porque ya he conseguido irme de ese maldito infierno pero siguen controlando a todo el mundo, todos les tenemos miedos, no podía hablar en su contra, me habrían hecho la vida imposible a mí, a veces es mejor no haber visto ni escuchado nada.

Abracé a mi hermana que ahora lloraba de la impotencia, sé que lo había tenido que pasar mal llevando esa clase de secretos, sabía casi todo lo que aquellos gemelos hacían, las barbaridades que llevaban a cabo pero no podía hablar por miedo a que le hicieran algo a ella, ahora me lo confesaba a mí sin poder dejar de llorar y dudé si realmente yo pude hacer algo así o no… ¿Era yo el culpable de la tragedia de Sasuke? No lo sabía, pero al menos tenía que intentar arreglarlo y si yo había estado drogado y tuve una opción de ser el culpable, debía pagar por mi crimen por mucho que me doliera.

Aquella mañana bajé a desayunar con la familia, sé que tenía unas ojeras increíbles y es que había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con Ino mientras ella se desahogaba contándome todas las atrocidades que aquellos gemelos habían llegado a hacer a otros niños, era increíble como podía haber gente así por el mundo, pero yo seguía pensando en Sasuke… le habían destrozado la vida entera a ese chico, tendría traumas de por vida que yo no sé si alguna vez podría curarle y mucho menos ahora que me sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado, por lo que yo pude hacerle, porque no lo sabía si lo había hecho o no.


	33. Chapter 33: Marcharme

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Si dijera que no tenía miedo mentiría, pero al menos estas noches durmiendo con Itachi habían sido una gran relajación, él no se había atrevido a golpearme, ni me hacía nada que pudiera sentarme mal, a veces me sentía como una carga para él. ¿De verdad ese chico había cambiado tanto de su juventud? Decía amarme, pero yo conocía al Itachi adolescente, ese que sólo se obsesionaba con las cosas y dudaba si me amaba o no. A veces sentía que sí y me alegraba, yo le amaba con locura pero otras veces… pensaba que todo estaba en mi imaginación, aunque podía ser que Orochimaru hubiera destrozado tanto mi autoestima que ahora no pudiera saber si yo valía la pena o no como para que alguien me amase, me sentía inútil y no creo que Itachi quisiera a un ser como yo.

Itachi esa mañana tenía que irse a trabajar y escuché que se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana y apagaba el despertador con rapidez tratando de no despertarme a mí, aunque yo ya había abierto los ojos, aún así fingí estar dormido, me sentía tan idiota estando con Itachi, él era perfecto y yo… yo sólo era un chico inútil que ya no era capaz de hacer nada bien, que no era capaz de hacer cosas útiles, me sentía así, Orochimaru había estado repitiéndome una y otra vez lo idiota que era, que no servía para nada y yo no quería causarle problemas a Itachi. Pensaba en volver a casa de mis padres, pero tampoco me sentía cómodo con la mentalidad de darles problemas entonces a ellos.

Escuché como Itachi se metía en la ducha y yo me quedé aquí en la cama recordando la primera vez que vi su cuerpo desnudo, lo añoraba, siempre estuve enamorado de él incluso cuando él no me prestaba la más mínima atención. Todas aquellas chicas lo tuvieron antes que yo pero no me importó ni siquiera cuando me hizo el amor estando borracho… aunque creo que aquello sólo había sido sexo sin sentimientos, yo jamás signifiqué nada para él.

Tras desayunar y cambiarse, se marchó a trabajar y yo me quedé pensando si debía marcharme o no. No quería seguir estorbándole, supongo que algo debería de hacer, porque Itachi no podía estar siempre cuidando de mí, yo era su estorbo. Me levanté sin poder volver a dormirme y cuando me estaba vistiendo, miré mi cuerpo lleno de moratones y de heridas en el espejo frente a la cómoda. Desde luego ya no era ni volvería a ser el chico de antes, ni siquiera me reconocía en el espejo.

Frente a mi había un marco de fotos, allí estaba Itachi con su hermano pequeño, él sonreía y sinceramente… pocas veces había visto yo a Sasuke sonreír. Tomé el cuadro en mis manos y miré atentamente. Recordaba a Sasuke, había ido un par de veces por casa de Itachi y por casualidad me lo había cruzado, sé que nadie quería que le vieran, todos fingían que sólo Itachi era el hijo de la familia Uchiha pero yo pensaba que no era bueno ocultar a Sasuke. Sé que había pasado una mala época, una desastrosa vida en el pasado pero tenía que superarlo, aprender a vivir con ello y tratar de buscar alegrías, recluirse en uno mismo no era bueno pero tampoco es que yo pudiera hablar mucho, aquí seguía… casado con Orochimaru y viviendo en la casa de Itachi, no me habían educado así, tenía que volver a casa, yo no podía estar viviendo con un hombre que no fuera mi marido y más después de lo que había pasado entre Itachi y yo. Él no debería hacerse responsable de mí, creo que sólo se sentía culpable por nuestra discusión, porque éramos amigos desde hacía muchos años pero nada más, no sentía nada por mí, estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, de eso estaba seguro, él jamás se fijó en mí durante años.

Dejé el marco de fotos en un sitio y salí a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar. Tras arreglarle un poco la casa a Itachi, acabé quedándome dormido en el sofá con el libro de lectura que había cogido de una de las estanterías sobre mi pecho, creo que estaba más cansado de lo que en un principio me pude imaginar. Sólo conseguí abrir lentamente los ojos cuando sentí unas suaves caricias en mi rostro, encontrándome con el sonriente rostro de Itachi ¿Ya había vuelto de trabajar? No podía ser, ¿Tan tarde era?

\- Buenos días – escuché que me decía aún tocando mi mejilla.

\- Lo siento, me he debido de quedar dormido.

\- No pasa nada Dei, todo está bien. Me gusta verte dormir.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? – le pregunté.

\- Bien, mira a quien he recogido en casa de mi hermano – me dijo enseñándome en la mano a " _Kiba_ " y sonreí antes de cogerlo – mi hermano y mi sobrina se han encariñado con él, no hay quien los despegue ahora. Creí que te haría compañía cuando estoy trabajando, por eso lo he traído, sé que te encantan los perros.

\- Gracias – le dije sonriendo y él acarició mis labios con su pulgar.

\- Me encanta cuando sonríes. Ojala pudiera llevarme todo tu dolor para que no volvieras a perder esa sonrisa nunca más – me dijo sonrojándome al momento.

Itachi acercó su rostro hacia el mío con suavidad y me quedé paralizado, deseaba besarle, deseaba estar con él más que nunca pero también sabía que esto estaba mal, yo ya no era un chico libre, estaba casado y tenía que respetar eso aunque fuera el peor matrimonio que pudiera existir, yo no podía faltar a un juramento, a una palabra dada y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos, pero por más que mi mente quisiera frenar, mis labios no querían, mis sentimientos me traicionaban una y otra vez conduciéndome hacia Itachi.

Correspondí su beso, siguiendo su ritmo lento y pausado, ese ritmo sensual que sólo con Itachi había conseguido vivir. Sus manos se apretaban cada vez más en mi nuca acercándome a él hasta que sentí su lengua recorriendo mi labio inferior pidiéndome paso, acabé por acceder a su demanda jugando con su lengua, dejándole recorrer y explorar toda mi cavidad como quiso. Me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos cuando sentí un lengüetazo en mi barbilla que me hizo separarme mientras Itachi sonreía y apartaba a "Kiba" del medio donde se había quedado pidiéndonos que le hiciéramos caricias a él en vez de entre nosotros. Era un cachorro adorable pero creo… que agradecía que me hubiera separado porque si seguía así no sé dónde habría podido terminar.

\- Dios mío – exclamé y creo que Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

\- Ey Dei, ven aquí, mírame – me dijo cogiendo con sus manos mi rostro con delicadeza para que le mirase – todo está bien. No estás haciendo nada malo.

\- Estoy casado Itachi, yo… no puedo hacer esto.

\- Estarás casado pero ese hombre ha abusado de ti, te ha maltratado y has tenido que denunciarle, te estás divorciando, es oficial Dei… puede que no tengas un papel que lo certifique pero ya está, te estás alejando de él, puedes estar conmigo, yo quiero estar contigo.

\- No juegues conmigo Itachi – le dije llorando – no lo aguantaría, sabes que siempre te he amado pero tú…

\- Lo sé, te traicioné una vez pero no volveré a hacerlo. Era un crío y estaba enfadado con el mundo, no veía lo que tenía delante, no te vi a ti Dei, pero tú eres mi persona especial, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado y ahora quiero ser yo quien siempre esté a tu lado, déjame ser tu apoyo como tú siempre fuiste el mío. Te amo Dei – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti – le dije aún llorando sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos por mis mejillas secándome las lágrimas.

Itachi con mucha dulzura pasó sus manos por mis brazos alzándolos para que cogiera su cuello y al hacerlo pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda y la otra por bajo de mis rodillas cogiéndome y llevándome hacia la habitación. Creo que era la primera vez que veía dulzura en él, nuestra primera vez no había sido precisamente el romanticismo que todos buscamos para nuestra primera vez, de hecho tenía un pésimo recuerdo de mi primera vez. Creo que la gente podía cambiar, podía darse cuenta de sus errores y no cometerlos de nuevo, o eso quería creer al ver ahora de nuevo a Itachi, un Itachi completamente diferente al que estuvo conmigo la primera vez.

Me dejó en la cama y se subió encima de mí con mucho cuidado agarrando de nuevo mis labios mientras escuchábamos como Kiba lloraba y trataba de pedirnos que le abriéramos la puerta de la habitación, aquello nos hizo gracia a los dos, pero no creo que Itachi tuviera mucha intención de abrirle al pequeño cachorro, ahora mismo estaba un poco ocupado conmigo.

Subí mis manos hasta su cabello deshaciendo su coleta para liberar su cabello mientras él se negaba a soltar mis labios. Era tan calmado, tan sensual, un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, tan diferentes a los que había vivido hasta ahora, ninguno era como este, con Itachi me sentía seguro, me sentía a salvo.

Itachi besó mi cuello con ternura, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo bajaba mis temblorosas manos hacia su cintura buscando el límite de su camiseta. Quería quitársela y sé que antes no hubiera tenido ningún problema pero desde que vivía en esa familia… ahora todo me daba miedo, incluso el hecho de estar aquí tocando a Itachi. Si estaba encima mío besándome es porque me quería, lo sabía, pero… una parte de mí sentía como si pudiera molestarse conmigo si hacía algo que no debía, si le quitaba la camiseta y eso me hacía temblar, yo no quería enfadarle, ni molestarle, a Orochimaru nunca le había tocado y eso que era mi esposo… él jamás dejó que yo le tocase, sólo él ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer, nada más, así que ahora me sentía perdido.

\- Cálmate – escuché que decía Itachi con sus labios rozando los míos mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con una de las suyas, pero yo me fijé en sus ojos cerrados, en su tranquilidad – puedes hacer lo que quieras Deidara, yo sólo quiero que disfrutes.

\- Vale – le dije aunque mis manos aún temblaban un poco – yo… sólo quería…

\- Sé lo que querías – me dijo con una sonrisa obligándome a cerrar mis dedos agarrando su camiseta – quítala sin miedo, yo jamás te haré daño Dei, me gusta todo lo que haces.

\- ¿No te parezco torpe e inútil? – pregunté.

\- Jamás. Si esa gente te ha hecho sentir de esa forma estoy convencido de que son ellos los que tienen problemas con su autoestima, tú eres mucho mejor que ellos Dei, no te infravalores. No puedes creer lo que esa gente te diga, tú vales mucho, ellos tienen que hacerte sentir poca cosa para creerse que son mejores pero no lo son Dei. Eres increíble y te amo, te amo sólo a ti.

Me armé de valor arrastrando su camiseta hasta su cuello y quitándosela por encima dejándola en la cama, pero Itachi con una sonrisa, cogió la camiseta lanzándola al suelo. Sé que podía entender mi miedo a hacer algo mal, entendía por lo que había pasado y estaba teniendo mucho cuidado, mucha paciencia conmigo. Entendí cuánto se preocupaba por mí cuando cogió mi mano llevándola hacia su abdomen. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto, se notaba el ejercicio físico que hacía y es que para ser bombero… estaban sometidos a un gran esfuerzo físico.

Los ágiles dedos de Itachi empezaron a desabrochar mi camiseta y me puse nervioso, mi cuerpo temblaba y es que para mí el sexo sólo significaba una cosa… dolor, pero pese a ello… yo quería estar con Itachi, quería pertenecer sólo a él y esto tenía que hacerlo, no me sentiría bien hasta que no pudiera quitarme las atrocidades que me hacía Orochimaru, necesitaba más que nunca la delicadeza en la otra parte y creo… que Itachi ya no era aquel chiquillo egoísta que fue, ya no miraría por él, estaba mirando por mi, porque yo disfrutase, tenía que confiar en él ahora más que nunca. Sus palabras y sus caricias me ayudaban a tranquilizarme y sé que estaba haciendo todo esto tan despacio por mí, para no asustarme, él sabía que lo estaba pasando mal con esto, que no tenía una buena visión acerca del sexo.

Me asustaba lo que pudiera pensar de mi cuerpo y agarré con fuerza sus muñecas antes de que empezase a quitar mi camiseta, las marcas… las heridas, los moratones, me daba vergüenza que lo viera pero él apartó con delicadeza mis manos y terminó de quitar la camiseta bajando por mi pecho besándome cada centímetro de mi piel, centrándose en los moratones y en los cortes besándolos con mayor dulzura aún tratando de aplacar mi dolor y mi vergüenza.

Me desabrochó los pantalones con mucha lentitud y bajó toda mi ropa hasta quitarla. Estaba muy nervioso pero el peor de mis momentos fue cuando le vi lamerse los dedos para introducirlos en mí intentando dilatarme todo lo que pudo, aunque también tuvo el detalle de utilizar lubricante que tenía en su mesilla de noche. Lamió mi miembro mientras introducía aquellos dedos y yo sólo pude gemir y sonrojarme, disfrutar con lo que hacía, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de sexo, al menos del sexo oral, pocas veces me lo hacían a mí. Se introdujo en mí despacio y sentía como se abría paso en mí hasta que llegó al fondo, cayendo su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me besaba y se movía en mi interior provocando que ambos disfrutásemos.

No pude evitar terminar en su abdomen llenándonos los dos con mi semen, su mano entera estaba blanca y es que no había dejado de masajear mi miembro hasta que consiguió que me corriera. Él también acabó llegando en mi interior pocas embestidas después de que yo hubiera finalizado. Aquella noche dormí tranquilo abrazado a Itachi, también era la primera vez que me atrevía a dormir completamente desnudo sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Itachi agarrado a mí. ¡ _Estaba enamorado de Itachi Uchiha_ _y siempre lo estaría_!


	34. Chapter 34: Instituto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Volví a casa después de aquella noche con Naruto. Me lo había pasado en grande y es que era feliz sólo con ver a mi hija sonriendo como lo hacía, era la niña más encantadora de todas, ella era la luz de mi vida. Le acaricié la cabeza cuando subíamos las escaleras del portal y sonreía, sabía que seguramente ella también estaba sonriendo, ella siempre solía sonreír.

Cenamos con mis padres todos en familia, sólo faltaba mi hermano pero seguramente con todo lo que se había armado con Deidara, estaría cuidándolo o a saber qué. Mi hermano amaba a ese chico, creo que lo sabíamos todos menos él, siempre fue un poco torpe para darse cuenta de esas cosas y al final… acabó metiendo la pata con el que siempre fue su mejor amigo. Supongo que ahora el destino le daba una nueva oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas de nuevo.

Yuuki estaba muy cansada y le acompañé a la cama para leerle un cuento. Ella miraba los dibujos mientras yo con el dedo iba siguiendo la lectura, sé que no podía y seguramente jamás podría ver los dibujos de ninguno de los cuentos de mi hija, que no vería esos ojos azules que sacó y que todos me decían que eran espectaculares, no vería a Naruto… me perdía muchas cosas pero creo… que ellos también se perdían algo, ver el mundo con otros sentidos, con los oídos, con el tacto, yo me hacía una visión en mi cabeza gracias a otros sentidos que ellos no tendrían, yo captaba muchos más detalles de los que ellos captarían jamás, tenía un punto bueno y uno malo.

Sentía la respiración de Yuuki y podía notar como se relajaba hasta que se quedó dormida, dejé de escuchar sus quejas porque me saltase partes del libro y es que cuando estaba muy cansado intentaba saltarme algunos párrafos, pero ella siempre se daba cuenta y me reñía, eso me hacía sonreír y volvía atrás para leérselos.

Le dí un beso en la frente a mi hija cuando se durmió y cerré el libro dejándolo encima de su mesa encaminándome a la puerta. Me conocía la casa al dedillo, sabía cuántos pasos había hasta cada habitación, cuántos hasta las escaleras, cuántos hasta la planta inferior, en mi cabeza todo se medía en pasos y tenía memorizados demasiados, en todos estos años, cada vez guardaba más y más datos. Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y abrí caminando hasta la cama para coger mi pijama.

Me cambié y me dispuse a dormir. Estaba muy cansado, tanto… que no tardé apenas ni dos segundos en caer profundamente dormido. Me habría gustado decir que no tuve ningún sueño, porque eso significaría que tampoco pesadillas, pero no, tuve una gran pesadilla. En realidad, tampoco era una pesadilla, mi cerebro se había decantado por recordar aquel fatídico día donde todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Habría dicho que era quedarme ciego, pero no, eso no fue lo peor que me ocurrió. Me había quedado unos días en el hospital tras perder la vista, maldiciendo aquel golpe, maldiciendo a esos gemelos que me hicieron caer y golpearme la cabeza. Muchas veces me preguntaba cómo sería el cerebro en sí, me habría gustado saber de él, como funciona, porque todo, absolutamente todo pasa por él. Una simple caída, un mal golpe en una determinada zona y yo estaba ciego, era sorprendente su mecanismo de funcionamiento.

Cuando me dieron el alta estuve unos días en casa, todo era tan extraño. No era que no pudiera ver, era el miedo aterrador a hacerme daño, a no ver los obstáculos, a no reaccionar a tiempo, a la más absoluta oscuridad. Despertarme de las pesadillas y abrir los ojos tratando de descubrir que estabas bien y sólo ver oscuridad… aquello era lo que más me asustaba. Mi hermano vino muchas noches igual que mi madre a tratar de calmarme. No conseguía reaccionar a nada, no sabía leer Braille, mi tacto no era bueno, no sabía qué era lo que tocaba, mi oído escuchaba demasiadas cosas y ninguna tenía sentido, mis ojos eran inútiles, estaba perdido y desorientado, pero los médicos convencieron a mis padres de que lo mejor era que volviera a clase, que intentase acostumbrarme y hacer una vida normal, lo intenté… el primer día.

Fui a clase con miedo de que aún estuvieran Sakon y Ukon por ahí y es que ahora dudaba si seguirían queriéndose meter conmigo sabiendo que estaba ciego. Todo era muy confuso, caminé por el pasillo con una mano en la pared siguiéndola mientras con la otra mano llevaba el bastón delante de mí para no chocar. Algunos chicos se apartaban cuando me veían y yo escuchaba sus murmullos, esos susurros a mis espaldas, todos se preguntaban qué me había pasado y cada vez me sentía más nervioso, más asustado y más cabreado por la cantidad de gente que sentía que me vigilaba y creaba rumores a mis espaldas.

En clase fue aún peor, tenía el lápiz en la mano, escuchaba al profesor y veinte ruidos más, no podía escribir, tocaba la hoja frente a mí pero no notaba los bordes, mi mano temblaba con el lápiz en ella y era imposible. Me sentía tan frustrado e inútil. Me centré en escuchar al profesor pero también me llagaban los ruidos de todos esos lápices golpeando contra la mesa cuando escribían, no había forma de concentrarme en algo.

En el patio todos se levantaron para salir y yo me quedé el último, tenía que buscar las cosas y cuando la profesora me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda me sentí aún más estúpido, le dije que no y traté de valerme por mi mismo comos siempre había hecho. Caminé hasta el baño, tenía muchas ganas de orinar y tardé mucho en llegar. Cuando ya acababa y me subí el pantalón para irme, escuché la puerta que se cerraba y me asusté pero seguí caminando para irme cuando noté como alguien me cogía.

No podía identificarlos, acababa de quedarme ciego y mis sentidos no reaccionaban, yo no sabía que eran todos estos sonidos, ni el tacto, no podía entender qué ocurría. Forcejeé contra aquellos tipos o aquel, ni siquiera sabía si era uno, dos o incluso más gente pero cuando escuché como rasgaban mi camiseta rompiéndola tuve pánico y traté de forcejear con mayor fuerza gritando que me ayudasen aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie entraría aquí.

Aquel fue el día que acabó mi vida, mi primera vez fue en ese mugriento baño con alguien a quien ni siquiera podía ver, a quien no podía reconocer, alguien a quien odiaba con toda mi alma y que jamás tendría mi perdón. Aquel fue el último día que volví a clase, mis padres al enterarse se negaron a mandarme de nuevo a un instituto. No les dije a mis padres lo que había ocurrido en aquel baño, sólo quería olvidarlo pero ellos imaginaron que me habrían golpeado o cualquier cosa así, no se podían imaginar lo que de verdad pasó hasta que meses después llegó la sorpresa, estaba embarazado, ni yo mismo sabía que podía quedarme embarazado y cuando llegaron las pruebas de que era un doncel, me sorprendí tanto como mis padres.

Al principio lo tenía muy claro, no quería en mi cuerpo nada que tuviera que ver con ese cabrón que me había hecho algo así en el baño de un instituto. Me sentía tan asqueado, sólo de pensar que tenía algo dentro de mí de ese bastardo me hizo gritar en la propia consulta del médico que me lo quitase, no lo quería dentro de mí. Pensaba en el futuro, si ese niño nacía iba a recordar esa maldita violación por el resto de mi vida, cada vez que ese niño hablase, me abrazase, me diera un beso, cualquier cosa era el recuerdo de la violación.

Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza haciendo que dejase de gritar y lloré como nunca, ni siquiera quería tocar mi vientre, sólo quería irme a casa y olvidar todo esto. Me encerré en casa bajo la decisión de no salir nunca más pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el embarazo se acercaba irremediablemente a la fecha donde tenía que tomar la decisión final sobre qué hacer, empecé a sentir a ese niño dentro de mí y tenía muchas horas para pensar. Si lo mataba, si abortaba, yo me sentiría culpable por matar una vida inocente, porque él no había hecho nada malo, era su padre.

Yo no creía en los genes, creía en la educación y sabía que podía educarla para que no fuera como su padre, podía educar a este niño para que fuera alguien de bien y no un bastardo. Decidí continuar el embarazo y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en todo aunque también tuvieron sus debates, sus desacuerdos y sus discusiones con el tema del niño, tenerlo o no tenerlo, ponerme en riesgo o no, fue una época difícil. Tenía trece años y era un gran riesgo para mí pasar por el embarazo. Lo pasé muy mal, todos esos meses fueron un infierno pero cuando Yuuki nació, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta aunque jamás supe quien fue el padre.

Me desperté para darme cuenta una vez más que seguía en mi misma pesadilla de siempre, seguía ciego, no veía y todo en mi vida era y sería siempre oscuridad. Me asusté los primeros momentos hasta que me centré en que no podía ver, no lo hacía desde hace años. Ya no conseguí volver a dormirme, me fue imposible con todos aquellos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Si sólo aquella vez hubiera tenido los sentidos tan desarrollados como ahora podría haber identificado algo de aquella persona, pero no, acababa de quedarme ciego y aún no había aprendido nada de lo que ahora sabía.

Esa tarde vino Naruto a verme y estaba muy alterado, yo no entendía por qué y menos el motivo por el que se alejó de mí cuando le besé. Aquello empezó a asustarme, Naruto siempre había sido atento conmigo, muy dulce, él no se habría separado de mí sin un buen motivo pero jamás esperé escuchar lo que salieron de sus labios.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – me dijo y por su tono de voz supe que lloraba – lo siento mucho pero… creo que fui yo quien te hizo daño en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué dices Naruto? Tú no me conocías, yo no te conocía. La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace apenas unos meses cuando viniste a ayudarme con la rehabilitación.

\- Mi padre trabajaba en el instituto al que asistías. Para serte sincero… creo que no te conocía pero… alguien metió algo en mi bebida un día que fui a ver a mi padre y… ¡Dios mío! Creo que fui yo.

\- ¿Cómo que crees? – le pregunté – ni siquiera estás seguro de eso.

\- Yo… no lo sé Sasuke, no recuerdo nada de ese día. Pude ser yo quien te violase.

\- Hazte una prueba de Adn, se la haremos a Yuuki, si fuiste tú saldrá en la prueba.

\- La haré – me dijo – pero voy a entregarme a la policía, yo… si te hice daño tengo que pagar por lo que hice.

\- Si fuiste tú estabas drogado.

\- Eso no evita lo que te hice Sasuke. Tenías apenas doce años y yo… - intentó hablar llorando – voy a entregarme Sasuke, explicaré lo que ocurrió.

\- Pediré una prueba de ADN Naruto – le dije – porque sigo pensando igual, yo no te conocía. He visto lo que quieres a mi hija, he visto como eres… me niego a pensar que podías hacer algo tan atroz.

\- Lo siento Sasuke… - me repitió – tengo que marcharme.

\- No hagas locuras Naruto – le dije – por favor.

Naruto se marchó, escuché la puerta y yo estaba atónito, una parte de mí no quería creerle, otra parte le creía. Una cosa tenía clara, los gemelos estaban detrás de eso, puede que no fuera Naruto quien me violase o puede que sí pero lo habían drogado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Bajé al salón enfadado, dolido y frustrado para decirles a mis padres que íbamos a hacer una prueba de ADN, quería salir de dudas inmediatamente.


	35. Chapter 35: Regreso

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Hacía ya unas semanas que estaba aquí y no había dejado de recibir llamadas de Orochimaru. No quise coger ninguna y tampoco se lo mencioné a Itachi, no quería meterle en problemas con este tema. Tras las llamadas, empezaron a venir los mensajes, al principio amenazadores, luego fueron bajando su tono hasta las disculpas, pero yo sabía que era todo falso, él jamás me quiso, sólo me consideraba como un objeto de su propiedad, por mucho que dijese que cambiaría y que estaba arrepentido sabía que era mentira, no lo pensaba, sólo quería recuperarme porque según él… "Yo era suyo", había invertido mucho dinero en mi familia y por tanto yo debía ser casi como su esclavo. A veces pensaba que yo no cumplía mi parte del trato, pero era imposible estar con él, yo me arriesgué, estaba decidido a ser suyo y a acatar sus normas, a abandonar el amor para permanecer a su lado toda la vida con tal de que ayudase económicamente a mi familia, pero ya no podía más, sus malos tratos había conseguido esto.

Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera quise salir de casa de Itachi, me encerraba aquí todos los días, sólo bajaba cuando Itachi me acompañaba a la compra o a cualquier cosa, tenía miedo, yo que siempre fui un chico valiente y orgulloso me habían convertido en esto… en un miedica. ¿Cómo podía una persona cambiar tanto por haber pasado por una situación así? yo nunca creí en esas cosas… hasta que las viví. Sé que ahora Itachi estaba a mi lado, que me intentaba cuidar lo mejor posible, que era muy dulce, pero aún me asustaba cuando hacía algo mal y creía que podía arremeter contra mí. Seguramente Itachi jamás lo haría, se preocupaba más por mí que por las cosas que pudiera romper o hacer mal, pero pese a ello… yo seguía pensando que podría sentarle mal cada metedura de pata mía.

Hoy Itachi tenía que trabajar y se levantó temprano para irse. Yo le escuchaba todas las mañanas levantarse con cuidado a las cuatro y media, ducharse y desayunar. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado de no despertarme, yo fingía dormir para no incomodarle, no quería que pensase que me despertaba él, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a no dormir bien, tan acostumbrado a que cuando Orochimaru se levantase hacerme el dormido para evitar que volviera a pegarme que… ya casi lo hacía inconscientemente. Cualquier mínimo movimiento me despertaba y me sentía mal porque sé que Itachi lo hacía con mucho cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido para que yo descansase pero… no podía evitar despertarme.

Cuando se marchaba trataba de dormir de nuevo pero no podía y acababa levantándome, viendo la televisión, aprovechaba para ducharme o desayunar, a veces leía algún libro de la estantería de Itachi, dependía siempre de lo aburrido que estuviera hasta que él llegase de nuevo a casa, pero hoy, Naruto me llamó y estaba afectado. Me dijo algo de que iba a entregarse a la policía, que había hecho algo malo y decidí por primera vez salir de casa para ir a verle, tenía que verle, era mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

Busqué unas llaves de la casa pero no las encontré, sé que Itachi me las había dejado en algún lugar, me lo dijo pero no que quedé con el sitio, no pensé en salir solo así que no le presté atención suficiente. Al final decidí irme y ya tocaría el timbre cuando Itachi estuviera por casa. Le mandé un mensaje al móvil, seguramente lo tendría apagado por el trabajo pero ya vería el mensaje cuando lo encendiese.

Salí de allí, era la primera vez que salía solo pero era urgente. Naruto estaba muy preocupado por algo y yo tenía que estar allí con él. Quedamos en un bar no muy lejos de la casa de Itachi. Cuando llegué, él estaba allí tomándose un café, parecía muy preocupado y al sentarme en la mesa vi sus manos temblando.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naru? – le pregunté asustado.

\- Creo que he hecho algo atroz – me dijo a punto de llorar – yo… creo que violé a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, no lo habías visto y él dijo que tampoco te había conocido nunca.

\- El no me reconoció, estaba ciego, se acababa de quedar ciego y no identificó a su agresor, pude ser yo.

\- Tú no harías nunca algo así.

\- Los gemelos Ukon y Sakon dijeron eso.

\- Oh – exclamé – esos dos son unos mentirosos, hacen lo que sea para salirse con la suya. ¿Te han demostrado que fuiste tú?

\- Hay un video.

\- Que pudieron trucar, su hermano mayor sabe de informática, eso no es una prueba concluyendo Naru.

\- Ese día me drogaron y yo no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrió ese día.

\- Pudiste haberte marchado a casa.

\- Ino dice que me llevó a casa.

\- Entonces no es seguro que tú lo hicieras. Hazte una prueba de paternidad con Yuuki, si sale positiva fuiste tú, pero si sale negativa… tendrán que darte muchas explicaciones esos gemelos.

\- Hablaré con la policía – me comentó.

\- Haz lo que veas, pero asegúrate de lo que realmente ocurrió aquel día antes de hacer alguna de tus locuras. Sé que te duele pensar que pudiste ser tú, pero piensa que también puede ser que no fueras tú – le reñí y él pareció sonreír un momento.

\- Gracias Dei.

\- Si me entero de algo te lo diré.

\- No te arriesgues, ya sabemos como es esa familia. Divórciate rápido.

\- ¿Lo han soltado verdad?

\- Con su dinero y sus influencias, es posible, le habrán puesto bajo fianza, habrá pagado y estará fuera.

\- Me estará buscando, tengo que irme a casa.

\- Te acompaño entonces.

\- Vale – le agradecí y volví hacia la casa de Itachi.

Naruto me acompañó hasta el portal y entré, lo que no esperé, es que la puerta del ascensor se abriera dejándome ver a Orochimaru. Me quedé paralizado unos segundos y traté de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando él corrió tras de mí alcanzándome y sacando un arma me apuntó por la espalda evitando que me marchase.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, ahora volvemos a casa, a la nuestra Dei – comentó y casi empecé a llorar.

Me hizo salir de nuevo a la calle y siguió apuntándome escondiendo el arma a la gente. No podía irme y lo sabía. Estaba tenso y miraba a todo ese mundo que caminaba por la calle, que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y es que no podía salir corriendo sin que él me disparase, preferiría verme muerto a verme en los brazos de Itachi, no podía gritar, ni pedir ayuda sin poner a la gente en peligro de esa arma. Al final… acabé en su casa de nuevo.

Nada más cerrar la puerta principal de la casa me pegó tal puñetazo que me tiró al suelo partiéndome el labio. Sentía el sabor a óxido y supe que no podría salir de esta, Orochimaru estaba muy enfadado conmigo, por todo lo que había hecho, estaba gritando y no paraba de insultarme por haber puesto aquella denuncia. Entró por la sala rompiendo los papeles del divorcio frente a mí y lanzándome los papeles encima mientras yo lloraba.

\- ¿Creías que podías separarte de mí con tanta facilidad? – me preguntó a gritos cogiéndome del pelo con fuerza haciéndome daño y yo grité - ¿Con quién te creías que te casabas Dei? No volveré a perderte de vista nunca más, olvídate de salir de esta casa.

\- ¿Vas a encerrarme aquí?

\- Sí Dei, si no sabes comportarte en pareja tendré que enseñarte. ¿Cómo has osado marcharte con ese chico? – me preguntó golpeándome de nuevo – no volverás a verle, tú eres mío ¿Te queda claro? – me gritó

\- Sí – le dije llorando intentando que me soltase y lo hizo, lanzándome contra el suelo de nuevo y pegándome una patada en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración.

\- Piensa bien en como complacer a tu esposo, porque es lo único que necesitarás a partir de hoy. Por cierto… no pensaba firmar el divorcio, tú siempre serás mío.

Orochimaru se marchó de allí pegando un portazo y me quedé en el suelo llorando viendo algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo. Supuse que para mí no quedaba nada excepto esto, no podía escapar de él, tenía demasiado poder, demasiada riqueza, acababa consiguiendo lo que se proponía y no podía escapar de sus manos.

Pensé en Itachi, seguramente estaría aún trabajando y se preguntaría qué había ocurrido conmigo cuando no me viera allí. ¿Me buscaría? ¿Sabría que estaría aquí? no lo sabía pero estaba preocupado. Creo que no podría salir de este problema, Orochimaru jamás me dejaría alejarme de él y lo sabía, estaría encerrado aquí el resto de mi vida.

Cuando volvió a entrar supe que iba a hacerme daño, tenía claro que él no dejaría todo lo que había pasado estas semanas en el pasado, en el olvido, no… él me haría daño, me haría respetarle de nuevo, tenerle miedo porque con él el miedo era algo normal, no había día que no estuviera aterrado a su lado.

La puerta se cerró y grité con todo lo que hizo aquel día, no pude dejar de gritar y al final… me dejó durmiendo allí en el suelo, con las heridas sin curar, temblando de miedo y de dolor. Me encerró, escuché cómo cerraba con llave por fuerte y me dejaba allí tirado en el suelo para dormir. No sé cuándo me dormí, me costó por el dolor pero ya no había más escapatoria para mí, supongo que esto era lo mejor, al menos Itachi estaría a salvo. Con aquel pensamiento acabé cerrando los ojos y deseé no tener que abrirlos nunca más.


	36. Chapter 36: entregarme

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Ya no sabía qué pensar pero lo que tenía claro… es que no quería estar cerca de Sasuke en estos momentos. No podía mirarle a esos hermosos ojos sin pensar en que yo pude ser uno de los grandes causantes de su sufrimiento. Sasuke había dicho de hacer una prueba de ADN y me ofrecí a ello, pero esa prueba tardaría un tiempo. Tenía que ir al hospital a dar mi muestra y estaba dispuesto a ir por la mañana a darla, quería salir de dudas, porque si realmente había sido yo, jamás me lo podría perdonar.

Imaginarme a Sasuke tirado en el suelo de un baño de un instituto con la ropa medio desgarrada, gritando que se detuvieran me desgarraba, yo no quería pensar en eso pero no podía evitarlo, me venía una y otra vez a la cabeza aunque yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ese día. ¿Habría sido yo o no? Sólo esperaba que no, no lo aguantaba y la espera por confirmar quien era el padre de Yuuki me mataba lentamente. Era un sufrimiento que me hacía agonizar y desesperarme.

Me preparé algo para cenar y cuando me senté en el sofá con el plato de comida me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Echaba de menos a Sasuke con sus quejas sobre el desorden de la casa. Desde que salía con él, ahora la casa estaba impecable y es que no quería que se tropezase con las cosas, ni que sufriera algún accidente porque había dejado algo tirado, así que tenía cuidado de tenerla siempre ordenada y perfecta por si venía, pero hoy… hoy la sentía tremendamente solitaria. Empecé a cuestionarme si de verdad merecía la pena mantener la casa así de limpia ahora que no podía ver a Sasuke.

¿Quería verle? Claro que sí, me moría de ganas de tener a ese chico a mi lado, de estar con él, yo cuidaría de Sasuke y de su hija, podía y quería hacerlo, quería formar una familia con él, tener hijos propios, besarle, casarme con él pero… ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle ahora a la cara sabiendo todo lo que sabía? Yo era incapaz de estar con alguien sabiendo que podía ser el culpable de su mayor sufrimiento en la vida. Yo no era capaz de hacer algo así, de vivir con alguien sabiendo que podía hacerle daño y eso me destrozaba, porque sé que amaba a Sasuke, había encontrado a la persona adecuada para mí, había encontrado a la persona que me complementaba pero ahora la perdía.

Intenté dormir cuando acabé de cenar pero me fue imposible así que acabé dándome una ducha. Pensé en qué debía hacer, supongo que tendría que hablar con la policía y al menos poner este caso en conocimiento, ellos investigarían y si yo me delataba el primero no podrían esos gemelos inculparme. Si fueran ellos antes y me denunciasen estaría aún peor, así que mejor que fuera yo y les acusase a ellos directamente.

Me tumbé en la cama con la toalla enrollada a mi cuerpo y me quedé un rato mirando al techo. Todo estaba oscuro y al final me quedé completamente dormido. Generalmente no solía soñar con nada o bueno… sí soñaba, como todo el mundo pero no los recordaba, mi sueño siempre había sido profundo y todas las imágenes que por la noche abordaban mi cerebro quedaban en el olvido. Me despertaba siempre descansado y sin recordar ninguno de mis sueños, hoy no fue el caso, hoy me levanté a mitad noche por culpa de una pesadilla.

Estaba sudando y me desperté sobresaltado intentando calmarme. Yo no era el típico que tenía pesadillas pero hoy sí, hoy había soñado con Sasuke gritando que parase, había soñado en ese maldito día y había pensado en lo que podía haber hecho si realmente era yo quien lo hizo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y cada día que pasaba me volvía más loco.

Lo único bueno que me reconfortaba era ver que Sasuke aún confiaba en mí, en mi inocencia, que trataba de hacerse el fuerte y pensar en mí como alguien de confianza pero yo realmente no podía hacer algo así, no quería ser su sufrimiento nunca.

Aún me encontraba en la cama, la almohada estaba mojada por mi sudor y me levanté quitándome el pijama para echarlo a lavar. Fui hasta la galería donde estaba la lavadora y metí el pijama para lavarlo. Fui de nuevo a la habitación recogiendo todas las sábanas, las metí junto al pijama y puse la lavadora en marcha mientras me iba desnudo hacia la ducha, quería darme una buena ducha y tratar de relajarme un poco.

No conseguí mi propósito, seguía nervioso por todo el tema con Sasuke y con su hija. A veces seguía pensando que yo no pude ser, yo no conocía a Sasuke y él no me había relacionado con nada tampoco, quería pensar que nuestro primer encuentro fue aquella vez en su casa, cuando tan sólo era su médico y había ido allí para hacerle la rehabilitación a un chico cabezón, terco y mimado del cual acabé perdidamente enamorado al descubrir que en realidad… tan sólo era un chico perdido y asustado que reclamaba ayuda a gritos.

Salí de la ducha secándome y vistiéndome, había tomado ya mi decisión y salí de casa cogiendo las llaves y una chaqueta porque se estaba levantando frío. Aún era de madrugada, las farolas estaban encendidas y no había nadie por la calle, toda desierta. Yo caminé intentando que el frío de la noche me despejase, pero no fue así.

Llegué a la comisaría y entré hablando con el primer agente que encontré para contarle mi caso. No supe como empezar, pero al final opté por comenzar en lo más obvio, darle mi nombre, mi profesión y diciéndole que creía que me habían drogado hace siete años y acababa de descubrir algo escalofriante, ya no sabía si era yo el causante o no del sufrimiento de ese chico del que decían había violado. El agente me intentó calmar cuando me vio derrumbarme y yo di los nombres de todos los que estuvieron implicados, empezando por aquellos gemelos.

Me dejó a cargo de otro agente y me comentó que investigarían el caso. Yo estuve contando todo lo que recordaba de aquel día.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaba entusiasmado porque empezaba a estudiar medicina en la universidad, mi primer año allí y cuando salí del primer día de clases, me fui directamente al trabajo de mi padre para ver a mi padre. Minato era profesor en un instituto, yo había ido años atrás a ese instituto aunque nunca me dio clase mi padre, tenían obligado no dar clases a sus hijos, supongo que para evitar favoritismos o aprobados por la cara bonita, me parecía una buena medida para evitar casos raros de que pudiera tener acceso a exámenes, o a clases particulares o incluso esos favoritismos de que me subiera la nota sólo por ser hijo suyo._

 _Sé que era un gran profesor, los alumnos iban muy contentos con él, les gustaba que Minato les diera clases. A mí lo único que había llegado a darme era alguna clase de repaso en las vacaciones y sólo cuando le pedía ayuda para algún trabajo o alguna asignatura que no terminaba de entender. Mi padre era realmente bueno en su trabajo y adoraba a sus alumnos._

 _Mi hermano Deidara estaba acabando la Universidad, él era un cerebrito, le habían dado una beca y la aprovechaba al máximo para evitar que nuestros padres se gastasen mucho dinero en él, siempre se preocupaba por toda la familia, por la situación económica y es que aunque vivíamos bien, tampoco es que pudiéramos derrochar, podíamos mantenernos pero ya está, nada de lujos ni caprichos. Al menos nuestros padres siempre ahorraron un poco para costearnos nuestros estudios._

 _Cuando llegué al instituto, vi a mi padre en la sala de profesores y salió a tomarse un café conmigo a la cantina del propio establecimiento. Los niños corrían y jugaban por el lugar mientras mi padre sonreía feliz al ver la vitalidad de todos ellos._

\- _¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?_

\- _Creo que será un año interesante – le dije sonriendo - ¿Qué curso tienes este año?_

\- _Me ha tocado con los de tercero – me comentó y yo sonreí._

\- _Te han quitado a los de primer año._

\- _Sí, ya me tocarán de nuevo al año que viene – me dijo sonriendo – me tocan a los mayores._

\- _Voy al baño – le dije sonriendo y mi padre sonrió viendo como me levantaba._

 _Cuando volví del baño, mi padre estaba hablando con un profesor que traía a dos alumnos, dos gemelos que se estaban metiendo en problemas. Creo que se habían metido con otro estudiante porque mi padre enseguida les comentó que se disculpasen y les puso un castigo para que aprendieran. Yo me senté y volví a tomar mi café con mi padre. No fue hasta cinco o seis minutos después cuando empecé a sentirme mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y le dije a mi padre que me iba a casa, prefería descansar, quizá me había mareado un poco._

 _No recordé nada más de aquel día, sólo que iba por el pasillo del instituto. Cuando me desperté estaba en mi habitación y en la mesilla había una botella de agua. Ino estaba a mi lado tumbada descansando. Era su primer año de instituto y yo estaba orgulloso de ella. La abracé durmiendo un rato más con ella, era mi hermanita al fin y al cabo y la adoraba. No le di mayor importancia a lo de hoy, sé que Ino dijo que me había acercado a casa y con aquello me di por conforme, no pensé jamás… que podría haber hecho algo horrible mientras estaba fuera de mí._


	37. Chapter 37: Denuncia

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Cuando llegué a casa de trabajar, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. Pensé que quizá Deidara estaría acostado, que se habría cansado y se habría ido a dormir un rato pero cuando llegué al dormitorio no le vi tampoco. Recorrí todo el apartamento, no era muy grande pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio. Miré en el armario y todas sus cosas estaban aún aquí, incluida su maleta, la que recogimos después de que saliera del hospital. ¿Dónde se había metido? Estaba claro que no se había ido así sin más, sino habría recogido todas sus cosas y se las habría llevado. ¿Habría salido a la calle a por algo? No me gustaba que saliera solo por el simple motivo de que Orochimaru había salido bajo fianza, una denuncia contra él no era suficiente pero yo estaba dispuesto a denunciarle las veces que hicieran falta hasta que lo considerasen un reincidente y lo metieran preso, algo tenía que poder hacer por Deidara a parte de mantenerle prisionero aquí.

Esto no era vida para él y lo sabía. Yo quería que Deidara pudiera ser feliz, que saliera a la calle sin tener miedo de encontrarse a ese desgraciado, todo eso es lo que quería para él, una vida dónde pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Ahora mismo me había dedicado a mantenerle a salvo dentro de esta casa, a salir conmigo, pero eso no era libertad, era estar preso de mí, ser dependiente de lo que yo hiciera con él, yo era quien le mantenía seguro y eso no era bueno. Necesitaba su espacio y sobre todo, volver a sentirse útil, seguro y aumentar su autoestima, esa que le había roto hasta los cimientos, tenía que volver a creer en sí mismo si quería recuperarse de verdad de este duro golpe.

Pensé que quizá hubiera bajado a comprar algo que hiciera falta o que echase de menos así que cogí las llaves de casa de nuevo y bajé en un momento a la calle mirando las tiendas más cercanas y preguntando a los dependientes por Deidara. Era característico… un chico rubio como él no solía pasar desapercibido precisamente, alguien tendría que haberle visto si hubiera salido.

Nadie lo había visto y eso que pregunté en todas las tiendas que encontré en el vecindario. ¿Es que se lo había tragado la tierra? No podía ser posible. Al final uno de los dependientes salió tras de mí corriendo mientras me llamaba y me detuve esperando hasta que llegó a mi lado.

\- Perdone – me dijo – Creo que vi al chico que buscas, era un chico rubio y llevaba un abrigo marrón – me comentó.

\- Si, es él – le dije aunque no sabía lo del abrigo, pero imaginé que lo habría cogido, a mi casa sólo se trajo uno marrón.

\- El chico ese se marchó en aquella dirección pero no estaba solo, alguien le acompañaba.

\- ¿Alguien? – pregunté alarmado

\- Sí, un hombre que le superaría bastante en edad, era un hombre ya maduro, lo recuerdo porque me llamó la atención al verle con un chico tan jovencillo. Se subieron en un coche y se marcharon. El chico parecía un poco asustado.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradecí subiendo de nuevo hacia mi casa.

Me dio la impresión de que había sido Orochimaru, una persona que casi le doblaba la edad tenía que ser su esposo o su padre pero si tenía miedo como dijo el dependiente, entonces descartaba que hubiera venido su padre a verle, tenía que ser su esposo. Yo sólo lo había visto por fotografía cuando fui a acompañar a Deidara a hacer la denuncia a la comisaría, pero estaba convencido de que tenía que ser él quien se lo había llevado tan rápido y asustado.

Cogí mi documento de identidad, mi cartera y me cambié de ropa para irme a la comisaría porque esto tenía que acabar, yo mismo pondría la denuncia contra ese tipo si era necesario, pero no iba a permitir que Deidara estuviera en esa casa ni un minuto más. Todo lo que había ganado con él, ese hombre si es que se le podía llamar así… lo iba a tirar por tierra. Si Deidara ya no podía luchar más contra él, yo lo haría, pero no dejaría jamás que le hiciera más daño del que ya le había hecho. Ese chico necesitaba salir de este problema y yo le ayudaría con lo que fuera.

Uno de los policías que me atendieron la otra vez al reconocerme vino corriendo hacia mí y me preguntó si podía ayudarme. Le respondí que sí, que tenía que ver con la última denuncia y me condujo hacia su mesa para que le detallase los hechos. No tardaron en poner una orden de búsqueda y una de las patrullas salió con una orden de registro hacia la casa de Orochimaru. Yo acompañé al amable policía en su coche hasta la casa de aquel tipo y me quedé allí dentro hasta que terminaron de arrestarle y veía como sacaban a Deidara de esa casa lleno de heridas y sangrando, temblaba de miedo y salí del coche corriendo hacia él, quien al reconocerme se agarró a mí con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho llorando.

\- Ey, ya está pequeño – le dije intentando calmarle – todo ha terminado, de esta no podrá salir.

\- Tiene mucho dinero – me dijo Deidara – mucha influencia, seguro que volverá a salir bajo fianza.

\- No, porque esta vez es reincidente, no le dejarán acercarse a ti y le condenarán a algún tiempo en prisión. No voy a permitir que te haga nada malo Dei. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti – me dijo intentando sonreír mientras metían a Orochimaru en uno de los coches patrulla bien esposado.

Sólo esperaba tener razón y que esta vez con más cargos contra él por haber sido pillado literalmente con las manos en la masa, pudieran encarcelarle como era debido y no saltarlo bajo fianza. La ambulancia llegó en aquel momento y acompañé a Deidara hasta ella para que le mirasen esas heridas. Lo llevaron al hospital como era la obligación pero allí enseguida le dieron el alta y me lo llevé a casa.

Le comenté a Deidara que se duchase mientras yo preparaba la cena, sé que querría hacerlo después de haber pasado un infierno en esa casa, no sé lo que le había hecho, pero por las heridas que tenía sé que no había sido nada bueno. Salió vestido con mi albornoz únicamente y yo miré su labio cortado, su mejilla amoratada que se notaba aún más con ese rubio cabello mojado cayendo sobre su rostro.

\- Ven aquí – le dije pasando mi mano por su nuca y acercándole a mí para abrazarle, dejando que su mejilla buena reposase en mi pecho – todo ha pasado. Estás a salvo Dei.

Le escuché llorar y sentí como sus manos se agarraban a mi camiseta sin querer soltarme. Tenía que descargar todo ese miedo, toda esa desesperación que había sufrido y yo sólo pude abrazarle y sostenerle para que sacase todo ese dolor.

Cenamos juntos en silencio, yo no quería molestar a Deidara hoy después de todo por lo que había pasado pero él rompió el tenso silencio preguntándome por mi día. Le dije que había ido bien por mera formalidad, pero no quise continuar con el tema. No quería hacerle daño diciéndole lo bien que me había ido a mí cuando él había pasado un calvario.

Cuando nos fuimos a dormir y se puso el pijama, me fijé en las marcas de su cuerpo haciéndome una idea del trato que había recibido. Le dolía levantar el brazo y es que bajo sus costillas tenía un fuerte hematoma. Intentaba ponerse la camiseta pero el brazo no levantaba todo lo que podía levantarlo si estuviera bien, se notaba que le dolía cuando se estiraba.

\- Déjame a mí – le dije ayudándole a colocarse bien la camiseta con menor esfuerzo – ya está Dei.

\- Lo siento – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? No es tu culpa. Además… así puedo mimarte un poco – le dije dándole un suave beso en la mejilla – vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar.

\- Sí – me dijo casi en susurro.

Pasé mi brazo por encima de su cintura y lo agarré con firmeza pero sin mucha fuerza para no hacerle daño. Tembló levemente ante mi contacto y dudé si apartarme y darle algo de espacio, pero él se acercó más a mí y cogió mi mano impidiendo que la apartase de él, así que le cogí de nuevo y apoyé mi frente en su nuca quedándome profundamente dormido dejándome inundar por su fresco aroma. Amaba a Deidara y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que ese chico volviera a recuperar la sonrisa que había perdido, para que volviera a ser el de antes, aquel chico de gran vitalidad que conocí.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana me extrañó no estar cogido a Deidara. Moví mi brazo intentando localizarle en la cama pero llegué hasta el otro extremo sin encontrarle y me preocupé. Me preocupé tanto que me incorporé como alma que lleva el diablo y miré para ver la cama vacía ¿Se había despertado ya y me había dejado aquí solo? La sábana me cubría únicamente hasta el dobladillo del pantalón, dejando ver mi abdomen desnudo y es que hacía mucho calor ya para dormir con todo el pijama, aunque Deidara se empeñaba en dormir bien cubierto, seguramente para que no viera sus heridas, estaba avergonzado de su cuerpo amoratado, lo sabía aunque no me lo dijera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y miré hacia allí para ver a Deidara con su cabello ya perfectamente recogido en una coleta y con una bandeja en sus manos con los desayunos. Me sorprendí porque normalmente era yo quien hacía los desayunos.

\- ¿Te has despertado? – me preguntó ruborizado.

\- Sí. Me he asustado de no verte.

\- Estabas muy cansado y no quise despertarte. Te he preparado el desayuno.

\- Gracias Dei. Ven, tómatelo conmigo en la cama – le dije sonriendo.

\- No quiero manchar la cama.

\- No pasa nada si se mancha Dei – le dije – lo pondré todo a lavar y ya está. Vamos, pasa un rato conmigo.

\- Vale – me dijo sonriendo al fin.

\- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa – le dije sonriendo acariciándole la mejilla cuando se tumbó a mi lado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – me dijo.

Desayunamos juntos en la cama y le manché la nariz con la espuma del café sacándole una sonrisa. Al menos tenía una cosa clara… iba a recuperar la sonrisa de ese chico, con el tiempo, un poco de cariño y mucha paciencia, Deidara acabaría volviendo a ser el que era, aquel chico con mucho carácter.


	38. Chapter 38: Oculto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

¿Naruto era el culpable de todo? Yo me negaba a creer eso. Había convivido estos meses con Naruto y no le veía capaz de algo así, además… yo no le conocía cuando él llegó ¿Cómo iba a ser él quien me atacó? Maldije que en aquel tiempo en que todo ocurrió, yo acabase de quedarme ciego porque mis instintos, estos que tenía ahora para saber quién era la gente que se acercaba a mí no los tenía, no pude identificar al agresor y eso me hacía dudar un poco. No podía ser Naruto, yo no podía creerlo.

Quería hacer una prueba de ADN para descartarle. Él pensaba que me lo tomaría a mal y sí, claro que me lo tomaría a mal, si él fuera el culpable pero yo seguía confiando en él, había venido aquí diciendo que "Creía" que era él, eso a mí no me bastaba, quería pruebas porque mi orgullo me había llevado a cometer grandes errores en el pasado, no quería arriesgarme a enfadarme o discutir con él y que luego se demostrase su inocencia. Si era culpable, yo sería el primero en decirle de todo, en enfadarme y acusarle, estaría dolido, frustrado y decepcionado, me rompería el corazón porque me había enamorado de él, pero hasta que no se demostrase, para mí seguía siendo inocente, veía al Naruto que había tenido estos meses a mi lado.

Él era un chico dulce, atento, protector, seductor, no era un violador y quería demostrarlo a como diera lugar. Estaba convencido de que no podía ser Naruto. ¿Lo habían drogado para que hiciera eso? A mí me daba igual, tan responsable era el que lo drogaba como el que hacía la acción pero si alguien intentaba inculparle de un crimen que no cometía, iba a vérselas conmigo, porque no dejaría que nadie volviera a meterse con mi familia, ni con mi hija, ni dejaría que jugasen conmigo o mis sentimientos. Todo esto había llegado ya muy lejos y estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo este mal entendido a como diera lugar.

Bajé enfadado en cuanto Naruto se marchó y me fui directamente al cuarto de Yuuki. Estaba dormida pero yo la desperté con suavidad intentando aguantarme el mal humor que llevaba ahora mismo, estaba muy enfadado, enfadado con el mundo y con el maldito destino que siempre me jugaba malas pasadas a mí.

\- Despierta Yuuki, tenemos que salir.

\- ¿A dónde papá? – me preguntó y me la imaginé restregando sus manitas por sus ojos.

\- Al médico.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? – me preguntó preocupada.

\- No, vamos a ir por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? Pero yo estoy bien, no me encuentro mal – me dijo con dulzura y yo sonreí.

\- Vamos a ir a hacer una prueba de ADN

\- ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó.

\- Es una cosa muy importante.

\- ¿Para qué es?

Yo no quería decirle exactamente para qué era, no quería que descubriera a su padre en estas condiciones, no sabiendo que Naruto al que ella tanto amaba podría ser el despreciable que me atacó cuando tan solo tenía trece años, que atacó a un ciego abusando de él porque quiso o porque lo drogasen, me daba igual el motivo, me destrozó la vida. No quería tener que decirle a Yuuki que ese hombre al que admiraba era un cabrón sin escrúpulos, no era cierto, Naruto era un buen hombre. Si resultaba ser otra persona… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Yuuki? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que su padre era esa clase de desgraciado? Yo… no podía, no quería destrozarla.

\- Tienen que hacerte una prueba para saber qué vacunas te pondrán en un futuro – me inventé y ella sonrió.

\- Estás mintiendo – me dijo de golpe sonriendo.

\- Yo no miento.

\- Sí lo haces, se te expanden las fosas nasales cuando mientes – me comentó sonriendo y me sentí pillado.

\- Es para… saber si tienes una enfermedad.

\- Vuelves a hacerlo, se te siguen dilatando las fosas de la nariz.

\- Bueno es algo importante y ya está – le dije frustrado – vamos a hacer la prueba.

\- ¿Me va a doler? – me preguntó.

\- No cielo, no duele, ya lo verás.

Llamé a mi hermano, pero no me cogió el teléfono, estaba apagado y no sé por qué… creo que tenía algún problema, seguramente con Deidara porque desde que habían vuelto, o yo creo que estaban juntos… había visto esa mirada de preocupación, esa que me anticipaba que Deidara había estado en problemas y él trataba de ayudarle. No me contaron qué ocurría, pero yo me imaginaba algo. Al final fue mi madre quien me acercó al hospital y se quedó con nosotros toda la mañana mientras esperábamos y le hacían las pruebas a Yuuki. Naruto seguro que también habría venido a hacerse las pruebas pero cuando me devolvieron a mi hija, me comentaron que mínimo debía esperar unos días por los resultados mientras analizaban las pruebas.

La espera iba a matarme, era horrible. Yo quería saber de una vez por todas qué estaba ocurriendo aquí. Si era Naruto el responsable… no sé que iba a hacer, ahora mismo sólo pensaba y rezaba para que él no fuera. Me daba igual haber tenido a Yuuki con un desgraciado, pero no soportaría la idea de haberme enamorado del hombre que destruyó mi vida, eso jamás lo podría soportar, sería nuestra ruptura para siempre. Jamás perdonaría algo así de ruin, algo que cambió mi vida para siempre, que me recluyó en esas cuatro paredes con un miedo atroz a todo lo que me rodeaba, de ese miedo que tanto me había costado superar.

Volvimos a casa y comí con Yuuki, mi madre tenía que irse a una comida de negocios con una de sus clientas para vender un nuevo diseño. Ella no quería dejarme solo con todo este problema, lo sabía, pero le insistí en que no podía desatender sus negocios, tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer por mí en estos momentos, ya me había llevado al hospital, las pruebas estaban hechas, sólo era cuestión de esperar noticias y resultados, eso lo podía hacer en su negocio como en casa, así que le insistí en que se marchase.

Me quedé en casa a solas con Yuuki y decidí al final salir un rato al jardín por una mera cuestión, Naruto siempre insistió en que debía salir y que me diera el aire, quise hacerlo por mi cuenta, sé que no había nadie, no iban a verme y me daba igual, quería demostrar que yo no era un cobarde, podía valerme por mi mismo, salir y despejarme. Cogí un libro de la estantería y salí al jardín sentándome en una de las sillas bajo un árbol y empecé a leer, a pasar mis dedos por las páginas metiéndome en la lectura. Era una novela, tampoco es que fueran de mis libros favoritos, yo siempre leía cosas técnicas y trataba de aprender siempre algo nuevo, casi estudiaba más que leía pero hoy… no sé por qué estaba ese libro allí. No me apetecía levantarme a devolverlo y seguí leyéndolo.

Yuuki se había quedado en el salón viendo los dibujos y es que tampoco había mucho que hacer un día como hoy. El sol radiaba aunque creo que llovería, sentía la humedad en el ambiente y además… lo habían dicho en las noticias. Seguro que no tardaría mucho y tendría que meterme en casa. Para un día que decidía salir al jardín me iba a llover, yo no tenía suerte nunca.

Estuve quince minutos hasta que cayó la primera gota sobre mi mejilla y la segunda sobre el dorso de mi mano que estaba en el libro facilitándome la lectura. Supe que iba a empezar a llover y me levanté para irme dentro cuando sentí una presencia cerca de mí, alguien me cogió de la muñeca y me empotró contra una de las paredes pero yo ya no era aquel chiquillo ciego que no sabía identificar a la gente, había mejorado, mis sentidos se habían agudizado y conocía las fragancias, el ruido de los pasos de la gente… lo conocía absolutamente todo.

\- Lárgate de aquí, Kabuto – le dije.

\- Vaya, has mejorado, no creí que supieras que era yo.

\- Te conozco demasiado.

\- No te creas tanto chiquillo.

\- Lárgate, no sé a qué has venido ni cómo has entrado en mi casa pero quiero que te marches, no me interesa nada tus motivos para venir aquí.

\- Por tu culpa perdí el trabajo.

\- De eso nada, tratabas de propasarte conmigo.

\- No encanto, ese fue Naruto.

\- No es cierto – le dije sonriendo – he hecho una prueba de ADN, él no fue – le mentí marcándome un farol.

Kabuto se quedó tenso unos segundos, se paralizó por completo sin entender nada. Al momento sentí como cogía de nuevo mi hombro con más fuerza y trataba de besarme mientras yo forcejeaba contra él tratando de esquivarle, no quería besarle, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme manipular nunca más.

\- No te hagas el difícil Sasuke, ya sabes para qué he venido, para acabar la faena que empezamos.

\- Déjame en paz, eres un desgraciado que le echáis vuestras culpas a gente inocente.

\- Él se lo buscó – escuché de golpe y aquello me sorprendió – no debiste haber hecho esa prueba, Naruto ni siquiera tendría que haberte conocido, no tendría que estar contigo, ni tendría que haber dado su ADN.

\- Ya sabemos que él no fue – le dije sonriendo – gracias por el dato.

\- ¿Me has mentido?

\- No del todo, hice la prueba pero no tenía los resultados. Si no fue él ¿Quién es? – le pregunté - ¿Quién es el padre de Yuuki?

\- Mi hermano Sakon – me dijo sonriendo – Ukon grabó todo mientras disfrutaban de ti. Intentaron utilizar a Naruto, por eso le drogaron, pero su hermana lo vio en un pasillo y se lo llevó a casa, así que al final decidieron hacerlo ellos mismos. Naruto ni se enteró de lo que ocurrió, de hecho ni siquiera estuvo allí, no te conocía de nada. Fue una pena que yo no estuviera por allí, esa niña podría haber sido nuestra Sasuke.

\- No seas tan idiota, yo no tendría nada contigo y tu hermano irá a la cárcel por lo que hizo.

\- No hay pruebas.

\- El video que Naruto tenía. Lo manipulasteis. Pusisteis a Naruto pero no es cierto, no era él, era tu hermano.

\- Nadie lo sabrá y ahora mismo, estás muy solito Sasuke, vamos a pasárnoslo muy bien.

\- Suéltame de una vez – le grité empujándole pero no podía hasta que sentí su grito de dolor.

\- Deja a mi padre, imbécil – escuché a Yuuki y yo la cogí del brazo arrastrándola conmigo hasta el interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta antes de que Kabuto se recompusiera.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? – le pregunté.

\- Estaba lloviendo y no sabía por qué no entrabas, vine a buscarte y vi a ese idiota tratando de besarte, así que le pegué en la espinilla – me dijo sonriendo – le dolerá un tiempo.

\- Te quiero Yuuki – le dije dándole un beso en la frente – ahora llamemos a la policía y a Naruto, hay que avisarle.

\- ¿Avisarle de qué? – me preguntó.

\- Avisarle de que él es un gran hombre – le dije sonriendo – le quiero.

\- Yo también – me dijo.


	39. Chapter 39: Juicio

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Aún escuchaba a Kabuto al otro lado de la puerta gritando como un loco y dando puñetazos a la puerta pidiendo que abriera, pero no pensaba hacerlo. En lugar de eso, buscaba un teléfono para llamar, quería pedir ayuda y que vinieran a por ese tipo ahora mismo. Aún no podía creerme que hubiera sido tan idiota como para caer en mi trampa y contarme todo, yo era un testigo, podía decir que lo recordaba todo y que su hermano me había violado, sé que era mentir, pero la prueba de ADN coincidiría, cualquier juez ante la duda pediría y daría orden de que se realizase la prueba a Sakon para confirmar todo lo que yo diría. Iba a salir positiva, era Sakon el culpable y por un momento me alegré, porque si hubiera sido Naruto mi mundo se habría roto del todo.

No era mi intención haberle dado una hija a ese desgraciado, pero yo ya no consideraba que él fuera el padre, yo era la familia de Yuuki y prefería que Naruto fuera el padre de la niña, aunque la tuviera que adoptar, me daba igual, Naruto sería mucho mejor ejemplo que esos desgraciados gemelos que hacían la vida imposible a todo el que se ponía en su camino. Sakon jamás sería el padre de Yuuki, yo no le dejaría, esperaba que se pudriese en la cárcel, ese era su lugar.

Sé que mucha gente no habría querido tener a la niña después del suceso, hasta yo lo había dudado y es que era un momento muy traumático, un momento de gran confusión en el que nunca saber como vas a reaccionar, al final, yo opté por no culpar a esa criatura que venía, porque ella no tenía culpa de lo que hacía el desgraciado de su padre. Naruto ahora me había demostrado que alguien que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros como era él, adoraba a esa niña sin importarle nada más, nos adoraba a los dos y estaba dispuesto a cargar con la responsabilidad de criar a una niña que no era suya, iba a quererla como si en realidad sí fuera de él y eso… era lo que más me sorprendía de la gente, esa bondad y el amor que nos daba. No podía dejar que se echase la culpa, tenía que contactar con él y decirle que no era su culpa, le habían drogado pero no hizo nada malo, había estado toda la tarde en su casa durmiendo, era inocente y ahora lo sabía con seguridad. Me enamoré del chico perfecto.

Yuuki fue quien al final me pasó el teléfono cuando vio que no lo encontraba en el sitio donde debería de estar. Llamé primero a la policía para que vinieran y luego llamé a mi hermano. Dijo que venía para aquí y eso me calmó un poco. Traté de localizar a Naruto, salía que estaba apagado o sin cobertura y eso no me gustaba, el muy terco era posible que estuviera en la comisaría o en juicio por lo que se supone que había hecho y en realidad no hizo. El juez le mandaría pruebas de eso estaba seguro, pero yo no quería que le ocurriera nada.

Caminé impaciente por el comedor, Itachi tenía que llegar cuanto antes para que yo pudiera ir a por Naruto, necesitaba contarle todo antes de que se acusase como culpable o a saber qué era capaz de hacer, no podía dejarle pagando por crímenes que no había cometido. No podía creerme que Kabuto siguiera allí fuera como un loco golpeando la puerta y tratando de entrar sin dejarme salir a arreglar las cosas.

Escuché la sirena de la policía y como bajaban gritando a Kabuto que levantase las manos. Tras aquello, pocos segundos después escuché la voz de mi hermano decir que vivía aquí y le dejaron entrar. Abrió con sus llaves y entraron tras él varios policías viendo como mi hermano se lanzaba a abrazarme. Podía escuchar a los policías decir que acordonasen toda la zona.

\- Tenemos que irnos – le dije a mi hermano.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A por Naruto, él no es culpable de nada, por favor Itachi… tienes que llevarme donde esté él.

\- Creo que tenía un juicio, una vista previa para ver el caso del que se le acusaba.

\- Pues vayamos rápido – le dije cogiendo del brazo a mi hija y salimos hacia el coche.

Itachi condujo y sé que no veía, pero la sensación de velocidad tampoco la percibía y yo le indicaba que fuera más rápido aunque mi hermano decía que no podía correr más. Llegamos a la cámara de justicia y bajamos corriendo, yo casi me tropecé con los escalones y fue Itachi quien me sostuvo y me indicó cuántos había para que pudiera subirlos con cierta fluidez.

Prácticamente corrí por los pasillos mientras mi hermano me guiaba. Preguntó a varias personas por la audiencia donde debía estar Naruto y cuando nos la dijeron, fuimos hacía allí sin perder más tiempo. Yuuki venía detrás de mí, notaba su manita agarrada de mi camiseta y cuando llegamos a la puerta, Itachi la abrió dejándome entrar.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuché la voz de Naruto y yo corrí hacia donde estaba la voz – Ey cuidado – me dijo cogiéndome antes de que me pegase contra algún banco pero yo me abracé a él con fuerza hundiendo mi rostro en su clavícula.

\- Te amo – le dije.

\- Vamos Sasuke, sabes que no es posible, te hice daño.

\- No, no fuiste tú Naruto, tú eres inocente.

\- Sasuke… me drogaron, puede que para ti no tenga importancia pero yo no puedo soportar saber que te hice daño pese a estar fuera de mí completamente.

\- Naruto escúchame… no fuiste tú y esa prueba de ADN que te hiciste para compararla con mi hija saldrá negativa, fue Sakon.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Perdona ¿Es usted la víctima? – escuché que preguntaba alguien y Naruto me comentó en susurro que era la jueza que llevaría el caso.

\- Si señoría – le dije algo sonrojado por mi interrupción tan brusca.

\- Acérquese al estrado.

Hice lo que me pidió y estuvo preguntándome varias cosas, sobre todo cómo me había enterado, me preguntó por la prueba de ADN, me preguntó cómo había conocido a Naruto y cómo había pasado todo lo de la violación. Me costó hablar de aquello, de mi accidente cuando me quedé ciego, del abuso que sufrí, del miedo que tenía a la calle, a salir solo sin nadie que me acompañase pero también le hablé de cuánto amaba a ese chico que estaba en la sala, ese chico rubio que sólo había tratado de ayudarme, que no me conocía de nada hasta hace unos meses cuando me vio por primera vez para ayudarme a recuperar mi brazo y había acabado sanando tanto el brazo como mi herido corazón. Le amaba y sabía que él no había sido. La jueza Desestimó el caso hasta que estuvieran las pruebas y nos mandó volver cuando las tuviéramos. También mandó una prueba de ADN para Sakon y los policías se ocuparon de llevarla a cabo, los buscaron, los detuvieron como presuntos inculpados por abuso y delito contra la salud pública por el uso indebido de sustancias ilegales y los sentaron en el banquillo.

Cuando volvimos con la prueba, la peor noticia pero que yo ya sabía, es que Sakon era el padre de Yuuki, la buena noticia, es que Naruto salió en libertad sin cargos dejando clara su total inocencia mientras Sakon, Ukon y Kabuto eran puestos a disposición de la autoridad para conducirlos a la cárcel junto a su padre, porque ahora sabía que el que le había estado haciendo daño al hermano de mi novio, era el padre de aquellos tres desgraciados. Menuda familia nos había tocado aguantar durante estos años.

Aquel día fuimos todos a celebrar la salida y puesta en libertad de Naruto, era completamente inocente y fuimos tanto mi familia como la de Naruto. Volví a coincidir allí con Deidara, hacía mucho que no había coincidido con él, pero ahora parecía estar mejor, al menos hasta sonreía al lado de mi hermano. En cuanto a Ino, la hermana más pequeña de Naruto que ya tendría mi edad, le agradecí que hubiera contado lo que sabía, sé que estaba aterrorizada, todo el instituto lo estaba con esos dos mal nacidos haciendo de las suyas, pero al final fue quien ayudó a su hermano para evitar más problemas.

En cuanto a Naruto y a mí, nos fuimos a vivir juntos y sabiendo que esa familia estaría mucho tiempo entre rejas, empecé a salir más a la calle. Mis sentidos empezaron a agudizarse poco a poco. A veces salía con Naruto, otras veces con Yuuki pero cuando más disfrutaba, es cuando íbamos los tres juntos a visitar lugares, a que yo conociera todos los sonidos, los olores del mundo, a que empezase a relacionarme de nuevo con la gente, con el mundo exterior. Mis padres estaban encantados de no tenerme por la casa ya, ahora podían dedicarse a ellos mismos mientras mi hermano, por fin se había terminado de marchar.

Aunque tenía su piso, jamás iba por allí excepto a dormir, siempre estaba en casa de mis padres, pero cuando Deidara regresó y lo arreglaron, ahora tampoco se le veía el pelo por la casa, estaba ocupado haciendo feliz a su chico, tratando de recuperar a aquel chico de gran vitalidad que tan mal lo había pasado cuando se casó con un hombre como Orochimaru, teniendo que aguantar a esos hijos que tenía y que tanto daño hicieron.

Ahora sólo me quedaba algo más por hacer… superar mi miedo al sexo y yo sabía que con Naruto, podría hacerlo, él siempre era muy cuidadoso conmigo y la última vez que estuve con él, me encantó, pero no habíamos vuelto ha probarlo desde entonces, creo que intentaba darme algo de espacio pero también… Yuuki solía estar por casa y eso nos cortaba un poco. Debíamos esperar el momento propicio. Aún así, todo llegaríamos a hablarlo en su momento, porque sé que Naruto y yo… podíamos tener una vida feliz y sabía perfectamente que aunque él veía a Yuuki como a su hija, también desearía tener un hijo propio nuestro, eso me asustaba un poco todavía. No sé si estaba preparado para pasar por algo así de nuevo.


	40. Chapter 40: convivencia

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente aunque Orochimaru seguía golpeándome. Había gritado y sé que me estaba destrozando, podía oler la sangre, sentía el sabor óxido en mis labios pero todo sonido se ahogaba en mi garganta, ya no salía ningún sonido, mi cuerpo se había rendido y me estaba desmayando, todo lo veía borroso. El dolor hacía que perdiera la conciencia. Conseguí abrir los ojos sólo para ver a unos policías frente a mí intentando reanimarme. Unos enfermeros me estaban curando como podían y al final, uno de esos amables policías me ayudó a levantarme para sacarme de aquí. No sabía como habían conseguido llegar, ni quién les había avisado de que estaba aquí encerrado, pero me alegraba porque habían pillado a Orochimaru con las manos en la masa, no sé si de esta escaparía aunque sabía que tenía mucho dinero e influencias.

Los agentes me prometieron que harían todo lo posible para evitar que saliera bajo fianza, que ellos mismos tramitarían todo poniendo los delitos de los que se le culpaban y lo mandarían al tribunal de justicia de inmediato. Lo agradecí. Creo que por fin podría estar a salvo de aquel tipo, de esa familia pero me daba vergüenza mirar a Itachi a la cara ahora en estas condiciones.

Al salir a la calle él vino corriendo hacia mí cogiéndome entre sus brazos antes de que me cayese al suelo, antes de que mis piernas fallasen. Amaba a Itachi, eso lo sabía pero también sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con él, a veces me daba la sensación de que pudiera estar conmigo por lástima en vez de porque me amase. ¿Alguien podía amarme a mí? Creo que mi mente estaba mal, Orochimaru había destrozado, machacado y prácticamente eliminado toda mi autoestima, ni yo mismo me veía útil, guapo o importante, me veía como un mero inútil que no servía para nada, un hombre al que nadie podría querer y mucho menos Itachi, él era perfecto.

Observé como los agentes se llevaban a un enfadado Orochimaru que me miraba con odio pero Itachi me desvió la mirada de él preguntándome si estaba bien. Había sido él quien preocupado había llamado a la policía y había venido a por mí, eso se lo agradecería toda la vida, me había salvado de este infierno pero yo seguía pensando lo mismo… yo no era suficiente para él ¿Qué podía darle yo? sólo era un chico normal, un veterinario con una pequeña clínica, nada más. Él era bombero, tenía un buen trabajo, salvaba vidas pero yo… yo no era suficiente.

Me llevó a su casa y avisó a mis padres desde allí. Les comentó que estaba bien y que me iba a quedar aquí a dormir en su casa, que la policía quería interrogarme por la mañana para que pusiera la denuncia acorde con lo sucedido y explicase como me había llevado allí retenido contra mi voluntad. Necesitaban mi testimonio para poder condenarle.

Estaba muy nervioso y no había parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera. Itachi me trajo una taza de caldo caliente y me la dejó encima de la mesa. Mi cuerpo temblaba pese a que sabía que aquí estaba a salvo, que Itachi me protegía, pero me era imposible dejar de temblar y lo hice con mayor virulencia cuando sentí como algo caía sobre mis hombros. Itachi había puesto una manta por encima de mí mientras yo cogía la taza de caldo entre mis manos tratando de entrar en calor.

Hice un gesto de dolor provocando que Itachi se preocupase por mí y me hiciera mirarle a esos intensos e intimidantes ojos. Suspiró y se fue hacia el baño a coger algo. Tomé un sorbo del caldo pero al pasar por mi labio cortado me dolió como si mil cuchillos se clavasen en mí. Quemaba y no me hacía bien cuando algo me rozaba las heridas, así que lo dejé de nuevo encima de la mesa esperando a que se enfriase un poco para poder tomármelo, si es que conseguía apoyar el vaso en mis maltrechos labios.

Itachi volvió con un botiquín y se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente a mí curándome las heridas que veía en completo silencio. Al final siempre acabábamos de esta forma él y yo, siempre cuidando de mí y me sentía como un niño pequeño dependiente por completo de sus padres, no me gustaba sentirme así de inútil y de idiota, como si no pudiera o no supiera hacer nada.

\- Lo siento – le dije a punto de llorar – siempre te creo problemas.

\- Tú no me das problemas Dei – me dijo limpiándome el labio – estás a salvo y te amo, yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo no – le dije y él se sorprendió dejando de curarme – no puedo darte nada Itachi.

\- No quiero nada excepto tu compañía, te amo Deidara.

\- No es cierto, me tienes lástima por todo lo que he pasado.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces que es? – le pregunté mirándole a los ojos pero él apartó su mirada de mí y lo entendí – es culpa – le dije casi susurrando – te sientes culpable ¿Por qué? Tú no me has hecho esto.

\- Fui yo Dei, ¿No te das cuenta? Me di cuenta tarde de que te amaba. Te hice daño, te humillé y en vez de tragarme mi orgullo y buscarte para confesarte todo lo que sentía por ti me quedé callado, yo te lancé a los brazos de ese tipo.

\- No fuiste tú.

\- Estabas decepcionado conmigo, querías olvidarme y ese tipo apareció en tu vida prometiéndote cosas, haciendo que te enamorases de él o no sé.

\- No me enamoré de él. Sólo fue un trato. Mi familia necesitaba el dinero ya lo sabes.

\- Te empujé yo a que aceptases ese trato. Si hubiera hablado antes contigo de mis sentimientos no te habrías casado con él. Lo siento – escuché que se disculpaba y le miré sorprendido.

Itachi estaba llorando frente a mí y eso no me lo podía creer, él jamás lloraba, él no se disculpaba, era Itachi Uchiha, el ser más orgulloso de la tierra, nunca le había visto así y algo dentro de mí se rompió al verle triste, al verle llorar, al ver como ponía su mano en sus ojos tratando de ocultarse aunque podía ver las lágrimas caer sobre la mesa.

\- Lo siento – me repitió – fue mi culpa y lo siento. Yo no quería que te pasara esto, yo… te amo – me dijo aún llorando. Apenas podía hablar entre sus sollozos.

Mi mano temblaba pero estaba tan perplejo de lo que veía que no sabía muy bien qué hacer por él, cómo ayudarle a eliminar esa carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Yo había aceptado aquel trato, no era su culpa en absoluto que yo acabase casándome con un tipo tan despreciable como Orochimaru. Moví mi mano hasta la suya y la aparté con suavidad de sus ojos obligándole a mirarme. Veía sus lágrimas y él miró mi cara de sufrimiento y es que sufría por él, no quería verle llorar, no lo soportaba.

Con mi mano libre aparté un mechón rebelde de su rostro guardándolo tras su oreja y me acerqué a él con lentitud dejando mi mano en su mejilla. Estaba frío o quizá yo tenía demasiado calor acumulado, no estaba seguro pero le sentía frío. Me acerqué hasta que rocé mis labios con los suyos. Me hice daño pero me dio igual, el corte de mi labio sanaría pero ahora mismo lo que me preocupaba era sanar el corazón de Itachi, quería eliminar el sufrimiento y la culpa que se había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sentí como Itachi pasaba su mano por mi nuca y me acercaba más a él para profundizar el beso. Me gustaban sus besos, eran dulces pero a la vez pasionales, eran fogosos pero demostraban su ternura en cada uno de ellos. Le amaba pero me quejé por el dolor de sus labios atrapando los míos aún heridos y se separó de mí al instante.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – te he hecho daño.

\- No te preocupes – le comenté – no es tu culpa Itachi. Sabes que siempre te he amado, no lo he dejado de hacer ni un solo segundo de mi vida, créeme cuando te digo que no fuiste tú el culpable de todo esto. Las circunstancias vinieron así y ya está. Me sentí decepcionado, había perdido a mi mejor amigo, al hombre al que amaba, mi hermana cayó enferma y no teníamos para pagar su operación. Iba a morirse sin esa operación y yo no podía soportarlo.

\- Podías haberme pedido ayuda.

\- No nos hablábamos –le dije – creí que después de aquella noche de sexo no querrías volver a verme, estabas decepcionado porque creías que eras heterosexual y te habías acostado conmigo, no… no pude dar la cara para hablarte de nuevo, no esperé que quisieras verme.

\- Tenía que haberte llamado, tenía que haberme disculpado contigo y lo lamento. No tuve el valor de hacerlo, te hice mucho daño y no sabía como disculparme. Nunca antes había pedido perdón por el daño que hacía.

\- Lo sé – le dije – los Uchiha sois complicados y orgullosos.

\- No es excusa, debí disculparme contigo. Fue tu primera vez y no tuve cuidado.

\- Estabas borracho – le dije.

\- Lo sé, pero eso tampoco justifica lo que te hice. Te herí con mis palabras cuando ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- Ya está Itachi, todo eso queda en el pasado.

\- Pero necesito que me perdones. Necesito que me quieras de nuevo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no dejé de amarte.

\- Quiero que vivas conmigo Dei, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

\- Lo haré

Aquella noche dormí con Itachi, sus abrazos me tranquilizaban y aunque no pude hacer nada con él por mis heridas, con sentir sus cálidos brazos entorno a mí era suficiente para sentirme a salvo y seguro de nuevo. Al día siguiente fui a la policía acompañado con Itachi y terminé de declarar contra Orochimaru. Esa misma tarde llegaron los papeles de divorcio por parte de mi abogado y firmé. Por fin era libre y la deuda con Orochimaru quedaría saldada, con todo lo que me debía él por los malos tratos, la indemnización sobre pasaba la cantidad que yo debía.


	41. Chapter 41: volver a empezar

**Naruto Namikaze POV**

Estaba deprimido y no podía creerme aún que yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así a un pobre chiquillo de trece años. Esa misma mañana había estado en el hospital dando mi prueba de ADN para descartarme o acusarme, no sabría cómo acabaría todo esto. Sasuke jamás pensó en hacerle una prueba a la niña o más bien… ¿Con qué muestra la habría cotejado? Necesitaba la muestra del supuesto padre, la mía o la de quien fuera. Ahora yo tras enterarme se la daba, quería hacerlo para poder solucionar todo este lío.

Mis amigos y familia trataban de decirme que yo no podía ser el culpable. Ino estaba bastante desanimada porque ella juraba y volvía a jurar que en cuanto me vio salir de la cafetería tan mareado me había llevado a casa, me juraba que yo no podía ser el violador de Sasuke pero yo no recordaba nada, ni siquiera recordaba haberme cruzado con mi hermana. Tan sólo podía acordarme del café con mi padre y de despertarme en mi habitación.

Ahora mismo lo único que tenía claro es que quería a esa niña que se había ganado mi corazón y que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, pero no podía estar con ellos hasta que todo esto se aclarase, yo no quería ser el culpable de causarles más sufrimiento, no era así y respetaría su opinión. Si yo había sido el culpable Sasuke jamás volvería a confiar en mí, dejaríamos de vernos, no volveríamos a estar juntos y lo sabía, era un chico cabezón y estaba en su derecho por el daño que recibió, pero si no había sido yo… quería una oportunidad para poder hacerle feliz, quería estar con él, adoptar a esa niña como mía, ser una familia.

Hoy tenía un juicio preliminar por la tarde, tenía que dar mi versión de los hechos ante un tribunal, ante un juez. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que podía exponer, no recordaba mucho de aquel día pero estaba dispuesto a pagar por mi crimen si lo había cometido, de eso no tenía duda alguna. Si era culpable me sometería a la justicia, pagaría por lo que hice.

Estaba declarando esa misma tarde ante el tribunal cuando escuché como la puerta se abría de golpe dejándome ver a Itachi y a Sasuke que entraba corriendo. Me asusté porque no sé cómo narices se atrevía a venir corriendo sin conocer la sala, pudiendo golpearse contra cualquier cosa y salí al pasillo con rapidez cogiéndolo entre mis brazos antes de que se pegase contra algún obstáculo y se hiciera daño. Itachi venía detrás con Yuuki cogida a su mano mientras Sasuke se agarraba con fuerza a mi cuello sin querer soltarme. Yo no entendía nada, ni siquiera comprendía el motivo por el que Sasuke hubiera salido nuevamente de su casa para venir hasta el tribunal de justicia a por mí.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Le llamé cogiéndolo – Ey cuidado.

\- Te amo – me dijo y me sorprendió.

\- Vamos Sasuke, sabes que no es posible, te hice daño.

\- No, no fuiste tú Naruto, tú eres inocente.

\- Sasuke… me drogaron, puede que para ti no tenga importancia pero yo no puedo soportar saber que te hice daño pese a estar fuera de mí completamente.

\- Naruto escúchame… no fuiste tú y esa prueba de ADN que te hiciste para compararla con mi hija saldrá negativa, fue Sakon.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté con grandes dudas de lo que decía.

\- Perdona ¿Es usted la víctima? – escuché que preguntaba la jueza hacia Sasuke.

\- Si señoría – le dijo.

\- Acérquese al estrado.

Sasuke se soltó de mi cuello con cierta lentitud sin saber aún si ir o no, le veía dudar pero yo cogí su brazo acercándole, ayudándole a que consiguiera llegar y una vez se sentó en el estrado volví a mi sitio escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir.

Habló sobre como le había sacado la información a Kabuto, que había sido Sakon quien había abusado de él y yo sólo pensaba en Yuuki que estaba al fondo de la sala jugando con Itachi. Por lo menos Itachi la mantenía ocupada mientras tanto aunque es posible que ella escuchase algo y me preocupaba que todo esto le pudiera afectar. Sólo era una niña. Sentía mucho que ella tuviera que pasar por algo así y que Sasuke a tan corta edad tuviera que sufrir un trauma como el que sufrió, tan sólo era un chico de trece años que tuvo que pasar por un parto con el temor que eso causaba. Toda su vida cambió, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados sólo porque unos chiquillos creían que era gracioso abusar de él. Era increíble todo esto pero al menos tenía una cosa más clara, no había sido yo.

Salimos del tribunal y fue como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, me sentía liberado desde que la jueza creyó las palabras de Sasuke y mandó las pruebas de ADN para esos gemelos, por fin todo se arreglaba. Itachi comentó que tenía que volver a casa y es que no quería dejar a mi hermano solo mucho tiempo, aún seguía pensando en volver a casa de nuestros padres. Le entendía en parte, no quería ser un estorbo para Itachi y se sentía seguro en casa con su familia, pero Itachi le amaba y sé que no le dejaría marcharse de esa forma tan fácil, le acabaría convenciendo de una u otra forma para que se quedase allí con él.

Yo me llevé a Sasuke y a Yuuki a mi casa ya que no estaba muy lejos. Prometí a Itachi que luego los acercaría a su casa y con una sonrisa se marchó dejándonos a solas. Caminamos un poco por el parque para bajar los nervios del juicio y es que Sasuke estaba muy tenso, sé que le preocupaba cómo se tomaría Yuuki que un desgraciado como Sakon fuera su padre pero antes de que él hablase, mandé a Yuuki a jugar a unos columpios y bloqueé el paso de Sasuke para evitar que siguiera caminando.

\- Quiero ser su padre – le dije y Sasuke se quedó atónito.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó.

\- Sé que esto es precipitado y que estás en todo tu derecho de decirle si quieres la verdad, puedes ir y contarle que Sakon es su verdadero padre, pero quiero que sepas que yo aceptaría a Yuuki como mi hija, estoy dispuesto a adoptarlo, ya la quiero como si fuera mía aunque no lo sea realmente.

\- Sé que la quieres – me dijo Sasuke – pero es una gran responsabilidad…

\- Que estoy dispuesto a asumir. Te amo Sasuke y quiero empezar de nuevo con vosotros, quiero compartir mi vida a la vuestra, ser un padre para Yuuki, ser algo más que tu médico, quiero estar contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo.

\- Quiero tener una vida contigo Naruto – me dijo sonriendo – pero… no sé cómo voy a llevar esto. Antes era muy fácil, no sabía quien era su padre – dijo mirando hacia Yuuki aunque no podía verla – no podía hacer pruebas de ADN, no tenía ninguna muestra y vivía en paz, Yuuki no preguntaba por su padre y todos felices pero ahora… ¿Qué tengo que decirle cuando me pregunte por él?

\- La verdad – le dije – es el derecho de ella si quiere conocer o no a su verdadero padre, pero es tu obligación tenerla informada de la clase de persona que es su padre. No puedes negarle el derecho de conocerlo o de saber la verdad.

\- ¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado para hablar esto? – me preguntó dudando.

\- No lo sé Sasuke, yo no he tenido hijos ni tengo todas las respuestas.

\- Pero siempre haces lo correcto.

\- Supongo que cuando ella esté lista para saber cosas de su padre te preguntará. Ella te marcará el tiempo en que quiera conocer los detalles. Es una chica lista – le dije sonriendo.

\- Te quiero – escuché que me decía Sasuke y aproveché para tocarle la mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado, con mucha delicadeza hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos, hasta que me apoderé de ellos disfrutando de su sabor, de su ternura. Amaba a este chico y quería formar una familia con él, estaba seguro de que podíamos conseguirlo. Esa noche al final, llamé desde casa a la familia de Sasuke para avisarles de que se quedaría en mi casa a dormir. Por suerte, todo estaba recogido y Sasuke aún se acordaba de todo, excepto una vez que casi se golpeó contra una escoba que yo había dejado en un mal lugar, no volvió a tener ningún problema.

Fui yo quien acostó y le leyó el cuento a Yuuki para volver al sofá junto a Sasuke en cuanto la pequeña se quedó dormida. Me quedé prácticamente toda la noche abrazando a Sasuke, con una manta encima de nosotros y besándonos con suavidad pero sin descanso, adoraba sus besos y ambos sonreíamos como dos colegiales enamorados, como si fuéramos unos principiantes en todo esto, pero yo hoy no quería sexo, sólo quería estar así, abrazado a mi chico, pasando un buen rato y disfrutando de sus besos.


	42. Chapter 42: Operación

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Pasé aquella noche abrazado a Naruto, le amaba y le deseaba. El sexo seguía dándome un poco de miedo pero con Naruto casi llegaba a sentirme muy seguro. Ya había tenido sexo con él una vez y lo habría repetido sin dudarlo, pero hoy… hoy él estaba en plan meloso, sólo quería mis caricias y mis besos, eso también me calmaba porque sabía que no estaba conmigo únicamente por el sexo, me quería por lo que era y por quien era.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá bajo la suave voz que nos proporcionaba la televisión. Naruto la había encendido por si queríamos ver alguna película, al menos él, yo la escuchaba, pero al final, habíamos acabado sin hacer caso a ese aparato, simplemente nos hacíamos caso el uno al otro.

Me desperté cuando sentí un peso sobre mí y al tocar con suavidad el bulto de encima, me di cuenta de que era Yuuki. Se había despertado y se había venido al sofá con Naruto y conmigo acurrucándose entre los brazos de mi chico que aún dormía profundamente. Sonreí y me giré hacia Yuuki aunque no podía verla.

\- ¿Qué quieres Yuuki? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Dibujos – me dijo abrazándose a mi cuello.

\- Vale, veamos a ver dónde dejó el mando este Dobe - le comenté con una gran sonrisa.

\- Voy a buscarlo – dijo sonriendo bajándose de encima nuestro para buscarlo.

Los brazos de Naruto se agarraron aún más a mí y supe que se estaba despertando, siempre me cogía con más fuerza cuando empezaba a despertarse. Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y bloqueé su cabeza para acercarme a besarle. Él sonrió y pidió otro beso aunque no creo que hubiera abierto los ojos aún.

\- Quiero que sean así todas las mañanas – me dijo.

\- ¿Con niña incluida pidiendo dibujos?

\- Mientras le enseñemos a traernos el desayuno, me vale – me dijo divertido y sonreí.

\- Eres de lo que no hay.

\- Pero me quieres.

\- Eso siempre – le dije.

\- Creo que necesito una ducha.

\- Entonces habrá que entretener a Yuuki con unos buenos dibujos, porque yo también quiero ducharme contigo.

\- Voy a buscar dibujos – me dijo levantándose con rapidez y supe que le excitaba la idea de tenerme desnudo en la ducha con él.

Escuché los pasos de Naruto, sabía que iba descalzo por ese sonido sordo que hacían sus pies golpeando la madera del suelo. Buscaba algo por los armarios y yo imaginé que alguna película infantil o a saber. Se quejaba porque él pensaba que tenía películas de cuando su hermana era pequeña y no las encontraba, hasta que por fin dio con una de ellas y la colocó en el DVD llamando a Yuuki para que viniera a ver los dibujos.

En cuanto Yuuki se sentó a ver los dibujos en uno de los sillones yo me levanté para ir con Naruto hacia la ducha. Sentí como su cálida mano cogía la mía y me arrastraba tras él hacia el cuarto de baño cerrando el pestillo y encendiendo el agua caliente. Me besó con pasión mientras me quitaba la camiseta y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba completamente enamorado de Naruto, del que vino como mi médico para unos días y había acabado llevándose mi corazón.

Nos quitamos con rapidez los pantalones desprendiéndonos de toda la ropa a una gran velocidad y entramos en la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente caía sobre mi piel. Dejé que Naruto me empotrase contra la pared mientras me besaba y yo metía la lengua en su boca. No quería ser el chico tímido y traumatizado, yo también era valiente, podía serlo y quería enseñarle a Naruto que yo también podía controlar, que podía superar mi miedo.

Naruto preparó mi entrada y pese al agua que caía y el dolor inicial cuando empezó a entrar en mí, yo disfrutaba de estar con él. Le quería y me alegraba de que todo se arreglase. Gemí cuando entró en mí aunque ahogué cada uno de mis gemidos en su boca, jugando mi lengua con la suya.

Se corrió fuera de mí tras ver mi preocupación y es que no estaba seguro de querer pasar de nuevo por un embarazo, bastante mal lo pasé ya en el primero pero Naruto pareció darse cuenta de mi miedo.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no me acordaba.

\- No te preocupes. No ha pasado nada – le dije sonriendo.

\- Pero podía haber pasado, debo tener más cuidado.

\- ¿Quieres tener hijos? – le pregunté dudando aunque imaginaba que sí querría.

\- Sí, en un futuro. Creo que es pronto para ti.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

\- No te preocupes, no te obligo a nada y tenemos a Yuuki.

\- Quiero tener hijos contigo Naruto pero… no ahora, necesito tiempo.

\- Lo entiendo – me comentó besándome con dulzura – por cierto, he hablado con un compañero, es un buen oculista y neurocirujano. Le he pedido que te eche un vistazo, es posible que pueda ayudarte. Le mandé tus radiografías y era optimista.

\- ¿Cómo tienes mis radiografías?

\- Yo no las tenía – me dijo – pero sí tus padres, se las pedí. Moviendo un par de contactos míos y pidiendo algunos favores he conseguido que les echasen un vistazo.

\- Es posible que haya cambiado, llevo siete años así Naruto, ha podido modificarse todo.

\- Haremos radiografías nuevas, las compararán, pero tienes una mínima posibilidad de volver a ver o… ¿Es que no quieres?

\- Si, claro que quiero – le dije ilusionado.

Estuve casi un mes viviendo con Naruto y haciéndome pruebas, sus amigos se empeñaban en que recuperase mi vista y yo aunque tenía ciertas dudas, trataba de ser optimista sobre todo por Naruto, él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que pudiera volver a ver. La verdad es que algunas noches soñaba con eso, con ver cómo sería Naruto, ya sabía que era rubio y ojos azules, eso me lo habían contado pero quería verle por mí mismo, quería ver a mi hija a la que jamás pude ver, me hacía ilusión tener de nuevo mis ojos en plenas condiciones.

Me sometí a la operación cuando los médicos vieron que tenían las cosas claras para operarme. Yo estuve muy nervioso todos esos días y fue aún peor cuando llegó el día, el ayuno, la tensión que desprendían los médicos que me preparaban, todo era aterrador pero cuando pusieron la anestesia me quedé completamente dormido en apenas unos segundos.

Al despertarme seguía sin ver nada y toqué mis ojos con las manos, había una venda que rodeaba parte de mi cabeza también. Noté una mano colocándose sobre la mía y sentí que era Naruto así que sonreí.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

\- Estoy algo confuso – le dije.

\- Todo saldrá bien, estás un poco atontado con la anestesia, no te preocupes, pronto se pasarán los efectos.

\- Espero que haya funcionado – le dije sonriendo – quiero verte y ver a Yuuki, quiero que sea la primera a la que vea.

\- Así será Sasuke – me dijo

No me quitaron la venda hasta un par de días después, los médicos decían que necesitaba tiempo para que mis heridas cicatrizasen, para que mis ojos se adaptasen de nuevo y se curasen, yo no entendía nada sobre términos científicos ni médicos de los que utilizaban por el hospital. Las enfermeras eran las que solían acceder por la habitación para llevar a cabo todas las curas.

El día en que me quitaban la venda por fin llegó y yo estaba muy nervioso, demasiado pero sentí la mano de Naruto coger la mía intentando tranquilizarme. Las enfermeras empezaron a quitarme la venda y yo apreté más fuerte la mano de Naruto. La venda cayó sobre mis piernas tapadas con la sábana del hospital. Abrí los ojos con extrema lentitud, había mucha luz, demasiada y no conseguía ver nada. Tardé mucho tiempo en conseguir ver y lo primero en aparecer frente a mí fue la cara sonriente de mi hija emocionada por si le veía. Tenía esos ojos azules tan intensos, ese cabello moreno como el mío pero ahora que conseguía verla… creo que tenía ciertos rasgos a Itachi.

Abracé a mi hija y después me giré para ver a Naruto. No pude evitar sonrojarme, me lo había imaginado cientos de veces pero ahora que lo veía era mucho más guapo y atractivo de lo que había creído. Sonreí y él sonrió también abrazándome justo antes de besarme con dulzura y le dejé.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura, me mandaron a casa pero todos esos colores, la cantidad de objetos que había, todo me resultaba extraño. Estaba muy acostumbrado al sonido, al tacto, al gusto pero no estaba para nada acostumbrado a mi vista. Tanto tiempo deseando ver y ahora me costaba acostumbrarme a esta sensación. Muchas cosas se pasaban a la vista, mis oídos detectaban más cosas de las que podía detectar mis ojos, suponía que poco a poco iría reduciendo la sensibilidad auditiva y acostumbrándome a la visión.

Esa tarde Naruto me llevó a ver un partido de baloncesto, yo jamás había estado en uno y lo que más me gustó, fue cuando la cámara de los besos nos apuntó porque no tuvimos más remedio que besarnos frente a todos, Naruto me besó con mucha pasión y aquel… fue el mejor día de mi vida.


	43. Chapter 43: Vida

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Un año llevábamos juntos Sasuke y yo. Estos últimos meses juntos y con su vista recuperara, yo sabía que había pegado un gran cambio, ya no se parecía en nada a aquel chico asustadizo que no dejaba de pensar en el miedo que tenía a salir de su casa, ahora hasta iba a llevar a Yuuki a clases él solo. Se había apuntado a las reuniones de los padres, hablaba con los profesores y no volvimos a tocar el tema de Sakon, Ukon o cualquiera de esa familia.

Aún no habíamos tenido la conversación con Yuuki sobre su padre, al menos no Sasuke. A mí me preguntó una vez y por sus preguntas, supe que ella ya conocía la identidad de su padre, pero no quería conocerle, pasaba del tema y cuando los profesores o sus amigas le preguntaban por su padre, ella respondía que yo era su padre, algo que me halagaba, para mí Yuuki siempre había sido como una hija para mí, la adoraba.

Este año para Navidad había hecho una función de teatro con los de su clase y tanto Sasuke como yo habíamos ido a verla. Ella sonreía mucho y disfrutaba de nuestra compañía. Era cierto que a algunas personas les resultaba extraño ver a dos hombres juntos con una niña, pero nosotros no hacíamos caso de todo eso, demasiadas cosas buenas teníamos como para pensar en las malas, con ser felices nosotros nos bastaba.

Si la gente hubiera conocido a Sasuke un año antes, seguramente no lo habrían reconocido y menos yo. ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que ese chico altanero, orgulloso, mimado y miedica iba a superar su trauma? Pues lo hizo, costó horas de psicólogos y mucha paciencia pero lo había conseguido. Aún seguía en terapia, le gustaba hacerla y yo veía como eso le animaba a seguir adelante, le ayudaba mucho y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que dejase algo que le favorecía tanto.

Era un chico completamente diferente, había vuelto a estudiar, estaba en la universidad cursando medicina, decía que quería ser como yo y ayudar a otra gente. A mí me parecía bien siempre y cuando no intentase ligar con sus pacientes como me había pasado a mí con él, pero él siempre sonreía, me llamaba "idiota" y me besaba diciéndome que yo era el único con quien él deseaba estar.

Había cambiado tanto nuestra vida, ahora éramos como un par de colegiales, el sexo entre nosotros fluía con naturalidad y hasta en el propio espectáculo de nuestra hija, nosotros nos encerramos en el aseo para practicar sexo mientras Yuuki se cambiaba y se quitaba el maquillaje de la obra para venir a buscarnos. Eso nos daba unos minutos muy valiosos.

No tuvimos mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuki saliera, así que nos recompusimos un poco después del sexo y salimos a buscarla. Me gustaban los ojos de Sasuke y más ahora que tenían esa mirada, ahora que veían el mundo tal y como era. Estaba dispuesto a darle la segunda ronda una vez en casa, porque había pensado en dejar a Yuuki con mi hermano Deidara esta noche, tanto Itachi como Deidara querían ir a ver una película con ella y es que adoraban a su sobrina.

Preparamos la cena pero antes de que terminásemos de prepararla, cogí a Sasuke de la cintura y lo levanté sentándole encima de la encimera besando su cuello. Le escuché sonreír y comentarme que parase, que estaba preparando la cena pero a mí me dio igual y al ver su agradable y juguetona sonrisa sabía que no lo decía enserio, quería jugar conmigo tanto como yo deseaba jugar con él.

Besé sus labios con pasión acariciando con mi mano derecha su mejilla en dirección a su nuca. Le agarré con cierta fuerza obligándole a acercar su rostro aún más al mío hasta que mi lengua se apoderó de toda su boca. Podía explorarle a mi gusto y él se dejaba. Aprovechaba a jugar con mi lengua mientras yo me deleitaba en aquel fogoso beso que me excitaba como nunca.

Sentí los largos y finos dedos de Sasuke agarrando mi cabello, siempre le había gustado hacerlo y es que no paraba de repetirme desde que había recuperado la vista, que le gustaba el color de mi cabello, que le gustaban mis ojos azules que le miraban con intensidad. ¿Cómo no iba a mirarle con intensidad si él era a quién más amaba en este mundo? No soportaría la idea de perderle, él era a quien tanto había estado buscando.

\- ¿Querías estrenar la cocina? – me preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa y yo también sonreí.

\- Sí, era el único sitio de toda la casa donde no había tenido sexo contigo aún.

\- Eres todo un caso Naru – me dijo – pero me gusta la idea.

Sonreí y empecé a bajar con suavidad la cremallera del pantalón de Sasuke para meter la mano en busca de su miembro. El tema de niños no lo habíamos vuelto a tocar desde hacía más de un año. Al principio gastábamos mucho en preservativos, ahora directamente, Sasuke había empezado a utilizar métodos anticonceptivos y es que nos gustaba más a ambos hacerlo sin el preservativo, supongo que lo sentíamos más y eso era bueno.

Del tema niños no quise decir nada más y es que suponía que no estaba preparado para tener otro, no por el momento y menos ahora que había empezado de nuevo a estudiar y a ir a la universidad, tendríamos que hablar de esto cuando acabase la carrera y yo creía que era lo mejor. Aún éramos jóvenes para complicarnos la vida y teníamos a Yuuki, con una niña por la casa ya nos bastaba por el momento. Sé que tendríamos más niños pero eran un cambio tan radical lo que suponía en nuestras vidas, que preferíamos esperar al momento idóneo para el siguiente.

Sasuke gimió ahogando el sonido en mi boca y es que no pensaba soltarle ni un segundo. Masajeaba su miembro con lentitud, sacando cada vez más gemidos y escuchando como me pedía que aumentase la velocidad, pero a mí me gustaba hacerle sufrir un poco y mantuve este ritmo hasta que prácticamente me gritó que lo aumentase de una vez llevado por la excitación que tenía, fue cuando empecé a aumentar un poco más el ritmo, acariciando todo su miembro y lamiendo la punta de su miembro hasta meterlo entero en mi boca.

Sus intensos gemidos y jadeos eran música para mis oídos, me gustaba hasta cuando tiraba de mi cabello con cierta fuerza y es que para nada era ya el mismo Sasuke que antaño, estaba mucho más decidido, se había vuelto más terco y orgulloso, pero también empezaba a mandar más sabiendo dónde tenía yo mi límite, a veces le dejaba, me gustaba cuando tomaba el control. Alejó mi boca de su miembro guiando mi cabeza hasta su rostro para besarme con pasión, Sasuke se había vuelto así, un año de terapia y era un chico completamente diferente, más seguro en sí mismo. Sé que no podría olvidar todo lo que vivió en su juventud, pero lo llevaba cada vez mejor. Si antes siempre pensaba en el desgraciado que le había destrozado la vida, ahora ni lo hacía, sólo pensaba en su hija, en su vida y en mí, porque íbamos a ser felices, yo le haría feliz todos los días de mi vida si fuera necesario.

Aproveché que ya estaba cerca del rostro de mi chico para meter mis dedos en su boca pidiéndole que los lubricase, porque yo ya no aguantaba más, el cuerpo de Sasuke me volvía loco y en cuanto los lubricó con esa sensualidad que sólo él tenía para lamerlos, los metí con delicadeza en su entrada preparándole. No dejé de masajear su miembro mientras tanto aunque Sasuke esta vez más decidido, me quitó la camiseta lanzándolas contra el fregadero y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón hasta que cayó a mis tobillos. Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír y a mí me encantaba verle tan animado, me gustaba verle feliz.

Le acerqué hasta el borde de la encimera para dejar su entrada más accesible y entré en él despacio pero sin detenerme hasta que llegué al fondo escuchando su jadeo. Me moví en él, mis caderas iban solas y es que me volvía loco, estaba muy excitado y escuchar sus intensos gemidos de placer no me ayudaban a controlarme. Acabé en su interior pero no salí, sabía que él no había terminado y metí de nuevo su miembro en mi boca moviéndola hasta que conseguí que se corriera en el jadeo más intenso de todos los que había soltado con anterioridad.

No tuve más remedio que tragarme todo su semen. No era un sabor que me gustase, de hecho lo odiaba pero yo por Sasuke hacía lo que fuera, incluso tragármelo. Sasuke sonrió y sabiendo que no me gustaba para nada tragarlo me pidió entre risas que lo escupiera en la fregadera y así lo hice. El semen de Sasuke era muy espeso, costaba hasta tragarlo, aún así… ese chico seguía excitándome como el que más.

Ambos nos miramos en cuanto lo escupí en la fregadera y empezamos a reírnos a la vez mientras él bajaba de la encimera recolocándose las cosas y ayudándome a mí a subirme el pantalón y abrocharlo.

\- ¿Seguimos con la cena? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo – pero no comas mucho, que luego te espera el postre – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió conmigo.

\- Eres insaciable.

\- Te amo – le dije – te amo demasiado Sasuke.


	44. Chapter 44: Mi mejor amigo

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Un año entero había pasado y aunque me faltaba bastante aún por mejorar, estaba mejor que cuando llegué a la casa de Itachi. Mi carácter poco a poco había vuelto a ser el que era, empezaba a bromear con Itachi, le ayudaba en lo que podía de la casa, seguí con mi trabajo de veterinario y mi chico mantenía esos horarios infernales de levantarse de madrugada, pero no había nada que se le pudiera hacer, era bombero al fin y al cabo, un trabajo a turnos y cuando le tocaba trabajar… le tocaba. Contra eso no se podía luchar de ninguna forma.

Mi divorcio se había hecho efectivo hacía unos meses y Orochimaru fue obligado a firmar ya en la cárcel. Mi abogado dijo que se le veía demacrado, seguramente no estaría pasando su mejor temporada pero a mí ya no me importaba. Yo había pasado un infierno con él en su casa, con él y con sus hijos porque eran todos iguales en esa familia. Por suerte… Itachi consiguió sacarme de allí.

Sé que muchas veces no había estado a mi lado en la adolescencia, que se había ido con muchas mujeres, que no me tuvo en cuenta, pero… cuando de verdad le había necesitado había venido a por mí. Tantos años sin hablarnos creo que había valido la pena al final, porque ahora estábamos más unidos que nunca. Siempre estuve enamorado de ese chico egoísta de joven que por fin parecía haber madurado. Supongo que mis sentimientos nunca cambiaron, dio igual el daño que me hizo, porque seguían estando ahí escondidos, cuando apareció de nuevo, brotaron de nuevo como una planta a la que regaron y le dieron luz, él fue mi luz en esa oscuridad en la que estuve sumergido.

Hoy teníamos partido o mejor dicho… Itachi tenía partido porque él seguía jugando a balonmano, yo en cambio esperaba en las gradas, creo que ya había recibido bastantes golpes en mi vida como para ponerme frente a un balón de esos a que me hicieran más moratones, pasaba de jugar, además… mis amigos eran muy bestias cuando lanzaban, no había quien los parase.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana pero yo ya estaba completamente desvelado. Me giré hacia Itachi y le miré dulcemente. Dormía como con esa carita tan inocente, tan angelical que me hacía sonreír. Toqué su mejilla con mucha suavidad y aparté un rebelde mechón de su cabello colocándolo tras su oreja con mucha sutileza. Pese a que lo hice con cuidado, él movió su nariz como si le hubiera hecho cosquillas y eso me hizo mucha gracia.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – me preguntó él sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

\- Sólo te miraba.

\- Aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no te acurrucas un poco más aquí a mi lado? Te daré el abrazo del oso – me dijo divertido y empecé a reírme.

\- Un poco oso sí eres – le dije tocándole su largo cabello.

\- No pienso cortármelo.

\- Lo sé, me gusta así.

\- Si no puedes dormir… yo tengo una idea para pasar el rato mientras tanto.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Mejor que la del abrazo del oso?

\- Sí, por supuesto que mejor. Ven aquí – me dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me atraía hacia él colocando su cuerpo encima del mío.

Se acercó a mi rostro con lentitud cerrando sus ojos con mucha calma mientras yo me dejaba llevar también por esta sensación de paz y tranquilidad cerrando mis ojos para dejarme llevar por los sentimientos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna cuando sus sensuales labios rozaron los míos, un simple roce que me hacía sentir especial, que me hacía sentir seguro hasta que atraparon mis labios por completo en un frenesí pasional que provocó me agarrase con fuerza a su cuello.

Itachi siempre empezaba con esa dulzura y tranquilidad, era como si me pidiera permiso antes de llegar a besarme aunque las palabras nos sobraban por completo, con él me sentía seguro, me sentía deseado, porque cuando se ponía de esa forma tan fogosa… eso era precisamente lo que me hacía sentir, deseado. Él jamás me haría daño, nunca me levantó la mano, ni la voz, hablaba las cosas con tranquilidad y amaba esa forma de ser que tenía. Puede que no siempre coincidiéramos en las decisiones, en las opiniones o en los puntos de vista, pero nos daba igual, le quería y nos comprendíamos perfectamente, éramos el uno para el otro, de eso estaba seguro.

Las suaves manos de Itachi pasaron por mi cintura acariciándome con tanta delicadeza que me hacía sacar leves suspiros de placer, me gustaban sus manos. Sus labios rozando la piel de mi cuello y bajando hacia mi pecho me excitaban, eran suaves, tan sensuales que deseaba besarlos a todas horas.

Lamió con suavidad mis pezones mientras sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de mi pantalón. El roce me hacía cosquillas y me era imposible no sonreír, él también sonreía hasta que bajó completamente mi pantalón. Me besó con pasión colando su lengua en mi boca, explorando por completo mi cavidad y aunque lo había hecho cientos de veces, seguía gustándole, seguía demandando hacerlo una y otra vez.

Notaba su miembro excitarse, el bulto de su pantalón chocaba contra mi pierna… tan cerca de mi miembro que moví la cintura rozándome con él y sacándole gemidos de placer también a él. Sonrió y rozó su miembro contra el mío con mayor intensidad metiendo sus dedos en mi boca para que los lubricase. Lo hice de inmediato cerrando mis ojos y deleitándome con sus dedos escuchando como él suspiraba por la excitación que le provocaba.

Metió sus dedos en mi entrada y mi rostro cambió a uno de dolor. No era un dolor intenso, pero después de haber pasado lo que viví con Orochimaru… no había un dolor intenso viviendo con Itachi, era imposible, porque Itachi era mucho más cuidadoso, más atento de lo que jamás sería aquella familia al completo. Intentó dilatarme todo lo que pudo, metiendo un dedo tras otro hasta que finalmente, cogiendo el lubricante y untándolo bien por toda la zona incluido su miembro, entró en mí despacio pero sin detenerse hasta que llegó al fondo.

Se movió en mi interior, primero despacio y poco a poco cogiendo más velocidad. Me agarré a su ancha espalda enrollando mis piernas en su cintura para que entrase más hondo aún, facilitándole la tarea y aquello debió excitarle, porque se corrió enseguida en mi interior. No satisfecho sólo con eso, bajó a mi miembro lamiéndolo desde la punta hasta su base, succionándolo y provocando que me corriera sin poder evitar agarrarme con fuerza a las sábanas arrugándolas entre mis dedos. Por fin podía decir que era feliz.

Tuvimos que correr para ducharnos y salir al partido. Yo me quedé en las gradas con Sasuke y Yuuki mientras mi hermano se iba al banquillo por si alguno se lesionaba. No me esperé que Itachi al acabar el partido viniera a buscarme y me propusiera matrimonio en pleno vestuario frente a todos sus amigos. Le dije que sí y solo esperaba y deseaba una cosa… ser feliz con la persona a la que amaba, porque tras tanto sufrimiento y tantos años, por fin podía contraer matrimonio con el chico al que jamás pude olvidar.

Mi vida empezaba a mejorar. Tenía al chico perfecto, el perro perfecto, porque "Kiba" se portaba de maravilla y aunque había crecido lo que era un problema para Itachi, a mí me encantaban los perros grandes y en un futuro... yo esperaba poder adoptar a algún niño y ser una familia al completo.


End file.
